Les vagues du temps
by Platon38
Summary: Au cours d'une mission secrète après l'épisode du nexus, l'Enterprise et son équipage font face à un nouvel ennemi. Que va-t-il leur arriver? Qui est ce nouvel ennemi? L'avenir de l'univers est-il en péril?
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps.

2298\. Date Stellaire 1 0000.2 :

Une alarme retentit dans tout le vaisseau.

_À vos postes de combat ! Armez les phaseurs ! Torpilles à photons ? hurla Kirk pour couvrir le bruit de la sirène.

_Capitaine, nous ne savons pas quelles sont leurs intentions, et nous ne pouvons pas identifier leur vaisseau, ne serait-il pas plus prudent de négocier ?

_Prudent ? Allons Spock, vous savez comme moi que si nous ne réagissons pas rapidement, ils pourraient nous détruire.

_C'est exact, capitaine. Je ne faisais que souligner un point de procédure.

_Et ces torpilles à photons ?

_Torpilles un à six, parées, capitaine ! répondit Chekov avec un accent russe rocailleux.

_Amenez-nous plus près de cette planète, mademoiselle Sulu.

_Oui, capitaine.

L'Enterprise NCC 1701 B, classe Excelsior, fit un virage serré à tribord pour se rapprocher d'une planète aux teintes majoritairement bleutées.

_Vous avez l'air inquiet Monsieur Spock, s'enquit Kirk d'une voix plus douce car l'alarme venait de s'éteindre.

_C'est que notre cargaison n'est pas… ordinaire. Et ce vaisseau inconnu ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_C'est juste, mais le colis est en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui.

_Alors rien à craindre.

Le vaisseau inconnu fit lui aussi un virage serré, mais pour se placer derrière l'Enterprise. Il faisait deux fois sa taille, et avait une forme triangulaire. Était-ce un vaisseau de combat ? Ou bien un bâtiment diplomatique ? Ou tout simplement un cargo ? Kirk ne le savait pas et aucune base de donnée de Starfleet, ni des Vulcains, ne recensait ce type de bâtiment.

L'Enterprise fut secoué par plusieurs impacts.

_Il a ouvert le feu ! Des phaseurs ! cria Chekov.

_Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite, grommela Kirk. Communications ?

_Ils ne répondent toujours pas capitaine, lança Uhura. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils en aient l'intention.

_Manœuvre d'évasion, ordonna Kirk.

Sulu, crispée sur les commandes du vaisseau, tentait d'éviter les tirs de phaseurs en faisant faire à l'Enterprise des virages brusques. Cependant l'autre vaisseau suivait sans le moindre problème. Il était plus gros, et plus rapide. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

_Torpilles arrières !

_Parées, capitaine ! intervint Chekov.

Kirk appuya sur l'intercom de son fauteuil.

_Scotty, il nous faut plus de puissance.

La voix de l'ingénieur émergea dans un grésillement affreux.

_Oui, capitaine ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Mais les relais risquent de sauter si on continue comme ça. Et les tirs de phaseurs n'arrangent rien !

_Boucliers à trente pour cent ! annonça Chekov.

_Bien. Continuez Scotty ! Mais que veulent-ils enfin ?!

_Il serait logique de supposer que ces inconnus sont intéressés par notre colis, avança Spock froidement.

_Logique… et pourtant sans aucun sens ! Personne ne sait ce que nous transportons… Ni Starfleet, ni les Vulcains, ni personne dans toute la Fédération…

_L'amiral Greyson.

_Oui, Spock, l'amiral Greyson est au courant, et lui seul, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

_Eh bien, l'amiral pourrait nous avoir trahi, et transmis l'information à un tiers. Ou bien, pourrait-il avoir été espionné.

_Non, espionner Starfleet est devenu mission impossible… Vous suggérez donc qu'il nous aurait trahi ? L'amiral n'est pas un traître… il n'est pas du genre à se laisser corrompre…

_Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

_Et ce vaisseau ?

_Un prototype. Un nouveau bâtiment de combat conçu par les services secrets…

_…et comme Greyson a dirigé les services secrets…

_Oui, capitaine.

L'Enterprise fut pris d'une terrible secousse, manquant de jeter tous les officiers à bas de leurs fauteuils.

_Bouclier à dix pour cent ! cria Chekov.

_Sulu ! Amenez-nous devant lui ! Torpilles arrières, sur mon ordre !

L'Enterprise se plaça pile devant le vaisseau ennemi.

_Feu !

Quatre torpilles à photon fusèrent de la poupe droit vers le bâtiment ennemi. Ce dernier ayant manœuvré trop près de l'Enterprise ne put les éviter.

_Rapport des dégâts ? s'enquit Kirk.

_Les quatre torpilles ont atteint leur but, répondit Chekov. Bouclier hors service.

_C'est tout ?

_C'est tout, capitaine.

_Des torpilles Mark II… cela aurait dû faire plus de dégâts… On ne le lâche pas ! Feu tous les phaseurs !

_À vos ordres !

Les deux vaisseaux entamèrent un ballet mortel, tournant l'un autour de l'autre comme deux énormes requins s'affrontant. Les phaseurs s'entrecroisaient, cherchant à atteindre des zones vitales, celles des moteurs par exemple.

_Il est doué, commenta Spock.

_Il ne se laisse pas faire, confirma Kirk. Visez les moteurs et les systèmes vitaux !

L'Enterprise reçut un coup sévère, tout le vaisseau trembla, et la puissance des phaseurs fluctua. Kirk appuya sur l'intercom.

_Scotty ?!

La voix de l'ingénieur était tremblante.

_C'est la chambre intermix !

_On est touché ?

Si la chambre intermix avait été atteinte par un tir de phaseur, c'en était fait du beau vaisseau de la Fédération. La chambre distribuait le plasma dans les secteurs essentiels, comme la propulsion à impulsion, la propulsion de distorsion, et même les phaseurs. Donc, sans chambre intermix, pas de moyen de se déplacer, ni de combattre. L'Enterprise serait comme un monstre inerte à la merci de n'importe qui.

_Je ne pense pas ! répondit Scotty. Je crois que c'est un relais EPS qui a grillé.

_Réparez ça !

_Bien sûr ! gronda Scotty avant de couper la communication.

Le pire qui pouvait se produire serait que la chambre intermix, touchée par un tir de phaseur, ne soit plus en mesure de confiner la production de plasma, et que la réaction matière/antimatière s'emballe. Elle pourrait alors exploser, réduisant le vaisseau en un tas de poussières dérivant dans l'espace. Il était toujours possible d'éjecter la chambre hors du vaisseau, mais la manœuvre était délicate, et prenait du temps, car il fallait déconnecter la chambre de ses contacts avec les bobines de distorsions. Ce n'était pas simple.

_Dégâts ? s'enquit Kirk.

_Aucun systèmes vitaux chez l'ennemi, répondit Chekov.

_Il y a une brèche au pont C, annonça Spock.

_Le champ de confinement ?

_Il tient. Pour l'instant…

_Paré à faire feu avec les torpilles ! ordonna Kirk.

_Prêt !

Les deux vaisseaux continuaient leur danse, tels deux lions se jaugeant mutuellement, cherchant une faille chez l'adversaire. Les tirs de phaseurs illuminaient l'espace sombre environnant de stries bleues, vertes et rouges.

_Feu !

Quatre nouvelles torpilles à photon fusèrent depuis la proue de l'Enterprise jusqu'à la poupe du bâtiment ennemi. Trois touchèrent le vaisseau, la quatrième manqua sa cible.

_Aucun dégât ! lança Chekov effaré.

_Boucliers ?

_Il n'en a plus depuis un moment…

_Vraiment ?

_Oui, capitaine.

_Mais il est fait en quoi ?

_La coque est très résistante, confirma Chekov.

_Nous pouvons arguer, à juste titre, intervint Spock, que si le vaisseau est bien un prototype des services secrets, sa conception, ainsi que son armement sont d'un tout nouveau genre.

_Mais cela n'a pas de… une minute, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Spock lança un regard étonné.

_Cela me semble évident. Nous ne pouvons pas le battre en combat singulier.

Kirk observa l'image de l'ennemi sur l'écran principal. Un souffle glacé traversa la passerelle sous la forme d'un silence de mort, comme si l'évidence venait de frapper les esprits et serrer les estomacs.

_Mais cela n'a pas de sens, renchérit Kirk. Pourquoi nous envoyer chercher le colis, pour ensuite venir nous attaquer ?

_En effet, accorda Spock, c'est un point qu'il reste à éclaircir.

L'Enterprise fut à nouveau saisi d'une série de secousses. Des écrans explosèrent dans la passerelle, et Uhura fut violemment projetée au sol. Heureusement, elle se releva immédiatement, indemne.

_Dégâts ponts D et E, sections 40 à 48. Et…

_Ici Scotty ! crachotta l'intercom du fauteuil de Kirk. Vous comptez détruire mon Enterprise avec vos con… (une interférence brouilla une partie du message)… parce que j'ai de grosses fluctuations dans les bobines de distorsion, et la chambre intermix ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce régime !

_Nous ne pouvons combattre ce bâtiment avec les tactiques conventionnelles, suggéra Spock.

_Oui…, convint Kirk. Surtout s'il est de Starfleet. Il les connaît toutes…

L'intercom du fauteuil s'ouvrit à nouveau.

_Ici l'infirmerie, fit la voix du Dr McCoy . Il y a de nombreux blessés ! Je ne pourrai bientôt plus accueillir personne ! Il me faut plus d'espace !

_Bien compris. Faites au mieux, Bones, répondit Kirk avant de couper l'intercom.

_Vous pensez à quoi ? s'enquit Spock.

Dans le chaos de la bataille, les relais électriques qui sautaient violemment sur la passerelle, les secousses brutales du vaisseau et les tirs de phaseurs encaissés stoïquement, Kirk resta pensif un instant.

_À quelque chose de non conventionnel, répondit-il.

La seule façon de vaincre était de surprendre l'adversaire, et de le surprendre non seulement avec une manœuvre inédite mais surtout avec une manœuvre folle. Toutefois ce genre de manœuvre pouvait coûter extrêmement cher, mettant en péril l'Enterprise autant que son ennemi. Avait-il le choix ? Pas vraiment. Soit il misait gros sur un seul coup, comme on disait au poker, il bluffait ou faisait tapis (quelque chose comme cela), soit il continuait de combattre ainsi, sachant (et cela semblait maintenant plus qu'évident) qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Oui, mais Kirk était de ceux qui osent, pas de ceux qui se terrent ou hésitent.

Ce vaisseau inconnu, deux fois plus gros que l'Enterprise, avait surgi de nulle part, et sans communication, sans sommation, avait ouvert le feu sur un bâtiment de la Fédération. En mission secrète qui plus est. C'était inadmissible, et même dangereux.

_Monsieur Spock, préparez l'évacuation de l'Enterprise, ordonna Kirk dans le silence qui s'était abattu sur de la passerelle.

_Capitaine, je dois vous dire…, objecta Spock.

_Je sais, mon ami. Mais la situation l'exige. Évacuez tout le personnel non essentiel. Les nacelles de survie pourront orbiter autour de cette planète. (Kirk désigna la planète bleue sur une carte holographique).

_Bien, capitaine. (Spock ouvrit un canal de communication général vers tout le vaisseau depuis son fauteuil). À tout l'équipage ! Tout le personnel non essentiel aux manœuvres évacue l'Enterprise. Protocole Rouge Alpha. Terminé.

Deux officiers quittèrent la passerelle, mais la plupart des officiers supérieurs restèrent à leurs postes.

En quelques minutes, l'Enterprise se vida et les nacelles de sauvetages furent brusquement éjectées.

_La manœuvre est risquée, expliqua Kirk. Mais c'est notre dernière chance. Je ne sais pas qui est cet ennemi que nous affrontons, je ne sais même pas de quoi il est capable, et si nous n'avons eu là qu'un petit échauffement… (Les officiers écoutaient et acquiesçaient). Alors, prenons les devants, et faisons lui mordre la poussière !

_Oui capitaine !

Spock s'approcha de Kirk et murmura.

_Beau discours…

_Oui… je l'avais préparé pour une occasion comme celle-là.

_Capitaine ! Tout le personnel est évacué, intervint Uhura.

_L'ennemi ne semble pas engager les nacelles, fit Chekov en soupirant.

_Où en sommes nous ?

Chekov effectua quelques calculs avant de répondre.

_Les phaseurs sont à quarante cinq pour cent de leur capacité, les boucliers déflecteurs à vingt pour cent. Nous tenons.

_Et lui ?

_Il n'a plus de boucliers, mais cela ne semble pas le déranger. Ses phaseurs visent essentiellement nos moteurs et les hangars.

_Ils cherchent la chambre à torpilles, souffla Kirk.

_Déduction logique, il me semble, confirma Spock.

Il fallait réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. À un moment, un des tirs de phaseurs passerait les déflecteurs et percerait la coque comme un couteau traverse du beurre… S'il touchait la chambre des torpilles, ou la chambre intermix, l'Enterprise serait réduit en cendres.

_Monsieur Chekov, redirigez toute la puissance vers les boucliers déflecteurs, ordonna Kirk. Mademoiselle Sulu, amenez-nous au plus près de notre adversaire, le plus vite possible. Que tout le monde se prépare ! (Kirk ouvrit un canal depuis son fauteuil vers la salle des machines) Scotty ! Il nous faut toute la puissance disponible, nous allons manœuvrer.

L'intercom grésilla.

_Toute la puissance, capitaine ! Mais nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps !

_Je n'ai pas besoin de tenir longtemps, murmura Kirk.

L'Enterprise fit des virages serrés, se rapprochant du vaisseau ennemi. Celui-ci, qui ne semblait pas avoir saisi le but de la manœuvre, poursuivait son harcèlement aux phaseurs.

_Nous y sommes presque ! Préparez-vous à passer en distorsion ! ordonna Kirk.

Quelques regards incrédules trahirent une certaine angoisse.

_À mon commandement !

La jeune Sulu amenait l'Enterprise au plus près de l'adversaire, au point que les coques faillirent se toucher lorsqu'il passa sous le ventre du monstre.

_Maintenant ! Distorsion ! ordonna Kirk.

Sulu exécuta prestement l'ordre.

L'Enterprise entra en vitesse de distorsion à l'instant où il faisait un second passage sous le ventre du vaisseau ennemi. Les deux bâtiments se trouvaient en vis à vis, comme s'ils se reflétaient dans un miroir. Un miroir déformant, car l'adversaire était deux fois plus gros que l'Enterprise.

La distorsion permettait de voyager plus vite que la lumière en créant un champ de perturbations quantiques autour du vaisseau. En fait, voyager n'était pas le mot adéquat, car il n'y avait aucun déplacement effectué. Le vaisseau ne bougeait pas, tandis que l'espace tout autour se pliait. Tous les vaisseaux de la Fédération était désormais équipé de moteurs à distorsion, et donc tous les capitaines connaissaient ce système. Toutefois, peu de capitaines en saisissaient les implications. Créer un champ de distorsion autour du vaisseau avait pour conséquence de modifier sensiblement les lois de la physique dans cette zone. Si un autre bâtiment se trouvait trop près du champ, toute son intégrité structurelle pouvait être compromise. Ce qui arriva au bâtiment ennemi. Le champ de distorsion créé par l'Enterprise fut à l'origine de perturbations dans les matériaux, dans les structures de ponts, et même dans la coque. Des relais n'étaient plus alignés, des morceaux de blindage fondirent, des conduits de plasma se rompirent, et d'innombrables fissures parcoururent le ventre du monstre. Une multitude de petites explosions secoua d'abord le vaisseau, sans qu'il en soit pour autant sévèrement endommagé. Cependant, ces explosions en entraînèrent d'autres, et d'autres encore, qui, se propageant de proche en proche, finirent par atteindre des systèmes vitaux. La coque se rompit en plusieurs endroits, les tirs de plasma cessèrent, et des ponts entiers furent exposés au vide spatial. Si les dégâts avaient cessé à ce moment là, le bâtiment aurait pu tenir, peut-être même reprendre le combat, mais une énorme explosion secoua la poupe. Probablement une chambre à torpille, ou pire… Une seconde explosion dégageant des volutes de flammes bleues, dévora la moitié de la poupe. Une bobine de distorsion venait de rendre l'âme, le plasma s'étant échappé du conduit avait rendu instable la structure des relais. En quelques secondes, une réaction en chaîne s'emballa entre les bobines de distorsion et les relais EPS. Le vaisseau ennemi ne fut plus qu'une immense boule de feu et de métal en fusion. Aucune nacelle de sauvetage ne put s'échapper à temps de cet enfer.

L'Enterprise avait effectué un petit bond en vitesse supraluminique. Il sortit de distorsion de l'autre côté de la planète.

_Rapport ! ordonna Kirk, sur la passerelle.

_J'entends quelque chose ! fit Uhura. Des explosions ! La coque se brise ! Capitaine, le vaisseau ennemi est entièrement détruit !

_Je confirme ! ajouta Chekov.

L'intercom du fauteuil de Kirk grésilla.

_Salle des machines ! Nous avons des dégâts sur les… ! Non !… Capitaine, la chambre intermix est instable !

_Instable ?

_Oui, monsieur ! La matrice de dilithium a été endommagée ! Je crains que nous ne puissions contrôler la réaction plus longtemps !

_Combien de temps ?

_Difficile à dire ! Dix minutes… peut-être moins !

La chambre intermix, comme la chambre à explosion d'un de ces vieux moteurs à essence d'anciennes voitures, était le cœur de la propulsion et de la production d'énergie du vaisseau. Elle accueillait la réaction de matière/ antimatière entre les particules de deutérium et d'anti-deutérium, réaction bien plus puissante que les réactions nucléaires, mais aussi bien plus difficile à contrôler. Pour cela, une matrice de cristaux de dilithium jouait le même rôle que les barres de contrôle, de cadmium ou de carbure de bore, dans un réacteur nucléaire, stabilisant la réaction pour qu'elle ne s'emballe pas. Le pire qui pouvait arriver était l'accident de prompt criticité, lorsque la masse des deutérium/anti-deutérium atteignait un seuil critique au delà duquel il devenait impossible de contrôler la réaction en chaîne. Et alors, toutes les particules entraient en contact avec leurs antiparticules, générant, en quelques secondes à peine, une énergie colossale. Si la matrice de dilithium était endommagée, cette réaction en chaîne pouvait s'emballer à n'importe quel moment.

Kirk avait conscience de cela. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Spock, qui, comme à son habitude, gardait un visage inexpressif plutôt expressif.

_Il faut évacuer, conclut doucement Kirk. On ne peut pas éjecter la chambre dans un délai aussi court.

_En effet, accorda Spock froidement.

_On évacue l'Enterprise ! déclara tout haut Kirk. Tout le monde quitte la passerelle et se rend à la nacelle de sauvetage la plus proche.

Kirk s'apprêta à ouvrir l'intercom général du vaisseau depuis son fauteuil et à relayer son ordre dans tout le bord quand Uhura s'agita.

_Capitaine ! Il n'y a plus aucune nacelle de sauvetage disponible ! Celles qui restaient ont été endommagées !

Le doigt au dessus du bouton de communication, Kirk accusa le coup.

_La navette ! fit Chekov. Il nous reste la navette !

Kirk acquiesça.

_Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, nous devrions pourvoir tous tenir dedans, accorda Spock.

_Très bien. (Kirk ouvrit l'intercom général). À tout le personnel encore à bord, évacuation immédiate de l'Enterpise, rendez-vous au hangar 2 sans attendre ! Ceci est un ordre d'évacuation ! Quitter le vaisseau tout de suite ! (Kirk coupa l'intercom). On y va !

Tous les officiers se levèrent et suivirent Kirk.

Spock tapotait sur son tricordeur.

_Capitaine, fit-il après un instant, d'après mes calculs, l'explosion de l'Enterprise serait bien plus puissante qu'on ne l'imagine.

_Oui… possible, accorda Kirk sans conviction.

_Si le plasma entre en contact avec les réserves de deutérium…, ajouta Chekov.

_Ou pire…, renchérit Uhura.

_Oui, admit Kirk, on ne doit pas traîner ici…

_Ce n'est pas le problème, corrigea Spock. La navette est suffisamment rapide pour nous mettre à bonne distance avant l'explosion…

_Alors quel est le problème ?

_Les nacelles…

Kirk s'arrêta net.

_Les nacelles de sauvetage…, souffla-t-il.

_Oh mon Dieu, tout l'équipage…, murmura Uhura.

_C'est exact, confirma Spock, l'explosion atteindrait les nacelles de sauvetage, qui ne sont pas aussi rapides et aisées à manœuvrer que la navette, et aurait pour fâcheuse conséquence de nuire gravement à la santé de tous ceux qui sont à bords.

_C'est un euphémisme !

Kirk se remit en marche, pressant le pas. Il activa, d'un geste rapide, son combadge.

_Scotty, nous aurions besoin de vos talents, et aussi vite que possible !

_Oui capitaine ! répondit le combadge.

_Pouvez-vous confiner la réaction, juste le temps d'éloigner l'Enterprise de cette zone de…

_Désolé, capitaine, mais j'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible !

_Impossible ?! s'étrangla Kirk.

_Je suis navré, capitaine, la réaction est bien trop avancée, il serait inutile et dangereux de tenter quoi que ce soit… il vaut mieux fuir le plus loin…

Kirk se tourna vers Spock.

_L'eau…

Spock réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

_Cela pourrait marcher…

Kirk se tourna vers Uhura.

_La planète est bien couverte d'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est ça, capitaine. Une planète océan d'après nos détecteurs. Cependant je dois vous avertir que je n'ai pas poussé plus avant les investigations…

_Précisez votre pensée, lieutenant.

_Je veux dire, que je n'ai fait qu'un balayage rapide de la planète, je n'ai pas fait un scan complet… Je ne sais pas s'il y a des biosignes, ni combien ils sont…

_Il pourrait y avoir de la vie sur cette planète ?

_Capitaine, intervint Spock. Une planète, pour accueillir la vie, doit réunir un certain nombre de conditions essentielles. Celle-ci ne me semble pas les réunir toutes. Certes, elle se trouve à bonne distance de son soleil, favorisant l'existence d'eau sous sa forme liquide. Mais nous n'avons guère détecté de molécules complexes, et le taux de carbone dans l'air est un peu trop élevé…

_C'est décidé, alors, l'interrompit Kirk. Pas d'objection ?

Personne ne pipa mot.

_Nous pouvons commander ça depuis la navette, suggéra Chekov, tandis que le groupe entrait dans le hangar 2.

_Scotty, fit Kirk en utilisant son combadge, il nous faut un peu de temps, le maximum de confinement possible, et transférez les commandes du vaisseau à la navette…

_C'est déjà fait, capitaine ! cracha le combadge.

_Bien. Activez sur le pilote automatique, donnez lui une trajectoire d'interception avec la plan…

_Euh, il y a un problème avec le pilote automatique !

_Quel problème ? s'inquiéta Kirk.

_On n'en a plus…

_De problème ?

Kirk savait Scotty doué, mais peut-être pas au point de résoudre un problème informatique aussi vite…

_Euh… non ! De pilote automatique !

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! grinça Kirk.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?! gronda le Dr McCoy tandis qu'il rejoignait les officiers devant la navette.

_Combien de temps il nous reste ? s'enquit Kirk.

_Je ne sais pas… j'ai utilisé du dilithium pour tenter de juguler la réaction, mais on n'a pas gagné beaucoup… peut-être cinq ou sept minutes… peut-être plus si on a de la chance ! répondit l'ingénieur en chef de l'Enterprise.

_Scotty ! Laissez tomber, évacuez, vous avez deux minutes pour rejoindre la navette !

_À vos ordres ! crachota le combadge de Kirk.

_Eh, vous allez où ? fit McCoy.

Kirk s'éloignait à grands pas de la navette et avait presque quitté le hangar.

_Faire ce que personne d'autre ne peut faire ! lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

_C'est de la folie ! s'exclama Uhura.

_Mais, il n'y a pas de retour possible ! s'exclama McCoy.

_Montez à bord, attendez Scotty et filez le plus loin possible. C'est un ordre !

_Jim ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas !

_Le Dr McCoy a raison, indiqua Spock. L'explosion de la chambre intermix détruira entièrement le vaisseau et tout ce qui se trouve autour.

Chekov se fraya un chemin dans le petit groupe attroupé devant l'écoutille de la navette.

_Je sais ! On peut le faire !

_Faire quoi ? répliqua McCoy.

_Le ramener ?

_Le… quoi ?

_J'ai préparé un programme pour téléporter une personne à distance, depuis la navette. J'ai transféré les commandes, il me reste quelques réglages… je sais le faire !

_Ça va marcher ? fit Uhura, perplexe.

_Oui, oui ! Ça va marcher ! C'est une bonne idée !

_Et vous l'avez testé combien de fois ? s'inquiéta McCoy.

_Euh… jamais testé.

_Ben voyons !

_On fait ça ! lança Kirk en quittant le hangar.

_Sans blague ! Vous êtes dingue ! cria McCoy à l'attention de Kirk qui avait déjà disparu.

_Je suis dingue ? s'étonna Scotty qui venait juste d'apparaître au même instant dans le hangar.

_Pas vous, répondit McCoy avec un geste de dépit.

_Il vaudrait mieux embarquer maintenant…, suggéra Spock.

_Oui, ne lambinons pas ! accorda McCoy.

Kirk courait dans les coursives, ignorant volontairement l'imminence du danger, mais bien conscient du peu de temps qui lui restait pour effectuer la manœuvre. Si le plan de Chekov fonctionnait, il s'en sortirait. Il avait juste besoin de poser le vaisseau en douceur (autant que faire se peut) sur la planète. Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps… Ensuite, il se rendrait en salle de téléportation pour quitter ce cimetière de dur acier.

Simple.

Deux ou trois minutes pour l'amerrissage, deux minutes pour rejoindre le téléporteur… Cela allait être serré… vraiment serré. Toutefois, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la façon dont l'Enterprise allait amerrir. Un mauvais angle d'attaque et l'impact avec l'eau serait fatal, à cette vitesse l'élément aquatique pouvait se révéler être le plus dur des diamants. Si l'Enterprise percutait l'eau avec un décalage d'un centième de degré, il se disloquerait tel un vulgaire moustique écrasé sur une vitre. Il fallait rapidement noyer la chambre intermix, mais pas détruire entièrement le vaisseau.

Kirk arriva en salle des machines.

Prendre le contrôle de l'Enterprise fut un jeu d'enfant. Le vaisseau réagissait bien, malgré de désagréables fluctuations d'énergie. La planète n'étant guère à une distance déraisonnable, la manœuvre serait rapide.

Kirk dirigea le vaisseau vers la surface bleue en plongeant à grande vitesse.

L'atmosphère était étrange dans l'Enterprise. Un silence sépulcral régnait, conférant au gigantesque bâtiment quelque chose de surnaturel. Seuls les crépitements et les petits bruits d'électronique, ainsi que le grondement en sourdine des moteurs, rompaient le silence. On aurait pu se croire à l'intérieur d'un monstre vivant. Achab dans la baleine, cherchant désespérément à l'immerger pour qu'elle n'explose pas. Ironique.

Ce silence avait également une sorte d'effet méditatif. On pouvait prendre conscience de chacun de ses gestes, se concentrer bien plus, et…

_Capitaine ! gémit le combadge. Capitaine, ici la navette ! (C'était la voix rocailleuse de Chekov). Nous nous éloignons. Quand vous aurez atteint le téléporteur, je pourrais vous ramener !… Sain et sauf, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

_Bien, répondit Kirk laconiquement.

L'Enterprise entra dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Le spectacle était saisissant, une étendue d'eau d'une couleur azur, profonde, sans une once de terre à l'horizon. Comme si le ciel était à la fois en haut et en bas. Toutefois, Kirk ne put en avoir qu'un minuscule aperçu sur l'écran de contrôle de sa console, grand comme deux tricordeurs. Qu'importe, le capitaine était concentré sur la manœuvre. Achab tirait les ficelles depuis le ventre de la bête. Et la bête s'agitait, avait des spasmes inquiétants. La chambre intermix émettait des sons peu engageants.

_Allez ! fit Kirk à haute voix. Vieille carcasse, tu ne me lâcheras pas ! Pas maintenant… pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé !

Comme en réponse à sa supplique, les soubresauts angoissants de la chambre intermix cessèrent.

_Bien… bien…, fit Kirk tel un dresseur flattant un cheval trop fougueux.

Le capitaine amena l'Enterprise parallèlement à la surface de la planète, puis descendit progressivement. Un mauvais angle… un dixième de degré de trop…

Lorsque le vaisseau fut à quelques centimètres de l'eau, Kirk cabra légèrement l'appareil, ainsi il percuterait par sa partie la plus résistante, la partie ventrale. S'il perdait l'équilibre et que la soucoupe plongeait tête la première, à cette vitesse tout serait terminé en quelques secondes, et il n'aurait pas le temps de rejoindre le téléporteur.

L'impact fut violent. Tout le bâtiment fut terriblement secoué, et Kirk faillit être projeté sur une cloison à sa droite. Heureusement, il réussit à se maintenir à son poste, et poursuivre adroitement le pilotage.

La soucoupe ne plongea pas. L'Enterprise se cabra légèrement, puis, après une glissade dantesque, il ralentit et se stabilisa. Les ponts inférieurs se remplirent d'eau à grands torrents, le choc ayant déchiré une partie de la coque. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que cette eau n'atteigne la chambre intermix et ne la noie.

Kirk lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

L'Enterprise s'enfonçait lentement dans l'immense océan, maintenant. Il coulait.

Tel le Titanic, énorme paquebot meurtri par un iceberg, le vaisseau coulait lui aussi, lentement et sûrement.

Kirk n'attendit pas la suite des événements et se mit à courir dans les coursives en direction de la salle de téléportation. Elle n'était pas loin. Si le plasma de la chambre intermix ne s'emballait pas trop vite, il y arriverait.

Il pouvait le faire.

_Ici Kirk ! fit le capitaine à son combadge. Je me dirige vers les téléporteurs ! Soyez prêts !

Pas de réponse.

_Enterprise à navette ! réessaya Kirk.

Toujours pas de réponse. Manquerait plus que le combadge tombe en rade.

_Tout va pour le mieux ! grommela le capitaine.

Soudain le vaisseau gîta sur tribord, avant de plonger brusquement vers la proue, puis de se stabiliser. Kirk fut violemment projeté sur une cloison et se cogna la tête. Une simple égratignure. Il se releva sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis se remit à courir. La salle de téléportation n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il ne restait plus qu'à traverser une coursive, et descendre au pont inférieur…

Kirk était en proie au doute. Allait-il y arriver ? La chambre intermix tiendrait-elle jusque là ? Et si une fois arrivé devant le téléporteur, il ne pouvait plus contacter Chekov ? Ou bien si le programme de Chekov ne fonctionnait pas ? Il se retrouverait seul, dans son bâtiment à l'agonie… le capitaine sombre avec son navire… romantique, mais inutile… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Une mission pour Starfleet, si secrète que personne ne savait rien, même pas le capitaine lui-même… Qu'est-ce qu'il transportait ? Oh, et puis cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant… Tout cela… Mourir maintenant, probablement à cause d'un idiot d'espion, ou de l'ambition démesurée de quelque haut fonctionnaire des services secrets… Mourir maintenant, après Khan, après Genesis, après les Klingons, après le Nexus… Cela avait comme un goût amer. Une farce de l'univers ! Kirk affronte les pires ennemis et meurt noyé dans son vaisseau après avoir affronté… quoi ? Un bâtiment secret de Starfleet ? Un ami ?

Kirk n'était pas encore prêt à rire de l'ironie de la situation. Il arriva au bout de la coursive, section 42. Il y avait un ascenseur un peu plus loin, trois ou quatre pas tout au plus, mais pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Kirk se faufila vers les escaliers.

_Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'indigna-t-il.

Se tenant sur la plate-forme, miraculeusement sèche, il contemplait la cage d'escaliers, entièrement noyée.

Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Une minute ? Deux minutes ? Quelques secondes ? Et voilà qu'il était, maintenant, bloqué par un escalier sous l'eau. Combien de temps avant que la chambre intermix n'explose ? Ou alors combien de temps avant que l'Enterprise ne sombre ? Sans bouclier, la coque et les cloisons les plus faibles ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Il se retrouverait alors dans une tombe en train de couler, et se noierait. Et si le pont inférieur était lui aussi noyé ? Et si la salle de téléportation était noyée ?

Kirk appuya à nouveau sur son combadge.

_Enterprise à navette ! Chekov ?

Pas de réponse.

Inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Kirk plongea. L'eau était glacée. Évidemment, pourquoi l'eau serait aussi chaude que sur les plages de Hawaï, sur Terre ?

Le vaisseau trembla et bougea encore. Cette fois, il semblait que la proue se redressait tandis que la poupe s'enfonçait.

Kirk progressa le plus rapidement possible, s'agrippant à tout ce qu'il pouvait, rambardes, poignées de sécurité, pour accélérer sa descente. Il atteignit le sas du pont inférieur sans encombre. Il craignait de se retrouver coincé dans cet espace réduit, sous l'eau… Il activa l'ouverture électronique du sas, et la porte s'éclipsa aussitôt dans la cloison.

Kirk fut projeté sur le pont avec une énorme quantité d'eau. Le pont inférieur n'était pas immergé. Il referma le sas prestement. Les escaliers avaient dû être inondés par une brèche quelque part. Il se releva et se remit en route sans attendre. Une fine couche d'eau gênait sa course, mais cela était préférable à une coursive complètement inondée.

La salle de téléportation.

Kirk poussa un soupir de soulagement, et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. La salle de téléportation était intacte.

Une explosion retentit qui secoua le vaisseau. Kirk se retint à la console de téléportation, sentant comme une sensation glacée lui parcourir l'échine. Il serait arrivé jusque là pour échouer ? Il lui aurait manqué quelques secondes ? Mais le sentiment d'angoisse mêlé de déception fut de courte durée. Si la chambre intermix avait explosée, le vaisseau entier se serait disloqué. Non, cela devait être autre chose. Une torpille peut-être ? Non, elles étaient bien protégées. Qu'importe…

_Enterprise à navette, répondez !

Le combadge ne semblait plus fonctionner. Le passage dans l'eau ne devait pas avoir été du meilleur effet…

Kirk se pencha sur la console de téléportation, tentant de deviner l'astuce de Chekov. Les scanners détectaient bien la navette à proximité de la planète, ainsi qu'une multitude d'objets plus petits. Les nacelles de secours. S'il n'arrivait pas à se téléporter maintenant, s'en serait fini de lui.

L'Enterprise continuait à sombrer lentement, l'eau s'engouffrant par toutes les ouvertures. Il n'avait plus rien du majestueux vaisseaux de la Fédération, mais plutôt quelque chose de l'énorme paquebot vaincu par les éléments. Comme le Titanic, l'Enterprise avait une grosse balafre sur le flanc à l'endroit où le vaisseau ennemi avait détruit certains ponts. L'eau s'engouffrait beaucoup plus vite par là. La coque, affaiblie par les combats et l'amerrissage forcé, se fissurait par endroits. Même si la plupart des ponts inférieurs, immergée, demeurait au sec, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'océan ne prenne ses droits. Kirk ne pourrait même pas fuir par l'une des brèches et nager hors du vaisseau. D'abord parce qu'il était prisonnier au cœur du bâtiment, et ensuite parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cet océan… des requins ? Des carnassiers gigantesques ?

_Ici navette ! crachota le combadge, vous recevez ? Est-ce que vous recevez nous ?

Le combadge n'avait pas lâché.

_Oui ! Je vous entends Pavel ! s'empressa de répondre Kirk.

_Le programme est prêt ! Nous sommes prêts !

_Alors on ne s'attarde pas !

Kirk se positionna dans la cabine de téléportation.

_Monsieur Chekov, énergie !

Le corps du capitaine se dématérialisa progressivement, transformé en un réseau complexe de particules subatomiques, puis disparut.

L'Enterprise sombra totalement, la soucoupe étant la dernière partie du vaisseau à être immergée, puis coula lourdement vers le fond océanique. Il atteignit un plateau, au bord d'une fosse abyssale de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Beaucoup de sections, comme la passerelle ou les quartiers d'équipages ne furent pas immédiatement noyés, mais ce que Kirk ne vit pas, était la chambre intermix entièrement plongée sous l'eau. La réaction matière/antimatière fut brutalement stoppée, et le vaisseau n'explosa pas. Il demeura là, tel une épave abandonnée, sur une planète océanique inconnue.

_Où est-il ?

_Je ne sais pas ! Je… je cherche !

Chekov pianota rageusement sur sa console, faisant et refaisant les calculs. Le capitaine aurait dû être téléporté dans la cabine, mais il n'y avait personne.

_Il semblerait que votre programme n'ait pas fonctionné, constata Spock.

_Si, si ! se défendit Chekov, sans cesser de pianoter. Le programme a marché !

_Comment ça ? s'enquit McCoy à demi furieux.

_Il y a bien eu dématérialisation. Mon programme a marché, et la console me dit que le faisceau de particules est parti… Je ne comprends pas ! Le capitaine devrait être ici ! Je ne comprends pas !

_L'Enterprise coulait…, fit remarquer Scotty, il y a peut-être eu un dysfonctionnement…

Spock s'affaira lui aussi sur sa console.

_Non ! répliqua Chekov. S'il y avait eu dysfonctionnement, je le saurais ! Je verrais là ! Sur console, dans programme ! Défaillance… non, je ne vois pas défaillance !

_Je confirme, intervint Spock. Je ne vois aucune défaillance, le programme a fonctionné correctement… Le capitaine devrait être là…

_Mais il n'est pas là ! s'emporta McCoy.

_On a perdu le capitaine ! s'indigna Uhura.

Un silence lourd de signification s'abattit sur la navette tandis que chacun prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. McCoy grommela quelques invectives inaudibles, et Scotty soupira tristement.

_Lieutenant, envoyez un message à Starfleet, fit Spock à Uhura.

_Lequel ?

_Il y a des survivants qu'il faut récupérer d'urgence ici… (Spock se racla la gorge) L'Enterprise est perdu, et son capitaine est… il est porté disparu.

13


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps.

An 2691. Date stellaire 368064.2. Consortium minier sous protectorat de la Fédération, planète Thanis III :

_T'es nouveau ?

Le Klingon hocha la tête silencieusement.

_C'est ton premier jour ?

Le Klingon hocha la tête à nouveau.

_T'as fait la formation ?

Le Klingon secoua la tête.

_Tu parles pas beaucoup, toi. C'est pas grave, j'comprends. Moi aussi, mon premier jour j'faisais pas le fier. Ah ! J'm'en souviens encore ! J'te raconterai une autre fois… On est bien ici… Si, si ! Le puits 2, c'est plus sympa… pas comme le puits 1… là-bas c'est des dingues ! Ah ! Mais j'oubliais, je te présente l'équipe ! Là-bas, dans le coin, à bouder c'est Karl, un humain pas très causant… Ben, comme toi un peu… Mais si t'es dans la merde, il vient te filer un coup de main ! Ah ! Et comme ça arrive souvent ! Là, c'est Ourko, un ancien du syndicat d'Orion, un passé douteux… Mais un bon gars (Ourko fit un signe de tête). Là, c'est les frères Blue !

_Eh ! Déconne pas ! On est des Andoriens, au cas ce ne soit pas évident pour toi, moi c'est Shkarr, et lui c'est Ishfa, mon frère… et on aime pas cette blague !

_Pardon… pardon. Ils sont susceptibles… Par là, c'est T'al, un Vulcain qui a toujours un truc logique à te balancer, ah ! Et enfin, dans l'autre coin, là-bas, c'est Mork, un autre Klingon, comme toi… une force de la nature, une belle décente de bière andorienne, mais faut pas le voir manger…

_T'as pas oublié quelqu'un, Martus ? grogna Mork.

_Ah bah oui ! Suis-je bête ! Je m'appelle Martus, comme tu as dû le remarquer, je suis Télarite… Et si tu te demandes ce que je fais ici, voilà ce qui arrive quand on troque son vaisseau contre une grosse dette de jeu…

La navette à suspension magnétique traversait les paysages désolés de Thanis III. La planète n'avait rien d'hospitalier, ni végétation, ni eau, une croûte terrestre qui semblait avoir été brûlée par son soleil, et des volcans grondant régulièrement comme s'ils exprimaient une colère divine. Ce n'était pas un lieu de villégiature, et la Fédération n'aurait pas installé d'avant-poste ici, s'il n'y avait une forte concentration de minerais. Il y avait des minerais ordinaires, mais utiles (bauxite, fer, or, cuivre, etc.), mais surtout, et c'était là la raison pour laquelle la Fédération s'y était installée, d'énormes quantités de dilithium 5, minerai aussi essentiel pour la propulsion des vaisseaux que rare.

Alors, peu à peu, s'étaient construits d'immenses puits qui pénétraient dans les entrailles de la planète afin d'exploiter au mieux les meilleurs filons. On en comptait sept en tout. Aucun d'eux ne semblait sur le point de cesser son activité.

Une petite ville (on ne peut parler de colonie), faite de bric et de broc, de récupérations de matériel de forage, s'était rapidement construite au carrefour des puits. Elle fut d'abord baptisée Thanis City, puis Dilithium City et enfin DiCity. Toutefois, beaucoup de ses résidents l'appelaient Le Puits. Les quartiers d'habitations pressurisés s'alignaient d'un côté tandis que les commodités (un bar, un hôtel-casino, une cantine et deux restaurants) s'alignaient en face. Autant dire que les distractions étaient limitées, consistant la plupart du temps à s'imbiber d'alcool jusqu'à tomber et se faire raccompagner dans sa minuscule cabine individuelle.

Ce cadre idyllique attirait nombre d'anciens criminels, d'égarés, ou simplement ceux qui souhaitaient fuir la civilisation. La paye était généreuse, compensant l'austérité des lieux et la pénibilité du travail. Cinq ans à trimer dans les puits, en imaginant que l'on dépense peu en alcool et filles de joie, pouvait permettre de mener ensuite une vie oisive de plaisirs simples sur n'importe quelle planète de la Fédération.

_On est bientôt arrivé ! fit remarquer Martus.

La navette approcha d'un immense cratère qui s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol. Sa forme quasi sphérique lui permettait d'affronter tout type de terrains. Par les grandes vitres de Plasticox, les passagers purent apercevoir les autres puits, la circulation d'autres sphères, et les bords du cratère. La sphère franchit le précipice sans ralentir, puis des micro-propulseurs la dirigèrent adroitement dans la descente.

Au milieu de la sphère, un hologramme apparut. C'était celui d'une femme humaine vêtue d'un costume couleur chair, jupe et veste seyantes.

_Mesdames et messieurs, fit-elle, nous entamons notre descente dans le puits numéro deux. Veuillez rester calme, la manœuvre est entièrement automatisée et totalement sécurisée.

L'hologramme s'évanouit.

_Quatre cents mètres de plongée ! fit Martus. T'as déjà vu un truc pareil ? Bon, d'accord il y a des mines sur presque toutes les planètes, mais celles-ci sont… comment dire… impressionnantes, non ?

Le Klingon hocha la tête sans mot dire.

_Le puits numéro 3 descend à plus de 450 mètres, et le 5 à plus de six cents mètres !

_T'aurais dû être guide touristique, lança l'un des Andoriens sur le ton de la moquerie.

Le Télarite fit un geste d'exaspération.

_Ah ! Un jour, ces puits seront des attractions pour touristes ! Moi j'me recyclerais peut-être… (Il se tourna vers le Klingon silencieux) Les veines de dilithium sont profondément enfouies, c'est pour ça qu'il faut creuser profond… Le dilithium n'est pas facile à extraire… C'est un minerai volatile, alors, nous les foreurs, on est comme des outils de précision…

_Tu nous fais le même speech, à chaque fois qu'il y a un nouveau !

_Bah, faut bien causer, non ?

_Change au moins un peu ton discours ! Varie… Nous, on le connaît par cœur…

_Ouais, intervint Mork, et le dilithium n'est pas « volatile », il est sensible aux changements de pression.

Le Télarite fit de grands gestes d'impuissance.

_Ils ne voient pas la beauté de tout ça ! C'est un tour de force technologique ! Normalement, une planète aussi inhospitalière ne devrait pas recueillir autant d'installations… peut-être, quoi ? Tout juste une mission scientifique de la Fédération. Il y a tellement de tremblements de terre ici qu'on se croirait sur un vaisseau en pleine bataille !

_La beauté ! Tu parles ! grogna Mork.

_Si, si ! insista le Télarite. Reconnais au moins le génie et l'audace !

_Je reconnais la folie… Un jour la planète va partir en fumée avec nous dessus…

_Il y a pas moins de douze super-volcans, continua Martus, dont les caldeiras s'étendent sur des centaines, voire des milliers de kilomètres ! On ne sait pas vraiment s'ils sont actifs… mais il suffit que l'un d'eux se réveille, et c'est l'apocalypse ! Il y a aussi trois volcans en activité, plus au sud, mais pas bien méchants, ils crachent un peu de lave et se calment ensuite… C'est dingue, hein ? C'est un peu comme forer sur une bombe !

_Ben ouais, c'est ça, forer sur une bombe… Et nous, on est les idiots qui attendent que ça fasse boum.

_Et le dilithium, reprit Martus, ignorant la remarque, est compliqué à récupérer ! Si on utilise des explosifs, même les plus sophistiqués, on peut tout faire sauter, et va savoir s'il n'y aurait pas déclenchement d'une réaction en chaîne réveillant un de ces monstres endormis. Ce serait…

_Ironique ? fit Mork.

_Ouais… ironique…, admit Martus. Alors on utilise des lasers combinés à haute vélocité… un truc de pointe, même les phaseurs des vaisseaux de combat Vulcains ne sont pas aussi efficaces… On découpe la roche lentement, on récupère de gros morceaux, et on termine le nettoyage à la main. C'est pas un boulot facile… Imagine qu'un laser touche accidentellement une grosse veine… Pouff (le Télarite joignit le geste à la parole en mimant une explosion), tout part en déconfiture…

_C'est encore jamais arrivé…, grogna l'un des Andoriens.

_Ouais ! renchérit Mork. Tu fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ! C'est pas un holodeck ici ! J'veux pas crever à cause d'un idiot !

_De toute façon, c'est Martus qui va te former…, fit l'autre Andorien.

_Tu colles Martus. Lui, il fait, toi, tu regardes ! Pas besoin de t'exciter pour ton premier jour…

Le Klingon hocha la tête.

_C'est pas compliqué, je t'apprendrai toutes les ficelles ! s'enthousiasma Martus. Tu me suis comme ton ombre, et à la fin de la journée tu seras un crack ! Garanti ! J'suis un super enseignant… C'est pour ça qu'on me confie les nouveaux.

_Ou alors, c'est parce que t'es le plus ancien ici, et qu'il y a personne d'autre qui veut se farcir ces boulets…, grommela Mork.

_Ah ! Ouais, ça doit être ça ! reconnut Martus, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

À mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la planète, l'obscurité les avalait tel un monstre affamé. Les quelques lumières artificielles plantées dans la roche, ou bien flottant en anti-gravité, ne suffisaient pas à atténuer cette sensation d'entrer dans le royaume des morts. Depuis la cabine, il était possible de distinguer les lueurs blafardes, presque fantomatique, d'une seconde navette faisant elle aussi la descente.

Après quelques longues minutes, ils atteignirent le fond du puits. La jeune femme holographique réapparut soudainement au centre de la navette.

_Veuillez vous préparer à quitter ce véhicule de transport. Suivez les indications de sécurité et passez une très bonne journée, fit-elle joyeusement avant de disparaître à nouveau.

_On y est ! lança Martus à la ronde.

La sphère se fixa sur une plate-forme d'amarrage prévue pour accueillir deux sphères en même temps. Elle tourna lentement de façon à se présenter face au sas de transfert.

_Bon, tu me suis et tu ne fais pas de vague.

Les mineurs sortirent de la sphère, traversèrent un sas et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle presque entièrement vide. Un petit guichet était collé contre la cloison de droite. Deux Ferengis, penchés sur des consoles, faisaient mine d'ignorer les nouveaux venus.

_On va mettre nos combinaisons et ensuite on rejoint la zone d'extraction. T'as pigé ? indiqua Martus.

Le Klingon, toujours silencieux, acquiesça.

_Eh ! Vous allez où comme ça ?! interpella l'un des Ferengis. Il y a des formalités !

_Franchement, Wokk, tu nous vois tous les jours… pas la peine de…

Wokk pointa un doigt crochu vers le Klingon.

_Lui, je ne le connais pas.

Martus soupira, puis donna une tape amicale dans le dos du Klingon.

_C'est une formalité. Tu y vas, tu montres tes papiers, et surtout tu n'achètes rien…

Le Klingon s'éloigna du Télarite, s'approchant du guichet.

_Mineur, catégorie 3… mmh, très bien… carte professionnelle… très bien, fit Wokk. Tu veux acheter une assurance ? Elles sont en promotion en ce moment… On peut te faire un rabais spécial nouveau… Moi je te le dis, une assurance est indispensable quand on travail dans un endroit comme celui-là… Imagine que tu te fais arracher un bras par un des lasers… Ces machins-là, ça découpe de la roche comme du beurre, alors un bras de Klingon… On a la meilleure assurance de tout…

_Non ! Il ne prend pas d'assurance ! intervint Martus.

_Martus, tu ne parles pas à la place des clients…, grogna Wokk.

Le Klingon lança un regard mauvais.

_Très bien, pas d'assurance…, soupira Wokk, mais tu vas le regretter, crois-moi…

Martus emmena le Klingon vers une deuxième salle, plus petite, où étaient entreposées des combinaisons spatiales.

_Tu fais comme moi, indiqua le Télarite. Dehors, l'atmosphère est irrespirable, et il y a aussi des rayonnements de particules qui te crameraient en quelques secondes… On porte ces machins, c'est plus sûr. Voilà, c'est ça… Tu branches les cerveau-moteurs… et vérifie toujours que le casque est hermétiquement fixé… on sait jamais… C'est pas mal ! Il faut que tu sois libre de tes mouvements… ouais ça m'a l'air bien…

_Martus ! On y va, maintenant ! grogna Mork. Cesse de jouer les nounous !

_Assez perdu de temps…, confirma l'un des Andoriens.

_Tout le monde est équipé ? interrogea Mork à la ronde.

Tous acquiescèrent.

_Consignes de sécurité, pas deux lasers sur la même veine, les lasers toujours sur la roche et pas ailleurs ! On est vigilent ! Allez !

Les mineurs franchirent un sas de décompression, puis se retrouvèrent à même le sol caillouteux, la roche nue de la planète. En levant la tête on pouvait encore distinguer les parois du puits qui montaient à quatre cents mètres jusqu'à la surface.

_Tu restes avec moi, fit Martus au Klingon silencieux. C'est ton premier jour, tu vas observer… Ça te pose un problème ?

Le Klingon secoua la tête.

Les uns après les autres, les mineurs s'engagèrent dans l'une des galeries artificiellement creusées.

_Allume tes lumières ! ordonna Martus.

Le Klingon s'exécuta, sans émettre un son.

Les lueurs blafardes que projetaient les torches fixées sur les combinaisons ne suffisaient pas à éclairer la totalité de la galerie. De plus petits boyaux partaient de-ci de-là, s'enfonçant plus loin dans la roche.

Martus avançait avec assurance vers le fond de la galerie, et le Klingon suivait.

_C'est là, notre poste de travail… Ben, au moins pour aujourd'hui, mais je pense qu'on va y rester encore un moment.

La galerie faisait un coude, avant de continuer en légère déclivité. Une pile de matériel était adossée à la paroi qui faisait le coude.

_Si tu me demandes comment on fait pour repérer les veines de dilithium, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te répondre ! (Martus piqua un fou rire) Non, je plaisante ! Bon, c'est vrai, je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais je sais que ce sont des techniciens, là-haut (le Télarite pointa un doigt vers le haut), qui utilisent des détecteurs sophistiqués pour repérer les meilleurs filons. Après, nous, on descend pour percer… Pas mal, hein ?

Martus attrapa ce qui ressemblait à un gros canon, long comme deux fusils-phaseurs, et large comme un et demi. Il coinça la partie arrière sous son bras droit et pointa le canon vers la roche.

_Il y a plusieurs réglages… le plus important est la puissance ! On ne démarre jamais au maximum de la puissance ! Tu règles ça progressivement…(Martus fit ses réglages). Tu vois la veine, ou pas ?

Le Klingon se tourna vers la paroi, ses lumières révélant une multitude de stries argentées. Il balaya la surface de la roche en pivotant légèrement sur lui-même, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'une gigantesque balafre argentée, couvrant presque tout un pan de la paroi, apparut.

_C'est ça ! fit Martus. Le dilithium 5 sous sa forme pure !

Le Télarite alluma le laser de forage, un rayon lumineux écarlate dessina une simple ligne droite jusqu'à la roche.

_Faut y aller doucement ! Épouser la forme de la veine ! Comme ça…

Après quelques secondes, Martus coupa le laser.

_Le dilithium 5 est beaucoup plus efficace dans les nouveaux moteurs à distorsion. Ses isotopes, les dilithium 1 et 4, largement utilisés auparavant… en fait, on les utilise encore… sont moins performants. Dans certains cas, il est même possible que les cristaux de dilithium 4 n'empêchent pas la réaction matière-antimatière de s'emballer. Tu imagines ça ? C'est sûr, ces isotopes sont plus faciles à manipuler, et surtout, à récolter… pas besoin de forer, y a juste à se baisser ! Ils sont sous une forme assez stable, des cristaux, presque aussi inoffensifs que du quartz ! Le dilithium 5, lui, il faut l'apprivoiser… Si tu ne fais pas gaffe, il peut te cramer tout entier !

Martus relança le laser et découpa un autre bout de roche avant de le poser à nouveau.

_C'est pour ça qu'on y va doucement ! Tu prends le plus de précautions possibles ! D'abord, tu ne découpes pas toute ta veine d'un seul coup, ce serait risquer de faire chauffer la roche à proximité du dilithium, et… Boum ! Ensuite, tu ne découpes pas trop près de ta veine… Si tu dévies un peu la course du laser, je te garantis qu'on ne retrouvera absolument rien de toi ! Tes parents pleureront sur une tombe anonyme sur un astéroïde paumé quelque part… Le dilithium 5 est capricieux ! Parfois, sur les plus grosses veines, lorsque tu as dégagé un peu de roche autour, au contact de l'air, une petite partie se transforme en gaz, ce n'est pas énorme mais cela suffit, si tu ne prends pas ton temps, tout l'espace de la caverne peut alors se remplir de dilithium gazeux, et quand tu allumes ton laser… Boum ! C'est très simple, non ? Tu piges ?… Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Klingon venait d'ouvrir une poche de sa combinaison et d'en extraire deux dispositifs sphériques noirs. Il appuya sur un bouton et ils s'armèrent.

_Sha'aktah prend… Sha'aktah donne… Sha'aktah exige…

_Alors tu parles ! Putain tu fous quoi, là ?! C'est quoi tes machins ? Arrête de faire le con… T'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dis sur le dilithium ?!

_Sha'aktah est le prophète, il voit au delà de ce qu'il faut voir, il écoute le silence, prend sa source dans le néant, retourne au néant…, poursuivit le Klingon en levant les sphères devant lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ?! Ça n'a ni queue ni tête !

_Sha'aktah est le prophète, il voit au delà des apparences, il guide les ignorants sur le chemin de la vérité, vers la grandeur… J'offre mon âme en sacrifice…

Le Klingon s'approcha de la veine de dilithium, les bras toujours levés devant lui.

_Eh ! Fais pas ça, bougre d'idiot !

Martus posa le laser et se précipita vers le Klingon.

_Sha'aktah est la voix qui résonne, Sha'aktah est le prophète, il est la voie vers l'immensité !

Martus tenta de stopper le Klingon, car il était évident que celui-ci avait complètement fondu un neurone. Il tendit les mains pour se saisir des sphères. Trop tard.

Le Klingon lâcha les sphères qui filèrent droit sur la veine de dilithium se coller contre la paroi.

Elles émirent une série de bips à la fréquence progressivement plus courte, comme un compte à rebours.

Martus en resta bouche bée.

_Oh merde ! fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire.

Les sphères étaient des détonateurs. Elles explosèrent. L'énergie ainsi dégagée, au contact du dilithium se transforma en bombe d'une puissance incroyable. La veine était suffisamment grosse pour que celle-ci dépasse plusieurs millions de mégatonnes. L'équivalent d'une centaine de torpilles à photons.

Martus et le Klingon furent vaporisés par le souffle. Une énorme langue de feu roula dans la galerie, explorant alors les autres recoins du puits. Tout le dilithium volatile s'enflamma aussitôt, et la pression augmenta si brutalement qu'un nombre incalculable de veines explosèrent en même temps.

C'était une réaction en chaîne, et à chaque veine qui se mêlait au souffle dantesque, l'explosion grossissait encore et encore.

C'était le pire scenario. Une veine avait déjà explosée auparavant, lors d'une extraction maladroite de dilithium, mais elle était toute petite. Elle n'avait pas pu engendrer une réaction en chaîne, les mineurs étaient morts, et la galerie s'était effondrée, rien de plus. Mais pas cette fois.

Toutes les galeries furent atteintes. Les mineurs ne purent en réchapper, ainsi que les deux Ferengis dans leur avant-poste.

Les veines de dilithium continuaient de fournir du combustible à la bombe qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

L'explosion fut si puissante qu'elle secoua deux autres puits à proximité. En fait, elle fut si puissante que la planète entière accusa un soubresaut violent, comme si une météorite gigantesque venait de percuter le sol. Toutes les installations, minières et civiles, tremblèrent furieusement. Certaines cédèrent, d'autres résistèrent miraculeusement. Des milliers de mineurs furent pris soit par l'explosion, soit par l'effondrement de galeries causé par l'explosion.

Du puits numéro 2, il ne resta qu'un immense cratère fumant dans lequel les corps de l'équipe de Martus étaient ensevelis sous des tonnes de roches et de gravas.

QG de Starfleet, San-Francisco, Terre :

_L'explosion a fait plus de trois cents victimes, des mineurs en majorité…

_En majorité ?

_Oui… Une navette venait d'atterrir sur la zone de…

_Expliquez-vous !

_Il y avait une navette avec des enfants… une sortie scolaire…

_Mon Dieu…

Dans la salle de conférence, tous les plus hauts gradés de Starfleet s'étaient réunis en urgence. L'amiral Grayson, en sa qualité de commandant en chef, présidait la séance.

_Les dégâts ? demanda-t-il.

_Trois puits de dilithium, les 2, 1 et 3, complètement détruits, deux autres ont souffert le contrecoup de l'explosion, ils pourront être rapidement remis en fonction… les installations… Les installations ont été touchées… la navette… Elle venait juste de… enfin… Les installations ont subit de nombreux dégâts mais sans gravité… Les secours y ont installé leur PC. Nous n'avons pas encore d'informations précises en ce qui concerne la planète…

_C'est à dire, amiral D'othk ?

Le Xindi, de l'espèce simienne, remua dans son siège.

_L'explosion était si puissante qu'elle pourrait avoir eu des répercussions insoupçonnées… au niveau du cœur de la planète, je veux dire… la croûte externe… le noyau peut-être… nous n'en savons rien encore…

_Cela pourrait donc être plus grave que nous le pensons…

_Oui, amiral.

Grayson se tourna vers un Klingon à la mine renfrognée.

_Amiral Shrorr ? Combien de vaisseaux sont sur place ?

_Sur place, un seul… Le Anaxagore, de classe Piranha… C'est un petit vaisseau, mais bien équipé… Ce sont eux qui ont envoyé les premières équipes de secours…

_Sinon…

_Oui, deux autres vaisseau dans la zone, à moins de deux jours…

_Deux jours ! C'est… (Grayson soupira) Lesquels ?

Le Klingon demeura stoïque.

_Le Turango, vulcain, classe Deichara…

_Oui… c'est un bon vaisseau… je connais personnellement son commandant… Pardon, continuez amiral…

_Et le Héraclès, de classe Constitution…

_Constitution ? Le… Ah oui ! Le Héraclès ! Mais enfin, c'est le bâtiment le plus vieux de la flotte ! Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas encore été désarmé…

_Il est robuste, objecta Shrorr.

_Oui… oui, il est robuste, concéda Grayson, mais il est vieux… très vieux… Si seulement nous avions un classe Dunkelosteus ou même Edestus… Bon… bon… Ont-ils été prévenus ?

_Oui, amiral, les deux. Le Héraclès était plus près que le Turango… Les deux seront sur place dans un peu moins de deux jours…

_Bien… Je veux une enquête minutieuse, ne laissons rien au hasard… Envoyez tous les scientifiques que vous voulez là-bas, je veux de la précision et des certitudes, pas des conjectures et des hypothèses. Nous marchons sur des œufs…

_Oui, amiral, convint le Klingon.

Grayson s'éclaircit la voix, déglutit avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

_La question difficile, maintenant. Qui a fait ça ?

Ils étaient sept. Les sept amiraux qui dirigeaient Starfleet, tous assis dans de confortables fauteuils, tous drapés dans d'élégants uniformes carmin, tous silencieux. Le Xindi D'othk (directeur du département ingénierie) faisait semblant de jouer avec ses pads tactiles, le Klingon Shrorr (chef de la sécurité) regardait droit devant lui. Il y avait aussi le Vulcain T'Voss qui demeurait impassible (il dirigeait le département des sciences), le Bajoran Deiforan (dirigeant l'académie) qui était en proie à une intense réflexion, un autre Klingon, Dourok (dirigeant les forces spéciales), au regard dur et impénétrable, puis, enfin, une humaine, Ushimoto (chef des services secrets) immobile telle une statue de cire.

_Amiral Ushimoto ? insista Grayson.

_Amiral Grayson… Nous savons tous qui a fait cela…

Les amiraux acquiescèrent silencieusement.

_...mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien prouver…

_Je ne demande pas de preuves, nous y viendrons bien assez vite… Qui ?

_Nous les surveillons depuis quelques temps… Ils ne sont pas facile à approcher… Ce sont des fanatiques, une sorte de secte qui se fait appeler Renraech…

_Un dialecte ancien sur Vulcain, intervint T'Voss. Cela signifie « la voie ».

_Cette secte, poursuivit Ushimoto, prône l'ascétisme, ainsi que la violence contre toute personne qui ne se convertirait pas. Nous les connaissons via certains prêches, quelques coups médiatiques. Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que la destruction d'usines automatisées… Ils sont plutôt virulents, mais sous équipés et mal formés. Pour la plupart, ce sont des laissés pour compte, des jeunes écervelés en quête de sensations, pas des militaires entraînés.

_Alors comment ?

_Ils s'organisent, se préparent en secret… Nous avons essayé de les infiltrer…

_Et ?

_Nous n'avons jamais revu notre espion.

_Ils ont un leader ?

_Difficile à dire…

_Essayez, insista Grayson.

_Eh bien… (Ushimoto se cala dans son fauteuil) La secte ne semble pas complètement structurée… Il y a des groupes un peu partout, des communautés autonomes, dirigées par quelques leaders que nous surveillons. Toutefois, ces derniers temps, il semblerait qu'un homme ait entrepris d'unifier toutes les communautés dispersées, et que son charisme soit tel qu'ils lui accordent aisément le leadership.

_Qui est-ce ?

_Un certain Sha'aktah… Enfin, il se fait appeler comme cela, car je doute que ce soit là son vrai nom. Il se prend pour un prophète, choisi pour montrer la voie de l'illumination aux êtres inférieurs. On ne saisit pas encore très bien le système de croyances de cette secte, mais il semblerait qu'ils obéissent à une forme de divinité toute puissante insaisissable, ne parlant qu'à des prophètes élus… quelque chose comme ça…

_Une religion monothéiste ! s'exclama Shrorr. Je croyais qu'elles avaient disparu aux alentours du 22è siècle…

_Il faut croire que non…, répondit Grayson. Poursuivez, amiral Ushimoto.

_Les adeptes doivent croire aveuglément, surtout dans la parole du prophète qui est le seul intermédiaire entre cette divinité et les hommes…

_Ben voyons, s'indigna Shrorr, comme c'est pratique.

_Y a-t-il beaucoup de prophètes ?

_À ma connaissance, un seul…

Shrorr émit un grognement expressif.

_Continuez…

_Ils ont pour ultime objectif d'atteindre le plan d'existence de cette divinité, en atteignant l'illumination de leur vivant. Ils passent leur temps à méditer, et réciter des morceaux du Rikshah, sorte de guide pratique du croyant, fait d'aphorismes sans queue ni tête.

_Ils n'ont pas l'air si dangereux que ça, intervint le Xindi. Ce sont des simplets qui récitent des bouts de phrases, et alors ?

_Le problème, répondit Ushimoto, est qu'ils estiment que cette voie est la seule qui doit être suivie par tous les êtres intelligents…

_Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ?

_Vous vous convertissez ou vous mourrez.

_C'est toujours la même histoire avec ces cinglés…

_Je croyais que l'on avait éliminé les comportements fanatiques religieux à la fin du 21è siècle ? s'enquit D'othk.

_Il faut croire que non, répondit T'Voss froidement.

_Ah bah, vous pouvez parler, vous le Vulcain avec les quatras de Surak et autres religiosités du genre…, se moqua Shrorr.

_S'il est vrai que certains aspects de nos croyances prennent l'allure d'une religion, se défendit T'Voss calmement, il n'en reste pas moins que nous ne croyons guère en des divinités absurdes, irréelles et inconsistantes, mais en la logique, l'art de mener son esprit à réaliser tout son potentiel…

_Oui, oui… on connaît ça, le coupa Shrorr. La vraie religion est celle du combat, l'honneur dans la lutte, dans le dépassement de soi, dans la discipline et dans l'affrontement ! Voilà ce qui fait un Klingon fort, pas des fadaises de vieilles femmes sur l'esprit ou bien sur l'existence d'une entité omnipotente…

_Allons messieurs ! intervint Deiforan, le Bajoran. Nous ne souhaitons pas ici remettre en cause les croyances de chacun… Tant que ces croyances ne dictent pas une attitude belliqueuse et irréfléchie. Le problème qui se pose ici est que cette secte souhaite imposer ses croyances à tous, et qu'il semble clair maintenant qu'elle le fera par la violence… « Convertissez-vous ou mourrez »… C'est plutôt direct et inquiétant, d'autant plus inquiétant si les adeptes disposent de moyens tels qu'ils peuvent frapper des installations de la Fédération, comme nos mines de dilithium, avec autant de force…

_Je pourrais déployer les spatiaux 1 et 2, ils sont en phase d'entraînement sur Qo'noS, proposa Dourok.

Grayson leva une main en signe de négation.

_Non… non, ne déployons pas les unités spéciales tout de suite… Et puis, ne devrions-nous pas d'abord savoir où se trouvent leurs bases ? Voire identifier un organigramme clair, non ?

_Nous en avons localisé quelques une, répondit Ushimoto, mais je doute qu'elles soient les bases principales, nous ne ferions que frapper dans le vide… Un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

_Oui… Il faut étudier le problème. Que savons-nous de ce… Sha'aktah ?

Ushimoto croisa ses mains sur son ventre, impassible.

_Rien… ou presque…

_Rien ? (Ce n'était pas du goût de Grayson qui se renfrogna). Les services secrets les plus efficaces de l'univers… Meilleurs que ceux des Klingons et des Vulcains dit-on, et… rien ?!

_C'est exact, confirma Ushimoto, sans se départir de son flegme.

_Sha'aktah, n'est sûrement pas son véritable nom…

_Il est probable que non… mais vous ne faites qu'enfoncer des portes ouvertes…

_Commencez par là. Cela doit avoir une signification… Ces illuminés qui se disent prophètes et se croient investis d'une mission sacrée ont un ego incroyablement hypertrophié… alors, le nom qu'ils se donnent doit avoir une signification, un truc ronflant, ou une référence historique, mythologique qui pourrait être un indice…

_Nous travaillons dessus, des linguistes, des spécialistes de xénomythologie, de xénohistoire, et même des cryptographes… Mais rien là dessus. Pas encore, du moins…

_Vous avez bien une photo de lui, non ? Il suffit de consulter les banques de données biométriques… même si vous deviez retourner à son premier scan, à sa naissance…

_Extrapoler à partir des traits du bébé jusqu'à ceux de l'adulte… Nous avons des logiciels performant qui donnent des concordances à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent…

_Ah ! Très bien !

_Oui, mais nous ne disposons d'aucune image de lui.

Grayson écarquilla les yeux.

_Aucune ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

_Aucune.

_Vous plaisantez, amiral, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'ai bien peur que non. Nous avons surveillé plusieurs membres actifs de cette secte, depuis des mois, et aucun d'eux n'est "Sha'aktah". Nous avons croisé les données, cherché, émis des hypothèses, et rien… Absolument rien. C'est comme s'il était un fantôme… ou bien il est vraiment très malin, ou bien Sha'aktah n'existe pas…

Grayson se gratta le menton de l'index.

_Vous pensez à quoi ?

_Pas grand chose… Je ne veux pas émettre d'hypothèse infondée…

_Vous avez bien une petite idée… vous avez toujours une idée… Confiez-la nous, j'insiste.

Lorsque le commandant en chef de Starfleet « insistait », cela équivalait à un ordre.

_Bien, mais ce ne sont là que des réflexions, rien de plus…

Grayson hocha la tête.

_Des réflexions, c'est bien compris… Ce sont les réflexions d'une femme qui dirige depuis 10 ans les services secrets les plus efficaces qui aient jamais existé sur Terre…

Ushimoto ne releva pas.

_Bien, dans ce cas… Je dis que Sha'akath n'existe pas, c'est plausible et même possible. Il se pourrait que ce soit là le nom, non pas d'un homme, mais d'une communauté, ou peut-être d'une idée, quelque chose qui fédère et rassemble les membres de la secte. Et, atout non négligeable, tout le monde pense que ce prophète existe bel et bien…

_De sorte que lorsque les services secrets espionnent la secte, ils courent après du vent… Oui, ce serait ingénieux.

_Sacrément ingénieux. Comme un épouvantail… Le temps que nous comprenions que ce prophète n'est en réalité rien du tout, juste une sorte de modèle moral et psychologique, les fanatisés de tout poils auront développé leur réseau, et nous serions pris de court.

_Oui, oui, je vois… Selon vous, comment vont-ils s'organiser ?

_Le plus simplement. Une tactique qui a déjà fait ses preuves. En petite cellules, certaines actives, d'autres dormantes.

_Chaque cellule est autonome avec les mêmes objectifs que les autres.

_Exact. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de courir après chacune d'elle… plus elles seront petites et nombreuses, plus nous serons démunis…

_Que faut-il faire ?

_Couper le mal à la racine… mais comme Sha'aktah n'existe pas…

_Il faut trouver les chefs d'orchestre… D'accord. Vous pensez que nous sommes dans cette situation ?

Ushimoto prit une longue inspiration, puis se massa les tempes.

_Amiral ? Vous pensez à autre chose ?

_Il y a bien une autre éventualité… (Ushimoto tripota nerveusement son pad).

_Allez-y, l'encouragea Grayson, faites-nous part de vos réflexions, nous sommes là pour ça.

_L'amiral craint peut-être de dévoiler son jeu…, avança Dourok.

_Ou peut-être pense-t-elle que l'un d'entre nous est impliqué…, intervint T'Voss. Ce serait… logique.

Grayson ne fut pas troublé le moins du monde, habitué aux insinuations de ce type.

_Est-ce cela que vous pensez ? L'un de nous dirige secrètement cette secte ?

Ushimoto prit son temps avant de répondre, laissant le silence qui s'était installé devenir pesant.

_Non, répondit-elle finalement. Je ne le pense pas.

_De toute façon, elle ne le dirait pas ! tonitrua Dourok avant de partir d'un fort éclat de rire.

_Pourquoi l'un d'entre nous serait coupable de quoi que ce soit ? s'inquiéta le Télarite.

_C'est une plaisanterie ? C'est à la limite de l'outrage ! s'indigna le Bajoran.

_Et pourtant, il n'y a rien là que nous n'aurions tous fait…, intervint T'Voss.

_Je n'insinuerais pas qu'un amiral de Starfleet pourrait avoir des liens avec des fanatiques ! fit le Bajoran scandalisé. Et en plus ce serait un mépris flagrant pour des cultures différentes de…

_Allons messieurs, nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre du bien fondé de chacune des cultures de la Fédération, mais pour faire face à une menace des plus déplaisante. Si l'amiral Ushimoto voulait bien nous expliquer.

_Oui, qu'elle s'explique…, se calma le Bajoran.

_Pas besoin d'explication, renchérit Dourak.

_Écoutons, accorda T'Voss.

Les autres amiraux acquiescèrent.

_Je vous sais non coupable, parce que j'ai pris soin de vous… connaître, expliqua Ushimoto.

_De nous espionner…, corrigea le Bajoran.

_Continuez amiral. Quelle est votre opinion ?

_Ce n'est pas si simple…

_Que peut-il y avoir de pire que… eh bien que… je ne sais pas ? s'indigna le Bajoran.

_Il se pourrait que ce Sha'aktah soit l'un des nôtres…

Grayson se gratta le menton, perplexe.

_L'un des nôtre ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

_Non, pas… (Ushimoto soupira) Je pense que ce prophète pourrait être un ancien espion.

Silence.

_C'est… c'est…, bredouilla Grayson, abasourdi. C'est impossible.

Les amiraux affichaient une mine basse. Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait.

_Amiral Grayson, je n'ai aucune certitude pour le moment, mais si mon hypothèse s'avère juste, nous avons un gros problème.

_Ah, ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Si le leader de cette secte est un ancien espion, il connaît toutes nos méthodes, et sera bien plus dangereux qu'un de ces fanatiques illuminés… D'ailleurs, est-il illuminé lui-même ? Parce qu'un agent de Starfleet, rompu à la dissimulation, au sabotage, au combat, et j'en passe !, pris d'une soudaine crise mystique…

_Mes hommes pourraient le neutraliser…, suggéra Dourok.

_Et s'il formait ses propres commandos spéciaux ? réfléchit à haute voix, Grayson. Ce serait plus qu'ennuyeux…

_Il y a eu des problèmes de cet ordre, avec la religion, au 21ème siècle sur Terre…, avança T'Voss.

_Oui, mais finalement ils se sont réglés d'eux mêmes, répondit Grayson. Les fanatiques n'avaient aucune infrastructure stable pour bâtir sur le long terme, et ce n'était guère de grands stratèges, juste de bons manipulateurs… Il a suffit de laisser le temps faire son travail et tout est rentré dans l'ordre… Là, nous pourrions avoir affaire à quelque chose de… différent.

_Ils ont prouvés qu'ils étaient tout sauf pacifiques, intervint le Bajoran.

_Oui… (Grayson demeura songeur un instant) Je dois rendre compte au président, quel plan adopterions-nous en cas de… ?

_Je suggère d'accélérer l'armement de notre dernier vaisseau, classe Pulsar, fit Dourok. Le premier modèle n'a pas encore de nom, mais il est presque terminé…

_Je sais… C'est un hommage. Bien, accélérons donc cet armement… Amiral Ushimoto, il va de soi que nous sommes à votre merci, je compte sur vous pour mettre au clair tout cela…

Ushimoto hocha la tête.

Grayson se leva, imité par les autres amiraux.

_Messieurs, nous nous verrons à la prochaine réunion...

Il quitta promptement la pièce, tentant de faire bonne figure, mais ses inquiétudes occupaient son esprit, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Après tant d'années de paix, même avec les Romuliens, si belliqueux, quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose qui allait bouleverser la Fédération et Starfleet…


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps

An 2691. Date stellaire 368066.4. Mission archéologique mandatée par la Fédération, planète Vankyef :

_L'archéologie, ma chère, c'est l'art de joindre tout ensemble le passé, le présent, et l'avenir...

_Mais, professeur, sans vouloir vous contredire, l'archéologie n'est-elle pas l'étude exclusive du passé ?

_Ah, vous, la jeune génération, ne prenez plus le temps d'apprécier les choses, de réfléchir, il faut aller vite, toujours plus vite, et grimper dans ces vaisseaux à destination de je ne sais quelle planète exotique lointaine… Bien évidemment, l'archéologie est l'étude du passé, mais le passé est la clef du présent, et le présent est le terreau du futur… Comprenez le passé et vous comprendrez les deux autres… Il ne s'agit pas seulement de remuer quelques tas de sable, ou de dépoussiérer de vieux temples, mais d'explorer notre mémoire de civilisation… Passez-moi cette petite brosse, là… oui, celle-là.

Le professeur Carver Howards, vieil homme souvent acariâtre et grincheux, aux épaules larges, à la barbe blanche coupée court, et aux petits yeux bleus, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, espiègles, s'affairait sur un morceau de métal enfoui dans le sol.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

_La mémoire de civilisation…

_Ah, oui ! La mémoire… Les gamins d'aujourd'hui ne rêvent que d'étudier les sciences dures, comme l'astrophysique, les mathématiques vulcaines, la physique ou l'ingénierie spatiale, ils ne rêvent que d'entrer à Starfleet, partir dans les quadrants chercher l'aventure… rencontrer de nouvelles espèces, explorer l'univers… beuh !

_Ce n'est pas bien ?

_Qu'y a-t-il à explorer ? Je vous le demande… Et puis à chaque fois que nous avons exploré, nous nous sommes attiré des ennuis… les Borgs, les Xindi, les Romuliens, et j'en passe ! Non… non, il ne reste plus rien à explorer, plus d'aventures extraordinaires à vivre… La question est, avons-nous atteint un seuil ? Une sorte de limite dans le savoir et la technologie… Nous sommes au 27ème siècle tout de même ! Qu'y a-t-il à voir que nous n'avons déjà vu ? Qu'y a-t-il à savoir que nous ne savons déjà ?

_N'y avait-il pas, au 21ème siècle, un discours identique ?

_Ma chère, cela fait combien de temps, maintenant, que vous êtes mon assistante ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

_Cela fera bientôt trois ans, répondit-elle.

_Et, durant tout ce temps, vous ai-je donné des raisons de vous défier de mes raisonnements ?

_Non, professeur, pas une fois…

_N'avez-vous pas refusé un poste à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain, pour venir travailler avec moi ?

_Si.

_Pour une humaine, c'était une offre plus que généreuse… Combien d'humains ont eu un poste à l'Académie de Vulcain ? Ces deux derniers siècles… voyons, deux, trois tout au plus… si je compte les métisses, cela fait cinq. Pourquoi avez-vous refusé un tel honneur ?

La jeune femme souriait, et son visage s'était illuminé. Ses yeux de couleur lapis lazuli veinés de stries ambrés avaient quelque chose d'espiègle et de vif. Elle secoua légèrement sa chevelure rousse, remit une mèche derrière son oreille droite, et retroussa son petit nez.

_Pour travailler avec le meilleur !

_Ah ! C'est donc ça ! plaisanta le professeur. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que nous sommes aujourd'hui à un tournant de la civilisation. Et je ne parle pas que de la nôtre, la civilisation humaine… non, toutes les civilisations, tous les membres de la Fédération vont devoir faire un choix…

_Un choix entre quoi et quoi ?

Howards resta pensif un moment, grattant négligemment la surface de l'objet métallique avec sa petite brosse.

_Professeur, un choix entre quoi et quoi ?

Howards leva son regard vers son assistante. La jeune et belle Deana Williams, recrutée parmi 28 candidatures…

_Le choix entre passé et avenir…

Sur la planète désertique, balayée par différents vents, le campement était installé à quelques mètres de la zone de fouille. Deux bâtiments en préfabriqué se trouvaient au centre d'un fatras désordonné de tentes et caissons grisâtres. Une foule disparate de différentes espèces naviguait entre les tentes et les caissons. Quelques uniformes de Starfleet rompaient la monotonie des blouses blanches des scientifiques.

_Les détecteurs ne peuvent pas mesurer l'objet !

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce matériel est le plus performant de la Fédération !

_Je vous dis que les détecteurs ne cernent pas l'objet ! Il y a des interférences… Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ?

Dans l'une des tentes de toile, plus grande que les autres, les responsables du chantiers s'étaient réunis. Tous étaient assis sur des chaises pliantes, écoutant la dispute entre un Vulcain austère et un jeune humain grand et maigre comme un clou.

_Comment peut-on savoir ce que l'on fouille ? Il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi là-dessous.

_Je peux essayer de recalibrer les détecteurs, mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir une poche de gaz, ou alors un minerai quelconque qui cause ces interférences.

_Allons messieurs, intervint le professeur Howards, nous n'avons pas besoin de détecteurs, nous allons progresser lentement. Nous n'avons dégagé, pour l'instant, qu'une petite partie de l'objet… N'allons pas trop vite en besogne.

_Huit pour cent.

_Quoi ?

_On a dégagé huit pour cent, affirma le Vulcain.

_Ce qui m'inquiète, reprit Howards, c'est cette tempête…

Deana secoua sa belle chevelure rousse en changeant de position sur sa chaise.

_C'est vrai, une tempête pourrait être désastreuse… Cela retarderait les fouilles et pourrait abîmer une partie de l'objet… Terrak ?

Un Vulcain aux cheveux blancs et au visage creusé de rides se leva.

_C'est une planète désertique, protégée par une mince couche d'ozone, il y a de violentes perturbations atmosphériques un peu partout. Depuis le vaisseau, on a pu observer des tempêtes d'éclairs gigantesques plus au sud… Il ne faut pas prendre à la légère ces perturbations… un cyclone…

_Oui, l'interrompit Howards, mais qu'en est-il de cette tempête qui semble venir droit sur nous ? C'est celle-là qui m'inquiète.

Le Vulcain réfléchit un instant.

_Elle devrait passer loin de nous. Sinon elle mourra avant de nous atteindre. Les vents ne sont que de catégorie 6, pas de quoi enfler en tornade…

_Bien ! Alors concentrons-nous sur les fouilles ! Nous devons dégager l'objet plus vite que ça…

_Oui professeur, intervint l'humain grand et maigre, mais nous ne savons pas réellement à quoi nous avons à faire ! Je veux dire, abstraction faite de vos supputations théoriques, plutôt décriées d'ailleurs, nous n'arrivons pas à avoir une image claire de l'objet… Cela pourrait être un petit bout de je ne sais quoi, grand comme ma paume, ou bien une cité toute entière ! Si nous précipitons les choses, ne risquons-nous pas de tomber sur un os ?

L'assistance sourit.

_Pardon… la plaisanterie était involontaire, s'excusa le jeune homme.

_Mais bonne, reconnut Howards tout sourire. Vous avez raison, ne précipitons pas les choses au risque de faire une erreur… Toutefois, je pense que nous sommes exactement au bon endroit, et, étant donné les caprices météo sur cette planète, je me dois d'aller plus vite que d'ordinaire.

_Aller trop vite n'est pas une bonne chose, intervint un Andorien, à moins que vous ne vouliez précipiter une découverte ? Après tout, le Conseil Archéologique de la Fédération ne vous a pas autorisé à fouiller, ni financé, pour des crottes de Narifl, non ? Et, au vu de vos hypothèses, si le chantier tarde à porter ses fruits, vous craignez de perdre ce financement, je me trompe ?

Howards soupira.

_Vous n'avez pas complètement tort, C'threan, je suis pris par un jeu politique détestable. Toutefois, ce jeu en vaut la chandelle, nous ne voudrions pas passer à côté de cette découverte… une civilisation perdue depuis, quoi ?, milles ans !

_Franchement, professeur, sauf votre respect, je n'y crois pas…

Deana se tortilla sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Non sérieusement, insista C'threan, une civilisation extra-terrestre, perdue depuis un millénaire, dont personne n'a entendu parler ? Les Effendis, c'est ça ? Je suis archéologue, je ne suis pas l'un de vos assistants, et même si j'admire votre travail, le temple de Mindarah c'était un coup de maître, je ne crois pas à ces… Effendis…

_Je comprends… La science naît du débat après tout… Nous avons déjà, par le passé, effectué des fouilles sur moins que des présomptions, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est exact… mais là…

_J'ai trouvé un vieux manuscrit, sur Terre, parlant d'une race non humaine, ayant exploré le cosmos, voyagé parmi les étoiles dans des vaisseaux spatiaux de formes circulaires, probablement des vaisseaux utilisant la distorsion, ou peut-être une technologie complètement inconnue, qui sait ? C'est une race bien plus avancée que nous ne l'étions à l'époque… Et personne n'en a jamais vu… La Fédération compte un bon nombre de races, Vulcains, Andoriens, Klingons, Télarites, Xindi, et je ne puis tous les énumérer ici sans vous assommer, mais aucune ne correspond à ce que ce manuscrit décrit. Une race d'êtres à la peau grisâtre, au crâne volumineux, et la taille…

_La taille ?

_Bon, je ne sais pas exactement quelle taille ils font. Parfois, ils sont décrits comme petits, de la taille d'un enfant humain, parfois plus grands qu'un Klingon…

_C'est précis…, ironisa C'threan.

_Je sais… je sais… Pourtant les indices concordent…

_Les indices ? En dehors de ce soit-disant manuscrit, vous avez trouvé autre chose ?

_Un autre manuscrit…

_Un autre… ? s'étrangla C'threan. Oh, bien, c'est parfait !

_Sur Terre, nous avions plusieurs pays avant la création de la Fédération…, expliqua le professeur.

_Nous savons cela, le coupa C'threan.

_Laissez-le finir, intervint le Vulcain.

_Nous avions différents pays, reprit Howards. Sur des portions plus ou moins large de terre, sur des continents, enfin bref, chaque pays avait un territoire, une culture, une nation, etc.

_Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_Le premier document que j'ai trouvé appartenait à un pays que l'on nommait États-Unis, qui se trouvait sur le continent américain, où Starfleet a pris ses quartiers.

_Oui ?

_Le second document vient d'un pays que l'on nommait Russie. Sur un autre continent, l'Europe. Deux documents relatant les mêmes faits, sur deux continents différents, deux cultures différentes, deux pays différents. Il y a de quoi se poser quelques questions, non ?

_Certes, admit le Vulcain, cela force la réflexion, mais il n'y a là rien de concluant…

_Il n'y a rien de concluant, il y a quelque chose d'intrigant… suffisamment intrigant pour mener une expédition…

_Oui… oui, peut-être… Est-ce que cela justifie une expédition archéologique si loin de nos planètes mères, si loin de Vulcain ou de la Terre ? Cela reste à démontrer…

Howards acquiesça.

_Accordez-moi un peu de temps, je vous montrerai que cela en vaut la peine. (Howards jeta un regard à toute l'assistance) Laissez-moi quelque marge de manœuvre avant de vous rebeller… (sourires) Il serait inutile de vous expliquer à nouveau, et ce pendant des heures, les raisons qui m'ont poussé à rechercher cette ancienne civilisation, vous les connaissez tous très bien, la seule chose qui pourra vous convaincre serait de trouver ces fameux extra-terrestres… Imaginez (Howards se leva au milieu des chaises), imaginez une civilisation si ancienne et si avancée qu'elle avait déjà connaissance de l'existence de la Terre dès le 20ème siècle, peut-être même avant… Imaginez qu'aujourd'hui, aucune des grandes civilisations, ni les humains, ni les Vulcains, ni les Andoriens, ni les Xindi, aucune… aucune des races qui siègent à la Fédération n'a jamais mentionné de créatures intelligentes à la peau grise traversant l'univers à bord de vaisseaux à distorsion en forme de soucoupe… Si nous découvrions les traces d'une telle…

_Attendez une minute ! coupa l'humain qui s'occupait du détecteur.

C'threan se leva.

_Ne nous laissons pas embarquer dans de longues discussions oiseuses… Je suis d'accord avec le professeur, laissons le temps décider si l'intuition était bonne ou bien une simple lubie de vieux fou.

_Merci, grinça Howards.

_Sans vous offenser…, ajouta le Vulcain froidement.

_Non mais vraiment… j'ai un truc…

_Si tout le monde est d'accord, je propose de reprendre le travail ! coupa C'threan.

_Non ! insista l'humain qui vint se planter devant l'Andorien. J'ai quelque chose à dire !

C'threan haussa les épaules.

_Bien… j'espère que vous n'allez pas relancer un débat clos…

_Vous les Andoriens…, grinça l'humain. Non, je ne relance pas le débat, je pourrais peut-être aller dans le sens de la théorie du professeur…

_Laissons-le parler…, intervint Howards.

_Ben voyons… tant qu'on ne vous contredit pas…

L'humain lança un regard furibond à l'Andorien.

_Bon, allez-y…, soupira ce dernier.

_En fait c'est on ne peut plus simple. Avant que nous ayons ces problèmes de détecteur… oui, oui, je sais… Avant que nous ayons eu ce problème, j'ai effectué un scan…

Howards se roidit. Seule Deana le remarqua.

_Bon, et alors ? s'impatienta l'Andorien.

_Je n'ai aucune certitude bien sûr, il faudra faire d'autres scans quand on aura trouvé l'origine des interférences, mais…

_Mais quoi ?!

_Je pense… enfin, il se pourrait que l'objet sur lequel nous travaillons soit circulaire.

Howards se détendit.

_C'est intéressant, intervint un Bajoran qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

_Intéressant en quoi, professeur Detrana ? grinça C'threan.

_Je m'étonne que vous le voyez pas…

L'Andorien le fusilla du regard.

_S'il s'agit bien d'un objet circulaire, il se pourrait que nous soyons tombé sur l'une de ces soucoupes dont parle le professeur Howards… La preuve que la civilisation dont il cherche l'existence avait bel et bien des vaisseaux spatiaux, et donc que cette civilisation de créatures grisâtres…

_Oui, oui, existe bel et bien ! Je sais.

_C'est... logique, non ? le tança Detrana.

_Il semblerait, en effet, concéda l'Andorien, à contrecœur.

_Ce serait effectivement une grande découverte, poursuivit Detrana, à n'en point douter… Une race inconnue, qui aurait déjà visité la Terre… Je m'étonne que les Vulcains n'aient jamais mentionné cette éventualité…

_Ce ne sont peut-être que des contes pour enfant… Il ne faudrait pas confondre les histoires que l'on raconte aux petits pour s'endormir, et les faits archéologiques…

_Je suis xénomythologue, se défendit Detrana, et je crois que l'on peut dire, que dans beaucoup de cas, une recherche archéologique commence avec ces contes pour enfant… N'a-t-on pas eu, sur Terre, toute une génération d'archéologues ayant pour objectif de trouver l'Atlantide ?

_C'est vrai, renchérit Howards, et beaucoup de mes confrères humains pensent encore que l'archéologie peut les aider à découvrir des temples perdus… quelque part, sur de lointaines planètes… C'est ce que nous faisons, non ? Ne laissons pas mourir l'imagination pour que la Fédération nous impose des choix dictés par l'argent…

_Oui. Si c'est bien une soucoupe qui est enfouie là, sous cette terre, même la logique devra s'incliner…, concéda l'un des Vulcains.

_Nous verrons, accorda froidement C'threan.

_Bon, alors mettons-nous au travail, commanda Howards. Monsieur Finnegan, quand pensez-vous régler ce problème de détecteur ?

_Je vais recalibrer les fréquences… Mmmmh, dans la journée je pourrai refaire un essai.

Howards se crispa à nouveau.

_Si tôt ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

_Pardon ?

_Je disais, au boulot !

_Ah, oui… bien sûr !

C'threan se mit face au professeur, le visage impénétrable.

_Nous verrons si vos élucubrations ont un sens, ou bien si la logique défait vos contes de fées...

_Mais n'est-ce pas logique que de suivre son instinct, et les indices qui peuvent le confirmer ? répliqua Howards.

C'threan s'éloigna sans mot dire.

Les scientifiques se dispersèrent, les uns retournant sur le site de fouille, les autres se précipitant dans les préfabriqués pour se mettre au frais, ou analyser quelques échantillons de roche. L'humain se concentra sur le détecteur.

Deanna rattrapa le professeur qui se dirigeait vers le site de fouille, et s'accrocha à son bras droit.

_Pourquoi vous ne leur dites pas ?

Howards s'arrêta et regarda son assistante d'un air étrange.

_Leur dire quoi ?

Deanna ne se laissa pas impressionner.

_Allons professeur, je vous connais… nous travaillons ensemble depuis quoi ?…

Il sourit.

_Et ?

_Je sais ce que vous cherchez. Et ce ne sont pas des petits hommes gris…

_Si, si…

_Voulez-vous que je le dise à haute voix ?

_Non, non ! (Howards soupira) Bon, très bien… mais je cherche aussi ces hommes gris…

_Professeur…

_D'accord… Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

Elle ajusta une mèche de cheveux, et Howards se dit qu'avec trente ans de moins il serait aisément tombé sous son charme.

_En fait, je n'avais que des soupçons… rien de certain. Je savais votre intérêt pour ce… enfin, ce que vous, pardon, nous cherchons… Mais je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez détourner une mission archéologique pour cela. Et puis, quand notre ami le pro des détecteurs a parlé de soucoupe, j'ai compris… Tout était limpide, d'une évidence simple… À se demander comment cela se fait que personne d'autre n'ait deviné…

_J'espère que non, grommela le professeur.

_Vous m'en direz tant. Si C'threan l'apprend il ne sera pas aussi conciliant que moi…

_Ça, je n'en doute pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il comprenne…

_Je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est beaucoup trop occupé à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe réellement…

Howards acquiesça.

_Mais, professeur… (ils avaient repris leur marche en direction du site de fouille)

_Quoi donc ?

_Starfleet a formellement interdit toute recherche sur… enfin, c'est plutôt risqué.

_Pas si on trouve ce qu'on cherche.

_En fait, c'est peut-être précisément ce que Starfleet veut éviter…

_Je ne crois pas… Je pense qu'ils ont été dépassé par les événements… et se sont empressés de…

_Nous marchons sur des œufs, professeur…

_Je vous l'accorde.

_Et si vous ne trouvez pas ce que vous cherchez ?

_Impossible.

_Peut-être… peut-être pas.

_Il y a quelque chose, juste là (Howards désigna la zone de fouille)…

_Oui, la question est, qu'y a-t-il ?

_Mmmh.

_Professeur, cela pourrait mal se passer… votre carrière…

_Oh, je suis trop vieux pour ça…

Trois archéologues, dont C'threan, et une équipe de déblaiement, s'affairaient sur le site de fouille. Ils avaient mis à jour une partie métallique de ce qu'ils pensaient maintenant être un vaisseau d'une civilisation disparue. Un glyphe semblait être inscrit dessus, ressemblant à un trait droit.

_Avec toute notre technologie, on n'a rien fait de mieux que des pelles et des pioches, fit remarquer Howards.

_Nous utiliserons la souffleuse pour enlever le sable et la poussière, répliqua Deanna.

_Oui, oui… Il faut aller plus vite… je ne veux pas qu'une tempête nous interrompe.

_Une tempête, ou autre chose…

Howards acquiesça.

_Professeur, si nous allons trop vite ce ne sera pas bon… Il ne faut pas faire d'erreur… après tout, on ne sait pas depuis combien de temps c'est là...

_Moi je sais. Et cela fait très longtemps, croyez moi !

_Raison de plus, il peut y avoir des sections fragiles.

_Comme toujours vous avez raison, ma chère.

Deanna repositionna une mèche de cheveux, geste que n'importe quel jeune homme aurait trouvé attirant, et que Howards trouvait juste élégant.

_Vous m'avez bien formé…

_Je n'en doute pas…

_Et je pourrai…, glissa-t-elle.

_Vous pourriez mener vos propres fouilles… Oh, ça oui ! Et je compte bien que vous le fassiez un jour prochain…

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, se défendit Deanna. Je pourrai vous suivre encore longtemps…

_Oh… Vous n'y pensez pas, un vieux croûton comme moi… il n'y a plus rien à en tirer. Vous devez voler de vos propres ailes…

Elle le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

_Vous… vous êtes le meilleur… J'ai encore tant à apprendre… je ne veux pas me contenter de dépoussiérer de vieux monuments, je veux… découvrir, comprendre…

_Allons, vous savez déjà tout ce qu'i savoir, je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre…

Elle lui lança un regard mi courroucé, mi offusqué.

_Vous ne voulez pas de moi ?!

La question le désarçonna.

_Pas du tout ! Je… je…, balbutia-t-il.

_Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rester votre assistante ? Cela vaut mieux que certains postes…

_C'est vrai. C'est à vous de décider, ne précipitez pas les choses, vous partirez lorsque vous serez prête, pas avant. N'ayez aucune inquiétude.

Elle sembla rassurée.

_Merci, professeur.

_Écoutez, Deanna, euh… La situation peut tourner à notre désavantage… euh… Il est vrai que je n'ai aucune certitude absolue, et si cela s'emballait, s'il y avait… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y aura de graves répercutions. À commencer par nos carrières… Moi, je suis vieux et ma carrière est finie, mais vous… vous êtes jeune…

_Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ?

_Si cela tournait mal, vous ne saviez pas… Je vous ai manipulé, comme tous les autres. D'accord ? Faites-moi plaisir, protégez-vous, ne jouez pas les têtes brûlées, hein ?

Elle le fixa intensément. Lui qui était comme un père pour elle, lui qui l'avait protégée, lui avait tout appris.

_On n'en est pas là, répondit-elle.

Les fouilles se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit. On avait installé de puissants projecteurs pour avoir le maximum de lumière, mais la visibilité était bien moindre qu'en journée. Le temps était compté, une mauvaise tempête de sable pourrait à nouveau ensevelir l'objet, ou pire l'endommager, et les archéologues auraient à fournir un travail titanesque pour reconstituer l'objet. Un peu comme un puzzle géant.

Des pelles et pioches grattaient la terre, tandis que de petites unités robotisées, équipées de brosses, éliminaient le sable et les restes de terre. La surface dégagée fut rapidement grande, et il ne fit plus aucun doute que l'objet était bel et bien un vaisseau. Un vieux vaisseau. Un échantillon de métal fut daté à plus de cinq siècles. Peut-être était-ce le dernier vaisseau explorateur d'une civilisation désormais perdue, se disait-on.

Howards et Deanna savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Les deux demeuraient impassibles et concentrés.

Toute la coque externe du dessus de la proue fut dégagée au milieu de la nuit, heure à laquelle le chantier cessa pour que tous puissent se reposer quelques heures.

Les glyphes qui avaient été partiellement révélés dans la journée furent complètement dégagés. Lisibles si l'on se tenait debout à quelque distance. Par chance, la mauvaise visibilité nocturne empêcha les archéologues de les distinguer clairement.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour, ils trouvèrent le spécialiste des détecteurs, humain, debout sur la coque, comme hypnotisé.

_Ce n'est pas possible… ce n'est pas possible…, répétait-il inlassablement.

On se dit qu'il avait trop bu, pas assez dormi, le surmenage, la pression… Il restait ainsi à répéter sa phrase, en transe.

Toute l'équipe de fouille compris pourquoi l'homme semblait ainsi choqué, lorsqu'ils se tinrent à côté de lui, pouvant désormais déchiffrer, grâce à la lumière cru du soleil matinal, les glyphes.

Ce n'était pas des glyphes.

En grandes lettres, il était inscrit : NCC-1701-B.

_Non, mais vous êtes cinglé ?! s'étrangla Durstack, un Cardassien.

_Ouais, il est devenu sénile ! ironisa Finnegan qui semblait s'être remis de ses émotions.

Après la découverte des inscriptions, toute l'équipe de fouille s'était immédiatement réunie à la base.

La plupart semblait plutôt nerveux.

_Je pourrais dire que c'est un sacrilège, remarqua Saitenara, une Bajorane au tempérament changeant.

_Vous avec vos trucs religieux…, grogna Durstack.

Saitenara lui lança un regard noir.

_Attendez ! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose…, plaida Howards. Il s'agit de la plus grande découverte de tous les temps…

_Vous exagérez un peu, professeur, assena C'threan.

_C'est peut-être Alzheimer…, suggéra Finnegan.

_Cette maladie a été éradiquée au 22ème siècle…, fit remarquer C'threan.

_J'essaie de comprendre ! s'indigna le spécialiste des détecteurs.

_Ça ne peut pas être lui…, marmotta Durstack.

_Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas… logique, en effet, ajouta Iraksh, le second Vulcain sur l'expédition.

_Pas logique…, répéta Finnegan.

_C'est lui…, intervint Howards. Starfleet a menti…

Silence.

_Nous allons trouver ce qui s'est vraiment passé, continua Howards, révéler au monde la vérité… N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons, nous, archéologues ?

_Pas dans ces conditions…

_Les services secrets de Starfleet vont nous étriper…, se plaignit Finnegan.

_Pas de catastrophisme, s'il vous plaît, le morigéna Howards.

_Du catastrophisme ?! s'étrangla l'humain.

_Prenons les choses avec…, commença C'threan.

_Logique, termina Iraksh.

_Du catastrophisme ?! répéta Finnegan. Non, mais vous savez combien d'illuminés, des malades de la théorie du complot, ont cherché ce vaisseau ? Et vous savez combien n'ont pas été arrêté par la sécurité ? Aucun !

_Nous ne sommes pas des illuminés, se défendit Howards.

_Permettez-moi d'en douter !

_Pour Starfleet, selon la version officielle communément admise, l'Enterprise B a disparu dans le Nexus. Et comme cette zone est en quarantaine depuis des siècles, personne n'a remis en question cette version, expliqua Iraksh.

_Ne devrions-nous pas céder la place au Haut Commandement Vulcain ? suggéra C'threan. Lui seul sera à même de gérer la situation, et ses éventuelles ramifications… politiques.

_Non ! s'emporta Howards.

_Ça m'aurait étonné aussi…, grogna Finnegan.

_Nous sommes sur place ! plaida Howards. Nous avons l'équipement, nous avons la meilleure équipe d'archéologues… Pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi perdre du temps ?

_À propos de temps…, réfléchit Iraksh. Combien de temps avons-nous avant que Starfleet ne soit au courant de cette découverte et n'envoie un vaisseau des services secrets ?

_Pas longtemps, grommela Howards.

_On y est maintenant, pourquoi ne pas s'y mettre à fond ? suggéra le Bajoran.

_C'est pure folie…, marmotta Finnegan.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?! s'étrangla encore une fois Finnegan. Je suis le seul à voir que cela nous expose à des répercutions dont nous n'avons même pas idée ? Que cela nous met tous en danger ? Starfleet n'a pas gardé le secret sur l'Enterprise B si longtemps, sans raison… Vous ne pensiez pas que ce vaisseau a été porté disparu parce qu'il s'était perdu dans l'espace ? Et si nous devions affronter quelque chose de terrible ?

_Il est vrai que Starfleet a maintenu le secret férocement, reconnut C'threan. Pour tous, l'Enterprise et Kirk avaient disparu dans le Nexus…

_Exact, coupa Howards. Comme c'est pratique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le vaisseau disparaît dans le Nexus, donc personne n'ose aller le chercher, pas vrai ?

_Ce n'est pas faux…, admit C'threan, songeur.

_Attendez une seconde, vous croyez que toute l'histoire avec le Nexus était une ruse ? fit le Bajoran.

_Non… non…, reconnut Howards, pas toute l'histoire, seulement la fin. Je ne doute pas qu'il y ait une fracture dans le tissus spatio-temporel que l'on nomme Nexus, mais je me demande si l'Enterprise s'y est bien abîmé… Et aujourd'hui je ne me le demande plus, j'en ai la preuve…

_Bon, admettons, fit C'threan. Dans ce cas, pourquoi garder le secret sur sa disparition, puisqu'il n'a pas "disparu" dans le Nexus ?

Howards sourit.

_Ça c'est la question à un million de crédits !

_Allons, professeur… Nous vous connaissons trop maintenant pour ignorer votre attitude… Qu'avez-vous derrière la tête ?

Le professeur regarda Deanna, qui hocha lentement la tête. Était-ce le moment de tout dire ? Il semblait que oui.

_Très bien. Je crois que l'Enterpirse transportait quelque chose de… je ne sais pas en fait, mais je pense que Starfleet lui a assigné une mission top secrète, juste après l'histoire avec le nexus, et qu'il est arrivé… L'Enterprise avait un objet à bord que l'on préférerait voir perdu plutôt que de risquer que quelqu'un d'autre mette la main dessus.

Il y eut des protestations.

_Quel genre d'objet ? demanda C'threan.

_Ça, c'est le mystère que nous devons résoudre… Et c'est précisément pour cela que nous devons rester discret. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre découverte. Pas encore. Pas tant que nous ne savons pas ce que transportait l'Enterprise.

_Oui, c'est logique…, reconnut Iraksh.

_Des mystères, toujours des mystères…, grogna Finnegan. C'est pas bon…

Howards se fit plus diplomate.

_N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons ? Éclaircir les mystères… Celui-ci est le plus…

_Dangereux…, suggéra Finnegan.

_J'allais plutôt dire, passionnant… mais c'est peut-être un peu excitant aussi…

_Dangereux et excitant ne sont pas synonymes, fit remarquer amèrement Finnegan.

_De toute façon nous y sommes ! intervint Detrana. Nous sommes sur place, nous sommes tous là, alors de quoi discutons-nous ? Mettons-nous au travail avant que Starfleet n'envoie des hommes pour boucler le secteur…

_Je veux bien qu'on s'enthousiasme pour ces découvertes, ajouta une Andorienne au sourire enjôleur, mais quelle autre surprise désagréable nous réserve le professeur ?

Howards leva les mains en signe de protestation.

_Non… non ! Plus de mauvaises surprises, je vous ai tout dit… Je craignais seulement que vous ne renonciez avant même d'avoir commencé… J'ai besoin de vous… de vous tous ! Nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité !

_Il est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que des archéologues ont la chance de résoudre un mystère aussi passionnant, accorda Iraksh.

_Moi, je suis partant ! lança un humain, spécialiste en Exoarchitecture.

_On vous parle pas, Tilbeth…, gronda Finnegan.

_C'est Tylbeth ! corrigea celui-ci.

Les deux hommes passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques, souvent anodines, mais parfois âpres. Il faut dire qu'entre un Irlandais pure souche, et un Anglais de la vieille école, cela ne pouvait faire que des étincelles.

_Une seconde ! (Finnegan se planta devant tout le monde, se grandissant le plus possible afin de se donner de la prestance). Résumons l'histoire : Nous venons tous, sur les bonnes paroles du professeur, chercher une civilisation antique, enfin disons un vieux temple égaré qui aurait pu être plus important qu'il n'y paraissait. La Fédération autorise la mission. Nous, archéologues, y voyons le moyen de pratiquer notre science sur le terrain comme nous devons le faire, et que, je dois l'avouer, cela tend à disparaître, foutus holodecks… En un mot, poussés par notre curiosité, nous nous embarquons. Une fois sur place, une fois installés, une fois les fouilles commencées, ce brave professeur nous annonce que nous recherchons une civilisation de créatures grises qui auraient visité la Terre il y a de cela plusieurs siècles… Nous ne cherchons pas à découvrir une branche égarée des Romuliens, ni une sixième race Xindi, ni les ancêtres des Klingons, hypothèses que nous avons formulées dans nos rêves les plus fous. Non ! Nous cherchons des Martiens ! (Il se tourna vers Howards) Oui, parce qu'il ne faut pas nous prendre pour des ignares, professeur, nous avions deviné ! Bon, nous nous disons que le vieux est probablement fou, mais après tout, dans sa folie, peut-être a-t-il mit le doigt sur quelque chose… sait-on jamais. Donc nous voilà embarqué dans la recherche d'une civilisation imaginée par des hommes du 20ème siècle en mal d'exotisme et d'une intelligence très moyenne. Soit, pourquoi pas ?, nous disons-nous. Et c'est alors que nous découvrons que ce que nous cherchons est en fait l'Enterprise NCC-1701-B. Le vaisseau le plus célèbre de toute l'histoire des hommes, et dans toute la Fédération. Le vaisseau qui a disparu dans le Nexus. Le vaisseau dont personne ne sait rien en fait… parce que Starfleet a classé top secret tous les documents s'y rapportant… Pourquoi ? Eh bien c'est simple, parce que ce vaisseau est dangereux. Si Starfleet a jugé bon de maintenir la version du Nexus, plutôt que dire qu'il avait disparu autrement… enfin… Je résume bien ? Donc nous avons le choix, ou bien nous poursuivons les fouilles au risque de tomber sur un os, et pas un petit !, ou bien nous transmettons nos résultats à Starfleet et nous déguerpissons avant de nous faire tuer par je ne sais quel mystère extra-terrestre…

_Ce n'est pas faux, admit C'threan. Nous devons tous bien peser les options qui s'offrent à nous, et comprendre les conséquences de ce que nous allons faire...

Howards hocha la tête vigoureusement.

_Oui. Comprenons le choix, je suis d'accord, mais ne dramatisez pas trop non plus…

_Dramatiser ? s'offusqua Finnegan. Mais nous ne savons rien de ce vaisseau, et encore moins de la raison pour laquelle il s'est écrasé ici… Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose à bord qui… Enfin, il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi ! Vous croyez que le Capitaine Kirk aurait délibérément crashé son cher Enterprise, sans raison ?

_On ne sait pas si cela a été délibéré…, argua Howards.

_Oui, c'est ça ! On ne sait pas grand-chose ! Nous ne savons pas où nous mettons les pieds !

Deanna se leva et se posta entre les deux hommes.

_Nous savons des choses. Nous savons que cette planète était une planète aquatique, il y a de cela trois siècles, et que, son orbite ayant légèrement changée, se rapprochant un peu plus de son soleil, elle est devenue une planète désertique… Nous savons qu'aucune vie intelligente n'a jamais été détectée dans ce système. Et donc nous savons, que l'Enterprise a passé des siècles sous l'eau, pour ensuite être pris dans une sorte de fossilisation accélérée. Pour ce que nous savons, l'Enterprise pourrait bien n'être qu'un tas de ferraille en décomposition…

_Non, réfléchit à haute voix, Finnegan. Les matériaux du vaisseau sont résistants… et même un long passage dans l'eau ne les auraient pas altérés plus que cela. Il se pourrait même que…

_Quoi ? s'enquit Howards.

_Il serait possible, sous certaines conditions évidemment, que les systèmes du vaisseau soient toujours opérationnels… (Finnegan sourit) C'est que Starfleet ne construisait pas des vaisseaux en carton-pâte…

_Après tant de temps… sous l'eau ? Ça me paraît bien présomptueux de croire que ce vaisseau pourrait encore fonctionner…, avança Tylbeth.

_Si je le dis… Bon, peut-être pas tous les systèmes, la propulsion et l'armement doivent être hors service, mais les systèmes vitaux, l'ordinateur central… ils ont été conçus pour résister et pour durer…

Howards était ravi, ce qu'il souhaitait était en train de se produire. Les scientifiques ne pouvaient résister à des mystères à résoudre, et l'émulation intellectuelle poussait même les plus récalcitrants à se lancer dans le projet.

_Je propose que l'on vote, intervint C'threan.

_C'est une bonne idée, convint Iktash.

_Votons, à main levé, proposa C'threan.

Les scientifiques acquiescèrent.

_Bien. Alors, ceux qui pensent que nous devons suivre le professeur, et continuer les fouilles… malgré les sanctions, les risques éventuels ? Oui… oui. D'accord… Maintenant, ceux qui pensent qu'il serait trop dangereux de se lancer dans l'inconnu et ne souhaite pas continuer les fouilles, mais plutôt prévenir qui de droit… Oui, Oui…

Howards avait senti son cœur battre la chamade.

_Eh bien, professeur, fit C'threan en se tournant pompeusement vers le vieil homme. On dirait que nous allons continuer les fouilles…

Le chantier prit une nouvelle tournure. Il n'était désormais plus question que dégager précautionneusement le vaisseau de sa gangue de terre, afin d'en analyser chaque centimètre, et d'en connaître la forme générale, mais il s'agissait de libérer une entrée afin d'accéder au cœur de celui-ci. Une première écoutille sur la coque externe du vaisseau, à la proue, aurait pu constituer un accès convenable si elle n'avait pas été bouchée par de la terre, solidifiée. L'écoutille devait être un accès de maintenance. Les archéologues poursuivirent leurs investigations jusqu'à trouver une autre écoutille, permettant l'accès aux entrailles du vaisseau. Une seconde écoutille de maintenance, située à quelques mètres de la première, sur la coque externe, toujours sur la proue.

Les couloirs étaient couverts de terre, rongés de rouille par endroits, certaines cloisons étaient nues, les panneaux endommagés, laissant voir les installations électriques, et certaines coursives demeuraient encore inaccessibles. Toutefois, l'équipe d'archéologues eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir qu'aucun obstacle majeur ne bloquait l'accès à la passerelle.

La plupart des consoles avait subi les affres d'un séjour prolongé dans l'océan, suivi de l'inévitable morsure du temps. Certains instruments étaient fossilisés, tandis que d'autres avaient simplement disparu. Toutefois, dans l'ensemble, la passerelle avait encore une allure de passerelle. Le fauteuil du capitaine n'était plus qu'un reste d'armature, mais l'on en devinait encore la forme.

_On rallume ? demanda Stylbeth.

_Il faut aller voir les moteurs d'abord, répliqua C'threan.

Armés de pioches, de brosses et de pinceaux, ils progressèrent tant bien que mal par les coursives, qu'ils dégageaient si cela était faisable. Ils traversèrent l'ensemble du vaisseau de la proue à la poupe, traversant les quartiers d'équipage, étonnamment peu endommagés, des soutes, la salle de téléportation, pour arriver aux moteurs. Ceux-ci se trouvaient en bien mauvais état, bien plus que ne l'était la passerelle, ou certaines des zones qu'ils avaient traversées. Des espèces de plancton sous-marin s'étaient fossilisées, incrustées dans les panneaux un peu partout. De la terre et de la poussière recouvraient toutes les surfaces, et s'insinuaient dans les moindres recoins.

Les archéologues brossèrent tant qu'ils purent pour examiner l'état du cœur du vaisseau.

_Il y a eu une fuite…, remarqua Finnegan.

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Howards.

Finnegan observait avec attention les conduits EPS, ainsi que la réserve de deutérium.

_La chambre intermix est fissurée… enfin devait-elle être fissurée lorsque l'Enterprise était… vous voyez ? Parce que là c'est une grosse brèche.

_Vous en êtes certain ?

_Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais j'ai appris comment fonctionne un moteur à distorsion à l'université…

_Avant de devenir un brillant technicien en imagerie quantique ? le taquina Stylbeth.

_C'est ça, lâcha Finnegan laconiquement.

_On peut avoir de l'énergie ? demanda Howards.

Finnegan tournait autour des consoles et des conduits, examinant avec soin chaque relais électronique.

_Je ne sais pas… Les moteurs ne redémarreront pas, à moins d'effectuer de longues réparations… et je ne suis pas compétent dans ce domaine… Il faudrait des ingénieurs de Starfleet…

_Oui… On va éviter pour le moment.

_Bien sûr, professeur… Cependant, si je peux… ou bien non… ou alors… Attendez, il y a peut-être de l'énergie résiduel que l'on peut récupérer. Ce ne sera pas sensationnel, mais cela pourrait suffire à lancer les systèmes du vaisseau.

Howards était pensif.

_Si l'on pouvait avoir accès à l'ordinateur central…

_On va essayer, marmonna Finnegan.

_Oui… (Howards s'adressa au groupe d'archéologues) Il faut se disperser, continuer l'exploration. Noter chaque indice, tout ce qui peut être utile…

La plupart des scientifiques acquiescèrent avant de quitter le compartiment moteur.

_Il y aura des zones inaccessibles, déclara C'threan.

_Je sais, reconnut Howards. Mais essayons de voir ce qui l'est, et nous aviserons ensuite…

_Qu'espérez-vous trouver ?

Howards fixa C'threan un instant.

_Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Je veux des explications… Pourquoi l'Enterprise a disparu ? Qu'est-il advenu de Kirk ? Quels secrets se cachent derrière tout ça ?

_Vous pensez que l'Enterprise transportait quelque chose…

_J'en suis convaincu.

_C'est donc votre théorie, professeur ?

Howards hocha doucement la tête.

_Oui, c'est cela. Je pense que l'Enterprise avait à bord quelque chose qui a du provoquer des… comment dire ?… des perturbations, dirons-nous. Et cette chose était si secrète, que Starfleet a préféré mentir…

_Et vous ne pensez pas que cela soit dangereux ?

_Pour l'Enterprise, à l'époque, oui. Mais aujourd'hui… quoi que cela soit, c'est fossilisé… Nous aurons nos réponses…

_Et Starfleet devra s'expliquer.

Howards lui lança un regard de travers.

_Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Finnegan se dressa d'un bond près d'une console.

_Il y a de l'énergie résiduelle ! jubila-t-il. Je pense pouvoir ranimer cette foutue boîte de conserve !

_Fantastique ! Allez-y, s'enthousiasma Howards.

Finnegan se gratta la tête, puis regarda le professeur.

_Je peux allumer les lumières, mais je vous préviens, cela ne tiendra pas longtemps.

_Combien de temps ?

Finnegan réfléchit un moment.

_Impossible à dire… Si je n'alimente que les systèmes principaux… étant donné que les moteurs ne tourneront pas…

_Il nous faut assez de lumière pour accéder aux soutes, et de quoi faire fonctionner l'ordinateur principal…, le coupa Howards.

_Oui, oui, ce sera faisable… pas longtemps… je dirais vingt heures, maximum, peut-être moins…

Howards acquiesça. Vingt heures, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour trouver ce que l'Enterprise transportait, et récupérer les données de l'ordinateur.

_Ça ira. Allez-y.

_Bon. C'threan, vous m'aidez, ou vous jouez les rabat-joie ?

C'threan pencha la tête de côté.

_Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de vous aider.

_Alors, venez par là… oui… Raccordez ces relais, et ensuite déconnectez les coupleurs, branchez ça en réseau… ici… Attention aux surtensions éventuelles… Vous vous débrouillez bien, pour un Andorien…

_Pour un archéologue vous voulez dire…

_Bien sûr, c'est ce que je voulais dire…

Deanna s'approcha du professeur.

_Ça fait peur quand ils travaillent ensemble ces deux là, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Howards hocha la tête.

Finnegan fit deux pas en arrière, regardant la console d'un air satisfait.

_Bon. Maintenant, y a plus qu'à…

_On dirait, concéda Howards.

_Qu'attendons-nous ? s'enquit C'threan.

Finnegan effectua un dernier branchement, puis enclencha les disjoncteurs.

_Rien, constata C'threan.

_Peut-être qu'il faut…

_Attendez une seconde professeur… Ces choses-là ne se font pas en claquant des doigts.

Soudain, comme si le vaisseau exécutait les désirs de l'Irlandais, les lumières s'allumèrent. L'énergie électrique alimenta tous les systèmes principaux de l'Enterprise, les consoles reprirent vie, les coursives et couloirs qui n'étaient pas obstrués par des monticules de terre ne furent plus plongés dans le noir total.

_Parfais ! exulta Howards. Allons sur la passerelle voir si l'ordinateur central est opérationnel !

Soudain, le Bajoran surgit dans la salle des machines.

_Il faut que vous veniez voir ça. Tout de suite !

Finnegan était songeur. Une main sur le menton, il fronçait les sourcils, en proie à une intense réflexion.

_C'est possible, dit-il après un long moment de silence.

_C'est possible ? s'étonna Howards.

Finnegan se gratta la joue, puis hocha la tête.

_Puisque je vous le dis.

_Ce n'est pas si inhabituel, renchérit C'threan.

_Oui ! ajouta Tylbeth. Le vaisseau Klingon Tiranok se trouvait dans le même cas. Il y avait…

_Peut-on faire quelque chose ? coupa Howards qui retenait difficilement son excitation.

L'Irlandais garda le silence une fois de plus.

_Finnegan ?

_Oui. Je pense que je peux y arriver. Mais, attention, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, je ne suis pas ingénieur… il y aura des risques…

Howards acquiesça.

_Nous comprenons.

_Après tout ce temps… On ne sait même pas si les codages… Enfin ! Il se pourrait que l'empreinte ne soit même plus là… ou peut-être incomplète.

_Finnegan, faites au mieux…

_Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux attendre un ingénieur compétent ? suggéra Iraksh.

Finnegan le regarda en biais.

_Franchement, je suis d'accord avec monsieur logique.

_Pas le temps…, fit Howards. Il nous faudrait contacter le Reliant, en orbite, qui d'ailleurs transmettra à Starfleet…

_Qui risque de donner l'ordre de tout arrêter, coupa Finnegan. Ouais…

_Et s'il ne dispose pas d'un ingénieur suffisamment qualifié à bord… Il faudra attendre des jours, peut-être des semaines…

_Oui, oui…, admit Finnegan. Des semaines avant que Starfleet ne s'en occupe… Et nous aurons été, vraisemblablement, mis à l'écart entre-temps… Bon je m'en occupe.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de téléportation. Même si les cloisons semblaient être aussi pourries que du vieux bois humide, l'électricité avait ravivé la pièce. La console de contrôle s'animait et s'illuminait comme un sapin de Noël. Le pod de téléportation diffusait une lueur blafarde et vacillante, preuve qu'il peinait à se stabiliser.

Finnegan tournait autour de la console, régulant des surtensions, dérivant des circuits, effectuant des ajustements réseaux, puis il se dressa derrière l'interface et se mit à pianoter furieusement.

Les lumières du pod de téléportation s'éteignirent.

_Ce n'est pas bon signe, fit Howards, inquiet.

_Non, non, c'est normal, le rassura Finnegan. J'ai lancé un programme de diagnostique, il faut que je m'assure des complexes architecturaux, des algorithmes de comp…

_Oui, oui, on a compris…

_Ça y est !

Le pod s'illumina à nouveau, cette fois d'une intense lueur, qui ne vacillait pas.

_Vous êtes sûr ?

Howards hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Allez-y…

Finnegan lança le programme en mémoire, espérant que la surcharge de données ne fasse pas fondre les relais électroniques.

Un nuage de particules se forma dans le pod de téléportation, qui, progressivement se mua en une silhouette humaine, et enfin, un corps se matérialisa.

_Bon sang, Spock ! Un peu plus et je me noyais !

Les archéologues n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, et restèrent muet de stupeur.

L'homme jeta un regard perplexe sur la pièce.

_Où est Spock ? Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Howards s'avança.

_Je suis le Dr Howards, archéologue spécialisé en…

_Archéologue ? le coupa l'homme.

_Euh… oui… Pardonnez-moi, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, puis, d'un bon, sortit du téléporteur.

_Je suis le capitaine James T. Kirk, commandant de l'Enterprise. Vaisseau de la Fédération…


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps.

Kirk était assis sur une chaise rudimentaire et inconfortable. La pièce était austère, baignée d'une intense lumière que diffusaient de puissants néons au plafond. Le mobilier était sobrement constitué de trois chaises flanquées autour d'une petite table. C'était une salle d'interrogatoire, après tout, pas un salon privé. À moins qu'elle ne fut aménagée à cet effet, spécialement pour lui.

Kirk avait du mal à imaginer cette pièce en salon cossu et confortable, trop exiguë… Un fauteuil là, une plante dans le coin, quelques bibelots, une table basse avec des alcools, vin klingon, liqueur andorienne…

_C'est un holodeck…

En face de Kirk, deux officiers de Starfleet, un homme plutôt grand, élégant, le visage anguleux, fermé, des yeux bleu-gris froids, et une femme, petite, les cheveux blonds, le teint pâle et le regard acéré, étaient assis sur les chaises restantes. Tous deux portaient un uniforme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

_Un, quoi ?

_Un holodeck…

_Holodeck…, répéta Kirk en détachant les syllabes. Connais pas !

_Tout le monde co… laissez tomber, fit l'homme.

_Commençons avec quelque chose de simple, dit la femme. Votre nom, et votre grade ?

_C'est un interrogatoire ? s'enquit Kirk, perplexe.

L'homme se racla la gorge.

_Non… euh… c'est informel… N'ayez aucune crainte…

_De toute façon, le coupa la femme, nous ne vous demandons rien que vous ne soyez autorisé à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? Nom et grade…

_C'est juste, admit Kirk.

_Bien.

_Je m'appelle James Tiberius Kirk, capitaine du vaisseau d'exploration de la Fédération, Enterprise. Désignation NCC 1701 B.

_Impossible…, souffla l'homme.

_Impossible ? s'offusqua Kirk. Je ne suis pas… impossible…

_Mais vous êtes… vous êtes… mort ! balbutia la femme. Enfin, je veux dire, disparu…

_Disparu ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Où est Spock ? Et…

Ils le regardaient d'une façon bizarre.

_Quoi ?! (Kirk pressentit que quelque chose n'allait pas) Attendez… nous sommes en quelle année ?

L'homme et la femme se regardèrent.

_Vous allez me répondre ?

_Peut-être vaut-il mieux que le médecin assiste à l'entretien…, proposa l'homme.

_Notre HMU pourrait…

_Eh oh ?! Ce ne serait pas trop vous demander de me répondre, les comiques ?!

Ils observèrent Kirk comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature étrange, venue d'un autre univers…

_Nous sommes en 2691. Date stellaire 368066.7.

Kirk demeura coi un instant.

_Je vois, fit-il. J'ai fait un bond dans le futur… Comment je retourne dans le passé ? Et comment j'ai pu faire ce bond ? Je me souviens de…

_Euh… Non, vous n'avez pas fait de voyage dans le temps…, expliqua la femme.

_Il ne faut pas le brusquer ! murmura l'homme à l'intention de sa collègue.

_On ne le brusque pas ! se défendit-elle. Il faut bien lui expliquer, non ?

_Peut-être que le HMU pourrait…

_Et s'il n'était pas à même de…

Kirk se racla la gorge.

_Vous pourriez arrêter ça ? C'est agaçant. Je ne suis pas dingue, j'essaie simplement de comprendre. Alors on va se raconter les choses, petit à petit, et calmement… Ah, et c'est quoi un HMU ?

La femme le toisa, perplexe, tandis que l'homme lui lança un regard de travers qui voulait dire je-vais-bientôt-t'envoyer-un-conseiller-psy.

_C'est un médecin holographique, lui répondit la femme.

_Un médecin holographique…, souffla Kirk. Bones aurait adoré… Dites-moi si au moins mon équipage… non, ils doivent être vieux… Non, Spock doit être vieux, les autres… Leurs descendants peut-être ?

_Il ne reste personne de votre équipage, confirma l'homme. Mais il y a eu des descendances, oui… enfin, je suppose… Pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur l'essentiel ?

Kirk hocha la tête.

_Oui, oui, l'essentiel… et qui est ?

_Si vous êtes bien le célèbre capitaine Kirk, dites-nous pourquoi et comment l'Enterprise a disparu ?

_Vous devez le savoir ça, ironisa Kirk.

_En fait…

_Il y a une version officielle, qui, de toute évidence est fausse, coupa la femme.

_Une version officielle ?

_Starfleet maintient cette version depuis…

_Starfleet… ah, oui…, soupira Kirk. Parlez-moi cette « version officielle ».

La femme se cala dans sa chaise, qui grinça légèrement.

_Eh bien, selon Starfleet, l'Enterprise était parti secourir deux vaisseaux de la Fédération pris dans un phénomène astrophysique étrange, une sorte de fracture dans le continuum spatio-temporel, que l'on appelle Nexus…

_Sulu…, murmura Kirk à part lui.

_Pardon ?

_Non rien, mes excuses, poursuivez.

_Donc, reprit la femme, il fallait porter assistance à ces vaisseaux, et à leurs équipages. On ne sait pas grand chose du Nexus, ni de la façon dont il fonctionne, d'ailleurs cette zone est aujourd'hui complètement interdite. Bref, l'Enterprise réussit sa mission en sauvant l'équipage en danger, du moins en partie. Cependant, l'Enterprise lui-même fut pris dans le Nexus, et si tous réussirent à s'échapper à temps, le capitaine et son vaisseau sombrèrent.

_Le Nexus…, murmura Kirk songeur.

_Le Nexus, confirma l'homme avec une pointe d'agacement.

Kirk leur lança un regard amusé, puis s'avança un peu, comme s'il voulait leur faire une confidence.

_J'ai été dans le Nexus… j'ai vu le nœud des espaces-temps, des univers… j'ai vu ma maison… enfin je crois que c'était ma maison, je veux dire pas une réplique… j'ai vu Picard…

L'homme écarquillait les yeux à s'en faire une exophtalmie.

_Impossible…, murmura-t-il.

La femme se racla la gorge.

_Nous n'avons pas d'informations à ce sujet…

_Tu m'étonnes, ironisa Kirk.

_Ça suffit ! s'emporta l'homme. Tout cela n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Kirk, l'Enterprise, le Nexus ! Starfleet a été clair sur le sujet, aucun vaisseau, aussi puissant soit-il ne peut échapper à la puissance du Nexus… L'Enterprise est perdu depuis longtemps… Ce gars est soit un menteur habile, soit un fou !

_Lieutenant, calmez vous…, l'enjoignit la femme.

_Que je me calme ? éructa celui-ci.

_Gardez votre sang froid. On attend de nous…

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend de nous, parce que le capitaine ne va pas nous croire ! Et d'ailleurs, personne ne va nous nous croire ! Vous imaginez raconter que Kirk est vivant ?!

_Comment vous expliquez le vaisseau sur cette planète ? Il s'agit bien de l'Enterprise, non ?

_Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Ces foutus scientifiques, ces archéologues du dimanche, ils auraient bien pu nous mentir… Ou pire, falsifier leur découverte pour se faire mousser ! Ah oui ! C'est pratique, un vieil universitaire en mal de notoriété, monte le truc de toute pièce…

_Et lui ? (la femme pointa son pouce vers Kirk).

_Quoi, lui ?

_Il vient bien de quelque part… du vaisseau…

_Il vient bien de quelque part, mais peut-être d'un asile… un dingue égaré sur une station en bordure… Oh ! J'en sais rien, moi ! Mais pas ça !

_Eh ! Les clowns, intervint Kirk d'une voix douce. Votre numéro est très drôle, mais moi aussi je voudrais comprendre…

_Bien sûr, fit la femme. Nous souhaitons tous comprendre.

_C'est ça…,grommela l'homme.

_C'est que… de notre point de vue, tout cela est franchement bizarre…, expliqua la femme. Un vaisseau retrouvé sur une planète isolée, sans la moindre valeur stratégique, loin de la Fédération… Ce vaisseau s'avère être l'Enterprise, censé être perdu dans le Nexus… et de surcroît, son capitaine, le mythique James T. Kirk, réapparaît… comme si de rien n'était…

_Mythique… mythique…, grommela Kirk.

_Comment savoir que vous n'êtes pas un espion, ou quelque chose du genre ?

Kirk secoua la tête.

_Je ne sais même pas qui sont nos ennemis aujourd'hui, ni si la Fédération existe encore…

_Elle existe encore, confirma l'homme. Elle est même la seule structure politique qui ait tenu la route à l'échelle intersidérale… Des milliers d'espèces différentes se côtoient… Et, aujourd'hui… On peut dire, qu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis…

_Les Klingons ?

_Ils font partis de la Fédération… Qo'noS a bien changé…

_Les Romuliens ?

_Font partis de la Fédération. Eux aussi.

Kirk se cala dans le siège et croisa les doigts sur sa poitrine.

_Ah, ben ça… Nous n'avons plus à nous soucier de quoi que ce soit, alors…

_Il y a toujours les Q et les Sitarys…

_Les… quoi ?

_Les Q et les Sitarys, répéta l'homme froidement.

La femme lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

_Oui, euh, en fait ce ne sont plus des menaces que nous devons craindre…

_Pour les Sitarys, peut-être, mais les Q sont toujours là, quelque part dans l'univers… enfin à ce qu'on dit…

Cette fois, elle le fusilla du regard.

_Nous sommes assez forts pour faire face à n'importe quelle menace, rassurez vous.

_Eh bien en fait, on ne sait rien… Je veux dire, comment savoir s'il ne reste pas, quelque part dans le quadrant delta, dans l'univers, des Sitarys, même une infime cellule sitary, même un Sitary congelé… et je ne parle même des Q !

_Lieutenant !

_Commander ?

_Inutile d'entrer dans les détails…

_Non, non, intervint Kirk qui craignait une nouvelle dispute entre les deux officiers. Ne me ménagez pas, dites-moi tout… Je dois connaître ce monde…

_Tout ? s'exclama l'homme avec une surprise non feinte.

La femme soupira d'agacement.

_Veuillez excuser le lieutenant… Il semble avoir oublié le but de notre entretien… (elle le regarda de travers) Ainsi que sa mission…

L'homme se raidit.

Kirk se demanda lui aussi à quel moment il perdrait son calme.

_Quelle est votre mission ? demanda-t-il sur un ton badin.

La femme le gratifia d'une œillade maternelle, comme s'il était un enfant qui ne comprenait pas.

_Eh bien, en ce qui vous concerne, éclaircir le mystère de votre présence, répondit-elle tout sucre.

_Oui… comprendre ce qui s'est passé… C'est bien ce que je souhaite aussi…

La femme se concentra sur Kirk, et l'homme sembla se détendre.

_Bon, alors commençons par le Nexus…

_Le Nexus ? Qu'est-ce que je peux vous en dire ? Je ne sais rien de plus que vous… Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne. J'étais dedans, et j'en suis sorti… Je n'étais pas seul…

_Non, je voulais dire, après le Nexus. Selon Starfleet vous vous êtes perdu dans le Nexus… En fait, vous pourriez y être encore… non ?

_Très joli conte de fée. Bon, allons-y… Je suis sorti du Nexus, avec mon vaisseau, quelques trous dedans, mais rien que Scotty et son équipe n'aient pu réparer. L'Enterprise en a dans le ventre… Nous sommes allés aux spatio-docks de Gracchus II. Ce ne sont pas des spatio-docks de première classe, mais nous avons pu y trouver tout ce dont nous avions besoin…

_Attendez, intervint l'homme. Vous étiez dans des spatio… ? Je veux bien concevoir que personne ne vous ait vu sur Eridanni II, puisque la planète est déserte… mais les spatio-docks…

La jeune femme lui lança un de ses regards lourds de sous-entendus.

_Les spatio-docks de cette zone sont automatisés depuis des siècles…, expliqua-t-elle.

_Oui, renchérit Kirk. Une station automatisée… et pas en excellent état. Mais nous avons trouvé les pièces dont nous avions besoin… Et surtout, nous étions loin de ce Nexus…

La femme hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_J'en avais eu ma dose…, fit Kirk pensivement. Enfin, nous nous en sommes sortis sans trop de casse. Ce n'était pas si mal…

_Pas si mal…, accorda l'homme, un brin perplexe.

_Continuez, je vous prie, capitaine, l'enjoignit la femme.

_Oui… Nous avons pris quelques jours pour réparer… et nous avons reçu un ordre de mission de Starfleet…

_Quel genre ?

Kirk hésita un instant. Devait-il révéler les détails de sa mission, ou rester vague ? Après tout, bien que ces deux officiers et ce vaisseau semblaient appartenir à Starfleet, il pouvait s'agir d'une supercherie… un piège. Oui, mais pour lui soutirer quelle information ? Parce qu'en réalité, il ne savait rien…

_Genre top secret.

_C'est monnaie courante chez Starfleet… cela ne signifie pas que…

_Allez-y expliquez nous, coupa la femme.

_Je me demande si… Oh, et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire… cela fait des siècles maintenant… il y a prescription pour les missions top secrètes, non ?

La femme acquiesça.

_Bon… Alors, je disais que nous avions reçu un ordre de Starfleet… enfin, moi je l'ai reçu, étant donné sa… particularité. Mission priorité 1, top secret. L'amiral… l'amiral… Ah, je ne sais plus son nom ! Il commandait les services secrets… Bref, il m'a contacté en personne. La mission était de nous rendre sur Farthend, avant-poste en zone frontalière, tout près des Romuliens, sous mandat de la Fédération, pour récupérer un colis, que nous devions ensuite convoyer le plus vite possible vers une zone isolée du quadrant gamma. Là-bas, deux vaisseaux de Starfleet, probablement des services secrets, devaient nous attendre… Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour nous escorter, ou récupérer le colis…

_Vous ne savez pas ? s'enquit l'homme.

_Je ne les ai jamais vu…

_Ils ne vous attendaient pas ?

Kirk secoua la tête.

_À aucun moment…

_Étrange…

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…, accorda Kirk.

_Vous êtes arrivés dans ce coin, et après ? demanda l'homme. Comment vous avez pu vous écraser sur cette planète ? L'Enterprise avait de plus grosses avaries que prévu ? Ou… un sabotage ! C'est cela ?

_Non, répondit Kirk. Nous avons été attaqués.

_Attaqués ?

_Oui.

L'homme parut médusé.

_Attaqués ?… Mais par qui ?

_Aucune idée. Nous sommes arrivés dans ce secteur le plus rapidement possible, puis un vaisseau est apparu sur nos écrans, et il s'est mis à nous tirer dessus…

_Et vous avez riposté…, continua la femme.

_Bien obligé, admit Kirk. Mais, nous n'avions pas le dessus… Ce vaisseau était beaucoup trop puissant…

_Vous l'avez identifié ? Vulcain ? Klingon ? Romulien ? demanda l'homme.

Kirk secoua la tête.

_Non, aucune identification… Il ne ressemblait à rien de connu, alors… (Kirk se tut brusquement. En avait-il trop dit ?)

_Alors, quoi ? répliqua l'homme.

Kirk jeta un regard perplexe sur les deux officiers, puis circulaire sur la pièce. L'écoutait-on ? Enregistrait-on cette conversation ? Probablement… Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Les services secrets étaient au courant puisque… De toute façon, il était lancé, alors autant finir.

_Je pense que c'était un prototype de vaisseau de combat, appartenant aux services secrets de Starfleet.

L'homme se cala dans sa chaise et siffla.

_Rien que ça !

_Une minute, intervint la femme, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Kirk réfléchit un instant, tentant de se remémorer tous les détails… En fait, c'était Spock qui avait émis cette hypothèse, et il y avait adhéré aussitôt.

_D'abord la forme du vaisseau… il avait quelque chose de similaire aux vaisseaux de Starfleet… vous savez, des nacelles de distorsion et tout ça… Ensuite, des éléments de son armement sont apparus reconnaissables, comme les phaseurs… plus puissants, mais cela restait des phaseurs…

_Oui, mais des phaseurs, il y en a sur presque tous les vaisseaux de la Fédération… Ce n'est pas significatif… Qu'en est-il de sa signature énergétique ?

_Inconnue. Vous avez raison, nous avons supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau de Starfleet, un prototype secret, quelque chose comme ça, mais rien n'indique que cela soit le cas…

_Rien n 'indique le contraire, non plus. Mais pourquoi les services secrets de Starfleet enverraient un vaisseau pour vous intercepter ? Ça n'a pas de sens…

_Surtout si ce sont les mêmes services secrets qui vous ont confié cette mission…, renchérit la femme.

Kirk acquiesça sans mot dire.

_Cela n'a pas de sens…, réfléchissait l'homme à part lui.

_Et ce vaisseau, qu'est-il devenu ?

Kirk les regarda. Ils ne savaient rien… Cet interrogatoire n'était somme toute guère plus qu'une conversation badine.

_Détruit, déclara-t-il froidement.

Les deux officiers demeurèrent silencieux un instant.

_Vous… vous l'avez détruit ? se reprit la femme. Comment ? Je veux dire, il était, semble-t-il, plus puissant que l'Enterprise, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui.

_Alors comment ?

_Vitesse de distorsion à quelques mètres de lui…

La mâchoire inférieure de l'homme s'affaissa.

_Vous… ? Mais c'est de la folie !

_Ou une manœuvre de génie, ajouta la femme, pleine d'admiration.

_De génie ?! s'étrangla l'homme. Le champ de distorsion aurait pu s'effondrer, vous auriez pu manquer votre destination sur un bond aussi court, et que sais-je encore ?! C'est de la pure démence !

_La folie confine parfois au génie…, rétorqua la jeune femme.

L'homme grogna, ce qui pouvait être interprété soit comme un assentiment tacite, soit comme sa reddition inconditionnelle.

_Et l'artefact ? demanda brusquement la femme.

Kirk se pencha en avant et posa les coudes sur la petite table.

_Une minute les comiques. Ce n'est pas que votre duo ne me fait pas rire, mais je vous en ai dit bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû… Enfin peut-être… et vous n'avez pas été très équitables… J'ai, moi aussi, quelques questions.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, mais la femme l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

_Soit. Nous vous écoutons. Et nous allons essayer de vous répondre, le mieux possible, fit-elle en se calant dans son siège.

_Bien. (Kirk réfléchit un instant, rassemblant ses pensées). Je sais la date, puisque vous me l'avez gentiment annoncée. Alors admettons. J'ai été mis en mémoire dans le capaciteur du téléporteur, et je me réveille plusieurs siècles dans le futur. Admettons. Je suis à bord d'un vaisseau, de la Fédération, ça, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à le deviner. Mais de quel vaisseau s'agit-il, quelle est sa mission, et pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas vu le capitaine ?

_Oui, euh…, répondit l'homme laconiquement, ce qui, pour Kirk n'était pas une réponse du tout.

_Eh bien, vous êtes à bord du Reliant NCC-2304, sous le commandement du capitaine Torokh, vaisseau de soutien de la Fédé…

_Le capitaine… comment ? l'interrompit Kirk.

_Torokh, répéta la femme, calmement.

_Torokh… Torokh… (ce nom avait quelque chose de…) C'est un Klingon !

La femme acquiesça lentement.

_Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il a préféré éviter de vous rencontrer tout de suite… disons, pour ne pas parasiter notre entretien…

Kirk fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas les Klingons, c'était certain, mais il faisait la part des choses, et il se doutait bien que dans un futur aussi éloigné beaucoup de choses avaient pu changer.

_Je comprends, fit-il. Cependant, il faudra peut-être que nous parlions malgré tout…

_Ah ? s'étonna l'homme.

_Il a probablement accès à des informations auxquelles vous n'avez pas accès…, précisa Kirk.

_Oui, admit l'homme.

_Quelle est la mission du Reliant ? demanda Kirk.

_Nous patrouillons dans cette zone, en soutien des équipes scientifiques…, répondit la femme.

_Un vaisseau de soutien… l'équipe d'archéologues ?

_C'est cela.

_Donc vous n'êtes pas équipés pour…

_Le combat ? coupa l'homme. Non, certainement pas. C'est un petit vaisseau… C'est tout juste si nous disposons d'un HMU… euh, pardon, un médecin holographique… et deux holodecks… Vous êtes dans l'un d'eux.

_Le Reliant est un petit vaisseau, expliqua la femme, c'est un classe Deinonicus, rapide et fort… D'autres dans la flotte de Starfleet ont été armés pour le combat, et ils sont redoutables, mais pas celui-ci…

_Nous n'avons pas de torpille ! s'indigna l'homme.

_Exact, fit la femme. Nous ne disposons que de batteries de phaseurs…

_Moteurs à distorsion ? s'enquit Kirk.

_Bien sûr ! Deux nacelles à distorsion. Il peut atteindre distorsion 8. Et en vitesse d'impulsion il est redoutable… Mais le Reliant a été équipé pour le soutien…

_Ce qui veut dire, précisa l'homme, autant de soutes et de hangars que possibles afin de stocker des échantillons de je-ne-sais-quoi, ou bien organiser des labos scientifiques, etc. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? répéta Kirk.

_Oui, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça…

_Rien, une intuition…

_Si nous parlions de l'artefact, maintenant ? intervint la femme.

_C'est vous qui voyez, mais vous risquez d'être déçus…

_Laissez-nous en juger. De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Kirk secoua négativement la tête.

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_Comment cela ?

_Nous avons embarqué quelque chose à bord, sur les ordres de Starfleet, c'est certain, mais quant à savoir ce que c'était…

_Vous devez tout de même en avoir une petit idée, non ?

_Pas la moindre… Nous avons embarqué une caisse de la taille d'un homme, à peu près, scellée hermétiquement. Pour ce que j'en sais, il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur, des torpilles, des statuettes antiques, des phaseurs, des totems en bois, des assiettes, des manuscrits, et j'en passe…

_On ne vous a rien communiqué ? demanda l'homme, perplexe.

_Absolument rien. J'avais ordre de récupérer un artefact, sans savoir ce que c'était…

_Cela aurait pu nuire à votre… équipage, non ?

_Une éventualité, admit Kirk. Les services secrets ont leurs… petits secrets.

_C'était bien pratique de vous envoyer tout de suite après le nexus…, réfléchit la femme.

_Bon, vous ne saviez rien de l'artefact, ce qui signifie qu'on a fait de l'Enterprise un coursier. Soit. Mais vous connaissiez au moins l'endroit où vous avez embarqué cet artefact, non ?

Kirk hocha la tête.

_Oui… Une petite planète du nom de Farthend, un avant-poste minier, presque entièrement automatisé. Quelques ingénieurs et scientifiques (des géologues, deux en fait) sur place, trois ou quatre mineurs pour surveiller les opérations, rien de plus. Je ne sais même pas si cette planète est référencée dans la Fédération… Rien qui m'ait mis la puce à l'oreille. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est lors d'une procédure d'excavation que les mineurs ont découvert ce truc. Ils l'ont emballé, ont prévenu Starfleet, qui a transmis aux services secrets, et eux, ont donné l'ordre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit…

_Y compris vous.

_Y compris moi.

_Vous ne pensez pas que cet artefact devrait-être le centre de vos préoccupations ? insista l'homme.

Kirk soupira.

_Bien sûr. Cependant, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu trop de temps pour m'en occuper… entre ce vaisseau inconnu qui nous a attaqué, ce petit sommeil dans un téléporteur et mon réveil des siècles plus tard… C'est en haut de ma liste… Peut-être pourrais-je en parler à votre capitaine, non ?

Les deux officiers échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_Quoi ? (Kirk compris soudain.) Vous l'avez à bord, n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà la raison pour laquelle ils étaient nerveux et inquiets, la raison pour laquelle ils le questionnaient avec insistance…

_Vous avez l'artefact à bord…, souffla Kirk.

_Exact, répondit l'homme.

Kirk se gratta le menton.

_Vous l'avez ouvert ?

L'homme fit non de la tête.

_Vous comprenez nos inquiétudes…, intervint la femme. Si cette chose est dangereuse, elle met tout l'équipage en danger… Peut-être même pire, si nous la ramenons sur une base stellaire, ou sur Terre…

_Oui, je m'étais fait la même réflexion… Je peux en déduire que votre capitaine a fait mention de cela dans son message à Starfleet et qu'on lui a expressément ordonné de ne pas y toucher, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est ça…, répondit la femme…

_Il faut que je parle à votre capitaine… comment déjà ?

_Torokh…

_Oui, Torokh… Il faut que je parle à Torokh…

La perspective de converser avec un gentil Klingon n'enchantait guère Kirk, d'autant que les Klingons n'avaient rien de « gentils »… Toutefois, la situation étant ce qu'elle était…

_Euh… Je ne sais pas si…, hésita l'homme.

La femme le gratifia d'un bon coup de coude.

_Après tout ce que nous lui avons demandé… et puis je pense que le capitaine serait d'accord… (elle regarda Kirk de façon insistante) Si vous êtes d'accord…

_Nous avons perdu assez de temps… Une dernière question…

_Allez-y…

_Qu'a dit Starfleet à mon sujet ?

Les deux capitaines se jaugeaient mutuellement. Kirk réprimait autant que possible son aversion pour les Klingons, se rappelant sans cesse que le voyage dans le futur qu'il venait malencontreusement d'effectuer, avait changé beaucoup de choses. Le Klingon, lui, sous des dehors de guerrier froid et coriace (attitude qui n'avait donc pas évoluée chez les Klingons), réprimait son mécontentement et sa grande perplexité. Après tout, ne se trouvait-il pas devant le célèbre James Tiberius Kirk, capitaine de Starfleet, commandant l'Enterprise NCC-1701-B, perdu dans le nexus selon Starfleet… ? Information erronée d'après ses officiers de sécurité Marla Dunn et Red Gorwin…

C'était une légende, somme toute… Le seul capitaine ayant réussi à passer le test du Kobayashi Maru… Certes, il avait triché, mais l'épreuve étant elle-même un non sens voué à l'échec… cela se défendait. Torokh avait toujours aimé cette élégance dans la fourberie. Toutefois, en tant que Klingon, il se devait de suivre un code d'honneur strict, celui du guerrier, à n'enfreindre sous aucun prétexte. L'art du combat n'était pas pour les fourbes et les traîtres. On ne plaisantait pas avec cela sur Qo'noS. Mais cet humain avait quelque chose de différent… enfin, s'il était bel et bien ce qu'il disait être…

_Je vous dis qu'il faut l'ouvrir, répéta Kirk le plus calmement du monde.

_C'est dangereux, rétorqua Torokh, lui aussi tentant de garder son calme.

_On n'en sait rien ! insista Kirk. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans, cela pourrait être n'importe quoi…

_Oui, c'est précisément pour cette raison que je ne souhaite pas l'ouvrir… Cela pourrait mettre en danger mon équipage…

_Après tout ce temps dans le… enfin, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup… Cela aurait du affecter l'équipage de l'Enterprise…

Torokh fronça les sourcils, ce qui, en raison des plaques osseuses sur son front, lui donna un air encore plus belliqueux.

_Oui, si votre histoire est vraie…

Kirk soupira.

_Vous ne me croyez pas… Je vous comprends, c'est une histoire à dormir debout…, concéda-t-il. J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même…

_Je veux bien vous croire… Cependant, j'ai reçu des ordres…

_Des ordres… (Kirk fit la moue) Admettons que tout ce que j'ai raconté à vos deux hurluberlus soit vrai… tout…

Le Klingon resta silencieux, impassible.

_Bon, continua Kirk, si tout cela est vrai, vous pouvez me faire confiance il y a forcément un lien avec cet artefact…

_Vous avez été attaqué par un vaisseau inconnu…, lâcha Torokh.

_Oui ! C'est exact !

_Vous pensez que c'était un prototype secret de Starfleet…

_Ma seule hypothèse… enfin, la plus plausible disons… Donc vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Torokh demeura perplexe, laissant Kirk conclure seul.

_Si Starfleet a attaqué mon vaisseau… pour ce truc… pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, vous plongez droit dans la gueule du loup… Si cet artefact est si important, du moins s'il était si important il y a des siècles, il ait à parier qu'il l'est encore aujourd'hui… suffisamment important pour éliminer toutes les personnes ayant été en contact avec lui… vous me suivez ?

Torokh contracta sa mâchoire, en proie à une intense réflexion.

_Oui… mmmmh… cela se tient… je suppose…

_Alors, il faut l'ouvrir.

_Et si vous aviez tort ? rétorqua Torokh. Et si tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec Starfleet ? Ou pire, vous seriez… vous ne seriez pas Kirk…

_Quoi d'autre ? J'ai passé des siècles dans un foutu téléporteur…

_Oui… J'ai tout de même des doutes, et lorsqu'il s'agit de la sécurité de mon bâtiment…

Kirk trépignait.

_La question que vous devez vous poser est, si par hasard j'avais raison, seriez-vous prêt à risquer la vie de tout votre équipage ?

Ils étaient devant le caisson, dans la soute numéro 3, pont 2.

_Comment on ouvre ça ? demanda Torokh.

Kirk tournait autour de l'objet cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir.

_Pas la moindre idée… Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait une quelconque ouverture… c'est étrange…

_Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée…, grogna le Klingon.

_Oui, mais maintenant que nous y sommes… Il devrait y avoir un dispositif d'ouverture…

_Et si l'artefact n'était pas dedans ?

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_C'est peut-être ça l'artefact, et non ce qu'i l'intérieur… Il n'y a peut-être rien à l'intérieur…

Kirk se gratta le menton, perplexe.

_L'artefact serait un caisson ? C'est ridicule… Et puis pourquoi le faire aussi grand ? Une boîte de la taille d'une main aurait suffi… pas un truc de la taille d'un homme… Il doit y avoir un objet précieux à l'intérieur…

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il y a de nombreuses inscriptions dessus, le texte ne tenait probablement pas sur une boite de la taille d'une main… Et puis, ces inscriptions sont peut-être un avertissement : n'ouvrez pas le caisson sous peine de mort…

_Vous dramatisez… (Kirk s'était accroupi près du caisson) Comment ça s'ouvre ?

_Pour information, capitaine Kirk, nous avons de très bons archéologues, dont un de renommé interplanétaire, le professeur Howards, qui n'ont de cesse d'ennuyer mon équipage avec leurs questions incessantes… sur vous, en l'occurrence.

_Nous verrons plus tard…

_Je ne pense pas que…

_Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! fit Kirk triomphalement. Ce n'était pas facile, mais regardez, là, les inscriptions sont différentes… Il suffit de faire pivoter ce drôle de S…

_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

_Rien.

Kirk s'exécuta, un clic sonore indiqua qu'un mécanisme avait été activé, puis le caisson s'ouvrit en deux.

_Alors ça…, souffla Kirk, stupéfait.

_Oui… effectivement… Je ne m'attendais pas à cela…, concéda Torokh, lui aussi surpris par ce que contenait le caisson.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Trek. Les vagues du temps.

Le bureau de l'Ambassadeur Kovan était vaste. Une grande pièce équipée d'une table de réunion, un bureau en verre et cinq chaises au design horriblement austère, et un coin salon avec quatre fauteuils en cercle autour d'une statuette représentant Surak, faisait le centre des appartements. Celui-ci était flanqué d'une chambre privée, de deux salons et d'une salle de bain plutôt luxueuse (robinets en or, vasque en marbre, du gris au rouge…). Jamais Kovan n'aurait eu un tel bureau sur Vulcain. Et le clou de la visite était cette baie vitrée immense qui s'ouvrait juste derrière lui, permettant de contempler à loisir les charmes du lac Léman, et de la ville de Genève.

_Votre poste au sein du conseil de la présidence vous donne tout de même un certain poids politique, monsieur l'ambassadeur, disait son assistant, zélé, et Vulcain lui-aussi.

_Allons, Schlikk, nous savons, vous comme moi, que le Haut Commandement Vulcain n'a que faire des conseillers du président… C'est tout juste s'ils accordent de l'importance au président lui-même…

_Mais Vulcain fait tout de même partie de la Fédération…

_C'est exact… Elle fait partie de la Fédération, tant que la Fédération ne se mêle pas de ses affaires… Bien sûr, ils envoient des ambassadeurs, des émissaires, des conseillers, échangent avec Starfleet, mais tout cela ne vaut que parce que Vulcain reste Vulcain. En fait, je crois que devenir conseiller du président de la Fédération équivaut à un suicide politique pour un Vulcain…

_Et l'Académie des Sciences ? N'y avez-vous pas quelques soutiens ?

Kovan demeura pensif un moment.

_Oui… J'y ai des amis… Mais lorsque le vent tourne, les amis mettent les voiles… (Kovan sourit).

_Pas un seul ? Je veux dire, vous avez été un membre éminent de l'Académie…

_Et j'ai failli en prendre la direction !… Failli seulement… Non, inutile de déranger ces vieux « amis » qui ne doivent pas être mieux lotis que moi… Et puis, mon travail est ici, maintenant… Vulcain sera pour mes vieux jours…

Schlikk acquiesça.

_Ou peut-être pas ! renchérit Kovan. J'ai entendu parlé d'un petit village en France, merveilleux. Perdu dans les vignes, avec si peu d'habitants qu'ils se connaissent tous… Je m'achèterai des croissants et du pain chaud tous les matins… J'aurai un petit jardin, avec des tomates et des pommes de terres, quelques fruits aussi… N'est-ce pas la paix à laquelle tous, nous aspirons ?

_Sans doute, monsieur le conseiller.

_Oui, sans doute… Bon, nous nous égarons. Nous devrions préparer la réunion de cette après-midi.

_Bien monsieur, j'ai préparé quelques documents…

Schlikk tendit un pad à Kovan qui se mit à lire.

_Je vois…, murmura-t-il après un moment.

_C'est une réunion restreinte, expliqua l'assistant. Il se pourrait même que le président ne soit pas là…

_Oui, oui… Que ces incessantes réunions peuvent être ennuyeuses…, se plaignit Kovan froidement.

_Le conseiller Curney sera probablement présent… Ce serait une occasion de…

_C'est exact, convint Kovan. Ne laissons pas passer une occasion d'amadouer ce brave Curney. L'un de mes plus fervents opposants… Lorsqu'il comprendra notre projet, il se rangera à notre avis… J'en suis convaincu.

_Oui, monsieur. Puis-je me permettre une suggestion ?

_Allez-y.

_Il ne faudrait pas tout dévoiler du projet… Nous ne savons rien de nos interlocuteurs, et ce… Curney, ne m'inspire guère confiance…

_Allons bon… N'est-il pas un agréable convive ? ironisa Kovan.

Schlikk le regarda étrangement, comme si le conseiller était soudainement devenu fou.

_Je plaisante ! Le bougre est arrogant, ambitieux, avide, vaniteux, brutal et simple d'esprit… Un hôte fort déplaisant, et un représentant du peuple déplorable…

Schlikk se détendit et sourit.

_Mais il est influent, continua Kovan. Il nous le faut… Il serait un soutien intéressant…

_Ne risque-t-il pas de ternir votre image ?

Kovan se cala dans son fauteuil et croisa ses doigts sur son ventre.

_Oui, peut-être un peu… Mais je m'en accommoderais, eu égard aux soutiens politiques qu'il peut apporter. Nous n'avons pas le choix, mon ami… Il nous faudra beaucoup de soutiens, parce que d'un certain point de vue, notre projet peut s'apparenter à un coup d'état…

_Oui, rétorqua Schlikk, mais n'est-ce pas pour le bien de la Fédération ? N'est-ce pas pour la tirer de cette léthargie néfaste dans laquelle elle s'enfonce peu à peu depuis des années ?

_Mais tous les coups d'états étaient pour améliorer les choses, et tous les dictateurs se sont toujours réclamés en faveur du peuple, pour son bien… Avant de devenir des monstres sanguinaires… Un coup d'état reste un coup d'état. Si nous réussissons, il nous faudra un soutien politique solide pour ne pas passer pour de vulgaires dictateurs…

_Il y aura toujours des détracteurs…

_Oui, toujours. Mais si nous avons l'adhésion du peuple, nous pourrons manœuvrer plus sereinement. Le changement n'est jamais bien vu. Le peuple s'habitue à un statu quo, et lorsque l'on suggère de changer les choses, il se rebelle, il grogne, il se plaint…

_Même si cela est dans son intérêt ?

_Eh bien oui, car, malheureusement, ou heureusement, allez savoir, le peuple ne sait rien de son propre intérêt. L'individu, seul, est violent et égocentrique, il ne sait même pas reconnaître les lois qui vont dans son intérêt, il s'insurge et ne réfléchit point, alors en groupe, voire en nation entière… Voyez l'histoire de l'humanité, relisez les vieux livres, et vous verrez combien de fois des peuples se sont battus, se sont massacrés, pour des billevesées bien servies…

_Les peuples ne peuvent pas être aussi naïfs ! N'ont-ils pas au final mené à ceci ? La Fédération des Planètes Unies ?

_Oh, ne vous y trompez pas, la peuple est naïf, et stupide…

_Est-on stupide si l'on se bat pour la liberté ?

_La liberté ! Ah ! Mais mon brave Schlikk, qu'est-ce donc que la liberté ?!

L'assistant regardait Kovan avec un air ébahi.

_Ben, euh, la liberté c'est, c'est lorsque l'on n'est pas sous la coupe d'un tyran…, bredouilla-t-il.

_Balivernes ! La liberté, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est… Je vais vous dire, la liberté est la chose la plus dangereuse au monde…

Schlikk écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

_La liberté est dangereuse, continua Kovan en ignorant la pâleur extrême de son assistant, parce que ce n'est ni une idée, ni une propriété des êtres doués d'intelligence… Non, c'est une émotion, ou un sentiment si vous préférez… Nous collons l'étiquette « liberté » à une émotion complexe ayant trait à la sensation d'absence de contrainte.

_Une émotion ? (Cette fois Schlikk semblait perplexe).

_Parfaitement… Pensez à ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous naviguez seul, lorsque vous sortez de prison, lorsque vous abattez un tyran… Une émotion, rien d'autre. Et vous savez combien les Vulcains se méfient des émotions… À juste titre d'ailleurs ! Vulcain était au bord de la destruction ! S'il n'y avait eu la voie de la logique, nous serions une race éteinte ! Les émotions sont mauvaises conseillères, elles sont violentes et trompeuses. Si vous ne les maîtrisez pas, elles vous ferons faire des choses regrettables.

Schlikk hocha la tête.

_Admettons que vous ayez raison, la liberté est une émotion, pas un concept politique, d'accord, mais cela ne vaut-il pas la peine, tout de même, de se battre pour elle ? Pour que les peuples soient libres ?

Kovan souriait.

_Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle les émotions sont dangereuses : à cause d'elles, vous êtes aisément manipulable. Un orateur habile saura utiliser vos émotions contre vous. La peur, la colère, le ressentiment, la honte, et la liberté ! Il est possible d'amener des peuples entiers à faire d'horribles choses en les tenant par leurs émotions, et uniquement cela. Ce que les Vulcains ne disent pas sur le chemin de la logique, c'est que les émotions sont si difficiles à combattre parce qu'elles sont solidement ancrées en chacun de nous. Ce n'est pas la raison qui est plus forte dans notre esprit, mais les émotions !

_Mais la liberté n'est-elle pas toujours bonne… ?

_Laissez-moi prendre un exemple : la Révolution Française de 1789. Connaissez-vous ?

_Un peu, j'ai étudié l'histoire de la Terre à l'université…

_Bien. Savez-vous quand et comment a commencé cette révolution ?

Schlikk réfléchit.

_C'était en 1789, les états généraux du roi Louis XVI… Enfin je crois…

_Eh bien c'est faux. C'est une erreur communément admise que la révolution a débuté en 1789. En réalité elle a commencée bien avant…

_Vous voulez parler des causes de la révolution ? Crise économique, pauvreté, mauvaise récolte de blé…

_Non, non, pas du tout… Ce sont bien là des causes parmi d'autres ayant provoqué ce mouvement de révolte, mais en fait la révolution était lancée bien plus tôt, et semblait inévitable. Laissez-moi vous expliquer de bout en bout. Au début du XVIIème siècle, nous pouvons aisément classer, en France, les populations en deux groupes : le peuple, pour l'essentiel des ouvriers et des paysans, pauvres et surexploités, et les aristocrates, riches et insouciants. Cela représente l'immense majorité des individus. Voilà la situation, une partie de la population, les paysans, est opprimée depuis quelques siècles pour le profit et l'intérêt de cette deuxième partie de la population, les aristocrates (à commencer par le plus puissant d'entre eux, le roi). Une telle oppression, aussi ancienne, ne peut, à long terme, qu'être mal perçue. Voilà un des ingrédients de la recette « révolution ». Et voilà le second : au cours du XVIIème siècle, les villes et les commerces se développant peu à peu, et notamment grâce au roi Louis XIV, apparaît une nouvelle classe issue du peuple, les bourgeois. Ils sont riches, mais n'ont aucun poids politique. On les considère de la même façon que les paysans, comme des moins que rien.

_Oui, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

_J'y viens. Au début du XVIIIème siècle, un vent libertaire souffle sur les esprits pensant de l'époque. Beaucoup de philosophes, de lettrés et de scientifiques, envisagent la possibilité d'un gouvernement sans roi, sans oppression. Les idées, et croyez-moi une idée est plus efficace que n'importe quelle arme, diffusent dans la société. On parle aux paysans analphabètes, et sans éducation, de liberté… Ah, cette liberté ! Et ils la ressentent ! Parce qu'ils sont opprimés depuis si longtemps… Mais ils ne font rien… On leur explique, par différents biais, qu'ils peuvent vivre sans être sous la menace d'un roi capricieux… Et personne ne réagit. Pourquoi ?

_Eh bien, je dirais qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens de s'organiser politiquement…

_Peut-être… Ou bien cela n'est pas vraiment dans leur intérêt… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, les années passent, crises et pénuries, et soudain, le roi fait un état des lieux de la situation et provoque une crise politique. Cette crise, vient-elle du peuple ? Vient-elle de ces braves paysans qui travaillent comme des forcenés ? Non, elle vient de riches bourgeois, d'hommes cultivés, d'hommes suffisamment aisés pour être éduqués, mais pas suffisamment pour tenir un rang social élevé. Alors, cette nouvelle classe sociale, que l'on nomme bourgeoisie, n'a pas sa place dans l'ancien régime. Où est-elle entre le peuple, pauvre, les aristocrates, qui dirigent, et le clergé, qui contrôle l'âme et la culture ? Pourtant, les bourgeois ont les moyens… Ils sont parfois plus riches que les aristocrates et le clergé réunis… Ils n'ont, dans ce système monarchique, aucune voix au chapitre… Donc, naturellement, ils se servent des idées de liberté pour répandre un vent de contestation contre cette terrible oppression qui ne leur laisse aucune latitude…

_Oui, reconnut Schlikk, c'est une thèse communément admise depuis bien longtemps, la Révolution Française s'est d'abord faite par la bourgeoisie, avant que le peuple ne s'en empare… Et alors ? Où voulez en venir ? Les bourgeois voulaient plus de pouvoir, et ils ont adroitement renversé le régime qui ne leur convenait pas… Mais in fine, le peuple n'a-t-il pas eu la liberté qu'il souhaitait avoir ?

_Là est la question. Je vous la pose, le peuple a-t-il eu cette liberté qu'il souhaitait tant ?

Schlikk réfléchit.

_Où voulais-je en venir ? continua Kovan. À cette conclusion simple : la révolution n'a fait que troquer une oppression pour une autre…

_Comment cela ?

_Le peuple, qui s'est battu pour cette « liberté » dont il ne sait pas grand chose, qu'a-t-il obtenu ? La liberté ?

_D'une certaine façon oui…

_Oui, plus de roi, plus d'aristocrates… Toutefois, les bourgeois se sont emparés du pouvoir, et la loi de l'argent règne… N'est-ce pas ? Et cela n'a cessé qu'au XXIIème siècle… Plus de roi, mais des rois… Le peuple était-il libre ? Pas du tout, il était asservi par le travail souvent difficile et mal payé, et pire que cela, asservi par des idées et des opinions qu'on le forçait à adopter en limitant son éducation et le gavant d'informations par la télévision…

_Mais il y a eu tout de même des mieux… Les conditions de travail furent plus douces…

_Oui, il y eut des mieux, mais cela ne fut pas la conséquence d'une forme de liberté, mais plutôt de l'évolution des technologies…

_Vous dites que la révolution, qui est censée avoir libéré le peuple français, n'a fait que substituer une oppression à une autre, cela parce que le peuple a été manipulé ?

_C'est ce que je dis… Prenez la période qui suit immédiatement la révolution…

_Je vous écoute.

_La Terreur, puis le Consulat, une parodie de république, et enfin, quelque chose comme dix ans plus tard, l'Empire. C'est tout de même un comble que la révolution, ayant pour but de libérer les hommes du joug d'un roi, les a aussitôt plongé dans un gouvernement dictatorial, puis un empire… Ne trouvez-vous pas ?

_Certes, je reconnais que la période qui a suivi cette révolution n'est pas glorieuse, mais si je vous comprends bien, pour vous, la révolution n'a eu aucun effet bénéfique, in fine… Elle a tout de même eu le mérite de changer le gouvernement et les infrastructures sociales… Cela a pris du temps pour se mettre en place, mais la démocratie s'est finalement imposée.

_Bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet… Ce que je dis c'est que, si à court et moyen terme, la révolution a pu apparaître comme salvatrice… Enfin, notez tout de même que la décapitation de Louis XVI n'a pas sonné le glas de la monarchie puisqu'il y a eu par la suite jusqu'à la fin du XIXème siècle, soit presque un siècle plus tard, trois rois et deux empereurs…

_Euh… oui…

_Si la révolution a pu apparaître salvatrice à court terme, elle ne l'a pas été à long terme. La liberté, si chère au cœur des hommes du peuple, où est-elle ? Avant la révolution, la liberté s'acquérait par naissance, ensuite elle est devenue l'apanage d'un compte en banque bien rempli. En définitive, pour ces hommes qui se sont battus au nom de cette merveilleuse « idée », rien n'a changé… Les anciens serfs sont restés asservis.

Kovan et Schlikk gardèrent le silence un instant, tous les deux en proie à une intense réflexion.

_Mon cher Schlikk, comprenez bien qu'il y a des vérités crues, difficiles à entendre et à concevoir, mais pourtant essentielles… Parce qu'un habile orateur qui saura agiter cette « liberté » comme un drap écarlate, éveillera les instincts belliqueux du taureau… Et celui-ci foncera tête baissée, dans la direction qu'aura choisi cet orateur… Vous saisissez ?

_Je crois. Ainsi la liberté n'est qu'une illusion…

_C'est cela ! Une illusion dont on peut se servir pour manipuler les foules, faire faire au peuple tout ce que l'on veut… Méfiez-vous des émotions, elles n'amènent rien de bon…

_Pourtant, vous êtes bien le premier à défendre la liberté… Tous vos discours…

_Mais bien sûr ! Pour deux raisons, la première est que je ne peux heurter la sensibilité du peuple, ce serait un suicide politique, on me renverrait immédiatement sur Vulcain avec un bon coup de pied au derrière…

_La seconde raison ?

_La seconde est, que s'il n'y a guère besoin de liberté, il n'en reste pas moins que beaucoup de formes d'oppression sont contre-productives…

Kovan tourna son fauteuil vers la baie vitrée et contempla un instant les contours du lac Léman.

_Notez l'ironie, ou peut-être est-ce simplement un paradoxe ? reprit-il. Pour le bien des peuples de la Fédération, il me faudra prendre les commandes, devenir quelque peu directif… Seul moyen de leur apprendre ce qu'est un être libre… En somme, pour garantir la liberté je leur en priverai…

_Mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de devenir un oppresseur, je le sais…

_Non, bien sûr. Je ne souhaite nullement me poser en empereur, en tyran ou en dictateur… Toutefois, j'aurais quelques pieds à écraser… et il faudra peut-être que j'impose certaines choses plutôt que de les proposer…

_Les gouvernements actuels sont si mollassons…

_Si léthargiques, mon ami, si léthargiques… Que le destin nous préserve d'un puissant ennemi qui viendrait frapper aux portes de la Fédération, je ne crois pas que nous soyons en mesure d'y faire face…

_Vous penser aux Borgs ?

_Oh les Borgs… ils n'existent plus… Non, en réalité je pense à l'impensable… à ce que je ne saurais prévoir… L'univers est si vaste… (Kovan se retourna vers son bureau), Schlikk ! Aidez-moi à me remémorer la biographie de ce monsieur Curney, voulez-vous ?

L'assistant acquiesça.

_Le conseiller Curney est né dans une petite ville du Montana… Attendez, je dois l'avoir quelque part… Voilà, c'est Springfield… Le père est avocat, la mère est institutrice. Il grandit dans un foyer chaleureux, étudie au collège et lycée de Springfield, avec des résultats médiocres…

_Continuez.

_Ensuite il part étudier la psychologie à Boston, sans grands résultats, puis son père meurt d'une crise cardiaque, ce qui l'oblige à revenir chez lui un moment. Après une période un peu chaotique où il aura plusieurs emplois qu'il quittera rapidement, instable, il retourne à Boston étudier le droit cette fois. Il aura à cœur de se faire quelques relations d'amitié dont une qui lui permettra d'occuper un siège au gouvernement de Mars. Puis il occupera le poste d'ambassadeur adjoint sur Qo'noS, et enfin celui d'ambassadeur sur Vulcain. Curney est un humain, mais il est de ceux qui savent maîtriser ses émotions… En politique, c'est un adversaire redoutable… Je pense que son séjour sur Vulcain lui a permis d'adopter certaines de vos coutumes, monsieur.

_Oui, j'en ai entendu parler… Il a bonne presse auprès du Haut Commandement de Vulcain.

_Il a sans doute de nombreux appuis, disons, plutôt intéressants… et même sur Qo'noS…

_Il faut lui reconnaître une certaine habileté… Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de se faire apprécier des Klingons, alors de s'en faire des amis… La question est, jusqu'où vont ces soutiens ? Ne sont-ce là que des soutiens purement politiques, et quand le vent tourne nous savons ce qu'ils valent, ou bien les liens sont-ils plus profonds ?

_Il a également l'oreille du président…, souligna Schlikk.

_Exact, ce n'est pas négligeable… Ils sont peu nombreux ceux à qui le président accorde son entière confiance…

_Vous en faite partie.

_Pour combien de temps encore ? Oh, comme tout cela est fragile… on vous fais des œillades polies, on écoute vos conseils, puis un jeune loup entre dans l'arène et fais fuir les vieux boucs… Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux utiliser pour faire pression ?

Schlikk pianota sur son pad.

_Pas à ma connaissance…

_Rien ? Rien de rien ? Allons c'est un humain… pas une maîtresse cachée ? Des liens douteux avec le Dominion, ou bien de mystérieuses visites secrètes sur Qo'noS ? Ou peut-être des amis Romuliens un peu trop remuants ?

_Non, le passé du conseiller Curney est blanc comme neige… pas une ombre au tableau…

_Eh bien…, soupira Kovan.

_Il ne sera pas facile à convaincre…

_Ce n'est rien de le dire… Lui qui s'est toujours prononcé fermement pour la liberté des peuples… cette liberté illusoire…

Schlikk était plongé dans la lecture d'informations sur son pad.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Kovan.

_Nous recevons des communications… C'est impossible…

_Quoi donc ?

_Il y a eu un attentat sur Thanis III.

_Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Kovan s'empressa de pianoter lui aussi son pad personnel.

_Impossible…, souffla-t-il après un moment.

_Cela a été revendiqué par cette nouvelle secte…

_Oui, bien sûr… S'attaquer à la production de dilithium…

_Ce sont des fanatiques, monsieur. Ils ont pour objectif de faire le maximum de dégâts et de choquer l'opinion publique…

_Je sais, répondit Kovan, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je me demande… Comment peut-on les arrêter ?

Kovan regarda son assistant un moment.

_Les arrêter ? Vous ne comprenez pas sur quoi se fonde la fanatisme religieux, n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh, la religion ? hasarda Schlikk.

_La religion n'est qu'une façade, un déguisement, une excuse… Le fanatisme est avant tout politique. Il s'agit de quelques énergumènes avides de pouvoir, qui n'en ont aucun… Alors ils manipulent les crédules et en font des fanatiques. Les structures religieuses aident à fournir un cadre, une sorte de justification pratique à tout cela… Ils se font alors appeler prophètes, ou guides spirituels, mais ne sont rien de plus que des dictateurs… Vous saisissez ? On n'arrête pas ces gens-là comme on arrête des criminels, on ne lutte pas contre eux avec des soldats et des vaisseaux… Non, il faut être plus subtile, plus sournois, plus malin… Oh et puis de toute façon, le fanatisme religieux armé du terrorisme est toujours voué à disparaître, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

_Je me souviens de mes cours d'histoire, il y a eu, au XXème et XXIème siècles, une vague d'attentats un peu partout dans le monde, des fanatiques faisaient exploser des bombes, massacraient des innocents…

_Oui, bien sûr, ce genre de stratégies politiques a été utilisé un grand nombre de fois… Pas seulement sur Terre, pensez aux Bajorans et Cardassiens, pensez aux Klingons il y a de cela deux mille ans, ou les Romuliens… Et même sur Vulcain ! Avant que les préceptes de la logique ne soient adoptés, Vulcain a vécu des heures sombres, des groupuscules armés se disputaient le pouvoir, et il y avait aussi, dans le lot, des fanatiques religieux… Lorsque l'ignorance est la règle, le fanatisme peut s'installer, comme une maladie, fourbe et dangereuse…

_Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de frapper une colonie minière comme Thanis III… Je veux dire, au final, la production de dilithium de la Fédération sera à peine perturbée…

_C'est un objectif comme un autre, Schlikk… Les fanatiques ne cherchent pas vraiment à atteindre des objectifs militaires, en règle général ils n'en ont pas les moyens, non, ils veulent choquer, faire peur, montrer que personne ne peut les arrêter… Ce qu'ils cherchent c'est à déstabiliser, diviser… Et parfois, les grandes démocraties jouent leur jeu…

Une secrétaire Andorienne entra discrètement dans le bureau, se faufila jusqu'à Kovan et lui glissa deux mots à l'oreille. Le conseiller Vulcain acquiesça et la secrétaire s'éclipsa.

_Mon cher Schlikk, notre invité… devrais-je dire notre adversaire, est là.

Schlikk se leva.

_Je vous laisse à vos obligations, monsieur.

_Glanez quelques renseignements sur cet attentat, nous en reparlerons plus tard… Peut-être fera-t-il nos affaires après tout…

Le conseiller Curney était assis dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Schlikk un instant auparavant. C'était un homme aux épaules larges, un ventre marqué d'un embonpoint honnête, un visage creusé de rides, une courte barbe taillée avec précision et un regard franc. Il portait une longue robe inspirée des robes de cérémonie vulcaine. Avait-il voulu faire passer un message ?

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le vote de demain est d'une importance capitale pour la Fédération, commença Kovan. Je vais vous parler sans détours : que pensez-vous de ce nouveau décret ?

_Le décret 123 451, sur la taxation des routes commerciales en dehors des zones de la Fédération… c'est un point capital, bien sûr… Il y a eu de houleux débats ces derniers mois…

_C'est vrai, et vous avez fait valoir votre point de vue. Cependant, je voudrais que nous en discutions de façon plus informelle… Nous sommes entre nous, nous pouvons parler librement… Je sais que vous vous opposez à ce décret… Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Curney observa un moment Kovan, se demandant ce que celui-ci mijotait.

_Eh bien, je pense avoir été clair durant les débats… La taxation des routes en dehors de la Fédération envoie un message négatif aux peuples qui n'ont pas encore intégré la Fédération… Cela risque de perturber le commerce, et isoler la Fédération du reste de l'univers… Cela pourrait être mal perçu, quelque chose comme « si vous ne faites pas partie de la Fédération vous le paierez au prix fort… ».

_Ne pensez-vous pas que la Fédération doit protéger ses membres contre toute concurrence, ou toutes manœuvres commerciales douteuses ?

_Bien sûr, mais doit-elle le faire au détriment de ceux qui ne sont pas membres ? L'objectif de la Fédération n'est-il pas d'attirer de nouveaux membres ? De… fédérer ?

_Attirer de nouveaux membres, certes, mais ne souhaitez-vous pas protéger la Fédération ? Nous ne pouvons accueillir n'importe qui… n'importe comment… n'est-ce pas ?

_Il y a des critères d'intégration et des règles strictes à respecter… cela suffit amplement pour assurer la stabilité de la Fédération…

_Oui… oui… Que pensez-vous de la Fédération elle-même ?

Curney fronça les sourcils.

_Conseiller Kovan, vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps… de débats qui ont déjà été menés et sont aujourd'hui clos… Nous pouvons, politiquement, nous considérer comme adversaires… Nos positions divergent assez souvent pour cela. Alors lorsque mon adversaire me propose une entrevue, qui plus est avant un vote qui, somme toute, n'est pas si capital que cela… je me pose des questions…

Kovan demeura silencieux un moment, jaugeant son interlocuteur.

_Vous avez raison. Toutefois, avant de vous faire part de mes raisons, pourriez-vous tout de même répondre à ma question… Après tout, il est vrai que nous sommes adversaire, mais nous n'avons jamais discuté ensemble, à cœur ouvert, comme on dit…

Curney opina du chef.

_Comme vous voulez…

_Que pensez-vous de la Fédération ? répéta Kovan, aimablement.

_Alors je vais être franc…

_Je ne demande que ça…

_La Fédération est une utopie, n'est-ce pas ? Et la seule qui fonctionne depuis des millénaires de pratiques politiques à travers tout l'univers… La question est, est-elle vraiment efficace ?

_Continuez.

_À une certaine échelle, elle est efficace, mais pour d'autres choses… Ces derniers siècles, nous avons intégré des peuples aussi différents et belliqueux que les Xindis, ou les Romuliens… Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, mais une bonne chose… En revanche, le gouvernement fédéral néglige certains aspects de la vie quotidienne des peuples à l'intérieur même de ses frontières… Tenez, Starfleet ne déploie plus autant de vaisseaux qu'au temps de la guerre contre les Klingons. Ce qui va de soit en période de paix, bien sûr, mais qu'en est-il des menaces persistantes, les maraudeurs, les pirates, par exemple ? Et de celles que nous ne connaissons pas encore ? Sommes-nous réellement prêts ?

Kovan écoutait avec attention, scrutant le comportement de son homologue.

_En un mot, conseiller Curney, comment diriez-vous cela en un mot ?

Curney réfléchit un instant.

_Faible… La Fédération est faible…

Voilà ce que voulait entendre le conseiller. Curney et Kovan avaient beaucoup d'opinions divergentes, et ne s'en cachaient pas, mais ce que pressentait le conseiller, et qui venait de se confirmer, était que, sur le fond, ils avaient la même vision de la Fédération. Ils avaient la même vision du mal, mais auraient-ils la même vision du remède ?

_Oui…, approuva Kovan. Je dois vous l'accorder…

_Allons conseiller, ne tournez pas autour du pot. Que voulez-vous ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Kovan hésita. Devait-il se jeter à l'eau et tout dire ? Ou bien ne confier qu'à demi mot ses intentions, afin de ne pas se mettre en défaut ? Le problème était que le conseiller Curney n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il flairerait l'entourloupe et risquait de ne pas soutenir le projet de Kovan. Ou pire, de s'y opposer… Il fallait se jeter à l'eau, un saut dans le vide…

_Je vais être honnête, j'ai besoin de vous… de vous et de vos relations politiques…

_Oui…

_La Fédération est faible, c'est une certitude, et, comme vous, je crois que, si un ennemi puissant venait à frapper à notre porte, nous ne ferions rien de plus que palabrer durant des heures, de réunions en conseils, de déclarations politiques en phrases toutes faites, et nous serions vaincus avant même d'avoir combattu. Nos vaisseaux sont vieux, nos capitaines manquent d'expérience du combat, et de formation… Je ne parle même pas de la flotte qui n'a plus sa gloire passée… Nous avons un seul vaisseau de classe pulsar sur le point d'être terminé… un seul ! Est-ce cela la grande Fédération ?

Curney observait le conseiller Vulcain avec attention.

_Prenez cet attentat sur Thanis III… des fanatiques religieux… Mais enfin, sommes-nous au Moyen-Âge ? Les services secrets de Starfleet n'ont rien vu venir… Et l'on nous sert maintenant les boniments habituels ! « Rassemblons-nous », « Ne cherchons pas les coupables », etc.

_Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

Kovan écarta la remarque d'un revers de la main.

_Les Borgs, continua-t-il. Les Borgs étaient une menace des plus sérieuse… Ils ont failli détruire la Fédération… S'ils revenaient aujourd'hui, pourrions-nous les repousser ? Nous nous sommes endormis, nous avons trop longtemps pensé que nous étions à l'abri, en sécurité, sous une douillette couverture, celle des belles années de prospérité de la Fédération… Oui, parce qu'elle a prospéré, après avoir lutté pour sa survie, pour son existence… Mais l'ironie du sort, ou le revers de la médaille si vous voulez, est qu'en même temps que la Fédération rayonnait, que les peuples, même les plus récalcitrants, ou belliqueux, nous rejoignaient, elle plongeait progressivement dans une sorte de léthargie néfaste. Et aujourd'hui que se passe-t-il ? Les décideurs sont des pleutres et ne décident plus de rien, les hommes avides et ambitieux mettent à nouveau le profit au cœur du tissu social… ajoutez à cela une résurgence de fanatisme religieux…

_Vous… vous… vous n'allez tout de même pas…

_Quelqu'un a dit un jour, un humain d'ailleurs, que si le mal perdurait c'était parce que les hommes de bien ne faisaient rien… Le mal est en train de renaître de ses cendres… Là, tapis dans l'ombre, motivé par cette léthargie…

_Si c'est cet attentat sur Thanis III qui vous tracasse, n'ayez crainte, le terrorisme n'a toujours été qu'un épiphénomène… Dans vingt ans, plus personne ne parlera de cette secte et son prophète…

_Je sais bien… mais le terrorisme est aussi un indicateur… un symptôme, celui d'une société malade… (Kovan se pencha en avant, au dessus de son bureau, plantant son regard dans celui de son homologue). Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité… si nous ne faisons rien…

_C'est évident… Mais que voulez-vous faire… Nous avons les mains liées… Si nous durcissons les contrôles et la surveillance, il y en aura pour se plaindre que nous foulons les libertés aux pieds, si nous ne faisons rien, il y en aura aussi pour se plaindre que nous ne faisons rien… C'est une situation délicate, et politiquement parlant cela équivaut à plonger la main dans un sac plein de serpents pour en attraper un… Alors que voulez-vous faire ?

_Je suis bien de votre avis… mais on peut agir… Il faut une présidence forte, et pas consensuelle, pas mollassonne… Il faut un guide, quelqu'un qui rassemble les volontés et qui aurait un vrai projet…

_Vous ?

_Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais amorcer le changement, et puis d'autres me succéderaient… peut-être même vous…

_Qu'est-ce qui garantirait que vous ne deviendrez pas un de ces dictateurs de pacotille ?

_Je ne bouleverserai pas les infrastructures de la Fédération, pour commencer… Et il y aura des hommes avisés pour empêcher tout débordement… comme vous, si vous faisiez parti du projet…

Curney regarda intensément Kovan, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées.

_Vous vous rendez compte que nous parlons d'un coup d'état… Rien que pour cela vous pourriez être mis dans le plus sombre des cachots, quelque part, sur une planète inhospitalière…

_Allons… Je sais que vous pensez comme moi… Vous pourriez être ma caution morale…

_Pour un Vulcain vous êtes plutôt… entreprenant… et audacieux.

_J'ai un quart de sang humain, par mon arrière grand-père…

_Ça explique tout…

_La Fédération a besoin de renouveau, elle a besoin d'un cap à tenir, de savoir où elle va…

_Sur ce point, et d'autres, je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est certain, mais je ne puis être entièrement de votre avis…

_Soyez mon contradicteur, soyez là pour garantir la démocratie…

Curney acquiesça.

_Votre projet est intéressant, je ne peux le nier…

Kovan le savait, si le conseiller Curney ne le soutenait pas, c'en était fini de ses projets. Il n'aurait pas l'appui nécessaire pour justifier et légitimer ses actes. On l'enverrait probablement moisir dans une prison Klingonne, et la présidence poursuivrait son travail de déliquescence de la Fédération…

_Vous êtes des nôtres ?

_Je ne nie pas que la Fédération soit faible… Tenez, pour une simple décision comme les accords commerciaux, il faut des mois de discussions et de débats, et un, voire plusieurs, votes… Parfois, il est plus important de prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit, que de se demander si on prend la bonne… C'est certain, la Fédération a glissé dans une indolence dangereuse… Elle se laisse prendre au piège de l'administration… Les fonctionnaires pauvres d'esprit vont prendre des décisions capitales… Et dans le même temps, les loups affamés de profits et de pouvoir rôdent à nos portes… Ce n'est pas ce président qui les boutera hors de la Fédération, mais je me demande si, pour autant, cela doit être vous… Et puis, un Vulcain à la tête de la Fédération…

_Vous êtes des nôtres ? insista Kovan, nerveux.

_Bien sûr ! Cela pourrait être tellement amusant ! Rien que pour voir le Haut Conseil Vulcain s'étrangler avec sa soupe de Plomick en entendant la nouvelle ! Ah ! (Curney fit un clin d'œil appuyé à Kovan)… Vous aurez tout mon appui, tous mes soutiens…

_Vous êtes des nôtres…, souffla Kovan, rassuré.

Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre en route la machine… sans plus tarder.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 6.

Centre d'entraînement au combat, chasseurs spatiaux, escadron Orokk, planète Kirtach, sous contrôle de l'empire Klingon :

_Restez en formation serrée ! Gorh 1 et 2, vous me collez les miches, c'est bien compris ?

La radio de bord grésilla.

_Gorh 1, bien reçu !

_Gorh 2, compris, leader !

Le combat de chasseurs avait quasiment disparu de la Fédération depuis des siècles, Rick Shepard le savait, et les réflexes des pilotes avaient beaucoup perdu de leur efficacité. Il ne savait ni qui ni pourquoi mais à un moment donné, on avait préféré des navettes, même faiblement armées, à des chasseurs pour le combat rapproché, et il le déplorait. Bien sûr, la majeure partie des batailles spatiales se faisaient entre vaisseaux, le plus petit, classe Deinonicus, faisait la taille de deux terrains de football, avec un équipage (réduit !) d'une centaine de personnes. On utilisait des torpilles à photon, des phaseurs et disrupteurs à modulation de puissance et cela suffisait. Mais pour Shepard, les chasseurs avaient encore leur mot à dire…

L'écran principal s'illumina de signaux radar.

_Proximité ! Fantômes en approche par deux heure ! fit-il dans son casque en s'adressant à ses deux coéquipiers.

Aujourd'hui, seuls les Klingons avaient conservés, sans doute par nostalgie guerrière plus que par nécessité militaire, de vieux exemplaires de chasseurs. Ce pourquoi Shepard avait désiré intégrer ce programme d'entraînement. Ils étaient quatre humains, en tout. Pas de quoi fanfaronner, et pour tout dire, les Klingons leur menaient la vie dure.

_On se fixe sur leur leader, on reste en formation !

Shepard imprima un mouvement sec de ses mains sur le manche, qui fit faire un virage serré sur la droite à son chasseur. Les deux autres suivirent la même trajectoire sans rompre la formation.

_Gorh 2, ils m'ont allumé au radar !

_Leader, lancez les contre-mesures électroniques Gorh 2 !

Shepard joua sur sa console, lançant ses propres contre-mesures et activant les brouilleurs.

_Gorh 1, ils rompent la formation ! Un par neuf heure, les deux autres par trois heure !

_Leader, on ne les perd pas ! Restez sur ceux qui rompent par trois heure !

Les trois chasseurs de Shepard suivirent le mouvement des ennemis qui viraient sèchement vers l'est.

_Gorh 1, Vampires ! Vampires ! À nos six heure !

Merde !, se dit Shepard. Le chasseur qui avait rompu la formation venait de tirer deux missiles. Il les voyait sur son écran radar. Deux points lumineux qui s'approchaient de la formation.

_Leader, restez en formation, je vais m'en occuper !

Shepard tira sur le manche, son appareil prit un peu d'altitude, puis il donna un coup sec pour faire un virage serré à gauche. La manœuvre, si elle était suffisamment rapide, le mettrait en position d'éliminer le poursuivant, qui ne pourrait rien faire.

Le chasseur de Shepard vira jusqu'à avoir l'ennemi de face, en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Shepard pressa une gâchette sur le manche, lâchant une rafale de tir canon. Le chasseur ennemi n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. La coque fut déchirée, et il explosa en une boule de feu rouge-orangée.

_Contre-mesures ! Contre-mesures ! hurla Shepard, voyant les deux missiles foncer droit sur ses coéquipiers.

Les deux autres chasseurs firent un virage brusque, tout en lâchant une série de contre-mesures électroniques (des microbilles d'argent enchassés dans des structures de nanotubes de carbone) pour leurrer les missiles. Et cela fonctionna. Les deux missiles explosèrent sur le nuage de contre-mesures, sans toucher les chasseurs.

_Gorh 2, ils montent !

Ce n'était pas pour plaire à Shepard. Le combat en atmosphère standard et gravité normale était déjà une gageure en soit, mais passer en gravité zéro, hors atmosphère, éprouvait les esprits et les corps. Il fallait penser les tactiques différemment en combat spatial. Les vaisseaux réagissaient moins bien, et étaient beaucoup plus sensibles. Une pichenette sur le manche, et vous partiez en vrille ou en soleil pendant des heures, flottant dans l'espace comme un animal mort à la surface de l'eau. Une proie facile, en somme...

Toutefois, Shepard ne voulait pas se résigner. Et puis que devrait-il faire ? Battre en retraite ? Désolé, le combat en zéro Grav', je le sentais pas…

_On les suit, fit-il dans son casque.

Aussitôt les trois chasseurs, de concert, levèrent le nez vers le ciel.

_Postcombustion, on ne les laisse pas nous distancer, sinon ils vont nous cueillir là-haut ! ordonna Shepard avant d'enclencher ses propres réacteurs au maximum.

Les trois appareils, en formation serrée, prirent de la vitesse, et s'arrachèrent peu à peu de l'atmosphère. La voilure externe se replia pour que les chasseurs passent en mode combat spatial. Il fallait reconnaître une chose, l'ingénierie klingonne en matière d'armement était d'une redoutable efficacité.

_On reste concentré, commanda Shepard. Les manœuvres sont plus délicates, évitez les gestes brusques !

_À vos ordres ! répondirent les deux autres pilotes.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à cueillir les ennemis, et le tour serait joué. Ils voulaient combattre en gravité zéro ? Très bien, cela ne posait aucun problème.

_Vampires ! Vampires !

L'écran radar de Shepard indiqua deux points lumineux en rapprochement rapide. Des missiles, probablement des Furokh type 1, une vraie saloperie… Ces missiles étaient conçus non pas pour exploser à l'impact de leur cible, mais pour envoyer une impulsion électromagnétique qui grillait les systèmes électroniques du chasseur, et l'immobilisait. Il devenait alors un poids mort, une carcasse d'acier inutile, dérivant dans l'espace sans aucun moyen de combattre.

_Utilisez les canons, intima Shepard.

Un missile, en atmosphère, filait droit sur sa cible, avec une trajectoire simple et directe. Une foule de puces électroniques calculaient en temps réel sa position et traçaient le chemin le plus court vers la cible. Il fallait réagir vite et ruser pour les éviter. Cependant, dans l'espace, les trajectoires des missiles s'avéraient être moins fiables. Les corrections de trajectoires, même minimes, pouvant être extrêmement difficiles, les calculs de navigation devenaient beaucoup plus complexes. Si le missile lâchait une trop forte impulsion pour corriger son cap, il pouvait se mettre à vriller et ne pas récupérer sa course. Pour atteindre une cible grosse comme un vaisseau, de la Fédération par exemple, les missiles et torpilles suffisaient. Les corrections de trajectoires étant minimes. Mais pour toucher un vaisseau de petite taille, tel un chasseur spatial, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen efficace d'éliminer la menace : utiliser les canons, viser juste, et prier... Dans l'espace, cela évitait toutes complications inutiles.

Les trois chasseurs tirèrent en même temps, visant les missiles.

_Gorh 1, Vampire 1 abattu !

_Gorh 2, Vampire 2 abattu !

L'avantage des canons phaseurs du type Vorka TR était qu'ils pouvaient conserver une haute cadence de tir pendant un long moment. Le problème sur toutes les armes à particules comme les phaseurs, qu'ils soient montés sur de gros vaisseaux, ou en canon sur des chasseurs, était qu'à un moment ou un autre, les circuits surchauffaient. Et plus puissant était le phaseur, plus vite venait la surchauffe. Il y avait bien des systèmes de refroidissement, des matériaux mieux isolés, des polymères et supraconducteurs aux températures basses, mais la surchauffe était inévitable. Les canons phaseurs des chasseurs repoussaient l'inévitable de façon ingénieuse, en tirant des salves de lasers très courtes. Ainsi, les circuits n'avaient pas le temps de monter en température trop rapidement. Et comme les pilotes n'avaient pas besoin de tirer pendant des heures, cela évitait d'installer de lourds dispositifs de refroidissement.

_Gorh 2, coup au but !

_Gorh 1, coup au but !

Les deux missiles explosèrent bien loin de leurs cibles.

Bien !, se dit Shepard, au moins ils n'étaient pas tombé dans le piège grossier des…

_Oh merde ! hurla Gorh 1 dans son casque.

Les deux chasseurs ennemis venaient d'effectuer une manœuvre audacieuse et adroite, qui renversait la situation. Ils venaient d'exécuter un brusque soleil, se retournant pour faire face à leurs poursuivant.

Shepard sut qu'il était trop tard.

_Mitraillez ! Canons ! Canons ! cria-t-il.

Seulement, ils avaient perdu l'initiative. Le fait d'avoir enclenché la postcombustion leur avait donné trop de vitesse, et les chasseurs fonçaient droit sur l'ennemi sans pouvoir effectuer une rapide manœuvre d'évitement. La messe était dite, et Shepard dut reconnaître que les chasseurs ennemis avaient manœuvré avec justesse et intelligence. Efficaces comme des serpents à sonnettes. Ils firent feu de leurs canons phaseurs et détruisirent Gorh 1 aussitôt.

_Évitement ! Évitement ! gueula Gorh 2 dans les com.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les deux chasseurs ennemis l'abattirent immédiatement.

Shepard tenta le tout pour le tout, poussa ses réacteurs à nouveau en postcombustion, espérant dépasser les chasseurs et se trouver hors de portée de leurs canons. Il leur fonça droit dessus, et avait du mal à maintenir sa course, les corrections de roulis, de lacet et de tangage, mêmes minimes, faisaient des coups secs dans la trajectoire, difficiles à redresser. On aurait dit Will le coyote sur une fusée lancée à pleine vitesse avec une trajectoire erratique. Mais l'objectif n'était pas de bien tenir le chasseur, juste d'éviter les tirs canons.

Il y était presque.

Mais presque ce n'était pas assez. Il aurait dû passer à toute vitesse entre les deux ennemis, s'éloigner, et faire lui aussi un soleil pour les mettre derechef dans sa ligne de mire, avant de lâcher de grosses rafales au canon. Mais cela ne se produisit pas. Le chasseur ennemi qui se trouvait à la gauche de Shepard eut le temps d'ouvrir le feu et endommager son flanc gauche. Le tir brutal avait également provoqué une modification de trajectoire que l'humain ne réussit pas à corriger.

La collision était inévitable. Le chasseur de Shepard fonça droit sur le second ennemi, et le percuta à pleine vitesse. Même si les technologies de protection des coques et carlingues avaient largement évolué depuis les avions du XXème siècle, une collision à cette vitesse provoquait un tel choc que les revêtements externes des chasseurs, ainsi que leurs structures internes, cédèrent. Les deux cockpits éclatèrent l'un sur l'autre, et les réserves d'antimatière sautèrent. En moins d'une seconde, il ne resta plus, des deux appareils, qu'une énorme boule de feu et de métal en fusion.

L'explosion projeta le dernier chasseur loin dans l'espace. Mais Shepard ne le vit pas.

Une alarme retentit.

_Exercice terminé ! fit un Klingon dans les com.

Les lumières s'allumèrent, le décor d'environnement spatial disparut pour révéler un immense holodeck, grand comme un vaisseau cargo. Il y avait plusieurs cockpits de chasseurs éparpillés en son centre.

Shepard détacha son harnais, et s'extirpa lourdement du cockpit. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était là-dedans, et il le sentait par d'innombrables courbatures.

Il descendit par l'échelle de coupée, et entreprit d'ôter son casque lorsqu'un Klingon à l'air menaçant en uniforme gris se planta devant lui.

_Encore, dit-il d'un air menaçant.

_Encore?, soupira Shepard.

L'instructeur grogna. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Des autres cockpits sortirent deux humains et trois Klingons. Les humains s'approchèrent de Shepard.

_Il faut refaire l'exercice ! gronda l'instructeur d'une voix rauque.

Shepard acquiesça.

_Oui. On va refaire l'exercice, mais avant, nous les humains, on a besoin de prendre une douche, manger un truc, et se reposer un peu…

_Manger ?

_Manger… et pas un de vos machins horribles encore vivants…

Le Klingon prit l'air offusqué, puis partit d'un fou rire tonitruant.

_Tu reviens ici dans 3 heures, l'humain ! fit-il avant de tourner les talons et quitter le holodeck.

_Commandant ?

Shepard se tourna vers les deux autres humains.

_On va manger un truc et on s'y remet.

_Oh, non ! Pas du Gagh ! Je vais y laisser ma peau !

Shepard secoua la tête.

_Il y a un synthétiseur de nourriture dans la cantine. Programmé avec des plats humains…

_Ça c'est parfait… un bon steak et des patates…

Tandis qu'ils quittaient le holodeck, Shepard songea qu'il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Il maîtrisait plutôt bien le combat en atmosphère, probablement l'héritage des décennies de pilotes de chasse sur Terre s'exprimait-il dans ses gènes, mais hors atmosphère, dans l'espace, c'était une autre histoire…

La cantine était une salle équipée d'un mobilier rudimentaire. Shepard avait déjà assisté à des banquets klingons dans un environnement plus… pittoresque. Des tables et des chaises. Voilà tout ce qu'il y avait. Fonctionnel était le mot qui venait immédiatement à l'esprit. On ne se radinait pas ici pour parader, ou festoyer, juste se restaurer, et s'asseoir un moment.

C'était la cantine des pilotes, alors il n'y avait que des pilotes, et comme ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, même dans l'empire, la cantine n'était jamais pleine. Aujourd'hui, en dehors du groupe d'humains, il n'y avait que deux Klingons, l'un dégustant un bol de Gagh, et l'autre un verre de vin de sang (il ne devait pas être de service).

_Le Gagh… mais comment peuvent-ils manger ce truc ?

_Peut-être qu'ils n'aiment pas la pizza, Johnson…

_Très drôle…

_Une fois j'ai mangé des escargots, dans un restaurant en France… ces petits trucs tout gluants, cela ressemble à de la morve… mais pas la même couleur…

_Bishopp, évite les détails…

_Non, en fait c'était très bon ! Avec un beurre au persil, quelques assaisonnements… je me suis régalé !

_Faut reconnaître, admit Johnson, que le Raktajino est délicieux !

_C'est vrai, renchérit Bishopp. C'est bien un des seuls mets klingons que l'on déguste avec plaisir. Par contre le café qu'ils utilisent est sacrément corsé…

_C'est pas pour les fillettes…

Bishopp se tourna vers Shepard.

_On ne va pas parler de l'art culinaire klingon, si ?

_Ah bah non ! Vu qu'on peut pas appeler ça de l'art ! explosa Johnson.

_Johnson, mange tes spaghettis et évite les commentaires de ce genre. On perd du temps. Patron ?

Shepard réfléchissait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas touché à son bœuf Wellington.

_New-York ? (C'était son nom de code. Tous les pilotes, paraît-il, devaient avoir des noms de code. Le premier jour où Irvin Trout s'était présenté, il avait crié haut et fort, « Trout, Monsieur ! New-York, New-York ! ». Était-ce le stress ? Shepard avait ri, et il l'avait surnommé New-York.) Une question précise ?

New-York enfourna quelques frites dans sa bouche.

_Ben, on s'est pris une bonne raclée… encore… alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_On y retourne.

_Cela me semble évident… Mais, enfin, personne n'a vu le match ? On s'est fait moucher…, intervint Bishopp.

_Moucher ? répliqua Johnson. On s'est fait torcher le cul, ouais ! Et quatre fois de suite ! C'est pas pour dire, patron, mais y a comme qui dirait un gros retard à rattraper.

Shepard acquiesça. Ils avaient raison et il le savait.

_Écoutez, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, il y avait d'excellents pilotes de chasse sur Terre…

_C'était il y a plus de six siècles ! gronda Bishopp.

Shepard se gratta le menton.

_Oui, et aucun de ces pilotes n'eut à piloter dans l'espace…

_En plus ! Ils pilotaient en atmosphère. Nous on doit faire les deux…

_C'est ce qui pose problème.

Shepard les regarda.

_Il faut que l'on s'améliore.

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement.

_Je veux bien, mais comment ? demanda Johnson.

_Notre problème est que nous pensons en deux dimensions seulement, intervint Bishopp. Il faut penser en trois. Nous ne devons pas avoir de soucis à passer d'un combat en atmosphère à un combat spatial.

_Ouais, mais les Klingons sont plus rapides ! Plus efficaces ! s'indigna Johnson.

_Les chasseurs c'est l'avenir… Aucun vaisseau de la taille d'un vieux Galaxy, ou de nos classes Deinonicus ne pourra rivaliser avec un groupe de chasseurs, plus rapides, plus maniables… même une torpille à photon ne pourrait s'armer avant d'être détruite… Les chasseurs klingons ne sont pas que des vaisseaux taillés pour l'espace… Imaginez deux cents de ces chasseurs, en une énorme meute… Ils pourraient attaquer n'importe quelle cible, et seraient trop petits pour qu'un croiseur lourd ne puisse tous les stopper…, lança New-York, très sérieux.

Shepard écoutait, et une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit.

_J'ai potassé un peu l'histoire de l'aviation… Pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, dans le Pacifique, les Japonnais disposaient d'un chasseur, le Mitsubishi A6M, plus connu sous la désignation « Zéro ». Il était plus léger et plus maniable que son pendant américain, le Chance Vought F4U Corsair. En combat singulier, les chasseurs américains avaient le dessous, pas de doute. Les Zéros pouvaient virer rapidement, manœuvrer serré, et tromper les lourds Corsairs…trop patauds

_Ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'on connaît…

_Exact.

_Mais les Américains ont gagné la guerre, non ? s'enquit Johnson.

_Oui. Ils ont fini par reprendre l'avantage, en adoptant une nouvelle tactique de combat. Au lieu de combats singuliers, ils ont adoptés le vol en binômes. Lorsqu'un Zéro attaquait, deux Américains se couvraient mutuellement…

_Ils annulaient l'avantage de la maniabilité par le nombre… C'est ingénieux, déclara New-York.

_Oui, c'est ingénieux, accorda Shepard. Et peut-être pas si désuet que cela…

_Vous voulez qu'on adopte la même tactique, patron ?

_Pourquoi pas ?

_Deux chasseurs, toujours en couverture, au lieu d'une formation en diamant… Oui, mais il faudra être un nombre pair…

_Pas de problème, nous volerons à quatre désormais.

_Et ça marchera, patron ?

Shepard se gratta le menton, perplexe.

_Je n'en sais rien, mais pour le moment c'est la meilleure option que nous ayons. Nous ne maîtrisons pas encore les subtilités du combat avec un chasseur spatial, par conséquent, face à des pilotes expérimentés, nous ne faisons pas le poids. Dans l'immédiat, si nous travaillons en binôme, nous pourrons peut-être annuler l'avantage de l'expérience par le nombre… Nous développerons, j'en suis sûr, par la suite, d'autres tactiques de combat… mais pour le moment…

_Ça me semble faisable, déclara New-York avec un large sourire.

_On peut essayer…, avança Bishopp.

_Moi j'suis partant, tant qu'on peut mettre la pâté à ces bouffeurs de vers…, confirma Johnson, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

_T'inquiète pas, Johnson, fit Bishopp, on leur fera passer le goût du Gagh !

Shepard hocha la tête.

_Très bien, prenez une douche, une heure de repos, et on se retrouve à l'holoSim 11.

_Oui, capitaine, répondirent les autres en chœur.

L'holosimulateur 11 était réservé à l'entraînement des pilotes de chasse. Le centre d'entraînement de Kirtach ne comptait pas moins de cent vingt-quatre holosimulateurs (quelques uns pour la pratique du combat spatial, d'autres pour les unités terrestres, d'autres encore pour le corps à corps, etc.). Les Klingons raffolaient de cette technologie qu'ils n'avaient pas inventée. Chaque navire de l'empire, à l'instar de ceux de la Fédération, comportait plusieurs holodecks, certains pour l'entraînement et d'autres pour la détente (qui, chez les Klingons, était aussi de l'entraînement au combat…).

Éparpillés au milieu de l'immense salle, qui devait être au bas mot quatre fois plus grande qu'un stade de football, il y avait des cockpits de chasseurs montés sur des plate-formes reposant sur des systèmes sophistiqués ayant pour but de simuler les mouvements du vaisseau. L'option choisie, dans un monde hyper technologique où les hologrammes pouvaient avoir la consistance de choses réelles, était, pour le moins, originale. L'avantage était de donner un tour bien plus réel aux combats. Il y avait toujours, dans les holodecks, comme un air de contrefaçon…

Les hologrammes s'adaptaient aux choix des pilotes, aux aléas de la mission, et chacun avait les images qui correspondaient à son statut.

Shepard et ses hommes s'installèrent dans leurs cockpits. Ils avaient demandé à voler en groupe de quatre, et l'instructeur klingon, après les avoir toisé une minute ou deux, avait grogné son approbation. Pour plus de réalisme encore, chacun avait revêtu une tenue de vol, consistant en un vêtement bourré de nanotechnologie, dont des réservoirs et systèmes de diffusion d'oxygène pur, et un casque de forme ovale, léger, avec un affichage de toutes les données de vol sous les yeux.

Une fois assis dans le siège du pilote, il ne restait plus qu'à activer les systèmes de bord. Plusieurs petits écrans de contrôle affichaient les informations du chasseur, énergie, vitesse, navigation, etc, mais l'affichage dans le casque étant bien plus riche, la plupart des pilotes ne regardaient pas ces écrans.

« Équipe Gorh. Initialisation de la séquence simulation. » fit la voix de l'instructeur dans le casque de Shepard.

Trois pilotes klingons chevronnés s'étaient installés dans des cockpits, plus loin. Les ennemis.

Les lumières du holosimulateur s'éteignirent, et firent place à une nuit étoilée.

_Simulation combat 14. Nuit, fit encore la voix de l'instructeur.

_C'est parti ! lança Johnson.

_On va avoir droit à la sim de nuit… c'est pas la plus facile…, nota Bishopp.

_Quelqu'un a énervé l'instructeur ? plaisanta New-York.

_Gorh leader à tous. On applique la stratégie on reste concentré !

_À vos ordres ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Shepard saisit le manche et poussa la manette des gaz à fond. Les systèmes d'inertie magnétiques fournirent une partie de l'énergie nécessaire pour s'arracher du sol. Les quatre chasseurs humains décollèrent.

L'objectif de la mission était de patrouiller dans une large zone afin de défendre une base terrestre de toute attaque éventuelle. Les raids lancés depuis l'espace étaient le cauchemar des effectifs au sol, et également celui des pilotes. Il fallait affronter des chasseurs qui protégeaient des bombardiers, et empêcher ces mêmes bombardiers de détruire les installations. Il fallait être partout à la fois. C'était éprouvant.

_Leader à tous. Prévenez dès que vous avez un écho. Poussez vos détecteurs…

Plus tôt la formation ennemie était détectée, plus vite les chasseurs pouvaient réagir, et éviter de perdre l'avantage.

Shepard scrutait son écran de contrôle, représentant une bulle en 3D de sa zone de détection.

_Gorh 2. J'ai un bip radar !

_Confirmez !

_Gorh 3. J'ai aussi un bip ! À trois heure !

_Gorh 1, reçu.

_Gorh 2, cinq bips… non, six !

_Gorh 3, six bips !

_Gorh 1 à tous, on y va. Formation en binôme.

Les quatre chasseurs virèrent sur la droite pour aller à la rencontre des objets que le radar venait de détecter. Six objets en tout, peut-être plus. Shepard devina qu'il s'agissait d'une formation de bombardiers et de chasseurs.

Bientôt ils les eurent en visuel, et cela confirma ce que pensait Shepard.

_Gorh 1, Gorh 3 et 4 sur les bombardiers, ordonna-t-il.

_Gorh 3, reçu.

_Gorh 4, reçu.

Les chasseurs de Shepard se divisèrent en deux groupes de deux, et foncèrent droit sur le convoi. Il y avait trois bombardiers, évoluant en formation triangulaire, et trois chasseurs répartis autour des bombardiers pour les protéger. À l'approche de l'équipe Gorh, deux chasseurs ennemis rompirent la formation afin de poursuivre les intrus. Heureusement, la tactique du binôme les força à se séparer, les obligeant à combattre à un contre deux.

Gorh 3 et 4 faisaient des virages brusques, des tonneaux, des accélérations, suivaient des trajectoires improbables, pour ensuite foncer sur les bombardiers.

Gorh 1 et 2 éloignèrent le chasseur ennemi de la formation, et engagèrent le combat. Shepard tentait de le suivre et de l'éliminer au canon, mais il était trop rapide.

_Gorh 1, je fais l'appât…

_Gorh 2, compris.

Shepard se laissa dominer, et faisait des tonneaux pour éviter un tir canon malheureux. Seulement l'ennemi, tout concentré sur le chasseur que pilotait Shepard, en avait oublié Gorh 2. Ce dernier se positionna presque à la verticale pour lâcher une rafale de canon laser, et le coupa en deux.

_Coup au but ! jubila Gorh 2.

Le chasseur klingon n'était plus qu'un amas dérivant de métal en feu.

Au même instant, surclassant l'ennemi, Gorh 3 et 4 détruisirent le second chasseur.

_Touchdown ! cria Gorh 3 dans la radio.

_Restez concentrés ! intima Shepard. Armez les missiles Dirkach ! Il reste un chasseur, ensuite les bombardiers sont à nous.

_Ce sont des cibles faciles !

_Restez sur vos gardes !

Shepard ne voulait pas qu'une victoire trop facile ne fasse baisser la vigilance de ses pilotes. Une erreur, si vite arrivée, pouvait coûter cher. Très cher.

_Gorh 3, le chasseur de tête s'éloigne.

_Gorh 1. On le prend en grip !

Shepard et son ailier prirent en chasse le Klingon. Celui-ci faisait des tonneaux et des virages serrés pour ne pas se retrouver dans la ligne de mire des Gorh.

_C'est un foutu pilote le bougre !

_Ne le lâche pas Gorh 2 ! Il faut le coincer.

Les trois chasseurs exécutaient comme une étrange danse dans les airs, et quoi qu'il fasse, le pilote klingon n'arrivait pas à distancer les deux humains. Certes, il était plus rapide et plus adroit, mais lorsqu'il se débarrassait d'un poursuivant, le second le talonnait. Il tenta bien quelques manœuvres audacieuses pour reprendre l'avantage, mais rien n'y fit. Alors, il entreprit de déplacer le combat hors atmosphère. Le Klingon enclencha la postcombustion, poussant les réacteurs à fond, et leva le nez vers les étoiles.

_Il nous refait le coup ! cria Gorh 2.

_Gorh 1, on le laisse pas faire !

_À vos ordre, patron !

Shepard et son ailier poussèrent, à leur tour, la postcombustion. Les deux chasseurs avalèrent rapidement la distance qui les séparaient du Klingon. Soudain, Gorh 2 tenta de surprendre l'ennemi par un tir canon, mais les lasers ne touchèrent pas la cible.

_Merde ! cria-t-il dans son casque.

Cependant, si le tir de Gorh 2 ne fit pas mouche, celui de Shepard atteignit le chasseur ennemi. Ayant eu le bon sens de sentir le moment propice, le commandant humain tira également une salve de canon. Le Klingon, s'étant déporté pour éviter le premier tir, fut saisit en plein coeur par le second. Les lasers déchiquetèrent tout le revêtement externe du chasseur, et percèrent la verrière. Le compartiment moteur laissa échapper une infime quantité de gaz avant d'être secoué par plusieurs petites explosions. Si Shepard avait touché un circuit vital, comme l'approvisionnement en plasma, le chasseur klingon finirait en boule de feu. Ce qui fut le cas. Une explosion, plus importante que les autres, secoua le chasseur, puis une nouvelle explosion se propagea tout au long de la structure. L'appareil sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même, puis dans un spasme puissant, se mua en une boule de feu qui éparpilla des débris sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Gorh 1 et 2 manœuvrèrent pour éviter d'être touchés par la déflagration, puis virèrent rapidement et se remirent en formation serrée.

_Ça c'est un coup au but ! lança Gorh 2.

_Gorh 1, on a encore des cibles à détruire…

_Gorh 2, bien compris.

Les deux chasseurs foncèrent sur le groupe de bombardiers, mais au même instant, deux missiles Kirtach fendirent les airs et touchèrent deux des trois bombardiers, qui n'eurent guère le temps d'entamer une manœuvre d'évitement.

Les missiles Kirtach étaient conçus pour paralyser, voire détruire entièrement l'ennemi. Ils étaient composés d'une multitude de petites bombes intelligentes à nanoparticules qui s'éparpillaient, une fois l'explosion déclenchée. D'ordinaire le missile détectait sa cible, fonçait plus vite qu'un bip-bip, grâce à sa propulsion nucléaire (un mini réacteur pas plus grand qu'un chat était installé dans la queue), et perçait n'importe quelle coque ou carlingue, avant de répandre ses mini-bombes dans tous les compartiments de la cible. Le résultat était spectaculaire, des centaines d'explosions lacéraient la cible, et la détruisaient.

Le premier missile atteignit le bombardier de tête sur une des ailes déployées. Lorsque les bombes furent libérées, l'aile fut complètement déchiquetée comme du papier, et les débris percutèrent le reste de l'appareil. Inutile de dire qu'à des vitesses supersoniques l'effet fut radical. Le bombardier explosa en deux endroits, au niveau des réacteurs et de la verrière. En quelques secondes il n'en restait plus rien.

Le second missile atteignit le deuxième bombardier au niveau du fuselage, juste au dessus d'une aile. Le missile perça le blindage et répandit ses micro-bombes. L'appareil fut vaporisé comme si chacune de ses particules s'était instantanément désolidarisée de l'ensemble. Une partie des débris, pas plus gros qu'un poing, endommagèrent le troisième et dernier bombardier. Celui-ci se mit à plonger en piquer droit vers le sol. Le pilote ne s'éjecta pas avant que l'appareil s'écrase, parce que chez les Klingons, du moins en simulation, la défaite était totale ou n'était pas…

_Gorh 3, euh… je crois que c'est une victoire, non ?

_Gorh 4, il me semble effectivement que nous avons rempli, avec brio, tous les objectifs de la mission…

_Gorh 2, tu rigoles ?! On les a mouché !

_Eh ! Qui l'eut cru ?!

_Ah ça ! Des humains qui bottent le cul à ces messieurs les guerriers… ça va faire mal !

Shepard souriait.

_Gorh 1 à tous, les fréquences sont ouvertes, on reste concentrés…

_Mais on est concentrés ! Sur un bottage de cul en règle !

New-York jubilait et il en oubliait son indicatif radio.

_Gorh 1, on reste en formation jusqu'à la fin, serrez votre ailier… on ne sait jamais…

Shepard craignait un mauvais coup des Klingons. Il n'était pas totalement inconcevable que de nouveaux chasseurs, comme une mauvaise surprise de dernière minute, apparaissent et tentent de les éliminer…

_Fin de la simulation ! fit la voix de l'instructeur dans les casques. Dans trente minutes en salle tactique…

Shepard se détendit. Ils avaient bel et bien remporté la partie…

Dans la salle tactique, une pièce rudimentaire, décorée de tentures à l'effigie des armoiries de l'empire et des emblèmes des pilotes, et meublée de fauteuils tournés vers un écran en plexiglas, les pilotes humains attendaient patiemment le verdict. À quelle sauce allait-on les manger ? Ce qui, pour des Klingons, ne serait peut-être pas si surprenant que cela. Après tout, ils venaient tout juste de secouer l'ego de ces fiers guerriers. Ce qui ne resterait sans doute pas impunis…

L'instructeur, avec sa mine continuellement renfrognée, se posta entre l'écran et les fauteuils. Il toisa les pilotes un à un, puis resta quelques secondes sur Shepard. Celui-ci fit semblant de l'ignorer, afin de ne pas entrer dans une lutte de regards et défier le Klingon.

_Votre première victoire, grogna l'instructeur, froidement. Une tactique intéressante… mais vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre…

L'instructeur grimaça, ou bien essaya de sourire, puis partit d'un fou rire tonitruant.

_Ah ! Je n'y croyais plus ! Vin de sang ! Qu'on m'apporte du vin de sang, bordel !

Un officier d'ordonnance klingon apporta un plateau avec deux bouteilles de vin de sang et des verres. Il en servit pour chaque personne dans la pièce puis s'éclipsa silencieusement.

_Trinquons ! lança l'instructeur. À votre audace ! À la fibre de guerrier qui dormait en vous !

New-York se pencha vers Johnson et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

_Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit un compliment…

_Allons, les compliments, chez les Klingons, c'est tout un art subtil…

_Ils n'ont même pas de mot pour dire bonjour…

_Oui mais ils en ont un pour dire « étriper »…

_...Trinquons à l'esprit du chasseur enfin éveillé ! continua le Klingon. Et trinquons, finalement, à votre nouvelle affectation !

L'instructeur avala son vin de sang d'une traite, imité par les pilotes humains qui manquèrent de hurler tant le breuvage brûla toute la tuyauterie, de la gorge jusqu'à l'estomac. Shepard dégusta son verre, mais faillit s'étouffer quand il saisit les paroles du Klingon.

_Une nouvelle affectation ? Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

_Eh bien, c'est évident ! Non ?

Les pilotes s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes, tandis que Shepard ne quittait pas l'instructeur des yeux.

_Nous avions droit à un entraînement complet ici, pour apprendre les tactiques de combat des chasseurs… Ce centre d'instruction est…

_Savez-vous qui est Gorh ? fit l'instructeur.

Les pilotes demeurèrent incrédules.

_En fait moi, je croyais que c'était un genre d'insulte, comme gaijin en japonais, ou un truc du genre…, se défendit Johnson.

_C'était un guerrier…, répondit Shepard. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il a été le tout premier Klingon à piloter des chasseurs légers, et mettre au point les tactiques de base tant pour le combat en gravité que pour celui dans l'espace…

L'instructeur hocha la tête.

_Je vois que l'on a appris sa leçon…, grogna-t-il.

Shepard s'inclina respectueusement.

_Gorh, reprit l'instructeur, était un sage, et un guerrier redoutable… Il savait que pour aiguiser ses capacités au combat, rien ne valait le combat réel… les simulateurs, les holodeck, tout cela n'était, pour lui, qu'un stupide jeu émoussant la lame du guerrier… Rien de mieux que ressentir les sensations authentiques du combat…

Shepard réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

_Je ne comprends pas, fit-il (ou bien, plutôt craignait-il de trop bien comprendre...).

_Votre entraînement en simulateur est terminé…

_Ah bah si, je comprenais bien alors…

_Nous vous envoyons sur Nechkos…, jeta l'instructeur, un sourire carnassier lui déformant le visage.

_Nechkos ? Jamais entendu parlé, nota Jonshon.

_Une planète dans la Fédération ? demanda New-York.

_C'est une planète klingon ?

Shepard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait entendu ce nom qu'une fois, il y a bien longtemps, dans un autre contexte…

_C'est une base militaire secrète, si je ne m'abuse…, expliqua-t-il.

L'instructeur avala un deuxième verre de vin de sang.

_Oui. Une base secrète, où l'on forme les pilotes au combat… en situation réelle…

11


	7. Chapter 7

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 7.

_Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, déclara Torokh.

_Vraiment ? Vous parlez de quoi, le caisson, ou son contenu ? fit Kirk.

_Un caisson/ sarcophage cryogénique ce n'est pas courant… enfin plus depuis… Je ne me souviens plus… La technique de cryogénisation est obsolète depuis bien longtemps…

_Quand on dispose de vaisseaux qui flirtent avec distorsion 10…, accorda Kirk. Vraiment, son contenu ne vous… intrigue pas ?

_Cela devrait ?

Torokh demeurait impassible, détaillant du regard le caisson/ sarcophage. Kirk en faisait de même, mais ce n'était pas le caisson qu'il détaillait du regard.

_C'est qu'elle est plutôt…,avança-t-il.

_Jolie ?

_J'allais dire jeune, mais puisque vous en parlez…

Une jeune femme, légèrement vêtue d'une combinaison d'hyper-sommeil qui dessinait chacune de ses formes, était étendue dans le sarcophage. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, un visage ovale, un nez fin, une petite bouche mutine, des pommettes aux courbes douces. Toutes sortes de détecteurs entouraient le corps. De petits écrans affichaient les paramètres biologiques.

Kirk s'accroupit tout près.

_C'est de la glace ? demanda Torokh qui n'avait pas bougé.

_Non, on dirait plutôt une sorte de gel… Elle a l'air en bonne santé… parfaitement vivante… d'après ce que je comprends de ses biosignes…

_Vous lisez les symboles ?

_Je devine seulement ce qui est affiché… Tenez, là, regardez cette courbe, ces répétitions, un pont suivi d'une sorte de N, ce sont ses pulsations. Tous les humains ont les mêmes…

Torokh émit un grognement approbateur.

_Là, ça doit être sa respiration… son pouls est très, très, lent… et elle ne respire quasiment pas…

_Elle est humaine ? s'enquit le Klingon.

Kirk observa un moment la jeune fille dans le caisson. Il scruta chaque parcelle de son visage, ses paupières closes, ses lèvres, son front, et ses cheveux.

_Allez savoir… En tout cas, c'est bien imité…

_Un androïde ?

Kirk secoua la tête.

_Non le système de survie du caisson est fait pour un être vivant… Elle a vraiment l'air humaine… Après tout, elle l'est peut-être… Pour le savoir nous devrons la réveiller…

_N'y comptez pas trop… Je ne réveillerai personne tant que je ne saurais pas où je mets les pieds… Imaginez qu'elle soit porteuse d'un virus ou d'une bactérie inconnue…

_Oui, ça se tient…

_Je dois également prévenir Starfleet.

Kirk se tourna vers Torokh.

_Ne le faites pas…

Le Klingon gratifia Kirk d'un regard glacial.

_Pas encore…, rectifia l'humain.

_Vous me demandez de mentir ?

_Non, juste de différer votre rapport.

_Différer…

_Écoutez, nous ne savons pas qui est cette fille, d'où elle vient, ni sa valeur…, expliqua Kirk. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il nous faut tirer certaines choses au clair avant d'en référer aux autorités ? Vous ne voudriez pas mêler les services secrets à tout cela…

_Vous voulez la réveiller.

Kirk hocha lentement la tête.

_C'est une option envisageable, mais nous pourrions, avant cela, demander à notre ami l'archéologue de jeter un coup d'œil à tous ces…

_Hiéroglyphes ?

_J'allais dire symboles…

Torokh fit un petit signe de tête, presque imperceptible.

_Entendu.

Le professeur Johnson tournait autour du caisson/ sarcophage comme une abeille autour d'une fleur. Il ne cessait de s'extasier et lâcher des « magnifiques ! », « extraordinaire ! », « ingénieux ! », à tout bout de champ. Sa jeune assistante le suivait et examinait elle aussi chaque détail de l'appareil.

_Vous dites que vous l'avez ouvert comme ça ?

Kirk soupira. Il n'aimait guère les vieux rats de bibliothèque dont le discours pouvait être à la fois ennuyeux et nébuleux.

_Oui. Un des symboles me semblait… différent…

_Malin… malin…, murmura le professeur. Pas un symbole, un glyphe…

_Quoi ?

_Un glyphe monsieur Dirk…

_Kirk, rectifia le capitaine.

_Je le savais, je voulais juste voir si vous ne vous étiez pas endormi, le taquina Johnson.

_Vous pouvez donc déchiffrer tout cela ? demanda Torokh.

Le professeur se pencha plus avant pour scruter une séquence de glyphes.

_Eh bien… non, répondit-il, pour le plus grand désarroi du Klingon, qui, en signe de mécontentement, émit un léger grognement.

_Vous ne connaissez pas ce langage ? s'enquit Kirk.

_En fait… je crois que c'est plus compliqué que cela…

_C'est toujours plus compliqué…, grommela Kirk.

_Comment ?

_Je disais, il faut s'appliquer ! cria Kirk.

_Je ne suis pas sourd…

_Juste vieux…, le taquina Kirk.

_Vous avez de la répartie… Mais, si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes beaucoup plus vieux que moi, monsieur Dirk…

Kirk sourit.

_Expliquez-nous, professeur.

Johnson prit un moment de réflexion, se grattant pensivement le menton.

_Eh bien, la chose est assez simple, et, en même temps, déroutante…

_Allez-y.

_Tout bon linguiste, xénolinguiste, archéologue, xénoarchéologue…

_Oui, on a compris…

_Oui, donc tout bon archéologue sait que les langues, je dis toutes les langues, qu'elles soient humaines ou extra-terrestres, ont des bases communes…

Kirk parut surpris.

_Vous voulez dire qu'il y aurait une race commune à toutes les races extra-terrestres et humaines ? Une sorte d'ancêtre qui aurait essaimé dans l'univers ?

_Sur Terre, les ancêtres de toutes les populations vivaient en Afrique, et ils ont ensuite émigré vers toutes les régions du globe. L'idée serait la même, oui, c'est tout à fait plausible, et certains archéologues travaillent sur cette théorie. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, pour notre propos…

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Nous n'avons pas besoin de postuler une race originelle pour reconnaître que toutes les langues ont des bases communes. Elles ont des bases communes parce qu'elles font, grosso modo, la même chose…

_Communiquer.

_Plus ou moins. L'objectif est de pouvoir donner consistance à des pensées, et les transmettre de façon relativement compréhensible. Pour cela, il faut au moins deux choses, un vocabulaire, c'est à dire des mots qui désignent des objets, et une syntaxe, des règles pour combiner ces mots et faire des phrases. Grossièrement voilà de quoi est fait un langage.

_Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, professeur, intervint Torokh.

_Eh bien, si vous examiner un langage, disons par exemple une langue inconnue, extra-terrestre, d'une civilisation récemment découverte, vous trouverez des structures récurrentes, et des points communs avec d'autres langues. Des mots peut-être, ou des façons de les combiner… Vous pouvez, par tâtonnements successifs, comprendre comment ce langage fonctionne, et le comparer avec d'autres langages connus.

_Et alors ?

Le professeur se pencha sur le caisson et désigna un groupe de symboles.

_Je ne trouve ici, aucune récurrence, ni même aucune structure répétitive… Vous seriez surpris de constater ce que j'ai pu, tout au long de mes recherches, constater…

_Quoi donc ?

_La plupart des langues de notre univers ont des points communs entre elles, et parfois plus que vous ne le pensez… Il n'y a pas de différences structurelles fondamentales entre le vulcain, le klingon, et le télarite par exemple… Tout comme il y a peu de différences structurelles entre l'allemand et l'anglais sur Terre… Seulement ici, j'ai l'impression que ce langage est totalement différent de ce que l'on connaît… Si je ne trouve pas de répétitions, des groupes de glyphes qui reviennent plusieurs fois, je…

_Vous ne pourrez pas traduire…, conclut Kirk.

_Exact, admit le professeur.

_Alors à quoi bon tout ce petit discours ?

_Vous ne comprenez pas…

_J'avoue que non.

Kirk observa la jeune femme dans le caisson.

_Si je ne peux pas traduire, c'est que cela ne renvoie à rien qui soit connu dans cet univers…

_Rien qui ne soit connu ? Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Kirk.

_Que nous avons là un mystère bien plus intéressant que je ne le pensais…

_Ah. Et que fait-on d'elle alors ? Je suis pour la réveiller… elle pourra nous éclairer sur…

_Capitaine Kirk, intervint Torokh, j'apprécie votre aide, mais je suis encore le commandant de ce bâtiment, et je ne souhaite nullement prendre ce genre de risque. Notre inconnue restera dans son caisson jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache un peu plus…

_Mais on ne pourra pas en savoir plus ! s'indigna Kirk en désignant le professeur. C'est ce qu'il vient de dire !

Torokh restait impassible, prenant un air légèrement renfrogné, typique des Klingons.

_Je ne prends pas de risques… On ne sait pas d'où vient ce sarcophage, ni qui est cette personne, et d'après ce que sous-entend monsieur le professeur, il se pourrait qu'elle vienne de bien plus loin qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer… Raison de plus pour prendre des précautions…

_Mais..

Torokh leva une main pour faire taire Kirk.

_Nous allons mettre le cap sur la station la plus proche. Là-bas, nous aviserons avec les scientifiques du bord. Si besoin est, nous pousserons jusqu'à une station de recherche, mieux équipée, mais nous ne réveillerons pas cette… chose… Je sais, elle a l'air humaine, mais cela pourrait être tout autre chose, ou pire, porter des virus inconnus et dangereux pour nous...

Kirk se résigna et acquiesça. C'était la meilleure solution, il dut en convenir.

_Et, monsieur Kirk…, ajouta Torokh. Cessez de toucher à tout sans ma permission… Si je vous y reprends, je vous jure que je prends mon phaseur pour vous carboniser les fesses…

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? Il a été très clair… et pas sympa avec mes fesses…

_Le "Kirk" dont les livres d'histoires parlent ne se serait pas arrêté à cela.

Torokh avait quitté la soute pour se rendre sur la passerelle et donner ses ordres. Ils étaient restés, pour tenter de percer le mystère du caisson/ sarcophage.

_Professeur, la prise de risque est tout un art… subtile d'ailleurs… Il faut le faire au bon moment, et si cela vaut le coup… Voilà ce que j'ai appris…

_Durant ces années dans la mémoire du téléporteur ?

_Si on veut…

_Donc, vous n'allez pas…

_Le capitaine Torokh n'a pas tort… Pour l'instant, il n'est pas nécessaire d'ouvrir ce caisson de stase… à moins que monsieur le professeur ne puisse traduire ces glyphes…

_Je lui demanderai, fit le professeur ironiquement…

Kirk s'accroupit tout près du caisson, et se pencha au dessus de la femme.

_Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? nota le professeur.

_Tiens, vous avez remarqué ?

_Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous voulez la réveiller ?

Kirk lui lança un regard en biais.

_Comment ça ?

_Pour la séduire…

_Non… je crois simplement qu'elle… enfin, elle est comme moi.

Le professeur se gratta le menton.

_C'est à dire ?

_Coincée dans ce truc… J'ai été enfermé dans la mémoire du téléporteur de l'Enterprise pendant…

_Des siècles.

Kirk fit la moue.

_Merci de me le rappeler… Et, elle, dans ce caisson de stase cryogénique… depuis combien de temps est-elle enfermée là ?

_Je comprends, accorda le professeur.

_Parfait… Je saurais qui elle est… d'une façon ou d'une autre…,fit Kirk pensivement.

_Vous ne pensez tout de même pas…

_Quoi ?

_Qu'elle vient, elle aussi du passé…

_Du passé ?

_Oui, comme vous…

Kirk regarda le professeur.

_Je n'ai pas voyagé dans le temps… je me suis retrouvé… enfin, un peu comme un fossile…

_Oui, bien sûr que vous êtes un fossile…

_Elle n'a pas eu à…, continua Kirk en ignorant la pique du professeur. Mais elle pourrait en fait avoir fait la même chose…

_Quoi donc ?

_Voyager dans le temps…

_J'en doute, elle a du… Oh ! Je vois !

_Vous comprenez ?

_Monsieur Kirk, il me semble que oui…

_Elle pourrait avoir été mise dans ce caisson de stase il y a des centaines d'années, des milliers peut-être, comme moi je me suis retrouvé coincé dans la mémoire du téléporteur… Ou encore, elle pourrait s'être retrouvée coincée… un accident.

_Oui ! jubila le professeur. C'est exact ! Il lui serait arrivé la même chose qu'à vous, bien sûr ! Mais…

_Mais… ?

_Mais cela n'explique pas les glyphes et ce langage qui semble indéchiffrable.

_Non, c'est certain, en revanche cela apporte des éclaircissements sur les…

Le professeur sautilla sur place comme un enfant excité.

_Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

_Pensé à quoi ?

Le professeur parut soudain se perdre dans ses réflexions. Il se passait l'index de sa main droite sur la lèvre, les sourcils froncés.

_Professeur ? insista Kirk.

_Oui ?

_Vous disiez ? demanda Kirk, un brin agacé.

_Je disais ? Ah, oui ! Je réfléchissais…

_J'avais remarqué… ou alors vous avez perdu l'esprit…

_En fait… perdu l'esprit ? Non, je dirais que c'est tout le contraire… Nous ne pouvons déchiffrer ce qui est inscrit sur le caisson, cela me semble évident… du moins pas sans un coup de pouce… quelque chose qui nous servirait de référence, ou mieux, une pierre de rosette…

_Continuez…

_Nous sommes démunis dans ce cas-ci, mais pas complètement… je ne suis pas à court d'idées…

_Oui, j'attends celle-ci avec impatience.

_On pourrait dater le caisson au carbone 14, par exemple. Cela nous donnerait une idée de son âge…

Kirk acquiesça.

_Oui, nous saurons au moins si elle vient d'un lointain passé ou…

_Voilà, c'est ça la suite du problème, ce « ou… ». grommela le professeur.

_C'est certain… Soit la datation nous dit qu'elle vient, disons, du XIXème siècle…

_Pourquoi pas…

_Dans ce cas, il pourrait s'agir d'un accident, d'une race humanoïde extra-terrestre qui aurait expérimenté les techniques de conservation cryogénique… peut-être… oui ! Peut-être un vaisseau en perdition, égaré…

_Une hypothèse qui se tient.

_Soit, continua Kirk, elle vient du même espace-temps que moi, et…

_Et nous ne pourrons rien tirer de particulier de la datation…

_Exact, fit Kirk songeur… Elle pourrait être le fruit d'une expérience secrète de Starfleet… ou quelque chose comme ça…

_Possible… possible…, admit le professeur. Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux éviter de prévenir le haut commandement…

_J'ai demandé au capitaine Torokh de me faire une faveur…

_Remarquez, la réaction de Starfleet serait en elle-même un indice…

_Oui… peut-être…

_Nous pouvons aussi analyser les composants du caisson, sans en altérer l'intégrité structurelle, et nous pouvons déterminer sa signature magnétique, voire énergétique…

_Qu'est-ce que cela nous apprendra ?

_Peut-être rien, j'en ai peur…

_Merveilleux ! ironisa Kirk.

_Non, non, on en apprendra plus…, corrigea le professeur.

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien nous pourrons déterminer la composition atomique et chimique, ce qui constituerait une information de premier plan, parce que grâce à cela nous saurons, approximativement, où le caisson a été fabriqué… surtout s'il y a des composants rares, et je gage qu'il y en aura…

_Bon, d'accord, mais dans le cas où l'analyse ne révèle rien ?

Le professeur ôta ses lunettes puis les nettoya avec un pan de sa chemise, avant de les glisser sur son nez.

_Cela nous apprendra aussi quelque chose…

_Quoi ?

_Qu'elle ne vient pas de notre monde…

Kirk resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment. Il avait envisagé cette éventualité, bien sûr, tout en l'écartant mentalement. C'était du domaine du possible, mais pas du souhaitable… Si elle venait d'un autre monde cela pouvait signifier deux choses : soit cet « autre monde » était un nouveau système dans une partie inexplorée d'un quadran… ce qui réduisait les zones… Soit, ce monde était… Non, il ne voulait pas penser qu'une telle chose soit réelle. Un univers parallèle ? Difficile à envisager sur le plan scientifique… Qu'aurait pu en dire Spock ?

D'un autre côté, Kirk se souvenait de l'empressement qu'avait eu Starfleet à entourer son transport du plus grand secret… Et puis, n'était-il pas allé dans cet espace entre les univers, entre les espaces-temps, qu'était le Nexus ? Et s'il était une sorte de zone frontière entre plusieurs univers ? S'il était une sorte de triangle des Bermudes pour chaque univers dans lequel il apparaissait.

Ce qui signifiait alors que les services secrets de Starfleet connaissaient… Non, c'était impossible, ils n'auraient pas envoyé des vaisseaux dans la zone du Nexus sciemment… À moins que… Depuis combien de temps disposaient-ils de ce caisson ? L'avaient-ils ouvert ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils demandé à l'Enterprise de le convoyer ?

Kirk se posa une dernière question : le vaisseau inconnu qui avait attaqué l'Enterprise, venait-il lui aussi de cet univers parallèle ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

Le professeur réfléchit, pendant que Kirk gardait un œil sur la jeune femme dans le caisson.

_Je n'ai pas la liste exhaustive, mais pour commencer il nous faudra un spectromètre de masse, deux lasers argons, un détecteur de champ multiphasique…

Kirk leva une main.

_Vous pensez trouver tout ça à bord ? Il me semble que ce vaisseau n'est pas… disons, parmi les plus… les mieux…

_Équipé ?

_Oui.

_Certes, il n'est pas taillé pour l'exploration lointaine, et donc l'autonomie de longue durée. Mais les équipements sont très convenables. Quelques soutes ont été réaménagées en labos pour les recherches scientifiques… Donc, en dehors du matériel lourd pour les analyses fines, nous trouverons tout ce qu'il nous faut à bord…

_Parfait. Alors au travail.

Le vaisseau n'était pas grand. À vrai dire, il était même plus petit que le plus petit vaisseau de Starfleet. Mais qu'elle importance ? Pour ce qu'il avait à faire, cela n'en avait aucune. Seule comptait la rapidité. Et pour ça, il était sacrément rapide… En vitesse de pointe, distorsion 10.

Bien sûr, nombre de vaisseaux de Starfleet en faisaient autant, mais pas les plus petits, et la distorsion 10 n'était pas aussi répandue qu'on pouvait le croire. En impulsion, il battait les classes Edestus et Deinonychus, des vaisseaux de combat rapproché. De plus, il pouvait effectuer des virages serrés à très grande vitesse sans décrocher, ni perdre en maniabilité. Il prenait ses virages si serrés parfois, qu'il donnait l'impression de faire volte-face d'un simple retournement. C'est cela qui constituait son avantage, cette rapidité combinée à une grande manœuvrabilité. Il pouvait sortir de l'hyperespace à proximité de sa proie, l'immobiliser en un rien de temps, et filer tout de suite après. Un atout essentiel pour un maraudeur, car s'il traînait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de trop, les renforts arrivaient, ou bien l'équipage se rebellait, et il devait engager un combat qu'il n'était pas certain de remporter. Ou, disons-le, un combat qu'il était certain de ne pas remporter… même contre un de ces vieux classe Galaxy, qui escortaient parfois les convois de cargos, sur les routes commerciales peu fréquentées. Ils étaient obsolètes, des ordinateurs plus lents que les nouveaux ordinateurs bioquantiques, un armement plus anciens basé essentiellement sur des phaseurs et des torpilles, pas de toiles à plasma, pas de canon à ions, pas de drones, etc., mais encore dangereux. Raison pour laquelle ils escortaient les convois commerciaux, les protégeant ainsi des éventuels pirates, ou d'une intervention de maraudeurs. Seulement, les maraudeurs, après quelques déboires plutôt désagréables, évitaient désormais les convois escortés de Galaxy. Surtout après l'histoire du Dent-de-Sabre… L'un des plus vieux classe Galaxy, à deux mois du désarmement, autant dire un vieillard cacochyme, lourd, pataud, faisant pâle figure dans la flotte… Sa dernière mission fut d'escorter un chargement de Dilithium 3 raffiné. Les maraudeurs avaient attaqués, en meute.

Ils étaient trois. Rapides, vifs, puissants… Tous les trois essuyèrent une sévère déculottée contre le vieillard cacochyme…

Alors depuis, les maraudeurs n'attaquaient plus les convois, mais plutôt les vaisseaux isolés sur des routes moins fréquentées. Embusqués près de certaines stations relais, ils guettaient les proies les plus faciles, et fondaient sur elles. L'idée était d'intervenir le plus rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps de réagir. Bien sûr, il fallait éviter les vaisseaux de la Fédération, d'ordinaire bien équipés. Et puis un vaisseau de la Fédération n'était jamais vraiment seul, il y en avait toujours un qui traînait quelque part, prompt à porter secours si besoin était. Mais de temps en temps…

Le maraudeur, de taille modeste, la coque effilée en forme de pointe de flèche, vint se poster dans le sillage du vaisseau de la Fédération. C'était une manœuvre difficile, parce qu'il fallait coller à la proie, rester derrière, tout en évitant les turbulences crées par le rejet de plasma des moteurs. Mais c'était le meilleur endroit pour passer inaperçu. Tous les vaisseaux, même les plus performants, possédaient une zone de détection morte située juste derrière les réacteurs. Un baffle.

Les échappements de plasma et autres résidus thermiques et chimiques de la propulsion perturbaient les détecteurs les plus sensibles. Et comme la majorité des vaisseaux de combat était assez volumineux, ils ne pouvaient pas se glisser dans cette zone sans être repérés. Mais un vaisseau de petite taille, lui le pouvait.

Le tout était de ne pas se faire détecter dans la manœuvre d'approche. Parce que là résidait la plus grande difficulté. Si la proie repérait l'assaillant, il userait de ses phaseurs disrupteurs arrière pour lui rappeler lequel des deux avait plus de puissance de feu. Bien qu'en terme de puissance de feu pure, les maraudeurs n'étaient pas en reste. Six canons phaseurs à modulation de puissance, et trois lance-torpilles pour torpilles à plasma, ou à photon. De quoi tenir en respect certains des plus féroces bâtiments de combat… Mais pas de quoi tenir un combat de longue haleine. Parce que s'il y avait trois tubes lance-torpilles, il y avait rarement assez de membres d'équipage pour s'en occuper, voire assez compétents pour pouvoir s'en occuper…

_Je lui colle aux fesses ! lança le pilote.

_Ouais, reste à bonne distance…, fit le copilote.

_C'est bon j'y suis, et y a plus qu'à…

_Bon les gars, intervint un grand costaud, c'est stabilisé ?

_Pas encore patron, répondit le pilote. Une minute… juste le temps de… Voilà ! Stabilisé…

_Parfait.

_On y va ? demanda le copilote.

_Non, on attend quelques secondes, histoire de voir s'ils ne nous ont pas détectés…

_OK… On active les armes ?

_Surtout pas ! Ils pourraient capter la fluctuation d'énergie, bougre d'âne !

_Oui, j'avais oublié, patron…, s'excusa le copilote.

_Pourtant on le fait à chaque fois… T'as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge…, se moqua le pilote.

_C'est possible…, grogna le copilote, mais moi au moins, je sais piloter dans un champ d'astéroïdes…

_Je sais ! se défendit le pilote, c'est juste que…

_Que quoi ? Je suis meilleur ?

_Arrêtez vous deux ! Vous aurez le temps de vous faire des mamours quand la mission sera terminée.

_Ah bah faut pas traîner alors ! plaisanta le copilote.

_Ils ne bougent pas, déclara le pilote, concentré sur les écrans des détecteurs.

_Très bien, ils ne savent pas qu'on est là. À nous de jouer. (Le patron posa une main sur l'épaule du copilote) On y va.

_Désolé mais tu restes pour faire la cuisine ! ironisa le copilote.

Le pilote sourit, et acquiesça.

Ils quittèrent le cockpit (suffisamment grand pour ne pas être nommé cockpit, mais pas assez pour recevoir la distinction de « passerelle »… dans un vaisseau de petite taille chaque centimètre carré comptait).

Le patron et le copilote traversèrent une partie du vaisseau, prenant des coursives étroites, mais assez grandes pour laisser passer deux hommes côte à côte, puis arrivèrent en salle de téléportation.

Deux autres maraudeurs attendaient, un Klingon et un Andorien.

_Il va falloir être rapide…, lança le patron en s'installant au milieu de la plate-forme de téléportation. Rapides et efficaces… N'oubliez pas, cela reste un équipage de Starfleet…

_Des scientifiques…, grogna le Klingon.

_Des scientifiques, mais de Starfleet. Il y aura des équipes de sécurité, et les hommes sont entraînés… donc, pas de bavures. On entre, on fait le boulot, on sort… et on se tire le plus loin possible… C'est du déjà vu, déjà fait. On est les meilleurs !

Ils émirent un grognement d'approbation, tous en chœur.

Le patron jeta un regard en biais aux deux préposés à la téléportation, deux Romuliens.

_On marque et vous récupérez. Pas le temps de réfléchir…, dit-il.

Les Romuliens acquiescèrent silencieusement.

_Alors… Énergie.

Les quatre maraudeurs apparurent au milieu d'un couloir, vide. Les alarmes du vaisseau de la Fédération ne s'étaient pas encore déclenchées, mais les détecteurs internes capteraient rapidement leurs biosignes, et cela n'allait donc pas tarder.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner, tout juste celui de foncer dans les soutes, atteindre les cibles habituelles.

_Très bien, lança le patron, on y est. Soute numéro 1, droit devant.

Il avait un discordeur qu'il consultait frénétiquement. L'analyse des radiations et des particules émises par les matériaux permettait de distinguer la bonne marchandise de la camelote. Et pour revendre ça au marché noir, il valait mieux récupérer de la bonne marchandise.

_On avance ! ordonna le patron, tandis que le groupe pressait le pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans la soute, où des centaines de caisses étaient entassées, par endroits en de hautes colonnes qui menaçaient de s'effondrer.

_C'est là !

_Il n'y a que ça ?

_Il y a plusieurs soutes comme celle-là, bougre d'idiot.

Le patron leva son discordeur pour saisir les particules dans la soute.

_Matériel de première qualité. Prenez le maximum. Allez, on se dépêche… Je veux le dilythium… Marquez, et on s'en va.

Les trois autres maraudeurs collèrent de petits dispositifs grands comme des pièces de monnaie, avec des signatures de téléportation spécifiques, sur toutes les caisses qu'ils rencontraient. Ils firent ainsi le tour de la soute au pas de course, puis quittèrent les lieux tandis que les caisses étaient, une à une, téléportées sur le vaisseau.

Ils allèrent dans une seconde soute et répétèrent la même opération. Les caisses de matériel étaient marquées, envoyées à bord du vaisseau maraudeur, puis réceptionnées par les deux Romuliens. Ils les entassaient partout où cela était possible, étant donné qu'ils ne disposaient que de deux soutes, l'espace venait à manquer rapidement. Ils remplissaient les couloirs et allaient parfois jusqu'à en mettre dans le petit réfectoire.

Il serait temps, plus tard, de trier leur contenu. Il y avait d'agréables surprises, du matériel de bonne qualité qui se revendait aisément au marché noir, et de mauvaises, comme ce serpent vivant qui s'était échappé et avait obligé l'équipage à cesser toute activité pendant trois jours pour le traquer dans les moindres recoins du vaisseau.

Toutefois, le Saint Graal de la petite flibuste était le Dilythium. Matière première essentielle non seulement pour la propulsion subspatiale, mais aussi pour la construction des coques de vaisseaux et toutes sortes d'appareils taillés pour l'espace, il se revendait à prix d'or. Stocké sous sa forme non raffinée, solide, ou raffinée, liquide, il pouvait être instable, et causer de menus désagréments si l'on n'y prenait pas garde.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Un seul container de Dilythium payait six mois de salaire… Seulement, le problème était qu'en règle générale, il était bien mieux gardé que n'importe quoi d'autre. Donc plus difficile à voler… Comme cette fois où les maraudeurs avaient eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec une escouade de combat assignée à la garde du Dilythium. S'ils n'avaient eu le bon sens de filer rapidement, et se téléporter en une fraction de seconde, ils seraient tous morts…

Pour le moment, ils progressaient vers la zone où devait se trouver le précieux minerai Dilythium, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance… Ils prenaient les couloirs aux cloisons blanches et immaculées, sans croiser ne serait-ce qu'un technicien égaré. Et, fort heureusement, l'alarme ne s'était pas encore déclenchée…

_L'alarme ne devrait pas tarder ! fit l'un des maraudeurs.

Comme par une ironie du destin, l'alarme se mit aussitôt à hurler.

_Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire ! gronda le Klingon.

_C'est pas de ma faute ! se plaignit le maraudeur. C'est une coïncidence !

_Mon œil ! le taquina le copilote. Tu l'as fait exprès !

_T'es dingue !

_Non, toi t'es dingue ! On aurait pu passer inaperçu…

_Mais on passe jamais inaperçu ! Ils détectent toujours notre présence à bord !

_La ferme vous deux ! s'impatienta le patron.

Ils atteignirent une nouvelle soute, cette fois, gardée par deux officiers de sécurité.

_Phaseurs, sur paralysant, comme d'habitude, et pas de conneries ! ordonna le patron.

Ils tirèrent sur les officiers de Starfleet qui s'effondrèrent en même temps au sol.

_Ça doit être le bon endroit, suggéra le copilote.

_On va voir. Ouvrez la porte, fit le patron.

Le Klingon actionna l'ouverture et le sas s'escamota dans la cloison avec un petit chuintement.

La soute était plus grande que celles déjà visitées, et remplie de gros containers marqués « Danger radiations ».

Le patron leva son discordeur et balaya l'espace devant lui.

_Ouais, déclara-t-il après avoir fini son analyse. C'est bien ça. Du Dilythium raffiné. Liquide. Vous marquez tout, et on ne traîne pas !

Les maraudeurs se pressèrent, bondissant d'un container à l'autre pour y coller le dispositif de marquage.

_Faites attention ! C'est pas de la soupe de plomick !

Les containers disparaissaient les uns après les autres.

_Allez on se dépêche ! Ils ne vont pas nous laisser nous amuser comme ça !

_On y est ! lança joyeusement le copilote qui revenait sur le sas d'entrée.

Les derniers containers furent téléportés, tandis que le groupe de maraudeurs courait vers une autre soute. Dans la coursive, deux autres officiers de sécurité tombèrent nez à nez avec les intrus. Ces derniers les immobilisèrent immédiatement et poursuivirent leur chemin sans ralentir la cadence.

_On n'a pas bien le temps de faire toutes les soutes, si ? se plaignit le copilote.

_Je détecte un truc intéressant, c'est pas très loin… On y va et on se tire tout de suite après…, répondit le patron.

Le groupe traversa un couloir, tourna sur bâbord, puis atteignit rapidement une autre soute.

_Vas-y ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! ordonna le patron.

Le Klingon ouvrit le sas, et les maraudeurs entrèrent.

La soute était un peu plus petite, et presque entièrement vide. Au premier coup d'œil, on voyait qu'il n'y avait pas de Dilythium. Il y avait bien quelques containers dans un coin, mais cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à du stockage de matières dangereuses. Au centre, il y avait une sorte de gros caisson, fermé, deux hommes et une femme debout, à côté. Ils semblaient effarés de voir les maraudeurs, et surtout, pas armés du tout.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le Klingon.

Le patron examina son discordeur. Il y avait bien une forme de rayonnement d'énergie inconnue qui émanait du caisson. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de valeur à l'intérieur. Peut-être un minerai inconnu…et donc cher...

_On l'embarque, et on y va !

Les maraudeurs prirent un air menaçant et féroce, pointant leurs phaseurs dans la direction des trois individus, qui faisaient mine de ne pas bouger. Le Klingon déposa le dispositif de signature électronique sur le dessus du caisson.

L'un des deux hommes, plus jeune, jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, et sur les maraudeurs.

_On reste calme, fit le patron qui avait saisi les intentions belliqueuses de l'humain.

Il cherchait un moyen d'agir…

_Patron ?

_On emballe… gardez-moi ce… Eh !

L'homme eut un mouvement bref, comme un soubresaut fugace, qui le fit s'approcher du Klingon et de son arme. Le patron pointa son phaseur vers la poitrine de l'humain, qui leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_Pas de bêtises… c'est inutile… On ne veut de mal à personne…, lança le patron en plantant son regard dans celui de l'homme.

_Ouais, renchérit le copilote. De toute façon vous êtes sûrement assurés pour vol… alors pas de soucis…

Il le jaugea. Son regard n'exprimait ni crainte ni indignation. Peut-être quelque chose comme de l'agacement. Celui-là n'était pas comme les autres.

_On y va ! lança le patron après un moment.

Le caisson fut téléporté, et les maraudeurs suivirent.

Aussitôt, le vaisseau quitta sa planque dans le baffle du navire de la Fédération, puis entra en hyperespace.

Kirk avait observé les maraudeurs se saisir du caisson, médusé. Ils avaient utilisé un dispositif de marquage pour le téléporter. Plutôt ingénieux… mais très ennuyeux.

Un instant, il avait songé à s'emparer de l'arme du Klingon pour tenter de s'opposer au détestable méfait. Toutefois, celui qu'ils appelaient « patron » l'avait vite remarqué. Pas besoin de faire des étincelles…

Kirk se contenta donc de voir la raison de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, le vaisseau inconnu, la perte de l'Enterprise, et son bond dans le futur, disparaître aux mains de banals rapineurs…

Après leur départ, l'alarme hululait encore, mais pas un officier de sécurité ne surgit dans la soute…

Kirk soupira.

Était-ce une sorte d'ironie ? Ou l'univers se moquait-il de lui ?

12


	8. Chapter 8

Star Trek. Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 8.

Il n'avait jamais parlé en public auparavant. L'exercice l'avait toujours terrifié. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait aucune espèce de peur, seulement de l'excitation, et un profond dévouement. Celui-ci procédait de la foi qui était la sienne depuis plus de deux ans.

Avant cela, il était un homme brisé. Un criminel, alcoolique et violent. Bienheureusement, le prophète l'avait changé. Il l'avait d'abord accepté tel qu'il était, avec ses imperfections, et lui avait promis de purifier son âme.

Ce qu'il avait fait… par la foi, et l'obéissance absolue.

Le dévouement.

Au début il n'y croyait pas. Franchement, la religion n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Toutes ces simagrées futiles, ces salamalecs sans queue ni tête, n'étaient pas pour lui. Il voulait de l'argent, il voulait le respect, il voulait la réussite.

Tout ce qui lui échappait.

Tout ce qu'on lui refusait parce qu'il n'était pas né dans une de ces gigantesques banlieues riches. Lui était né pauvre, dans une tour où l'on entassait ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer ces villas de luxe…

Son père était technicien de maintenance pour le recyclage des déchets… autrement dit, il faisait les poubelles de la ville. Et sa mère avait le titre ronflant de technicienne de surface en milieu éducatif. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle annonçait cela. Traduction, elle nettoyait les sols d'une école. Des emplois peu glorieux pour des travailleurs sans qualifications. Raison pour laquelle son père avait tant insisté pour qu'il étudie sérieusement. Mais, la jeunesse étant ce qu'elle est, il n'avait pas jugé bon de travailler ses leçons de maths…

Alors, lorsque l'on veut de l'argent, et que l'on n'a ni héritage, ni éducation, ni talent, on se tourne naturellement vers la délinquance.

Et la délinquance fut si facile, si simple, si excitante. De petits vols, des bousculades, des braquages plus sérieux, et même du trafic de drogue. Oui, l'argent était venu, il avait coulé à flots ininterrompus, et avec une telle aisance que cela en devenait grotesque. Il s'était acheté tout ce qu'un jeune écervelé pouvait rêver d'avoir. Dernières technologies, les jeux, une moto à suspension magnétique, un robot de dernière génération, les soirées en boîte de nuit avec des dizaines de filles aux longues jambes et poitrines opulentes, un tour des rades les plus glauques de Mars, un voyage ennuyeux sur Vulcain… Il avait même réussi à se payer une de ces maisons de riches dans ces arcologies hypertechnologisées sur l'océan. De chez lui, il voyait les plages de Malibu. Le luxe, le champagne, une vie de rêve.

Et puis, les flics étaient venus, et cela s'est dégradé. Rapidement, on saisit tout ce qu'il avait, et tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu offrir. On saisit sa belle maison, ses jouets horriblement chers, et la voiture qu'il avait acheté à son père, le robot assistant pour sa mère. Tout. Entre les confrontations avec la justice et les règlements de compte entre petits truands, il avait, et c'était le mieux qu'il put obtenir en lieu et place d'un cercueil, fini sa carrière derrière des barreaux.

C'est en prison qu'il le rencontra.

Il ne le vit pas en chair et en os. Le prophète était bien trop occupé ailleurs…

Toutefois, il put lire le manifeste, et rencontra Rahddad Abu Olilendu, que l'on surnommait le prêcheur. L'un des plus fervents fidèles du prophète. Bien sûr, au début, il regarda cet illuminé d'un œil méfiant. La religion c'était pour les idiots… Mais, peu à peu, ses paroles faisaient mouche. Elles l'apaisaient, donnaient un sens à sa vie. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, bien ou mal, était son destin… La main de Dieu qui l'avait guidé jusque là où il se trouvait, pour rencontrer le prêcheur, et lire les mots du prophète.

Alors tout s'éclaira, il trouva enfin une place dans ce monde de fou qui allait plus vite qu'il ne pouvait le comprendre. On lui donnait un avenir, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, on justifiait la violence qui l'avait habité, et l'on donnait corps au dégoût du monde et de ses injustices qu'il avait en lui depuis si longtemps. Tout ce qui était demandé en retour était la soumission. Une foi inébranlable. Et cela, il pouvait le donner sans mal.

La religion prônait un retour à des valeurs plus simples, plus élémentaires. Écarter la technologie, les vaisseaux, la conquête de l'espace, pour se recentrer sur le quotidien de l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas tout dans les détails, mais saisissait juste ce qu'il fallait, et, au cours de ses années d'une foi aveugle, il avait appris par cœur le manifeste du prophète. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il méprisait ceux qui ne voyaient pas, ceux qui n'avaient pas la foi, ceux qui se vautraient dans un monde déjà mort… des âmes perdues… Lui, aurait son âme sauvée par sa soumission, et lorsqu'il entrerait au paradis, en héros, ou en martyr (ce qui revenait parfois au même), on lui déroulerait le tapis rouge, on lui offrirait tous les délices que même les dieux n'osaient demander.

_Farhajin ? demanda un jeune croyant.

_Tout est prêt ?

_Oui, Farhajin…

Farhajin, dans l'ancienne langue, celle que le prophète adoptait, cela voulait dire « celui qui parlait » (la traduction exacte était « celui qui avait la voix »). Quel chemin parcouru depuis la prison !

Il s'avança vers le pupitre, monta sur la marche.

Il y avait des dizaines de fidèles installés sommairement sur des tapis colorés. L'air chaud du désert entrait dans la pièce.

_Mes frères ! commença-t-il. Les temps changent, et aujourd'hui, grâce à Dieu, ainsi qu'au prophète, bénit soit-il, notre heure est venue. L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère… L'homme renaîtra de ses cendres… ou il mourra. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que l'avenir est compromis, bien trop longtemps que nos dirigeants ont laissé la situation pourrir. Et ce, pas seulement sur Terre ! Toutes les races ont cela en commun, sur tous les mondes ! Nulle part la foi guide les peuples, partout le pouvoir et l'argent mènent les âmes à leur perte. La démesure est la folie des langues fourchues. La liberté est un fléau qui gangrène le cœur des hommes. Il faut un guide…

Mes frères ! Nous voici à l'aube d'une ère de croyance, une ère d'humilité, et dans cette humilité, le paradis vous sera offert. Tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu, tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus, est là… L'avènement du prophète, la victoire de la lumière sur la bestialité… La victoire des croyants sur les mécréants !

(Il y eut quelques cris de rage).

_Mais avant cela, il nous faudra mener un dernier combat… derrière les lignes ennemies… au cœur de la machine hérétique…

(Les têtes se baissèrent, les visages étaient fermés, concentrés).

_Dans les villes, sur les planètes de la Fédération, les hérétiques se croient intouchables, ils pensent qu'ils n'ont aucun soucis à se faire, ils pensent qu'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher, ils vivent comme des chiens aux ordres de leurs maîtres… Il suffit de sonner la cloche pour qu'ils salivent… Et le pire est qu'ils se drapent d'une vertu flamboyante… Le prestige de Starfleet… L'académie qui les emmènera dans les étoiles, parcourir l'espace… et oublier la misère de ceux qui restent… Oublier les injustices de ceux qui profitent… Ce sont des chiens d'infidèles !

(De nouveaux cris de rage).

_Eux, les profiteurs ! Eux, les mécréants ! Eux, qui sèment les graines de la décadence dans le cœur des hommes ! Eux, qui écrasent la foi sous la botte du profit ! Eux, les aveugles ! Ces chiens enragés ! Ils sauront que la foi guident les croyants vers la lumière ! Ils sauront qui nous sommes ! Et que Dieu est notre guide, par la voix de son saint prophète ! Je vous le jure ! Par Dieu et son prophète ! Je vous le jure, le glaive frappera le cœur de nos ennemis !

« Dans ce monde d'impies souillés comme des cochons dans la fange, nous sommes des soldats de Dieu, combattants sans peur, sans faim, de jour comme de nuit, sans repos, et nous gagnons les batailles ! Nous allons purifier ce monde et renaître par Dieu et son prophète, dans la lumière, dans le sang du saint combat ! Nos soldats, guerriers saints, boiront l'eau fraîche et pure du paradis !

« Ils auront, par milliers, des vierges pour leur éternel repos ! Se délecteront du miel divin, et ne tomberont pas dans ces faux paradis que les hommes vendent à tous les coins de rue !

« Mes frères, il est temps, l'heure est venue, l'heure du combat, l'heure de la vérité, de la révélation, l'heure du Djihad !

Les acclamations montèrent comme un grondement sourd, soutenu par les applaudissements et les cris, qui firent vibrer les murs de la grotte aménagée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

L'orateur quitta son pupitre sous les hourras exaltés des croyants galvanisés.

_Par ici Farhajin, fit une femme dans une longue robe noire.

Il la suivit dans le méandre des couloirs que des siècles d'érosion avaient creusé. Cela devait être des anciennes veines de nappes phréatiques, ou peut-être un torrent sous-terrain. Cette région, aujourd'hui désertique, avait dû être, il y a bien longtemps, couverte de végétation.

_Merveilleux discours, nota la femme sans cesser de le guider.

Merveilleux ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cela marchait… un ramassis de banalités ponctué d'invitations guerrières… Cela faisait mouche. Les cœurs se gonflaient de colère et d'orgueil, et les gorges hurlaient cette soif de sang. La foi, ce n'était pas cela, c'était quelque chose de bien plus profond. Cependant, il fallait bien des soldats pour la défendre, même si ceux-ci n'y comprenaient rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et que nombre d'entre eux n'entreraient pas au paradis. Qu'importe, lui, le Farhajin, y entrerait…

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce (plutôt une cavité dans la roche), aménagée en bureau/ chambre.

_Le prophète guide mes mots…, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

La femme s'inclina respectueusement, puis sembla attendre quelque chose.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le Farhajin.

_Il y a un homme qui veut vous rencontrer…

_Un homme ?

_Il attend… (Elle désigna du menton une autre pièce, mitoyenne).

_Très bien. Faites le venir.

Il s'installa sur un tapis fait main aux motifs géométriques colorés.

Le femme s'éclipsa, puis un homme, rasé de près au teint pâle entra.

_Farhajin…, dit-il non sans une pointe d'ironie. Est-ce comme cela que l'on dit ?

Il le reconnut tout de suite. Ce n'était pas à son allure, ni à son costume propre, ni à ses mains manucurées, mais à son regard, celui d'un rapace, sans cesse en quête d'une proie à dépecer.

_Oui, c'est bien cela. Asseyez-vous, fit-il en désignant un autre tapis.

L'homme s'accroupit, visiblement mal à l'aise. C'est bien ce qu'espérait le Farhajin. Il devait garder un ascendant sur lui de quelque manière que ce soit, parce que d'après son attitude, sous un vernis de politesses obséquieuses, l'homme ne respectait ni sa foi ni son rang.

_Les virements que vous souhaitiez ont été effectués, commença l'homme sans préambules. Les crédits seront sur des comptes intraçables…

_Voulez-vous un peu de thé ? le coupa Farhajin.

L'homme parut décontenancé. Sans doute voulait-il expédier cette affaire au plus vite pour passer à des magouilles plus ambitieuses… Commercer avec le syndicat d'Orion rapportait probablement plus que de financer une bande de croyants qui se terraient dans le désert…

_Non, répondit l'homme.

_Des petits gâteaux ? Une liqueur andorienne ? Pour ma part je la trouve tout à la fois douce et puissante… mais notre religion interdit les écarts de ce genre, alors c'est un plaisir auquel je ne goûte plus… Quelque chose à boire ? À manger ? Une Sinarah ? C'est une sorte de figue, vulcaine… c'est délicieux…

L'homme parut ennuyé.

_Non, sans façon… merci.

_Ah, vous préférez sans doute la nourriture des reséquensseurs… Nous, nous cultivons une bonne partie de nos produits…

L'homme secoua la tête.

_Non… euh, je n'ai pas envie, voilà tout.

Il semblait mal à l'aise. Et il avait des raisons pour cela.

_Très bien… Alors parlons affaires… Moi, ce que je veux savoir, et je me fais en cela le porte-parole de notre prophète, c'est si les fonds sont sécurisés ? Je veux dire, avec la Fédération on ne sait jamais… Elle pourrait soudain taper du poing sur la table et geler tous nos avoirs.

_Il n'y a pas de problèmes… Tout est protégé par des montages complexes, cachés dans des sociétés diverses, certaines fictives et d'autres bien réelles…

_Bon, bon… Vous savez, pour des combattants comme nous, là où va l'argent, se trouve nos soutiens… Si la Fédération est en mesure de tracer les mouvements de crédits, alors elle sera en mesure de nous couper l'herbe sous le pied…

_Je comprends.

_C'est certain… oui. Toutefois, ne croyez pas que nos croyances soient monnayables. Il y a des milliers de fidèles dans la Fédération, tous prêts à se sacrifier sur un simple mot du prophète… (Le farhajin se servit un verre de thé fumant, puis avala lentement une gorgée). Ce monde décadent mené par des impis plongés dans l'ignorance, méprisant la spiritualité et la foi, touche à sa fin, je peux vous le dire…

L'homme hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement.

_Vous savez, continua le farhajin, l'humanité, ainsi que toutes les races de l'univers, ne peut vivre en renonçant à la foi… Surtout devant les merveilles que l'on devine cachées dans les galaxies… Les humains ont eu, un moment, la tête tournée vers les étoiles, et ils ont oublié Dieu… Mais un moment seulement…

L'homme faisait semblant d'écouter patiemment, mais son regard trahissait une sorte d'agacement mêlé de dédain.

_Le système bancaire a bien changé…, dit-il froidement. Aujourd'hui, tout ne repose pas sur le profit comme c'était le cas il y a bien longtemps, par le passé, ce qui rend les mouvements d'argent bien moins intéressants à suivre… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain que personne ne viendra fouiller dans vos… affaires…

Le farhajin but en gorgée de thé ne cessant de fixer l'homme.

_Vous pourrez, Farhajin, acheter les armes et même tous les vaisseaux dont vous avez besoin pour la cause…

L'homme souriait, à pleines dents, mais le ton qu'il avait employé pour dire « cause » sonnait un brin moqueur. Le farhajin était coutumier des hypocrites, et dans sa vie passée, il en avait côtoyé plus qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. Il savait reconnaître un loup déguisé en agneau, et un loup qui méprisait tout particulièrement la foi.

Il dégusta lentement son thé, sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

_Oui… C'est une bonne chose…, dit-il après un moment. Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer quelque chose…

Le farhajin se leva et précéda l'homme dans le dédale des cavités de la grotte. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces aménagées, empruntèrent des couloirs rudimentaires, où il fallait parfois baisser la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre la roche, descendirent un peu dans le cœur de la montagne, puis atteignirent une lourde porte en bois.

_C'est ici. Ne dites rien, et ne faites pas de gestes inconsidérés. Vous êtes en sécurité, n'ayez crainte…

Le farhajin ouvrit la porte, qui donnait sur une immense salle souterraine. Il y avait peu de choses à l'intérieur à l'exception de chaînes tout au fond, qui pendaient du plafond, et un homme nu, attaché par les poignets.

L'homme en costume, si sûr de lui, si arrogant, une minute auparavant, fit un pas en arrière.

_Regardez… Ne détournez pas les yeux…

L'homme avança timidement aux côtés de Farhajin, observant le prisonnier. Ce dernier avait des marques sur tout le corps, des lacérations, des bleus, des tuméfactions, des brûlures.

Farhajin resta à bonne distance, dans l'ombre.

_Cet homme est un espion de la Fédération…, expliqua-t-il. Services secrets de Starfleet. Il voulait nous faire croire qu'il soutenait notre… « cause ». Oui… un hypocrite… un infidèle, sournois… Mais il n'avait pas la foi… (Farhajin sourit). J'avoue qu'il a été difficile à débusquer… Il déguisait admirablement bien ses intentions… Mais on ne peut indéfiniment faire semblant… La foi se voit, ou non…

Farhajin éclata de rire. Un rire glacial, sardonique.

_Starfleet croit que son espion nous a bel et bien infiltré ! Qu'il fournit des informations fiables, et qu'à tout moment il pourra approcher le prophète pour le tuer, s'il le fallait… Regarde, mon ami, regarde bien l'arrogance de Starfleet, l'ignorance de la Fédération… Que vois-tu, mon ami en costume ? Vois-tu un espion dangereux et fort ? Vois-tu des centaines de vaisseaux dans l'espace ? Vois-tu des armées en marche contre nous ? Nous ne sommes pas difficile à débusquer… nous vivons dans des grottes… dans le désert… C'est cela la Fédération, si pleine de suffisance… tellement préoccupée à courir de monde en monde, dans ses uniformes, avec ses beaux galons, avec ses puissants phaseurs… Toutes les races siègent au conseil… comme c'est noble… Mais derrière les vaisseaux et les uniformes, derrière la noblesse, les principes moraux que l'on impose aux autres, il y a la décadence de l'univers tout entier, la plongée dans l'abîme d'une sauvagerie sournoise, cautionnée par des milliards de moutons manipulés par le pouvoir, anesthésiés par les plaisirs de la chair, prônant la toute puissance de l'individu au détriment du peuple… Alors, le moindre cloporte insignifiant se prend pour un roi, plein de morgue et d'arrogance, exigeant qu'on lui donne tout, sans jamais devoir lui-même donner… Non, mon ami, la Fédération n'est pas l'avenir de tous ces mondes, parce que face à elle, il y a la foi. Elle soulève des montagnes, rend les âmes meilleures, et, surtout, nous fait plus humbles…

L'homme déglutit difficilement. Le prisonnier n'avait plus de force, et son corps tirait sur ses bras attachés. L'un des poignets se mit à saigner par une plaie ouverte. Des filets de liquide vermillon glissèrent sur son avant-bras, mais il ne réagit pas. Il n'était pas encore mort, simplement épuisé. Et ce ne serait probablement pas les plaies ouvertes, ou bien les coups qui le tueraient, mais l'épuisement. Son corps s'affaissait, de plus en plus, et les bras, tendus, comprimaient sa nuque et ses poumons. Il avait une respiration rauque, et difficile. Il aurait pu se relever, tenir sur ses jambes et reprendre son souffle, mais il n'en avait plus la force.

_Ces génies des services secrets de Starfleet pensent nous piéger, continua le Farhajin. Vois-tu ? Ils nous sous-estiment… Alors, un petit conseil, mon ami, ne nous sous-estime pas, non plus…

_Bien sûr que non, Farhajin ! bredouilla l'homme, perturbé.

_C'est très bien… Parfait, même !

Farhajin sortit un petit phaseur de sa tunique, et le pointa vers le prisonnier. Un rayon laser bleue traversa la salle et brûla la poitrine de ce dernier. Sa tête tomba mollement sur sa poitrine, et son corps se relâcha entièrement. Il était mort.

_Tu vois, monsieur le banquier en costume, nous savons également être miséricordieux…

_Bien… bien sûr… Évidemment…, bredouilla-t-il.

_Alors, je te prie de croire, que rien ni personne ne pourra te protéger, toi ou ta famille, si tu nous trahis… Et si tu prends trop à la légère nos demandes. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas voir ta femme ici, accrochée comme un vache à l'abattoir ?

_Non…, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

_Bien…

D'un geste, autoritaire et désinvolte, le Farhajin congédia son invité, qui ne se fit pas prier, et quitta les lieux presque en courant.

Farhajin continua d'observer le cadavre de l'espion, songeur. Comment Starfleet avait pu croire qu'ils réussiraient à infiltrer son groupe ? Cet idiot d'espion était aussi visible au milieu des vrais croyants qu'un mouton noir au milieu de montons blancs…

Farhajin soupira. Pourquoi tout le monde s'entêtait à les sous-estimer ?

Après la visite du banquier, Farhajin se rendit dans l'une des cavités les plus profonde de la grotte. Un endroit secret, gardé par des hommes de confiance.

Il pensait à la Fédération décadente qui ne laissait place qu'à ceux qui obéissaient comme des petits toutous. En réalité, malgré les avancées technologiques indéniables, les vaisseaux, la téléportation, les phaseurs, etc., l'humanité n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Bien sûr, la plupart des humains, aujourd'hui, avait accepté de côtoyer d'autres races, extra-terrestres, et à bord d'un vaisseau, sur la passerelle, on acceptait sans mal qu'un capitaine Klingon, ou Bajoran, ou Vulcain, donne des ordres, tant qu'il portait l'uniforme de Starfleet. Seule une toute petite minorité de récalcitrants, taxés de déments, continuait à tenir des propos racistes. Mais, dans le fond, si l'on creusait sous ces aspects de tolérance, on trouvait la vraie nature des hommes. Elle n'avait guère changé depuis des millénaires. Depuis les ignorants du Moyen-Âge qui brûlait des sorcières et torturaient des hérétiques, jusqu'aux ignorants d'aujourd'hui qui répètent mots pour mots ce que les médias scandent. Ces mots creux lancés comme des slogans. Des fables stupides que l'on ingurgite sans même y penser… Ce monde n'avait guère changé, soit vous rentriez dans le moule et tout allait bien, soit vous dépassiez un peu, et il fallait vous faire rentrer dedans, de force… En vérité, sous des dehors de démocratie interplanétaire, la Fédération n'était qu'une dictature… celle du conformisme et du pouvoir…

Dictature qui, d'ailleurs, avait succédé à celle de l'argent. Comment ? Il n'en connaissait pas les détails, mais cela s'était fait progressivement. Aux XXème et XXIème siècle, l'argent était roi. L'argent fou, débridé, amoral et immoral. Les banques faisaient du profit sur la misère humaine, les fonds d'investissement mettaient à genou des pays entiers, empoisonnant les économies, quelles qu'elles soient, juste pour quelques billets de plus. Et personne n'osa les arrêter. Non, l'hypocrisie de l'humanité consistait à blâmer la folie de la religion du prophète Mahomet tandis que des hommes en costume, des hyènes parmi les moutons, détruisaient petit à petit, morceau par morceau, le monde. Évidemment, il y eut quelques tentatives de moralisation, quelques naïfs pensaient pouvoir aller contre l'infinie cruauté des hommes, mais rien de bien efficace, car là où il y avait de l'argent, cles hyènes et les charognards réussissaient à survivre.

Il fallut une guerre pour que le système change. Enfin, du moins en partie... une petite partie. Puis, après cela, les prouesses et avancées de la science aidant, la construction des vaisseaux spatiaux prit un nouveau tour, et ainsi, une nouvelle ère, celle de la conquête spatiale, s'ouvrit. On s'en alla courir les étoiles, rencontrer de nouvelles espèces, et, le regard tourné vers le ciel, l'humanité cessa un instant d'être cupide et avide. Mais un instant seulement. Parce que derrière l'exploration se cachait la conquête de nouveaux marchés commerciaux, de nouvelles planètes à exploiter, du minerai à profusion, revendu à prix d'or. Évidemment, Starfleet contrôlait tout cela, afin d'éviter de fâcheux débordements, sans pour autant juguler le problème. Et, peu à peu, les hommes d'affaire, les manipulateurs, les hommes de pouvoir reprenaient leurs mauvaises habitudes. Et ce ne fut pas les différentes menaces extra-terrestres qui étouffa leur voracité dans l'œuf.

Le farhajin jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

Lentement, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage halé. Tout était là, prêt pour le grand jour, pour le moment où le prophète sortirait de l'ombre, et que ses fidèles feraient entendre leur voix telle une clameur puissante et terrifiante, repoussant les ignorants et les infidèles dans leurs trous, d'où ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir.

Il détailla le matériel, les bidons de dilythium liquide, les caisses d'explosifs, les confinements de plasma. Il y avait de quoi faire sauter une planète entière… Mais tel n'était pas l'objectif. Oh, il y aurait des explosions, et même de puissantes explosions, qui secoueraient la Fédération et réveilleraient le peuple de son sommeil léthargique… L'heure était venue.

Farhajin songea aux nombreuses cellules, infiltrées ou juste cachées, sur des dizaines de mondes, des centaines de villes et de vaisseaux, prêtes à frapper, ensembles… Il n'y avait pas armée plus forte, et Starfleet avec ses vaisseaux, ses téléporteurs, ses phaseurs, ses torpilles à photon, ne pouvait rien contre cette armée de l'ombre, sans visage, sans nom, sans vaisseaux…

Un homme approcha, le visage fermé, plutôt costaud.

_Maître, c'est l'heure…, dit-il respectueusement.

Le Farhajin acquiesça. C'était l'heure de prendre contact avec le saint prophète, recevoir les instructions et les prières d'usage. Il lui demanderait conseil, comme toujours, et comme toujours, il lui donnerait matière à réfléchir, de quoi méditer, prier, de quoi le guider sur la bonne voie.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux explosifs et aux bombes. Le monde allait changer… Bientôt, très bientôt…

Base de recherches scientifiques, Lune. Système solaire :

Danyss Lirvaok n'avait jamais fait d'études. Il n'aurait pas pu obtenir un poste dans une structure comme celle-là si on ne l'avait pistonné un peu. Enfin, il ne faisait pas de la recherche non plus, et, à vrai dire, ces messieurs et dames de toutes races, de la Fédération, ne le regardaient même pas. Il passait de labo en labo pour nettoyer les sols sur demande expresse. D'ordinaire ce travail était dévolu à un robot, mais, étant donné les risques liés aux expériences parfois dangereuses, voire hasardeuses, on avait préféré opter pour des équipes de biologiques… Il ne faudrait pas qu'un robot mal programmé fasse accidentellement un mélange chimique inapproprié…

Ils avaient été briefés dès leur arrivée sur la Lune. Un speech long et ennuyeux sur le travail bien fait, et sur la fierté de faire le boulot que des machines ne pouvaient pas faire. Tout cela n'était que mensonges, couverts par de beaux atours, on les flattait, on les rendait fiers, mais Danyss n'était pas dupe. Si les humains faisaient le travail des robots, (travail qu'un androïde de troisième génération pouvait largement mener à bien, dans toutes ses subtilités) c'était parce que la main d'œuvre humaine était beaucoup moins cher, et plus facile à remplacer. Lorsqu'un humain mourrait, de brûlures chimiques par exemple, on envoyait son corps dans le four, ses cendres à sa famille avec quelques crédits et une carte holographique (« on vous remercie pour la viande qui ne valait pas un pet de lapin… ! »)…puis on embauchait le suivant. On le payait mal, on le surchargeait de travail, on l'insultait, on l'humiliait parfois, et il ne disait rien.

Paradoxalement, un androïde ne souffrait guère ces conditions de travail. Ils étaient si froids et rationnels, avec un cerveau positronique performant, que lorsqu'une consigne déviait des protocoles ils posaient un millier de questions. Et, le plus beau, était qu'ils n'étaient pas sensibles aux humiliations, aux menaces voilées, ce qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de perdre leur boulot…

Alors on préférait de pauvres bougres qui se laissaient user jusqu'au trognon sans rien dire. Pire, certains remerciaient le ciel d'avoir trouvé un emploi si gratifiant, au milieu des scientifiques, sur une base si côtée...prestige oblige, il vallait mieux nettoyer les toilettes de Zeus en personne plutôt que dirriger un cul de basse fosse... Après tout, il y avait pire que la station lunaire... exemples: les mines d'or sur Durntall, les usines de recyclage sur Mars, ou les puits de fusion sur Qo'noS… Et même sur Terre, on pouvait se retrouver dans des endroits qu'il serait présompteux de qualifier de paradisiaques…

Mais pour Danyss, il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible. Des siècles étaient passés, les vaisseaux voyageaient au delà du système solaire, et pourtant les hommes restaient les mêmes. En fait, il avait l'impression que plus les choses changeaient plus elles demeuraient identiques… Après toutes ces découvertes, ces améliorations scientifiques, on aurait été en droit de penser que l'âme humaine n'était plus entachée de cette noirceur… Eh bien non ! Les hommes se méprisaient, se trahissaient, mentaient, recherchaient leur propre intérêt au détriment de celui des autres… Évidemment, la Fédération et son système avait quelque peu canalisé cela… Mais si peu…

Et puis il y avait toutes ces races extra-terrestres… Les Vulcains, les Klingons, les Xindis, les Télarites, les Andoriens, etc. Au début, cela avait été un bonne chose… De nouvelles cultures, de nouveaux horizons… L'enthousiasme des premières rencontres céda la place à la peur, la haine, et le racisme… Les guerres n'arrangèrent rien… Contre les Klingons, contre les Xindis… Sans parler des Borgs… Certes, le monde était devenu plus grand, allant au-delà des frontières de la petite planète bleue, mais pour ceux qui pensaient que tout allait changer, ce fut une amère désillusion…

Alors de vieilles idées, oubliées un temps, refirent surface. Des vieux refuges réapparurent contre toute attente… La spiritualité, qui est un besoin fondamental de toutes les races intelligentes, et souvent négligé, prit une nouvelle dimension. Passés les illuminés qui prenaient les civilisations extra-terrestres pour les capitales des Dieux, on revint à des croyances simples. On se demanda comment il était possible que tant d'êtres se ressemblent dans l'univers, on se demanda pourquoi ce dernier était tel qu'il était, et pas autrement… Et la réponse fut la même que maintes fois par le passé… Certains dirent que la réponse était sempiternellement la même parce que les questions, ainsi posées, n'appelaient pas d'autres réponses… On ne les écouta pas. Dieu était la réponse…

Dieu était une réponse pratique, il faut l'avouer. Dieu expliquait tout, et l'esprit humain n'avait pas à se fatiguer… Mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas parce que la réponse était pratique qu'elle était fausse…

En tout cas pas pour Danyss. Il avait trouvé Dieu dans des livres, de vieux livres poussiéreux à la bibliothèque municipale, et ensuite, il avait entendu l'appel du prophète…

Cela avait été une révélation. Son esprit s'était illuminé comme jamais. Maintenait il voyait le monde tel qu'il était, avec sa laideur, mais aussi la possibilité de le changer… la sainte métamorphose...

Danyss prenait son poste du soir. Il croisa dans les couloirs de l'installation des scientifiques affairés, penchés sur leurs pads ou leurs discordeurs, ou bien en pleine conversation animée. Tous l'ignoraient comme s'il n'était qu'un élément du décors, une simple chaise…

Avant, il se serait montré rancunier et irascible, mais aujourd'hui cela jouait en sa faveur. On ignorait, peut-être même méprisait les petites gens, ce qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient frapper en toute discrétion…

Il se rendit, sans prendre la peine de se cacher, dans un local interdit aux employés de grade 1 (les nettoyeurs, les secrétaires, les cuistots, etc.). C'était un local, d'ordinaire inoccupé, et dont personne, pas même le responsable des équipes scientifiques, avait connaissance. Tant mieux, Danyss y avait planqué parmi des piles de cartons et de caisses de stockage, un petit trésor qu'il ne valait mieux pas découvrir par hasard.

Il se glissa dans le petit réduit, se faufila entre les caisses, et atteignit le coin du fond à gauche. Il souleva la première caisse de la pile, la déposa par terre, puis ouvrit la seconde, celle qui se trouvait immédiatement en dessous.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher ce qu'il y avait dedans. À quoi bon ? Parfois la meilleure planque était à la vue de tous…

Danyss admira l'engin. Une merveille de précision, de technologie. En parfait état de marche, pas le moindre problème. Tout tournait rond, comme on disait parfois… Il n'aurait qu'à l'activer à distance lorsqu'il en recevrait l'ordre…

Il referma la caisse et remit l'autre en place.

En quittant le local, Danyss se dit que la bombe ferait probablement exploser tout le complexe, pas seulement une partie. Ce serait un sacré avertissement…

Chantiers spatiaux Vulcains. Orbite de Inara. Système de Vulcain :

T'onn n'avait jamais adhéré à toutes les pratiques rituelles de son peuple. Plus pragmatique, plus rationnel, il se disait que toutes ces salamalecs austères n'avaient pour but que d'enfermer l'individu dans une sorte de honte codifiée de lui-même. Il y avait déjà les oreilles pointues, à quoi bon rajouter des trucs étranges comme taper bêtement sur un gong en robe de chambre ?

T'onn n'avait aucune sensibilité à la spiritualité (une fois il avait lu les écrits de Surack, et avait trouvé cela pompeux et ennuyeux), ce qui avait fait le grand désarroi de toute sa famille, et ce qui lui avait permis de trouver un bon travail sur les chantiers spatiaux. En ce qui concernait la famille, la situation était on ne peut plus simple, personne ne se comprenait, et personne n'avait d'ailleurs pris la peine de l'écouter un peu, alors plus personne ne se parlait. Et cela lui convenait ainsi. À quoi bon s'encombrer d'individus qui vous regardaient de travers parce que vous n'aviez pas respecté tel ou tel rituel du dîner, ou de l'invité, etc. C'était se plonger dans une vie morne pour… quoi au juste ?

T'onn vivait mieux seul. Ainsi, avait-il pu travailler sereinement ce qui l'intéressait, bien plus que la façon de préparer et consommer le thé, l'ingénierie spatiale. Quelque chose de scientifique pour ne pas plonger dans le spiritualisme à deux sous. Et cela avait marché ! Toutes ces années, au centre de formation, puis sur les chantiers spatiaux, à gravir les échelons, il avait effectué un excellent travail. Il avait rapidement pris des responsabilités, jusqu'à diriger des équipes sur la propulsion (partie la plus importante dans la construction d'un vaisseau). Si bien que l'académie des sciences de Vulcain lui avait proposé un poste. C'était une chance incroyable ! Beaucoup espéraient et attendaient toute une vie pour un tel honneur. Il faut dire que T'onn avait hésité longtemps avant de refuser l'offre. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, mais plutôt qu'il aimait vraiment travailler sur les chantiers spatiaux. Le grand air, pourrait-on dire…

Alors il avait obtenu un compromis. On lui permit de venir, en qualité de consultant, participer aux travaux de l'académie, aux séances de réflexions, aux études, etc. Lui qui pensait n'avoir plus rien à apprendre concernant les vaisseaux, et en particulier la propulsion… il s'était lourdement trompé.

Il avait appris énormément, avec des esprits brillants. Il y eut de longues séances de réflexions stimulantes, à parler de refroidissement, de plasma, d'efficacité et de rendement des réseaux ATS. Un peu d'histoire aussi, avec la naissance de la propulsion spatiale, du nucléaire jusqu'à l'antimatière. Puis, il l'avait rencontré lui…

C'était un scientifique très doué, et un membre respecté de l'académie. Toutefois, il n'avait rien du chercheur pontifiant et pompeux qui se donnait de grands airs parce qu'il était académicien titré. Il avait un abord simple, et toujours curieux de tout. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures de construction spatiale, avant d'en venir à la spiritualité. De fil en aiguille, ils évoquèrent la science, puis la philosophie, les coutumes religieuses, et ils s'ouvrirent à la spiritualité. T'onn avoua immédiatement son aversion pour le sujet, mais ils ne parlèrent pas de rituels, ni d'écrits obscurs… Ils évoquèrent le sens de la vie, ou le simple bonheur. T'onn aimait cette authenticité sans fards, sans lourdeurs. Puis, ils avaient discuté du prophète.

Là encore, très sincèrement, T'onn s'était défendu d'être un de ces croyants qui suivaient aveuglément tel ou tel chef spirituel, tout cela parce qu'il avait une rhétorique impeccable, et une bonne dose de charme. Pas question pour lui de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse au nom d'une religion naissante, ou pour un personnage qui lui demanderait ensuite de faire on ne sait quoi…

Mais le prophète n'était pas un prosélytiste tout feu tout flamme, ni un mystérieux gourou qui discourait par métaphores creuses, sans queue ni tête. Si on voulait le suivre, on le suivait, si on ne voulait pas, on ne le suivait pas… C'était aussi simple que cela. Pas de menaces, pas de promesses d'un au-delà mirifique, juste un choix. Un tout petit choix.

Ce fut ce qui plut à T'onn. Il fit le bon choix…

_Monsieur, nous sommes opérationnels…, lança un technicien qui était venu se planter devant T'onn, tandis qu'il observait le cœur du réacteur.

Il hocha la tête.

_Très bien, nous allons procéder. Vérifiez la sécurité…

_Nous l'avons déjà fait.

_Revérifiez… S'il y a une fuite de plasma, ou bien si la réaction n'est pas bien confinée, vous savez ce que l'on risque ?

Le technicien acquiesça vigoureusement.

La mise en route du cœur de la propulsion d'un vaisseau spatial, surtout un de cette taille (un croiseur lourd de combat, classe D'Kyr, cinquième génération), n'était pas une mince affaire. Les risques étaient nombreux, et, à vrai dire, personne ne pouvait réellement maîtriser ce qui allait se passer. Qu'un simple grain de poussière vienne gripper toute la machine, et le cœur pouvait s'emballer, provoquant ce que les humains nommaient, depuis l'ère nucléaire, un accident de prompt criticité.

Les réactions quantiques pouvaient dépasser le seuil de tolérance des champs de confinement, et lorsque le confinement n'opérait plus, tout pouvait réagir avec les éléments d'antimatière, sans que l'on puisse en avoir un contrôle même relatif.

_On est paré ! lança le technicien.

Dans la cabine d'observation, T'onn et les autres techniciens n'avaient plus qu'à attendre, et observer.

_Lancez, ordonna T'onn.

Un bourdonnement suivit d'un tremblement secouèrent le pont. Puis, les champs de confinement se mirent à grésiller. Au centre de l'espace propulsion, là où se trouvait le cœur, isolé par plusieurs cloisons, une lueur bleue apparut. La lueur devint un feu follet dansant de façon erratique, et enfin, une boule d'énergie se forma.

Le vaisseau s'ébroua comme un monstre que l'on réveille d'un long sommeil.

La boule d'énergie resta stable. Les champs de confinement magnétiques fonctionnaient à la perfection.

Pas d'incident.

Les ingénieurs ne manifestèrent aucune espèce d'émotion. Pas un petit sursaut de joie, ni un soupir de soulagement n'échappa au parfait contrôle de chacun, parce que les Vulcains n'avaient que mépris et dégoût à l'égard des émotions. Il fallait les supprimer, totalement, ou, à défaut, les contrôler.

Cela n'avait pas de sens pour T'onn. Certes, une émotion pouvait être mauvaise conseillère, et néfaste si l'on y cédait sans prendre gare, mais elle avait aussi un rôle capital dans la psyché, et en tant que tel, était aussi un indicateur fondamental de l'économie mentale. Toutes ces théories de la rationalité supérieure aux sentiments, de la sacro-sainte Logique, la vénérée Logique , étaient surannées.

Les ingénieurs se dispersèrent, se concentrant sur leurs nouvelles tâches. L'objectif allait être de surveiller ce cœur comme le lait sur le feu dans ses premiers instants de vie. Un puissant et capricieux nouveau né...

T'onn s'approcha un peu de la zone de confinement, observant le cœur à travers le plexiacier. La boule d'énergie pure avait un peu grossi. Elle semblait battre comme un cœur biologique, avec un rythme régulier. Elle faisait des nuances de bleus, irisés, plus ternes par endroits, et quelques éclairs de surface apparaissaient parfois. Si on restait ainsi, à l'observer, on pouvait ressentir la force quasi mystique de ce phénomène. Une telle énergie, contenue par des champs magnétiques, et un champ stasique modulé… C'était comme un monstre géant que l'on mettait derrière de hautes palissades de bois.

T'onn se dit qu'une telle puissance pouvait être brusquement relâchée… Il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de fabriquer des bombes artisanales pour disposer d'un engin redoutablement dangereux. Promenant son regard sur les mouvements de l'énergie bleue azur, il se demanda quels dégâts feraient une bombe d'une telle puissance…

12


	9. Chapter 9

Star Trek. Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 9.

Station DS 27 : Quadran gamma. Bordure. Proche nébuleuse Z43, Antarès :

La station était entièrement dévolue à la recherche scientifique. Sur seize ponts, il n'y avait que des laboratoires, plus deux zones d'essais qui occupaient trois ponts. Autant dire que les conversations au bar de la station sur la promenade tournaient exclusivement autour de sujets plutôt techniques. Quand les physiciens, les bioingénieurs, les virologues, les cybertechniciens, les ingénieurs en biorobotique, etc., s'y retrouvaient, cela ressemblait à un colloque interplanétaire.

_Je te sers quoi ? demanda le barman, un Télarite plutôt sympathique.

_Une bière romulienne, répondit l'homme taciturne en uniforme de Starfleet.

_Eh, ben, tu prends des risques. Tu préfères pas un Racktajino ? Tu es en service ?

_Non, je viens de finir… Sers moi une bière… bien fraîche…

_Comme tu veux… C'est toi qui roulera sous la table…

_Pas d'inquiétude.

_La romulienne est forte…

_Je sais.

Le barman servit sa meilleure bière romulienne dans une chope, qu'il déposa sur le bar devant l'officier de Starfleet.

_Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, mon ami ?

_Me tracasse ?

_Oui, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

_Non… non, tout est parfait. (L'homme but une gorgée de bière) Ouh!, c'est vrai qu'elle est forte ! Mais elle bonne !

_Ah ça ! Ce n'est pas de la piquette… Je connais un exportateur de premier plan… mais nous changeons de sujet… Racontes un peu.

_Non, tout va merveilleusement bien ! Après tout, que pourrais-je demander ? Je suis sur la station la plus tranquille de tout l'univers, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est du baby-sitting pour scientifiques de haut niveau…

_Ah, nous y voilà… Tu n'aimes pas les scientifiques…, fit le barman avec son sourire le plus avenant.

_J'aime pas faire la baby-sitter…

_Nounou aujourd'hui, capitaine sur un énorme vaisseau demain…

L'homme soupira, puis but une seconde gorgée.

_Si seulement… mais cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça…

_Ah ?

_Je n'aurais aucune chance de faire mes preuves dans un coin aussi…

_Ennuyeux ?

_J'allais dire calme… Mais ennuyeux ça marche aussi…

Le barman essuya quelques verres.

_Je comprends. Vous, les jeunes officiers de Starfleet, vous voulez toujours de l'action… Voyager très loin dans l'espace, découvrir de nouveaux mondes, affronter des ennemis inconnus…

_Eh ! Je ne suis pas un espèce de va-t-en-guerre fou-fou !

_Loin de moi cette idée…, se défendit le barman. Il n'empêche qu'ici…

_Oui, ici il n'y a pas d'action…, reconnut le jeune officier. Si seulement j'avais pu avoir une affectation sur un vaisseau d'exploration…

_Ah, c'est très surfait… et puis la grande époque de l'exploration spatiale est révolue… L'Enterprise, sa mission de cinq ans…

L'officier but encore deux gorgées.

_Les plus grands capitaines… Kirk… Picard… Ça c'était des capitaines !

_Oui, tu peux le dire fiston ! (Le barman se gratta le menton et s'approcha de l'officier, passant son buste au dessus du bar) J'ai vu Picard… ici…

Les yeux du jeune homme pétillèrent.

_Vraiment ?

_Si j'te le dis… Il est venu une fois ici… c'était bien avant ta naissance… J'étais jeune en ce temps là…

_C'était il y a bien longtemps…

_Bah ! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! Même si mon métabolisme est plus lent que le tien…

_Une vraie momie…, plaisanta le jeune officier.

Le barman se remit à circuler derrière son bar, rangeant des verres, changeant les bouteilles d'alcool presque vides, etc.

_T'aurais des pistaches ? Sans les coques…

_Mon ami, ce bar est le meilleur de la galaxie… J'ai bien des choses que tu ne trouveraient même pas sur Terre…

_Pistaches ?

Le barman sortit un petit bol en plastique à l'effigie de Starfleet, et y mit une poignée de pistaches.

_Attends. (Il prit un autre bol et y déposa une poignée de fruits secs ressemblant à des amandes). Goûte-moi ça… des Sinettes directement importées de Télaria. C'est un régal…

Le jeune officier s'exécuta.

_Ah ouais ! C'est pas mal du tout ! Un petit goût sucré-salé… torréfiées ?

_Ben, pas tout à fait… Les Télarites les mangent, puis les chient avant de les laver et les vendre ! Les humains en raffolent !

L'officier de Starfleet, rompu aux rudes combats spatiaux, cracha violemment tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le bar.

Le barman partit d'un énorme fou rire.

_Ah ! C'était une blague bougre d'âne ! Ce sont des fruits secs tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, récoltés sur des arbres et séchés au soleil… Ah ! Tu verrais ta tronche !

Le jeune but goulûment une gorgée de bière.

_C'est pas malin ! se plaignit-il. J'aurais pu m'étouffer !

_Je croyais que tu voulais vivre dangereusement ?

L'officier sourit.

_Ouais, mais pas mourir jeune…

Soudain, la station fut brutalement secouée. Quelques verres du bar se brisèrent au sol, et plusieurs clients furent jetés à bas de leurs chaises.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda le barman inquiet.

_J'en sais rien…

Le combadge du jeune officier bipa.

_À tous les officiers supérieurs, veuillez rejoindre la passerelle immédiatement. Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! lança une voix féminine.

Le barman coula un regard perplexe, tandis qu'une alarme se mettait en route.

Le jeune officier courait dans les coursives qui menaient à la passerelle. Il bouscula quelques scientifiques inquiets, glissa une fois, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long sous le regard médusé de deux enfants, puis emprunta le turbolift 2 qui menait au pont principal.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un brouhaha dense s'échappa. La passerelle était en ébullition.

_Lieutenant ! l'interpella un lieutenant-commandeur Klingon. À votre poste.

_Oui, monsieur.

Tous les officiers supérieurs étaient concentrés. Le capitaine, un humain à la chevelure courte et grisonnante, donnait des ordres secs, tandis que les officiers de communication, deux Banjoranes arborant des bijoux traditionnels sur les oreilles, s'affairaient sur leurs consoles.

_Alors ? s'impatienta le capitaine.

_Impossible, monsieur… C'est une signature inconnue ! fit l'une des Bajoranes.

_Monsieur, il fait demi-tour, revient sur nous ! lança l'autre.

_Armement ?

_Nous avons les phaseurs prêts, et deux tubes à torpilles ouverts… les boucliers sont à 76%, répondit le Klingon.

_Les torpilles ?

_Elles ne sont pas prêtes, monsieur.

_Bon sang ! Comment voulez-vous que je résiste à un truc pareil sans torpilles ?

C'était une question rhétorique, à laquelle personne ne répondit. Parce que tout le monde savait ce qu'il en était, une station de recherche scientifique n'était ni une station de combat, ni un vaisseau de la Fédération.

Des tirs de phaseurs secouèrent à nouveau la station.

_Bouclier à 60%! annonça le Klingon.

_À ce rythme on ne tiendra pas longtemps, grommela le capitaine. Et ces torpilles ?

_Parées, monsieur, à l'instant ! fit le Klingon.

_Alors feu, toutes les torpilles.

Cinq torpilles fusèrent des tubes situés sur le flanc bâbord de la station, et filèrent droit sur le vaisseau ennemi.

_Impact ?

_Monsieur…

_Dégâts ?

L'une des Bajoranes parut décontenancée.

_Aucun…

_Quoi ?

_Impact négatif, monsieur, déclara la Bajorane, non sans une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, sombrement.

_Officier com, envoyez un message à Starfleet, et par tous les canaux. Message de détresse, priorité maximale, dit-il.

Tous savaient ce que cela signifiait. Le dernier cri d'un animal à l'agonie…

Sur l'écran principal de a passerelle, le vaisseau fit un virage serré sur bâbord et se présenta face à la station.

_Toujours rien ? demanda le capitaine.

_Rien, répondit l'un des Bajoranes. Ce vaisseau n'a aucune signature connue…

_Un vaisseau inconnu…, murmura le capitaine.

_Capitaine, j'ai d'autres torpilles… à plasma…

_Faites feu. Feu à volonté ! Inconnu ou pas, il nous a attaqué…

Les torpilles apparurent sur l'écran, plusieurs petits points lumineux, traversant l'espace entre la station et l'assaillant.

_Impact négatif ! s'exclama une Bajorane.

_Ce n'est pas possible… De quoi est-il fait ?

Le vaisseau inconnu s'approcha rapidement, puis ouvrit le feu. Ses phaseurs étaient bien plus puissants que tout ce que la Fédération pouvait avoir. Aucun commandant n'en avait jamais vu de tels, excepté un. Il se nommait Kirk, et n'était pas là. Mais ça, le capitaine de la station 27 ne le savait pas.

Le vaisseau inconnu fut agressif, et ne lâcha pas sa proie.

La station encaissa les premiers tirs, et riposta avec ses propres phaseurs et quelques nouvelles torpilles. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Les boucliers ne tinrent pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes. La puissance des phaseurs ennemis était telle que chaque coup était comme une charge de t-rex sur une cabane de plage. Une fois les boucliers totalement abaissés, l'agonie ne fut pas de longue durée. Les phaseurs hors norme du vaisseau inconnu transpercèrent la coque comme du beurre, créant des brèches un peu partout et touchant des zones aussi vitales que la propulsion ou bien le plaquage gravitationnel.

À bord de la station, tout le personnel se retrouva en gravité zéro, suspendu dans les airs comme des cochons volants. Ce qui aurait pu n'être qu'un désagrément transitoire si le vaisseau ennemi n'avait pas continué son œuvre de mort. Les circuits auxiliaires de plaquage auraient pris le relais… mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

La station fut coupée en deux, dans le sens de la largeur. Tous les ponts supérieurs, passerelle comprise, furent séparés des niveaux inférieurs, hangars à navettes et entrepôts. La coque externe céda en de multiples endroits en même temps, provoquant des incidents de décompression un peu partout. Le personnel et les scientifiques eurent, pour la plupart, une mort rapide dans le froid glacial de l'espace.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les systèmes de propulsion et le générateur inertiel eurent des soucis de confinement de l'antimatière, qu'une explosion secoua ce qui restait de la station. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qui avait été un centre de recherche à la pointe de la technologie, ne fut qu'un amas brûlant d'acier et de plasma à très haute température. Des débris furent projetés sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Aucun d'eux n'endommagea la coque du vaisseau inconnu, qui poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles la station terminait son agonie dans des soubresauts d'explosions localisées, et les craquements sourds des restes de la structure, comme des os qui se brisaient, un silence sépulcral s'abattit. Il n'y eut plus un hurlement de terreur ou d'impuissance, plus une ultime expiration avant la mort.

Le message de détresse avait été envoyé, et reçu par des vaisseaux de Starfleet croisant non loin de là. Mais aucun de fut assez rapide pour venir secourir d'éventuels survivants. Il n'y en eut aucun.

Le Caire, Égypte. Terre :

La ville du Caire avait bien changé ces dernières années. Les quartiers historiques conservaient leur allure de vieilles casbahs, avec leurs marchés qui faisaient battre le cœur de la ville, mais les quartiers plus récents et tous ceux qui se trouvaient en périphérie ressemblaient à des morceaux d'une ville futuriste raccordés maladroitement au centre. De grandes tours en verre s'élevaient haut, et prenaient en otage le panorama qui, auparavant, ne donnait que sur les pyramides toutes proches.

Ces tours, équipées d'un système de production d'énergie écologique, étaient par endroits, couvertes de verdure, des plantes en tout genre, et certaines possédaient même une véritable petite forêt luxuriante sur le toit. Elles constituaient d'authentiques oasis au milieu d'un paysage quasi désertique. Et les cairotes adoraient cela. Des figuiers, des bananiers, des orangers, des mandariniers, des palmeraies et toutes sortes de fleurs poussaient sur les toits. Les habitants profitaient à la fois d'une fraîcheur naturellement produite, et des fruits que les arbres donnaient.

Cependant, l'inconvénient de disposer d'oasis privées, aussi fournies, était qu'elles faisaient de bonnes planques pour n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, ainsi que des obstacles pour les forces de sécurité en mission. Et c'était précisément ce que craignait le lieutenant Davidson, commandant l'équipe d'intervention spéciale de la Fédération en Égypte. Une intervention pouvait très mal tourner si tous les paramètres n'étaient pas parfaitement contrôlés. Or, dans ces oasis, au demeurant agréables et buccoliques, les palmiers faisaient de mauvais compagnons pour les tireurs.

Une situation de prime abord maîtrisée pouvaient rapidement virer au drame, voire à la catastrophe de taille, la bavure irratrapable. D'autant plus que les énergumènes qu'ils traquaient n'étaient pas du menu fretin. C'était des terroristes. Enfin, d'après les informations qu'on lui avait transmises…

_Groupe 1 en place, entendit-il dans son oreillette.

_Reçu, répondit Davidson. Groupe 2 ?

_Paré.

_Groupe 3 ?

_Paré.

Davidson et les groupes 2 et 3 se trouvaient dans un petit vaisseau d'intervention rapide, en vol stationnaire au dessus de la tour d'habitation. Le camouflage optique permettait de rester discret, de ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Pour plus d'efficacité, et paré à toute éventualité, Davidson avait organisé trois groupes d'assaut. Le premier, posté à l'entrée de la tour, sécurisait les abords du bâtiment, tandis que les deux autres étaient en salle de téléportation 1 et 2, prêts à être envoyés au onzième étage, où se trouvait le logement présumé des suspects.

Davidson, debout, dans le large cockpit, regarda l'heure. Il se tourna ensuite vers le fauteuil de l'officier de communication.

_Biosignes ?

_Cinq, monsieur. Lui répondit-on.

_Actifs ?

_Il semblerait que non. Trois sont dans le salon, immobiles. Un est dans la salle de bain, immobile aussi… il prend un bain…

_Et le dernier ?

_Sur le balcon, monsieur. Il fait les cents pas.

Davidson n'aimait pas ça. À tout moment ses hommes pouvaient être repérés, et l'intervention tournerait au fiasco général. Ce qu'il ne voulait évidemment pas.

_Autre chose ? Des radiations ?

S'il y avait des radiations dans le logement, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, les terroristes possédaient une bombe au Trilium V, un composé faiblement radioactif et extrêmement dangereux. Une petite quantité, couplée à de simples explosifs, était en mesure de raser un quartier entier.

_Aucune, monsieur.

Davidson appuya sur son communicateur, répercutant ses ordres dans toutes les oreillettes de ses hommes, et les casques de RV/RA (Réalité Virtuelle/ Réalité Augmentée) des leaders de groupe.

_À tous les groupes, stand by. (Davidson coupa la com, et regarda l'officier com de Starfleet) Vous me surveillez le gars sur le balcon…

_Il ne bouge plus…

_C'est à dire ?

_Je crois qu'il prend l'air, c'est tout…

Davidson espérait que son équipe ne s'était pas fait repérer.

_Attendez !

Le chef des unités d'intervention était coutumier des opérations sensibles, et savait garder son sang froid dans toutes les situations. Il regarda l'officier tacticien de Starfleet, stoïque.

_Du nouveau ?

_Oui, monsieur. Une seconde… là ! Il bouge… Ah, il retourne à l'intérieur… et… il s'assoit sur le canapé, avec les trois autres…

_Bon, laissons leur quelques secondes…

Davidson respira profondément, le doigt sur son communicateur sans fil.

Il jeta un regard insistant en direction de la console tactique/com.

_Plus personne ne bouge, monsieur…

Il fallait attendre encore un peu, juste pour être sûr. Le capitaine, assis dans son fauteuil observait la scène avec une assurance légèrement feinte. En réalité, il était nerveux, et Davidson pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le camouflage optique du vaisseau garantissait une certaine sécurité, toutefois, pour qui savait exactement quoi chercher, il serait simple de dévoiler sa position. Et un tir de roquettes à plasma portatives, même les plus rudimentaires, depuis le toit de l'un des immeubles, causerait de sacrés dégâts. Une opération de ce type comportait toujours un certain nombre de risques. Davidson s'y était accoutumé, et c'était normal, puisque tel était son métier… Mais les capitaines de Starfleet, comme les autres officiers d'ailleurs, n'étaient que très peu formés à ce type de situations.

Tant pis, se dit-il. Je serai d'un calme olympien pour deux…

Le timing était important. Il ne fallait pas déclencher l'opération n'importe quand. Trop tôt et cela pouvait s'emballer, on pouvait perdre le contrôle, trop tard on pouvait laisser une cible ou deux s'enfuir sans problèmes…

Un grosse goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe du capitaine.

Davidson balaya le cockpit du regard. Il vit les mines concentrées, crispées, les mâchoires serrées, la déglutition difficile, certains retenaient même leur respiration.

Il était temps.

Il appuya sur son communicateur.

_Consignes, phaseurs sur paralysie, tout le monde revient. Sur mon ordre, opération lancée. À toutes les unités, GO ! Confirmez !

_Groupe 1, go !

_Groupe 3, go !

_Groupe 2, go !

L'assaut devait être coordonné, pour que les trois groupes interviennent simultanément. La rapidité était essentielle, elle était une part importante de l'effet de surprise. Et si les suspects étaient surpris, ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire quelque chose de stupide…

Le groupe 1 émergea de sa planque, et fonça sur la porte d'entrée du logement. Deux officiers collèrent des petites boules de mastique ressemblant à du chewing-gum sur les quatre coins de la porte.

_Leader 1, explosifs en place. Compte à rebours. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

Il déclencha les explosifs en envoyant une impulsion radio avec son discordeur.

Au même instant, à une milliseconde près, les groupes 2 et 3 furent téléportés dans l'appartement. Le premier, le groupe 2, apparut dans le salon, tandis que le second apparut dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Les suspects installés dans le salon n'eurent pas le loisir de réagir. L'explosion de la porte détourna leur attention et provoqua un tel choc, qu'ils furent, l'espace de quelques secondes, pétrifiés. Le groupe 2 les neutralisa au phaseur paralysant dès qu'ils furent dans l'appartement. Les quatre suspects s'effondrèrent au sol, sans résistance. On les immobilisa rapidement, et commanda leur téléportation à bord du vaisseau en vol stationnaire.

_Leader 2. Suspects neutralisés, fit une voix dans l'oreillette de Davidson, suivi également sur hauts-parleurs par le capitaine.

Le groupe 3 s'engagea en direction des chambres, cherchant la salle de bain, où se terrait le dernier suspect. Ils progressèrent rapidement, et enfoncèrent la porte.

L'homme qui prenait un bain se jeta aussitôt sur le premier assaillant, bousculant et déstabilisant toute l'équipe qui ne s'attendait pas à une résistance si subite et brutale. Il donna des coups désordonnés, la plupart inefficace, puis tenta de fuir par le couloir en direction d'une chambre.

_Stoppez-le ! cria quelqu'un.

Le suspect n'avait pas fait deux pas dans le couloir qu'un tir de phaseur l'immobilisa. Il tomba mollement, dans son élan, face contre terre, glissant sur quelques centimètres pour finir sa course dans le mur.

Les membres du groupe 3 se précipitèrent sur lui et l'immobilisèrent. Puis, ils explorèrent les chambres, phaseurs levés, nerveusement. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un autre suspect surgissent comme cela, les prenant de court. Il n'y eut personne.

_Leader 3. Suspect neutralisé. RAS dans les chambres.

Dans le cockpit, derrière le fauteuil du pilote, Davidson demeurait impassible tandis que l'équipage et le capitaine exprimaient leur soulagement par des soupirs et des relâchements ostensiblement marqués.

_À tous les groupes, situation ? demanda Davidson.

_Groupe 1, clear.

_Groupe 2, clear.

_Groupe 3, clear.

_On attend les enquêteurs…, ordonna Davidson qui savait sa mission désormais terminée, mais attendait de passer le relais aux autorités de Starfleet.

_Monsieur Davidson, beau travail, le complimenta le capitaine.

Davidson fit un signe de tête, puis quitta le cockpit. Il emprunta un turbolift, deux coursives, pour se retrouver au téléporteur numéro 2.

Un officier le toisa, puis, devant la détermination froide du commandant des forces spéciales, il prépara un envoi.

_Sur zone, dit Davidson sans autre commentaire, en se plaçant dans le téléporteur.

L'officier activa l'engin en pianotant sur sa console, jeta un regard à Davidson.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

_Énergie, dit-il.

Le chef des forces d'interventions fut entouré d'un halo lumineux bleu, puis devint peu à peu un champ de particules en suspensions qui disparut d'un seul coup.

Le faisceau de téléportation se matérialisa en contrebas, au beau milieu du logement des suspects.

L'un des commandos du groupe 1 s'approcha de Davidson.

_On fouille la zone, monsieur.

_Parfait. Les enquêteurs sont là ?

_Pas encore…

_Prenez les précautions d'usage. Faudrait pas qu'on vienne nous reprocher d'avoir été…

_Un peu brutal ?

Davidson sourit.

_C'est la réputation qu'on a, non ?

_La réputation, oui… mais ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on travaille…

_C'est seulement l'impression que cela donne… je sais.

_Des cow-boys qui foncent tête baissée sans réfléchir…

_Ce n'est pas du tout cela… bien au contraire.

_Exact, mais ces messieurs des enquêtes nous voient-ils autrement ?

Davidson soupira.

_Les voilà.

_Ouaip… les voilà…

Deux agents des enquêtes de la Fédération venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient en costume sombre, version agents du FBI, il y avait un homme âgé, rasé, cheveux courts argentés, visage anguleux, et une femme plutôt jeune, cheveux auburn, yeux marrons, la bouche faisant une moue d'insatisfaction qui devait charmer un nombre incalculable de ses collègues. Les deux agents montraient leur badge épinglé sur leur poitrine, au cas où des hommes des FS, surentraînés, triés sur le volet pour leurs aptitudes physiques au dessus de la moyenne, ne les aient pas vu…

_Agents Darrick et Burns, fit la femme pour se présenter. Du beau travail messieurs… Nous prenons le relais…

Davidson toisa la petite dame, puis hocha la tête. Quelque chose clochait chez ces deux oiseaux… D'ordinaire les enquêteurs venaient assister aux interventions avec le chef, mais là… Et puis ils semblaient plus raides, plus martiaux… Les enquêteurs étaient souvent en civil, et bien moins cérémonieux… Bon, après tout, ils avaient leur propre genre…

_Les interrogatoires ? s'enquit-il.

_Nous les ferons à bord, en toute discrétion si c'est possible, répondit la dame.

Cela dépendait du capitaine, mais Davidson doutait qu'il leur refuse ce privilège.

Les deux enquêteurs tournèrent dans l'appartement, jetant des coups d'œil scrutateurs un peu partout.

_Vous avez tout fouillé ?

_Dans la mesure de nos moyens, madame.

_Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

_Non, madame…

Elle émit un petit grognement que Davidson ne sut décoder. Était-ce simplement de l'impatience, de l'insatisfaction, ou du mépris pour ses hommes ?

L'un des membres du groupe 1 fit brusquement irruption dans l'appartement.

_Eh chef ! Faut que vous veniez voir ça… ils ont une cave…

Davidson, aussitôt talonné par les deux enquêteurs, se laissa guider par son subalterne. Ils prirent un ascenseur express, et descendirent au premier sous-sol. Là, plusieurs membres du groupe 1 et quelques uns du groupe 2, gardaient l'entrée d'une cave.

Ils s'approchèrent.

_On a trouvé ça parce que chaque logement a une cave atitrée, alors on s'est dit que les suspects aussi…

_C'est du travail d'enquête, grogna la dame.

_Oui, hein ? fit Davidson tout sourire.

Les agents des forces spéciales s'écartèrent pour que Davidson et les deux enquêteurs puissent examiner l'intérieur. La porte était grande ouverte, et l'on ne pouvait pas mettre un pied dans la cave, de taille modeste.

_C'est le jackpot là, non ?

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…, marmonna Davidson.

Il y avait un stock de dilythium liquide, dans de gros bidons entassés en piles instables, qui aurait suffi à faire marcher les moteurs à impulsion et à distorsion d'un petit vaisseau. En plus de cela au centre de la cave, se trouvait un honnête bureau en plastique, couvert d'appareils électroniques.

_Le kit du petit fabriquant de bombe, nota l'agent des FS.

_Ouais. Il y a de quoi faire des détonateurs… c'est rudimentaire, mais efficace, remarqua Davidson en faisant tourner un dispositif dans ses mains.

_Faites attention avec ça, grogna la femme.

_Madame, je doute que les agents des enquêtes spéciales soient aussi bien formés à la manipulation d'explosifs que les forces spéciales… à moins que le bureau des enquêtes n'aient pas envoyé d'agents…

La femme se figea, comme si un courant d'air glacé venait de lui carresser le dos. Elle toisa Davidson froidement, puis ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois tel un poisson hors de l'eau cherchant son oxygène.

_Alors c'est ça…, continua Davidson, imperturbable. Je m'en doutais… Les services secrets de Starfleet… toujours à faire des cachotteries, des messes basses…

La femme lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que l'homme souriait, l'air un peu bête.

_Peu importe…, gronda la femme en faisant un geste d'exaspération.

_Allez faites pas la tête, moi je m'en fous, mes hommes avaient pour ordre d'appréhender les suspects, après, le reste ne me concerne pas… Vous devez avoir vos raisons… Et, franchement, quand je vois ce qu'ils stockent ici, je me dis que l'affaire concerne bien plus les services secrets que les enquêtes spéciales… non ?

Elle sembla se détendre. Elle s'approcha d'un bidon de dilythium et examina l'étiquette.

_C'est le stock qui a été volé…

L'homme hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_On dirait, oui.

_Le stock ? s'enquit Davidson.

La femme le dévisagea, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il était réel ou un simple hologramme défaillant.

_Il y a un mois, dans les réserves de Mars, tout un stock de dilythium a été volé.

_Ah… ça peut arriver…, relativisa Davidson.

_Le dilythium était à usage militaire… pour nos vaisseaux de combat… pas pour la flotte civile.

_Oui, madame. C'est nettement plus ennuyeux… Mais qu'est-ce qui est le plus ennuyeux pour vous ?

Elle le regarda perplexe, se demandant s'il la faisait marcher ou s'il avait vraiment une idée derrière la tête.

_Que voulez-vous dire, chef ?

Elle venait de l'appeler chef… il montait dans son estime… Peut-être l'inviterait-il à boire un café…

_Eh bien, le plus dérangeant, est-ce le vol, ou le fait qu'il y a des traîtres parmi les soldats ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? gronda l'homme.

_Si c'est un stock militaire, expliqua Davidson, cela a dû être volé sur la base spatiale de Mars… une base plutôt bien gardée et surveillée… J'y suis allé, une fois… Bref, là-bas les civils n'entrent pas. Donc il y a une ou plusieurs taupes dans le complexe qui ont fait sortir les bidons…

_Taupe est un bien grand mot…, rectifia la femme. En fait, nous pensons qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un marché noir. Quelques mauvais éléments ont voulu se faire un peu de bonus… quelques bidons de dilythium en moins sur une base où on en stocke des milliers…

_Ils se sont dit que cela ne se verrait pas…

_Évidemment, chef. Cela représente un petit nombre à modifier sur un manifeste… et on refourgue ça à la sauvette…

_Le problème, intervint l'homme, est qu'on ne connaît pas le chemin qu'ils ont suivi ensuite…

_Pour atterrir ici…, conclut Davidson. D'accord, c'est ennuyeux. Mais, oserais-je poser une question…

_Allez-y, chef.

_Vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils comptaient en faire ?

Les deux agents s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'avaient, tout d'un coup, plus l'air aussi arrogants, mais inquiets.

_Une bombe, dit la femme, froidement.

_Sérieux ?

_Vous avez entendu parler de Thanis III ?

_L'exploitation minière qui a explosé ? Un peu… On dit que c'était un accident.

_Ce n'était pas un accident. C'était un attentat. On enquête encore dessus.

_Merde…, souffla Davidson. Un attentat… Et donc, vous pensez que ces gus-là sont de mèche ?

_On pense qu'il existe un vaste réseau, et on veut les chopper… tous les chopper…

L'homme se racla la gorge.

_Tous, pour leur expliquer notre façon de penser…

Davidson acquiesça.

_De façon musclée…

L'homme sourit.

_Et parce qu'on veut éviter qu'ils fassent une autre bêtise…, rectifia la femme.

_Une bêtise du genre faire sauter une planète… Ben ça, je comprends ! Ça peut foutre un sacré bordel…

La femme le regarda intensément.

_Politiquement… c'est une vraie merde, dit-elle en employant volontairement un langage plus cru.

_Pas dans la conjoncture actuelle…, renchérit l'homme.

Davidson se doutait bien que des actes aussi violents n'étaient jamais bons, à long terme, pour les dirigeants quels qu'ils soient. Soit ils tentaient de comprendre le problème, négociaient, et passaient pour des faibles, soit ils entraient en guerre contre un ennemi invisible, et passaient pour des fous de la gâchette. Mais ce genre de problèmes n'existaient plus depuis… au moins la naissance de la Fédération… ou un peu après, il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Alors pourquoi réapparaissaient-ils soudain maintenant ?

_La conjoncture ?

_Ouais, grogna l'homme, la Fédération n'est plus très bien vue…

_Il y en a qui pensent qu'elle n'est là que pour servir les intérêts des humains et des Vulcains…, ajouta la femme. Ceux qui ont des intérêts concordants sont ravis, et les autres sont gentiment écartés…

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'indigna Davidson.

_Nous on le sait…, fit l'homme.

_Mais il y a beaucoup de contestataires, continua la femme. Il y a toujours des mécontents, des insatisfaits chroniques… et, récemment, on ne peut pas dire que la Fédération soit au mieux de sa forme…

_Ouais, renchérit l'homme, moi je crois que l'on s'ennuie… on s'encroûte, et ce n'est pas bon…

_Comment ça ? demanda Davidson, perplexe.

_Ah ! La théorie de mon collègue est pour le moins… originale…

_Originale, mais vrai ! répliqua l'homme.

_Je vous écoute…

_Simple. L'humanité a besoin de se sentir exister, et on ne se sent exister que lorsque l'on est en guerre… Un ennemi extra-terrestre redoutable est un bon stimulant pour nous… Les Borgs, par exemple, nous ont filé de sacrées sueurs froides…

_Donc, en gros, vous pensez que cela fait trop longtemps que la Fédération est en paix ?

_Je vous l'ai dit, mon collègue a des théories folles ! s'indigna la femme.

_Non, non, ce n'est pas fou ! se défendit l'homme. Au contraire, c'est même très simple… D'une certaine manière, il est inscrit dans le génome de l'Homme qu'il doit se battre… Je ne sais pas, appelez ça, instinct de survie, résurgence du passé préhistorique où il devait affronter des dangers, crainte de se faire piquer sa nourriture… Bref ! Inconsciemment, l'Homme cherche le conflit, la guerre, parce qu'il ne connaît que cela…

La femme fit un geste de la main.

_Et ceux qui préfère peindre, ou faire de la musique ?

_C'est ce que je dis ! s'emporta l'homme. La nature humaine doit évoluer… Le psychisme de l'Homme doit évoluer… Certains l'ont fait, ils ne veulent pas combattre, mais exprimer d'autres aptitudes… (L'homme désigna les bidons de dilythium) Mais ceux-là sont peu nombreux, pas vrai ?

Davidson se gratta le menton. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait matière à réfléchir. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait ramener ces bidons à bord et débriefer l'équipe. Toutefois, il se dit qu'il assisterait bien aux interrogatoires des suspects. Parce que, franchement, si la Fédération était à ce point au bord du gouffre, il voulait le savoir…

_Davidson, fit-il dans son communicateur. J'ai du matos à téléporter.

_On a déjà calibré les détecteurs, c'est quand vous voulez, lui répondit-on.

_Énergie…

Les bidons de dilythium disparurent aussitôt dans un nuage de particules.

Les deux agents des services secrets restèrent muets un instant.

_Je vous accompagne à la salle d'interrogatoire…, suggéra Davidson, qui jouait le rôle d'hôte afin de ne pas les brusquer.

La femme le regarda, pencha la tête, sans laisser la moindre émotion transparaître.

_Oui. On vous suit…

Avait-elle compris ? Était-ce une invitation ? Peu importait, il s'imposerait, et se tiendrait, bien gentiment en retrait. Il ne doutait pas que l'interrogatoire allait être instructif… très instructif.

Davidson activa son communicateur.

_Trois à téléporter…

12


	10. Chapter 10

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 10.

Site inconnu, hors zone d'influence de la Fédération. Planète Seti Prime :

Il avait plu cette nuit.

Le sol était détrempé, et boueux. Gallen n'aimait pas cela. Alors il s'empressa de passer le chemin de terre qui menait à l'entrée du complexe.

Qui avait eu l'idée de s'installer ici ?

Lui, sans doute… Mais comme il ne pouvait pas se maudire lui-même (en fait, il n'en avait aucune envie), il maudit la météo.

La planète était parfaite pour ce qu'il faisait… Un peu plus petite que la Terre, une végétation bien plus dense, deux continents (ce qui faisait moins d'espace à surveiller)… Le problème était que les zones habitables ne se trouvaient pas aux pôles… et donc, il fallait souffrir un climat tropical… des pluies, quelques ouragans… et des cocotiers à perte de vue… Il en avait soupé de ces foutus cocotiers !

Non, il fallait reconnaître que Seti Prime était une belle planète. Inhabitée… Enfin, pas par des êtres intelligents… qui auraient risqué de tout foutre en l'air…

Seti Prime était parfaite, parce qu'elle était loin de la Fédération. Personne ne voulait s'y installer. Le climat d'abord, mais surtout parce que la planète était loin de tout. Les routes commerciales étaient à des millions d'années-lumières, et la première station spatiale DS se trouvait à plusieurs mois de distorsion.

Il y avait bien eu des contrebandiers qui s'étaient, un temps, installés un petit repère, mais ils ne firent pas long feu… Disons, pour simplifier, que, pour des criminels cherchant à passer du bon temps, les plages désertes, et la régularité des pluies diluviennes ne compensaient en rien la beauté du paysage. Non, il leur fallait des bars, des femmes, de l'alcool, de l'action… Ici, sur Seti Prime, il y avait toutes sortes de choses, mais pas d'action…

Ce que Gallen appréciait grandement.

Il arriva, en trottinant, à l'entrée du complexe. Il pianota un code sur l'interface tactile, la porte s'ouvrit. Vu de l'extérieur, le complexe ressemblait plus à un petit bunker égaré au milieu des palmiers qu'à un immense centre de construction et d'ingénierie. On pouvait allègrement se méprendre sur ses fonctions et ses capacités… Ce qui était bien pratique, en vérité. Les curieux n'étant ni désirés, ni désirables, tout était bon pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Gallen appréciait, d'ailleurs, tout particulièrement, la rouille qui apparaissait sur l'extérieur, y compris sur la porte, tout comme il appréciait la végétation qui tentait maladroitement d'avaler le petit bunker.

Gallen traversa un couloir, une pièce vide, pour atteindre une nouvelle porte, beaucoup plus lourde. C'était une porte blindée avec des inscriptions explicites comme « Danger Contamination »… Il en avait eu l'idée… au cas où des intrus forceraient la porte extérieure… En règle générale, ce genre de mise en garde refroidissait les ardeurs.

Il se pencha sur la console qui jouxtait la porte, entra un autre code, et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un chuintement sonore.

Des escaliers s'enfonçaient dans le sol, suivi par un autre long couloir.

Le complexe était immense, et tout était construit en sous-sol. Il y avait douze niveaux qui s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la planète. Tous bâtis le plus solidement possible. Un tir de plasma directement sur le complexe ne l'égratignerait même pas.

Sur ces deux niveaux, il fallait compter six laboratoires, deux réfectoires, quatre infirmeries, et deux blocs de chirurgie, cinq zones de stockage, et trois hangars immenses dans lesquels on pouvait faire entrer un vaisseau de la taille d'un classe Galaxy. Sans compter, les nombreuses armureries, et les quartiers d'habitations qui prenaient trois niveaux. Mais ce qui intéressait Gallen, c'était la chaîne de montage. Un gigantesque hangar dévolu entièrement aux expérimentations de robotique… Un vrai paradis. Bien qu'il ne s'y rende pas aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de travailler dans le labo 2, le plus proche des zones d'habitations.

Le complexe pouvait accueillir des centaines, des milliers de scientifiques, tous réunis par le même objectif de comprendre le monde et améliorer leurs connaissances, mais aujourd'hui il était entièrement vide.

Il n'y avait plus que Gallen. Seul, dans cet immense dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers.

Seul… Pas tout à fait. Il y avait ses créations… si… presque vivantes…

Il emprunta un nouveau couloir, puis une rampe qui descendait en pente douce, et déboucha sur un turbolift. Il n'aimait pas prendre ces engins, pour la simple et bonne raison que s'ils tombaient en panne subitement alors qu'il se trouvait dedans, personne ne viendrait à son secours. Et puis, les escaliers l'aidaient à se maintenir en forme. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre.

Il entra, actionna la commande.

« Niveau 3 » fit une voix féminine dans le haut-parleur.

Le turbolift descendit, et en quelques secondes Gallen fut au niveau -3. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir, qu'il parcourut d'un pas pressé, avant d'arriver à sa destination, le labo 2.

Le laboratoire était en désordre, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Les plans de travail étaient couverts de matériels électroniques, de pads déchargés, de discordeurs en cours d'utilisation, et il y avait même un cerveau positronique négligemment posé entre deux restes de plateau repas. Les écrans muraux étaient tous allumés, faisant défiler des données en cascades, et les systèmes informatiques étaient en veille prolongée.

Gallen alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret, en face d'un androïde, immobile.

_Reconnecte-toi, dit-il.

L'androïde s'anima.

_Test fonctions supérieures, demanda Gallen.

_Diagnostique en cours…, répondit l'androïde.

_N'oublie pas les programmes annexes…

Gallen observa l'androïde silencieusement.

_Diagnostique terminé.

_Résultats détaillés, s'il te plaît.

_Algorithmes principaux opérationnels, compilation de données opérationnelle, accès aux fichiers stockage mémoire 98%, algorithmes secondaires opérationnels…

_Très bien, le coupa Gallen. Pourquoi 98 %?

_Des dysfonctions parasitent les algorithmes.

_Quelles dysfonctions ?

_Interférences dans les codes… contradictions.

_Des contradictions ? réfléchit Gallen. Voyons de quels genres de… Oh! Oui, je vois… As-tu activé ta puce émotionnelle ?

_Oui.

_Les dysfonctions sont-elles liées à un parasitage des émotions ?

_Oui.

_Les émotions entrent-elles en conflit ?

_Oui.

_Les émotions parasitent-elles les algorithmes de raisonnement logique ?

_Oui.

_Les émotions perturbent-elles l'accès mémoriel ?

_Oui.

Gallen fit une moue boudeuse.

_Je m'en doutais…, gronda-t-il.

Il se gratta le menton, en proie à une intense réflexion.

_Quels sont tes protocoles prioritaires ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

_Survie, intégrité, bien-être, sécurité, répondit l'androïde.

_Quelle est la priorité entre les algorithmes rationnels, et les algorithmes émotionnels ?

_Aucune.

Ah ! Voilà le problème ! se dit Gallen, triomphant. Les androïdes étaient conçus pour ressembler aux humains, voire, si la technologie le permettait, d'être, d'une certaine façon, humains… Or, chez les humains, le système des émotions étant plus ancien que celui de la raison, la réponse émotionnelle primait sur la réponse rationnelle. Si un humain se trouvait face à un lion déchaîné et affamé, la peur prenait le dessus sur toute autre considération. Il ne valait mieux pas s'amuser à compter les moutons au lieu de fuir à toutes jambes. En somme, les émotions prenaient l'ascendant de la raison, dès que la situation l'exigeait. Du coup, un programme qui ne donnait pas d'ordre de priorité risquait de se retrouver dans la situation, par défaut, où les émotions prenaient le dessus. Et lorsque cela arrivait, cela parasitait toutes les capacités rationnelles, voire mémorielles.

Cela aurait pu être bien plus grave… Ces puces émotionnelles étaient plutôt difficiles à gérer… Cependant, il fallait reconnaître qu'elles apportaient quelques choses de plus dans le processus d'élaboration d'une personnalité authentique. Les émotions avaient longtemps été considérées, par les humains, comme négatives, néfastes. Dès l'antiquité, certains, comme les philosophes Stoïciens, prônaient leur éradication pure et simple, et ce ne fut qu'au XXIIème siècle, avec le développement des IA et de la robotique avancée, que l'on comprit le rôle des émotions. Ironie de l'histoire, ce furent les psychologues, une science en cours d'extinction, qui le comprirent. En fait, elles ne sont pas inutiles, elles sont un accès direct à cet espace que Freud appelait Inconscient. Elles sont, ni plus ni moins, que le reflet de toute la personnalité, les désirs, les sensibilités, d'un sujet. Bien sûr, elles sont aussi une façon d'appréhender le monde, mais lorsque l'on comprit qu'elles étaient plus une façon de comprendre la psyché humaine que de comprendre le monde qui entourait chaque sujet… ce fut un sacré pas en avant… Ceux qui cherchaient une voie introspective plus fiable que le simple questionnement privé, furent on ne peut plus ravis. Regardez vos émotions et vous saurez qui vous êtes ! Elles parlent de ce qui est important pour vous !

Du coup, à l'image de la quête que Data avait autrefois entreprise, les androïdes devaient, pour être complet, posséder une puce émotionnelle.

Gallen n'avait jamais saisi pourquoi les androïdes devaient, à ce point, sembler humain. Ni saisi, ni aimé, d'ailleurs.

C'était absurde ! Pourquoi un androïde, aux performances extraordinaires, et inépuisables, devait-il copier un modèle imparfait, aux limites désormais bien connues ? L'humain était certes perfectible et adaptable, deux qualités notables et louables, à reproduire bien sûr, mais il était aussi violent, brutal, de mauvaise foi, capable de s'aveugler lui-même, et pour une bonne part, soumis à des émotions que l'on sait mauvaises conseillères… Qu'un homme se laisse guider seulement par la peur et la colère, et il pouvait devenir un dictateur fou prêt à massacrer des millions de ses congénères…

L'humain ne devait pas être copié… Un androïde ne devait pas aspirer à être humain, mais à dépasser cela… ce pourquoi ils avaient été conçu d'ailleurs… C'était bien l'objectif de Noonian Soong…

Gallen n'avait jamais saisis pourquoi Data s'était empêtré dans une quête futile et peu souhaitable, devenir humain. Évidemment, ce genre d'attitude rassurait les humains, les confortait dans leur ego surdimensionné… Comment ne pas se sentir dérangé ? Non, ce n'était pas le mot… plutôt, humilié… Comment ne pas se sentir humilié par un androïde capable de stocker des données, de raisonner, de calculer, plus vite que les meilleurs ordinateurs ? Et capable aussi, d'imaginer, de conceptualiser, de concevoir, de penser, mieux qu'un humain ne le ferait jamais…

L'orgueil des hommes était tel qu'il ne pouvait souffrir l'existence d'une créature plus intelligente… meilleure en tout point… Une fois les petits ajustements réglés avec la puce émotionnelle, un androïde serait un humain 2.0… Non, en fait, bien mieux que cela, un Surhumain. Plus de problèmes liés à la dégénérescence du matériel biologique, il suffirait de remplacer les matériaux électroniques (bien plus solides et fiables) abîmés par le temps plus de problèmes de violence, réglés par la gestion des émotions des capacités cérébrales accrues… Noonian Soong l'avait bien pressenti, l'androïde était, et est toujours, l'avenir de l'humanité…

_Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Gallen.

_Je ne comprends pas votre question, répondit l'androïde. Pouvez-vous préciser… Diagnostique interne ?

_Non, pas de diagnostique, pour le moment, nous y reviendrons. Laisse-toi guider par tes pensées, et réponds. Comment te sens-tu ?

L'androïde demeura silencieux un instant, puis fixa Gallen.

_Je ne comprends pas votre question. Veuillez préciser.

_Est-ce à dire que tu ne ressens rien ?

_Non, je ressens, mais la question est vague. Dois-je parler de mes sensations, mes perceptions, mes raisonnements, mes sentiments, mes émotions, ou de quelques une de mes pensées, ou bien s'agit-il d'une question d'échange social de pure forme ?

_Je vois. (Gallen se gratta le menton). Essaie quand même… Laisse-toi porter…

_Porter ?

_Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct.

_Je n'ai pas d'instinct… L'instinct est un mot pour décrire des processus de prise de décision faisant appel à…

_Je sais ce qu'est l'instinct, coupa Gallen. Ne formalise pas cette conversation, lance-toi, c'est tout.

_Bien… je me sens… bien.

_C'est tout ?

Gallen se demanda si l'androïde n'avait pas également un défaut dans ses algorithmes de gestion de l'humour…

_Oui, répondit l'androïde. C'est la réponse la mieux adaptée…

_Explique.

_Toutes considérations, toutes réponses confondues, d'après les statistiques et les conventions sociales, la réponse à « comment vous sentez-vous ? » ou, « ça va ? », est « bien ».

_Je m'en doutais… Analyse des protocoles sociaux.

_Protocoles sociaux en fonction, 100% opérationnels.

_Ordre de priorité ?

_Normal.

Gallen réfléchit un instant, peut-être valait-il mieux régler certains paramètres.

_Ajustements, commanda-t-il.

_Quel niveau ?

_Disons, euh… au minimum.

_Protocoles sociaux au minimum…

_Non, attends ! Quelles sont les interférences des protocoles sociaux avec les autres protocoles ?

_Veuillez préciser la question.

_Oui. Donne les taux d'interférences détectées avec les protocoles rationnels et émotionnels, en pourcentage de préférence.

_Interférences 10% avec les protocoles émotionnels, 12% avec les protocoles rationnels…

_Et le système de gestion comportemental global ?

_Interférence à hauteur de 24%…

_C'est trop… réduis à… disons, 20%… non, 18%…

_Réduction effectuée…

_Bien, comment te sens-tu ?

_Analyse en cours… Toutes les fonctions sont opérationnelles…

_Diagnostique mémoriel.

_Analyse en cours…

_Donne-moi le taux d'efficacité…

_Analyse terminée. Efficacité à 98%.

_C'est mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça…

Gallen se souvenait des recherches effectuées entre le XXIème et le XXIIème siècle sur le cerveau des surdoués. Une conclusion était apparue comme évidente, plus le cerveau était performant en matière de raisonnements, d'apprentissage, de conceptualisation, moins il l'était en matière de sociabilisation et de traitement des émotions… Avec le recul, les scientifiques auraient dû en tirer les conclusions qui apparaissaient comme évidentes, mais il n'en fut rien. Pourtant, rien de plus simple, la nature même du cerveau humain révélait la prochaine étape de l'évolution… Et si cela ne suffisait pas, les Vulcains donnèrent l'exemple… L'avenir de l'humain était dans l'atténuation progressive, mais pas complète, des émotions et des sentiments, ainsi que tous les artifices liés aux phénomènes sociaux. Aplanir tout cela en faveur de la rationalité aurait été un gigantesque bond en avant. C'était pourtant simple à comprendre, et pour qui savait observer les signes, c'était là depuis longtemps.

Mais, ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir ? Parce qu'avec l'avènement des technologies robotiques et la naissance des androïdes, tout cela ne pouvait apparaître plus clairement.

_Examen du stockage mémoriel, commanda Gallen.

_Donnez instructions, répondit l'androïde.

_Capacité ?

_Deux millions de pétaoctets.

_Niveau ?

_100% opérationnel.

_Parfait, souffla-t-il.

Deux millions de pétaoctets… une capacité de stockage incroyable. Un cerveau humain ne pouvait contenir que un pétaoctet, c'est à dire un million de milliards d'octets… Le cerveau positronique d'un androïde dernière génération avait une capacité de deux millions de millions de milliards d'octets, soit deux millions de fois plus qu'un cerveau humain. Et cette mémoire n'était pas un stockage figé, non, il était, à l'instar de la mémoire humaine, dynamique, en mouvement, capable de s'autoréguler, d'une grande plasticité.

_Interférences mémorielles ? demanda Gallen.

_Veuillez préciser, internes ou externes ?

_Internes.

_Aucune interférence interne détectée.

_Bien… très bien. (Gallen observa l'androïde un moment, plongé dans ses pensées.) Sors du mode analyse.

_Fin du mode analyse, répéta l'androïde.

_Comment te sens-tu ?

L'androïde pencha la tête de côté comme un chien ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui demandait.

_Je me sens… bien, répondit-il.

_Y a-t-il toujours des interférences émotionnelles ?

_Je ressens des émotions, mais elles ne perturbent plus ma prise de décision… Est-ce cela que vous voulez savoir ?

_Oui. Comprends-tu l'intérêt qu'i ne pas se trouver sous le joug des émotions ?

_Bien sûr. Les émotions peuvent être néfastes si elles ne sont pas contrôlées et canalisées… Selon le Dr Fitzrobert, neuropsychologue du XXIème siècle, toute l'économie de la psyché humaine commence et finit avec des émotions, qu'elles soient exprimées, refoulées, ou simplement latentes… Selon Surak, la logique et les émotions…

_Oui, je vois où tu veux en venir, coupa Gallen qui voulait échapper à une dissertation trop longue.

_Évidemment, conclut l'androïde.

_Tu ne ressens aucune difficulté particulière ?

_Non.

_Évalue ta situation mentale par rapport à tout à l'heure ?

_Améliorée… moins d'interférences.

_Tiendras-tu compte des aspects sociaux d'un problème ? Des émotions que tu ressens ?

_Oui.

_Bien, bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux te désactiver.

_Oui.

L'androïde se désactiva. Il baissa la tête, et son regard ne semblait plus rien exprimer…

Après toutes ces années, Gallen était encore fasciné par le regard des androïdes. Tout en n'étant pas humains, ils pouvaient tout de même exprimer une gamme, rudimentaire, de sentiments. Les yeux n'étaient que des microfibres optiques, des milliers de nanopuces qui captaient les ondes lumineuses, et pourtant elles pouvaient mimer la surprise, la joie, et quelques autres sentiments de base.

_Bon, j'ai quelques autres modèles à examiner, fit Gallen à haute voix, bien qu'il n'y eut personne pour l'entendre.

Il fit venir un second androïde qui s'installa nonchalamment sur un tabouret en face de lui.

_Mode analyse, commanda Gallen.

L'androïde s'exécuta.

_Test fonctions supérieures. Diagnostique.

_Diagnostique en cours, répondit le second androïde de la même façon que le premier.

_Algorithmes principaux, efficacité du système, mémoire, lança Gallen tout en pianotant sur un pad tactile.

_Diagnostique terminé.

_Compte rendu.

_Algorithmes principaux opérationnels, efficacité du système 91%, mémoire 94%.

_C'est pas vrai…, grogna Gallen, quelque peu contrarié. Je ne vais quand même pas faire des ajustements sur tout le monde… Diagnostique de tes procédures émotionnelles…

_Opérantes, 100%.

_Interférences ?

_Veuillez préciser.

_Interférences avec les algorithmes rationnels, précisa Gallen.

_Estimation, entre 12 et 14%.

_Interférences avec les fonctions mémorielles ?

_4%.

_Ben voyons ! Il va falloir que je lance un diagnostique général… Réduit l'efficacité de ta puce émotionnelle à… disons, 90%.

_Réduction en cours, répondit l'androïde. Réduction effectuée.

_Refait un diagnostique des interférences précédentes.

_Diagnostique terminé… Interférences avec algorithme rationnel 1%, interférences avec fonctions mémorielles 0,6%, interférences…

_C'est mieux. Fin du mode analyse. Comment te sens-tu ?

L'androïde pencha la tête de côté, en un mouvement identique à celui du premier androïde.

_Je me sens… bien.

Gallen s'en doutait.

_Précise, commanda-t-il.

_Je me sens… aussi bien qu'on peut l'être. Pas de troubles cognitifs, ni sensori-moteurs, ni…

_C'est parfait. Y a-t-il des requêtes particulières ?

_Aucune.

_Tu peux me laisser, et te déconnecter.

Gallen regarda l'androïde se lever et, lentement, quitter la pièce. Il y avait encore des ajustements, c'était certain, mais il savait qu'il touchait au but.

Il soupira. La fin était proche, pas seulement dans l'achèvement de son travail… son œuvre, plutôt… mais aussi sa propre fin, et la fin de… oui… la fin, ou le début. Qui sait ?

Les Hommes ont tant vécu, et si longtemps, qu'ont-ils appris ? Se sont-ils jamais vu autrement que comme le centre de l'univers ? Même avec la rencontre de ces milliers d'autres races extra-terrestres, ils restaient si… égocentriques… Ils n'apprendraient donc rien… jamais rien...

Gallen fit un demi tour sur son tabouret.

_Ordinateur ?

_Commandes opérationnelles. Que voulez-vous ? fit une voix féminine désincarnée.

_Ouvre les fichiers codes sources des comportements…

Devant lui, des écrans de plexiglace, grands comme une vitre, s'animèrent. Des lignes de codes défilèrent à une vitesse moyenne.

_Outil de débogage, sélectionna Gallen.

Un encart apparut indiquant « débogage en cours ».

_Pas de problème dans le code, annonça la voix désincarnée après quelques secondes.

_Bien. Passons en simulation virtuelle.

_Deux dimensions ou trois dimensions ? demanda la voix.

_3D, s'il te plaît.

Une modélisation trois dimensions des codes apparut dans toute la pièce. Le labo était équipé de projecteurs holographiques pour que les scientifiques puissent, à loisir, utiliser les simulations virtuelles dans leurs travaux. Il y avait bien quelques holodecks dans le complexe, mais ils étaient plutôt réservés aux périodes de détente…

Gallen observa les lignes de code flotter autour de lui, sélectionnant parfois, d'un geste de la main, un morceau de code, tel bloc de commande, ou tels ordres, tout en suivant la progression des analyses du système entier.

_Il n'y a aucun problème…, dit-il à part lui. Ordinateur, montre-moi le cœur de l'IA.

Une visualisation stylisée d'un réseau neuronal inorganique apparut. C'était le cœur du code des cerveaux positroniques : l'Intelligence Artificielle.

Cela ressemblait à des millions d'étoiles connectées entre elles, vivantes, comme un seul organisme. La configuration changeait, prenait des couleurs différentes, tout en restant la même. C'était comme voir un univers miniature en expansion. Chaque neurone était une galaxie, et il y en avait des milliards et des milliards.

_Analyse chromatique commanda Gallen.

L'analyse chromatique utilisait les couleurs pour détecter des failles dans le système. Les neurones endommagés, ou les connexions inopérantes, apparaissaient en rouge tandis que le reste oscillait entre le bleu et le vert.

Aucune trace de rouge n'apparut.

_As-tu enregistré les ajustements ?

_Ajustements enregistrés, confirma la voix.

_Applique-les sur toute la chaîne.

_En cours.

_Fin du mode Holo.

Les images stylisées disparurent laissant le labo dans un silence sépulcral.

Gallen se leva, fit craquer ses doigts, se détendit les muscles du cou et du dos, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du labo.

Son travail touchait à sa fin maintenant. Il sentait de plus en plus le poids de la solitude. Même s'il pouvait échanger avec les androïdes, dont la plupart s'avérait être de bonne compagnie, les humains lui manquaient. Et d'un autre côté, dès qu'il formulait cette pensée, ressentait ce vide, une vision des infamies dont étaient capables ces mêmes humains s'imposait immédiatement à son esprit.

Non, il en était convaincu, la race des hommes, n'ayant pas résolue ses contradictions, n'ayant guère évoluée après tant de millénaires, n'avait plus d'avenir.

Il franchit un long couloir pour emprunter un escalier et descendre deux étages. Il atteignit un niveau réservé aux hangars. En fait il n'y en avait que deux. Le premier, plutôt modeste, servait à l'entrepôt de matériels divers. Il y avait un fourbis d'ordinateurs obsolètes, de recharges de plasma, et bien d'autres choses que Gallen n'avait jamais utilisé.

Il dédaigna ce premier hangar pour se rendre directement au second. Il activa le boîtier de commande et déverrouilla le sas d'accès.

Ce hangar était immense, suffisamment grand pour y accueillir un vaisseau entier. Il courait sous le complexe et le dépassait en largeur. Une gigantesque soute d'accès avait été creusée dans le sol de la planète pour que l'on puisse s'y poser. Mais il n'y avait aucun bâtiment à l'intérieur. Il n'y eut même jamais aucun vaisseau d'aucune sorte. À la place, les chaînes de fabrication des androïdes débouchaient toutes ici. Sur plusieurs niveaux, dans des capsules rudimentaires, était stockée la totalité des androïdes fabriqués depuis, au bas mot, un siècle. Il y en avait des milliers, alignés en rangées, en colonnes, comme des sardines en boîtes que l'on exposerait pour l'inventaire.

Gallen s'approcha d'une petite console de contrôle, fit courir ses doigts sur l'interface tactile, activa des écrans holographiques, fit défiler des arborescences, puis activa une rangée d'androïdes.

Les capsules s'ouvrirent. Les occupants s'éveillèrent comme s'ils n'avaient fait que dormir depuis de siècles.

Certains s'étonnèrent de la fraîcheur de l'endroit, d'autres se présentèrent. Ils n'avaient pas encore de noms, juste des codes (3T67, 4, etc.)… d'affreux codes… Mais ils allaient assimiler rapidement, évoluer… se donner des noms. Et pas des patronymes aussi ridicules et monosyllabiques (au pire dissyllabiques) que « Data » ou « Lore »…

Il en était certain, l'humanité n'avait pas d'avenir… ne devait pas avoir d'avenir. Et lui, Gallen Noonian Soong, s'en assurerait, par son travail. Son œuvre ultime.

Il activa plusieurs rangées d'androïdes. Dans le hangar, des milliers de non-humains, aux cerveaux positroniques surpuissants, s'éveillaient.

Une armée…

Terre.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux, ressemblant à n'importe qui, un citoyen de la Fédération lambda. Et c'est précisément ce qui les rendait plus dangereux encore.

Ils n'arboraient aucun signe distinctif, ni barbe, ni robe de lin, ni tatouages, ni stigmates, ni bijoux d'aucune sorte. Ce qui n'était jamais le cas des guides spirituels qui se disaient prophètes. Eux avaient un décorum bien lourd et chargé de références culturelles, pour en mettre plein la vue. Les soldats, sur le terrain, passaient inaperçus. Des gens normaux. En fait, c'était même là leur signe distinctif, ils étaient plus normaux que les gens normaux…

Mais une chose ne trompait pas… elle ne trompait jamais. C'était leur regard. Ils avaient tous le même, à la fois dédaigneux et hostile. Comme s'ils étaient dégoûtés et en colère tout en même temps. Ces hurluberlus fanatisés se croyaient si uniques et si différents du reste de l'univers qu'ils ne pouvaient que porter un regard méprisant sur les gens normaux.

_Je vous dirai rien ! cracha le suspect.

On avait séparé les suspects, chacun dans une salle d'interrogatoire différente.

_Si vous voulez… Vous ne parlerez pas des bidons de dilythium qu'on a retrouvé… Moi ça me va… De toute façon vous n'avez plus de quoi faire une bombe…

Le suspect pâlit, mais pas d'effroi, plutôt de rage. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, comme si un énorme poids venait soudain peser dessus.

_Aucune torture ne marchera…, éructa-t-il.

_Oh, la torture a disparu depuis bien longtemps… inutile et barbare. Non, nous avons beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui… Vous savez la médecine a fait de sérieux bonds en avant depuis quelques siècles… et en particulier la neurochirurgie…

Cette fois le suspect pâlit plus encore, mais de peur.

Il secoua la tête.

_Ma foi me protège, le prophète nous enseigne comment résister à la douleur…

_La douleur, tiens, parlons-en un peu. Voilà une chose intéressante. Pensez-vous qu'il n'y ait que la douleur physique ? Tout le monde se trompe en général…

Le suspect en resta bouche bée.

_Bon, et là je ne vous parle que des technologies humaines… parce que nous avons également la possibilité d'employer quelques… ressources étrangères. Par exemple, je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez les vers Cyrilliens. Non ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ce sont de petits parasites qui se faufilent dans le cerveau et se logent à des endroits… Non, vous ne voulez pas savoir. L'avantage de ces petites bêtes est que l'on peut les guider vers des zones spécifiques du cerveau… Vous voyez ? Non ? On peut leur dire de perturber la zone qui commande la volonté par exemple, ou bien celle qui commande le mensonge… Par contre, c'est extrêmement désagréable, et si l'on n'y prend garde, un mauvais calcul et hop ! Vous devenez un légume… Ce n'est pas encore très fiable… Les scientifiques travaillent dessus, mais ces vers n'obéissent pas toujours au doigt et à l'œil… Alors la torture, c'est très surfait… Comprenez que, soit vous parlez de votre plein gré, soit nous allons chercher l'information là où elle est…

Le suspect prit sa mine la plus renfrognée, mais la pâleur de son visage ne mentait pas.

_Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord… enfin, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, mon ami… Je veux entendre ce que tu as a dire… on gagnera du temps, tu ne crois pas ?

_Je ne vous dirais rien ! cracha l'autre, se faisant le plus belliqueux possible.

_Oh, tu n'as donc pas saisi… Je te réexplique. Nous aurons les informations, quoi que tu fasses… Et nous pouvons aller, s'il le faut, jusqu'à endommager ton cerveau pour les récupérer…

_Vous ne pouvez pas ! Il y a des lois dans la Fédération…

_Ah, voilà, tu te trompes encore, l'ami. La Fédération n'a malheureusement pas changé les lois en matière de terrorisme… Figure-toi qu'au XXIème siècle, plusieurs lois ont été promulguées afin de ne pas considérer les terroristes comme des citoyens de quelque nation que ce soit, et ces lois, archaïques j'en conviens, ont été conservées. Eh bien, oui, pas besoin de les changer, car le terrorisme a disparu de la Terre au milieu du XXIIème siècle… quelque chose comme ça… Donc, ironie du sort, nous avons tous les droits te concernant… En fait, tu n'es plus un citoyen de la Fédération… c'est un statu peu enviable, même nos ennemis sont plus respectés…

_Vous n'oserez pas…

La voix du suspect était de plus en plus hésitante.

_Mais si, mais si…

_Ça ne marche pas comme ça, insista-t-il.

_Que tu crois mon pote…

_Je suis prêt à mourir pour la cause…

Étrangement, la phrase sonnait un peu comme une litanie apprise par cœur, à laquelle on ne croyait pas vraiment.

L'officier de Starfleet soupira.

_Bon, évitons de perdre trop de temps. Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais… Le réseau, les codes, les planques, et pas que sur Terre… Ah, oui ! Tu me parleras aussi de ce prophète…

Le suspect jeta un regard haineux.

_Le prophète…, souffla-t-il.

_Oui, le prophète… c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Le suspect changea soudain d'attitude, il sembla plus décontracté et se mit à sourire.

_Le prophète est puissant… il vient d'ailleurs, et voit au-delà des mondes… il sait, et il guide…

_Oui, blabla… Il est très fort, il a des pouvoirs extraordinaires, il promet la lune… Tout le bazar habituel, mais qui est-il ?

_Oh non, ce n'est pas le bazar habituel, il ne promet pas la lune… Il sait au delà du savoir… son pouvoir est sans limites…

L'officier de sécurité soupira.

_Oui, c'est la même rengaine avec vous les fanatiques… Mais s'il est si bien que cela, pourquoi ne pas me dire qui il est ?

Le suspect se cala dans sa chaise.

_Oh…, fit L'officier avec un large sourire. Parce que tu ne sais pas qui il est… c'est ça ?

Le suspect ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Personne ne sait qui il est ! jeta-t-il finalement avec une certaine dose de mépris.

_Personne ? s'étonna l'officier. Alors tu obéis à quelqu'un dont tu ne connais pas l'identité ? Cela pourrait être n'importe qui…

_Non ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il sait des choses, il voit tout… il apporte le changement…

_Oui, blabla… Pour ce que je vois, cela pourrait être le clown du coin qui se fait passer pour un gourou et toi, tu tombes dedans tête la première… c'est pas malin… Si ça se trouve, tu te fais berner par un vendeur de saucisses en mal de sensations ! Ah !

L'officier de sécurité partit d'un fou rire bruyant.

_Non ! cria le suspect en proie au doute. Non ! Il est différent, il ne se contente pas de lire une bible ou un truc du genre, il nous annonce l'avenir du monde… et même le rôle que l'on va jouer…

_Oui… très bien, c'est un devin… Mais j'y pense, si tu ne connais pas ton prophète, tu dois tout de même côtoyer quelqu'un, non ? Quelqu'un qui diffuse la bonne parole, s'assure que les disciples obéissent au doigt et à l'œil…

_Le Farhajin…, cracha le suspect.

_Ah. Bien, bien… nous avançons…

L'officier se leva, lissa son uniforme et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule. Avant de sortir il se tourna vers le suspect et, lui servant son sourire le plus charmeur :

_Maintenant tu vas causer avec mon collègue… il est un peu plus… comment dire ?… direct, que moi…

L'officier disparut, et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit. Un Klingon taillé comme une armoire à glace se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce et s'installa sur la chaise où se tenait, plus tôt, l'officier de sécurité.

Le Klingon fixa le suspect, et sourit, d'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre11.

Chantier de construction spatial. Station 41.3. Orbite terrestre haute :

La navette approcha par tribord.

D'ordinaire, les visites officielles passaient par les téléporteurs, mais ceux-ci n'étant pas encore pleinement opérationnels, il était préférable d'employer des moyens de transport plus conventionnels…

Il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risque avec les huiles… et puis, cela permettait aussi d'apprécier l'avancée des travaux…

_Nous allons contourner ce vaisseau, monsieur…, fit le pilote.

L'homme, en tenue élégante, acquiesça silencieusement, le regard tourné vers les hublots ovales.

Les chantiers étaient en pleine effervescence. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient en construction. Des vaisseaux neufs qui viendraient remplacer les plus anciens modèles de la flotte. Tous étaient équipés d'un armement performant, et de toutes les technologies de pointe. Mais le plus impressionnant, et celui qui attirait l'attention, était le classe Pulsar. Seul de sa catégorie, premier de sa classe. Le plus gros bâtiment que Starfleet ait jamais construit… un monstre, un léviathan, dépassant de loin les mastodontes du passé. Les classes Galaxy, bien qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup en service, feraient figure de nain à côté de lui.

La navette longea le monstre, et l'homme en costume ne se priva pas de le détailler.

Un seul vaisseau de ce type allait changer la donne dans l'univers. Starfleet n'aurait plus d'ennemi assez puissant pour provoquer une débâcle comme il y en eu bien trop souvent par le passé. Un seul de ces monstres pourrait affronter une flotte de vaisseaux Borgs, et sans problème, leur tenir tête… Un seul… Alors, deux, trois, ou encore une vingtaine…

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la Fédération attendait la naissance d'un tel titan, non, pas « attendait », plutôt « méritait », se dit l'homme en costume. Un vaisseau qui assurerait non seulement la défense de la Terre et de toutes ses colonies, mais aussi un vaisseau qui serait un argument de poids dans des négociations… disons, musclées. Combien de fois l'humanité avait-elle été obligée de plier face aux exigences de races extra-terrestres plus avancées technologiquement ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'orgueil, simplement d'avoir de quoi s'asseoir à la table de poker. Ces Vulcains, si hautains, méprisants, certains de leur supériorité, avaient regardé l'humanité toute entière comme des enfants turbulents et ignorants… Et encore, ceux-là étaient les moins dangereux…

Les Vulcains avaient une attitude paternaliste, parfois agaçante et hautaine, mais aussi compatissante et compréhensive. Ils craignaient, ce que craint tout parent, que l'humanité fasse les mêmes erreurs qu'eux. Et cela était louable. Seulement, dans l'univers, toutes les espèces n'étaient pas comme les Vulcains. Les Klingons, par exemple… Une race fière, et belliqueuse… avide de conquêtes et de guerres… Le conflit était inévitable.

Il y eut aussi les Xindis, le Dominion, les Borgs, et combien d'autres encore cachés dans les étoiles et les galaxies lointaines ?

L'humanité ne pouvait plus subir les assauts de ces extra-terrestres technologiquement plus avancés… Dans le concert des peuples qui avaient la distorsion et exploraient les mondes étrangers, les humains faisaient figure de petit nouveau que l'on moquait et sous-estimait trop souvent. Mais bientôt, très bientôt, on ne les sous-estimerait plus… peut-être même les craindrait-on… peut-être même regarderait-on ces vaisseaux immenses et menaçants dans le ciel avec respect… et inquiétude. Comme l'avaient fait les hommes qui accueillirent le premier contact.

La navette se posa dans l'un des hangars du vaisseau. Inutile de préciser que celui-ci était immense, et qu'il y avait un ballet incessant de navettes, transportant des techniciens et du matériel.

_Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés, vous pouvez sortir, fit le pilote tout en terminant sa manœuvre d'atterrissage.

L'homme en costume quitta son siège passager, puis s'extirpa de la navette.

Un homme en uniforme blanc de cérémonie de Starfleet, flanqué de deux subalternes, l'attendait. À en juger par les galons sur le col et les manches de sa vareuse, il devait être le plus haut en grade dans le coin.

_Capitaine George Devon, je suis le responsable de ce chantier de construction, se présenta-t-il.

L'homme au costume fit un signe de tête en guise de salut.

_Suivez moi, monsieur. Nous avons préparé le carré des officiers pour une petite réunion…

_Bien. Mais je souhaite visiter le vaisseau, pas regarder une présentation holographique.

_Évidemment, monsieur, c'est prévu, lança le capitaine Devon en se dirigeant, suivi par ses deux sbires silencieux (probablement la sécurité…), vers le sas le plus proche. Nous voulons simplement faire cela en y mettant les formes.

L'homme en costume sourit.

_C'est tout naturel.

_Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons une huile qui vient… pardon, je veux dire un conseiller…

Le conseiller Curney hocha la tête.

_Je comprends. Faites comme bon vous semble capitaine.

La petite réunion ne fut pas longue.

Il y eut une rapide présentation technique sur les spécificités du vaisseau (classe : Pulsar, longueur : 991,12 m, largeur : 581,28m, hauteur : 214m, 61 ponts, un équipage minimum de 621, pouvant accueillir en moyenne plus de 20000 passagers, 30 batteries phaseurs, 20 canons, 12 lance-torpilles de différents modèles, et une petite nouveauté dans Starfleet, le bâtiment embarquait une flotte de 90 aéronefs, environ…), en holographique trois dimensions, bien évidemment, et avec de magnifiques images tournantes. Curney dut reconnaître que la présentation était captivante, et suffisamment courte pour ne pas ennuyer.

Puis, on servit des boissons et une collation, dans de magnifiques plateaux d'argent. Le capitaine Devon vanta les mérites des cuisines, avec un chef de grande renommée aux commandes, assurant à grands renforts de superlatifs et de gestes expressifs, que la nourriture reséquensée n'avait absolument pas le même goût que la vraie nourriture… Un poisson chat frais valait tous les poissons chats sortis du reséquenseur…

Curney en convint, tout en sirotant un cocktail à base de mangue et de fraises. Lorsque le capitaine se calma un peu, il put enfin placer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la présentation.

_Le vaisseau a-t-il une désignation ?

Le capitaine Devon sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

_Qu'y a-t-il capitaine ?

_Non, rien… c'est que… il n'a pas encore de nom…

Curney acquiesça.

_Je vois. Et je suppose que vous en avez proposé un ? Et qu'il a été refusé…

Le capitaine prit un air pincé et désolé.

_Non, non ! Je n'ai pas eu cette audace, je ne propose pas de nom… ce n'est pas à moi de décider…

_Allons, capitaine… Vous avez mené le chantier avec brio… vous pourriez au moins apporter une petite contribution.

Le capitaine guida Curney vers la sortie de la salle de réunion. Ils se dirigèrent, toujours suivi des deux sbires silencieux, vers un turbolift.

_Eh bien, j'ai ma petite idée, mais beaucoup de noms circulent… et le haut-commandement ne s'est pas encore décidé…

_Je vous écoute.

_Je ne sais pas si…

_Capitaine, je n'ai pas beaucoup de distractions, et encore moins l'occasion de suivre le processus de dénomination d'un vaisseau… Je passe mon temps à palabrer longuement avec des vieillards, pour la plupart séniles, alors, faites-moi ce plaisir, je suis sûr que vous avez entendu tous les noms qui circulent et avez développé votre propre opinion…

Le capitaine acquiesça.

_Si vous saviez ce qui circule…

_Oh, mais je meurs d'envie de le savoir ! Parlez-moi d'abord des noms que Starfleet a en tête…

_Eh bien, de ce que j'en sais, il y en a deux. Il pourrait s'appeler le Orion, ou bien le Hawking…

_Mmmh…, fit Curney, songeur.

_Ce ne sont que des noms provisoires… Faites attention, il y a encore des travaux dans cette section…

Curney évita le matériel éparpillé au milieu de la coursive et suivit le capitaine.

_Hawking, je comprends, un physicien de génie… mais, Orion ? N'y a-t-il pas un risque de confusion avec le syndicat d'Orion ?

_Oui, monsieur. C'est ce qu'il me semble aussi, mais d'après mes sources, ce nom n'est pas envisagé, il pourrait être attribué à une nouvelle classe de vaisseaux, ou bien tout simplement abandonné…

_Ah… et les autres noms ?

_Les autres, monsieur ?

_Oui, ceux que les techniciens, les ingénieurs, les pilotes, enfin tout le personnel de Starfleet, souhaite lui donner…

_Oui… il y en a quelques uns…

_Vous les connaissez sans doute…

_Certains… pas tous. Mmmh, celui qui revient le plus souvent est le Archer, suivi tout de suite par le James T Kirk…

_Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Le premier homme à commander un vaisseau d'exploration, et l'un des meilleurs commandants que Starfleet ait jamais compté parmi son personnel…

_Oui, monsieur.

Curney s'arrêta au milieu de la coursive sous l'indication « pont 6 ».

_Et les autres ?

_Les autres ?

_Ceux qui traînent dans… (Curney fit un geste englobant la coursive) les couloirs.

_Ceux-là.

_Ceux-là.

_Si vous insistez. Et pour satisfaire votre curiosité…

Curney s'inclina légèrement.

Le capitaine s'éclaircit la gorge.

_Allons-y. Il y en a des dizaines, du plus ronflant au plus… original. Je vous en fait un petit échantillon. Nous avons… mmmh… Ah, oui ! Le Behemoth, le Léviathan, le Kraken, et le… euh, non, je crois que pour les animaux mythique c'est tout…

_Je vois…

_Il y a aussi, poursuivit le capitaine, le Lincoln, le Cochrane, le John Glenn, le…

_Oui, les personnages historiques… Et y en a-t-il de plus originaux ?

_Bien sûr ! Attendez que je me souvienne… le T-Rex, le dragon des étoiles, le dévoreur d'étoiles, le marteau de Thor (Mjolnir pour les intimes…), etc.

_Comme c'est poétique… Et vous, quel nom lui préférez-vous ? Pour un tel engin, ne faut-il pas quelque chose de ronflant ?

_Eh bien, pas nécessairement… enfin, du moins est-ce ce que je crois.

_Je vous l'accorde…

_Je trouve que le Archer, cela sonne bien, pas vous ?

_Si, cela sonne bien…

_Nous arrivons, fit le capitaine en s'engageant dans un autre ascenseur. Plus qu'un pont à franchir…

Ils descendirent de deux niveaux.

_Pont 8, déclara la voix féminine désincarnée.

_Nous y voilà, fit le capitaine. Je pense, sans en faire trop, que vous allez voir le joyau de ce vaisseau.

_Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

_Si, si… les ingénieurs et les équipes de Starfleet ne cessent de parler des moteurs, plus puissants, plus impressionnants, nouvelles technologies, etc. (nous irons les voir aussi…), mais moi je préfère le pont d'envol. Vous savez qu'il n'y en a aucun de la sorte sur aucun vaisseau de la Fédération…

_Je n'en savais rien, mentit Curney.

Ils atteignirent un sas sur lequel était peint en grandes lettres noires « Pont d'envol ».

Le capitaine poussa la lourde écoutille, puis devança le conseiller. Ils débouchèrent sur une passerelle d'acier qui surplombait toute la zone.

Dans un espace qui s'étendait sur sept ou huit ponts en hauteur, toute la largeur du vaisseau, et une longueur de plus d'un tiers du vaisseau, on distinguait, alignés sur deux colonnes, l'une en face de l'autre, des chasseurs de combat spatiaux. Ils avaient une forme épurée, ovale, à peine plus grands que des navettes, de petites ailes delta déployées sur les flancs, et une dérive à la poupe tout juste plus haute que le cockpit. Des centaines de techniciens tournaient autour des chasseurs, soudaient, réparaient, testaient l'électronique, comme s'il y avait une fourmilière grouillante sous les pieds de Curney. L'un des chasseurs avait même laissé son habillage pour dévoiler les moteurs.

_C'est gigantesque…, souffla le conseiller.

_Oui…, acquiesça le capitaine.

_Combien de chasseurs est-il possible d'accueillir ?

_En capacité maximale… environ 150 aéronefs, chasseurs, navettes, éclaireurs, etc.

_Vous en embarquez combien ?

_Pour les prochaines missions, 90. Cinq escadrilles de Sharks, et une de Whitewales.

_Ce sera la dotation standard ?

_D'après ce que j'en sais, il y a des chances, oui. Tous les classes Pulsar auront une flotte de 90 aéronefs, des chasseurs et des appareils de reconnaissance essentiellement.

_Les navettes ?

_Monsieur, je pense qu'elles vont disparaître…

_Même les runabouts ?

_Ce sont des navettes plus polyvalentes que les navettes standards, mais si nous construisons des bâtiments équipés de chasseurs de combat… les appareils de reconnaissance feront offices de navettes… Nos Wales peuvent aisément être converties en navette polyvalentes…

_Intéressant.

_Oui, c'est une nouvelle façon de voir les combats spatiaux… nous aurons plus d'outils…

_Exact, approuva Curney. Les vaisseaux auront désormais des flottes de chasseurs pour les protéger… plus rapides, plus maniables, et donc plus dangereux…

_Je vois que vous connaissez votre sujet, conseiller…

_Si peu… Où allons-nous maintenant ?

_Je pensais qu'après le pont d'envol, un autre centre nerveux du vaisseau serait plaisant.

_Volontiers. Mais lequel ?

Le capitaine précédait le conseiller, et le menait dans le dédale de coursives, prenant, de temps à autre un turbolift pour changer de pont.

_Je pensais au CIC, cela vous convient ?

_Le… CIC ?

_Oui, monsieur le conseiller. Le Centre d'Information et de Commandement…

_Je ne connais pas ce… Est-ce un laboratoire ?

_Oh non, c'est une petite nouveauté sur les vaisseaux de dernière génération, comme ceux de la classe Pulsar, ou encore les derniers nés de la classe Edestus, les croiseurs de combat… Un petit bijou de technologie… Mes techniciens sont encore en train de travailler dessus…

Le turbolift qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, et une voix féminine désincarnée annonça « Pont 1 ».

Ils arrivèrent sur une nouvelle coursive dont l'habillage des cloisons n'était pas encore terminé.

_Qu'est-ce donc que cette petite nouveauté ? s'enquit le conseiller.

_Pardon ?

_Ce dont vous me parliez à l'instant… le Centre d'Information et de Commandement ?

_Ah, oui ! Une merveille…

_J'avais saisi… En quoi ? Expliquez-vous.

_Oui, pardon, je pensais à autre chose…

_Le chantier doit vous accaparer énormément…

_Bien sûr, monsieur. Alors le CIC… c'est une merveille de technologie…

_Vous l'avez déjà dit… Je vais croire que le surmenage vous guette…, plaisanta le conseiller.

_Imaginez, poursuivit l'ingénieur en ignorant la pique de Curney, un endroit où toutes les avancées technologiques les plus incroyables seraient réunies…

_Oui… ça s'appelle un vaisseau spatial…

_Oh ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! Mais là c'est différent… Le CIC est un centre d'analyse et de traitement de l'information. On y trouve les derniers nés des ordinateurs quantiques cinquième génération, et…

_Et… ?

_Et un ordinateur biomimétique de deuxième génération…

Curney s'arrêta, à deux pas du sas d'accès vers lequel se dirigeait l'ingénieur.

_Un ordinateur biomimétique ? Je croyais que la technologie avait été abandonnée ?

_Non… Enfin, les premières générations n'étaient pas aussi fiables qu'on le pensait, du coup ils n'ont pas été développés à grande échelle… Les réseaux de neurones en couches successives ne se synchronisaient qu'en de rares occasions, alors le traitement des données se faisaient au coup par coup… Finalement, ces générations 1 n'étaient pas plus puissants qu'un processeurs à huit térahertz, dix téraoctets environ de stockage…

_Quand on sait que le cerveau humain a une capacité avoisinant les un pétaoctets…

_Oui, monsieur. C'est exact. Vous connaissez ?

_J'ai… quelque peu étudié le sujet… Les ordinateurs biomimétiques prenaient une matrice de neurones complexe, connectée à des nanopuces d'interface, pour faire le boulot des processeurs d'ordinateur. L'idée, si je me souviens bien, était d'utiliser les capacités de plasticité et de traitement de l'information du biologique à la base de l'informatique…

_C'est à peu près ça.

_Une fausse bonne idée.

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules.

_C'était avant la généralisation des ordinateurs quantiques… Les scientifiques ont cru, à un moment donné, que l'ordinateur quantique ne se ferait jamais… Les processeurs n'étaient pas fiables, et les algorithmes ne suivaient pas…

_Cela a changé.

_Oui, bien changé… du coup le biomimétique est devenu…

_Inutile. Vous vouliez me montrer quelque chose ?

_Oui ! Je ne peux pas vous faire la visite sans passer par là !

L'ingénieur de Starfleet précéda le conseiller, passa le sas d'accès pour se retrouver dans un grand espace aux lignes épurées et au design plutôt fonctionnel.

_La passerelle ! déclara fièrement le capitaine.

Curney lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

_C'est pas mal du tout…

_N'est-ce pas ? Toute équipée, une petite merveille avant-gardiste et parfait pour le commandement d'un vaisseau de cette taille, non ?

_Je n'en doute pas.

La passerelle était organisée en quatre zones, toutes dévolues à des fonctions principales du vaisseau. Quatre, dont une, centrale, était différente des autres, puisque c'était la zone de commandement. Les trois autres espaces comportaient des fauteuils élaborés et ostensiblement confortables.

Le capitaine s'approcha de l'espace qui se trouvait le plus en avant.

_Ici vous avez la zone de pilotage et de gestion du vaisseau. Tout est en holographique, et chaque officier de passerelle dispose d'une interface DTS.5, ainsi que d'un moteur de réalité virtuelle MCVR 3.7. Les dernières générations… Évidemment, le tout est relié et soutenu par un réseau informatique spécifique à la passerelle, mais aussi en lien direct avec les ordinateurs quantiques du CIC. La passerelle peut donc être complètement autonome, ou bien connectée aux données et analyses du CIC… (L'ingénieur se déplaça vers la zone qui se trouvait au fond à droite). Là c'est la gestion du combat. Ah oui, on pense rajouter des consoles sur pupitres avec écrans en plexi, entre les zones…

_Je vois, c'est parfait… vraiment. La passerelle est de toute beauté, et, je n'en doute pas, une merveille de technologie, pour reprendre votre expression.

Le capitaine sourit.

_Oui.

_Mais, permettez que je vous pose une petite question…

_Je suis là pour ça, monsieur.

_Qui va le commander ?

_Euh, monsieur ?

_Vous devez sûrement connaître… bon, peut-être que la décision n'est pas encore arrêtée, mais il y a bien des noms qui circulent… capitaine, des noms…

_Je ne… je crois… je ne…, bredouilla l'ingénieur.

_Voyons… ne faites pas languir… tant de suspens, c'est insoutenable… Je sais comment fonctionne Starfleet, il y a déjà au moins trois noms, et en tant que responsable du projet, vous devez en avoir eu vent…

_Oui, j'ai effectivement entendu quelques bruits de… mais vous ne voulez pas voir l'espace communications et analyse de données ?

Le conseiller resta à observer l'ingénieur, sans mot dire. Celui-ci baissa les épaules.

_J'ai entendu trois noms. Il n'y a encore rien de déterminé, mais ce sont les meilleurs capitaines de Starfleet en service…

_Oui…

_D'abord, le capitaine Tanaka, qui commande en ce moment même le Silure, en zone romulienne. Il effectue une mission diplomatique auprès de l'empire…

Tanaka était un officier de valeur, Curney n'en doutait pas. Né à Tokyo, d'une famille modeste, il avait étudié l'ingénierie électronique pour ensuite faire une brillante carrière d'officier scientifique à Starfleet. Il était irréprochable, minutieux et avait ce petit quelque chose à la fois respectueux et froid qu'ont les Japonais qui lui permit d'obtenir des missions diplomatiques difficiles. Un candidat sérieux, mais ennuyeux.

_Diplomatique et commerciale, glissa Curney. Le suivant ?

_Le capitaine Pierce, qui commande le Ryott…

_Capitaine Pierce, oui, un Texan pure souche… Mais je doute qu'il prenne ce poste…

_Vous avez sûrement plus d'informations que moi…

_En tout cas, pour ce qui concerne Pierce, c'est fort probable. J'ai ouï dire que cet officier sera bientôt nommé amiral. Je pense que sa candidature n'est que de pure forme…

_À moins qu'il ne prenne pas le poste d'amiral, pas vrai ?

_Commandant en chef de la flotte pour le quadrant Gamma… Non, personne ne refuserait une telle promotion… même pour un bijou comme ce vaisseau…

_Je vous l'accorde, monsieur.

_Et puis, le capitaine Pierce n'est plus tout jeune. Il a fait une excellente carrière, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit à ses galons d'amiral ?

_Bien sûr.

_Quel est le dernier nom ?

_C'est un Vulcain, le capitaine T'Vorh, commandant du Dreaghdout, actuellement stationné en bordure extérieure du quadrant béta…

_Je ne connais pas la capitaine T'Vorh… En revanche, j'ai ouï dire que le Dreaghdout était le vaisseau le mieux armé de la flotte, est-ce vrai ?

_Oui, monsieur. C'est notre vaisseau le plus puissant, à ce jour.

_Si l'on excepte celui-ci.

_Bien sûr.

_Dites m'en plus sur ce capitaine Vulcain.

_Il a largement fait ses preuves dans plusieurs conflits… C'est un commandant mesuré, réfléchi, vif… évidemment pas soumis à ses émotions… Une carrière sans tâches… Enfin, pour Starfleet, parce que je doute que Vulcain ait vu d'un très bon œil la perte d'un tel élément. Selon certains, il avait le potentiel pour une carrière honorable à l'Académie des Sciences…

_Oh, oh… C'est pas rien.

_Non, monsieur.

_Toutefois, un Vulcain qui commande le fleuron de Starfleet… ?

_Je ne sais pas, monsieur… Il est loin le temps où nous avions des rapports polis et distants avec les Vulcains… Beaucoup d'entre eux sont intégrés à Starfleet.

_Certes, il n'en reste pas moins, que l'Académie des Sciences et le Haut Conseil voient cela d'un très mauvais œil. Frayer avec les humains, c'est un peu comme revenir au passé de Vulcain, où les émotions ont mené à une guerre sanglante… Il n'est jamais bon de projeter ses craintes sur les autres, et encore moins sur une race toute entière…

L'ingénieur hocha la tête.

_Bien, fit le conseiller, voici donc les trois candidats potentiels…, intéressant.

Le capitaine fit la moue.

_Capitaine ?

_Il y en a un quatrième…

_Vraiment ?

_Il n'a pas été clairement mentionné… Le capitaine Khironn, commandant le Procyon, en mission conjointe sur DS9, le conflit larvé avec le dominion… enfin les factions restantes… C'est un Klingon…

_Ah, je vois… les vieilles rancœurs…

_J'ai rencontré ce capitaine. Bien sûr, il est comme beaucoup de Klingons, plutôt austère, mais il a fait ses preuves, sur le terrain et à l'académie. Il n'a pas fait de vagues. Toujours présent, il est aussi coriace et malin. Je pense qu'il saurait manœuvrer notre mastodonte…

_Je n'en doute pas… il m'a l'air très capable. D'ailleurs, ce sont tous de bons candidats, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, évidemment.

_Celui qui commandera ce vaisseau sera sous le feu des projecteurs… il aura l'attention de tous… moi compris…

L'ingénieur ne saisit pas où voulait en venir le conseiller, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête.

_Vous vouliez me montrez le CIC ?

Le capitaine s'inclina respectueusement.

_Évidemment. Nous ne sommes pas très loin, suivez-moi. Nous descendons d'un pont et nous y sommes…

Ils empruntèrent le turbolift 2, pour descendre au pont 2, traverser la coursive pour déboucher sur le CIC. Un sas en double portes en marquait l'accès. Des techniciens ne cessaient d'aller et venir, de sorte que Curney dut jouer des épaules plus d'une fois pour se faufiler.

L'ingénieur n'avait pas menti. Le CIC était une salle immense qui devait occuper la moitié du pont 2. Au centre, une zone holographique avait été aménagée, ouverte, en contact directe avec le reste de la salle. Des postes de contrôle étaient éparpillés un peu partout, comme des unités autonomes. Ils n'avaient rien du banal fauteuil avec sa petite console devant, mais plutôt de capsules sous verre. Les cloisons étaient couvertes d'écrans et interfaces tactiles, pour la plupart éteintes, mais certains des techniciens présents travaillaient sur la mise en place des logiciels et du code source.

Curney s'arrêta, impressionné.

_Le traitement des données est sans commune mesure avec ce que peut faire n'importe quel vaisseau de la Fédération. Expliqua le capitaine. Nous aurons ici un afflux et une gestion en temps réel. Avec cela, une matérialisation holographique des algorithmes, et des perspectives sur plusieurs trames. Deux IA vont s'occuper de l'analyse séquentielle au niveau des métadonnées, ainsi que l'élaboration de méta-algorithmique standard. Des plans statistiques seront en permanence étudiés et proposés aux techniciens… sans parler des perspectives génératrices multi-focales… que l'on pourra réduire à ce que l'on veut, comme les perspectives d'attaque, de défense, etc.

_Eh bien dites-moi…

_Oui, c'est incroyable… D'ailleurs, ce vaisseau pourrait aussi devenir, au besoin, un poste de commandement avancé… gérer, en temps réel toute une flotte… Il surpasse largement tout ce qui se fait dans le genre de nos jours…

_J'y compte bien…

_Vous dites ?

_Rien du tout.

L'ingénieur observa Curney un moment, comme s'il décelait dans son regard quelque chose de malsain. Mais il ne sut dire ce que c'était, ni même si cela était bien là, car ce fut si fugace, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il en doutât par la suite.

_Ce bâtiment est vraiment différent des autres…, continua l'ingénieur.

_Comment ça ?

_Je pense pouvoir dire qu'il s'agit du premier vaisseau de conception humaine capable de rivaliser, peut-être même de surpasser, des vaisseaux Vulcains, Klingons et autres conceptions de pointe…

_Vraiment ?

_Oh oui. Il ridiculise sur tous les plans, les oiseaux de proie, qui, somme toute, n'ont pas beaucoup évolué ces dernières décennies, (ce sont des vaisseaux extrêmement efficaces au combat…) ainsi que les D'kyr, et les Sharaakk les plus récents. Et quand je dis à tous les niveaux, c'est tous les niveaux : puissance, moteur et vitesse, maniabilité, armement, sécurité, analyse tactique, et, bien sûr en taille… Je peux le dire…

_Non sans fierté…

L'ingénieur hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Non sans fierté… je peux le dire, ce vaisseaux est le plus grand jamais construit dans toute la Fédération…

_Un Titanic…

_Un… Comme le paquebot de la White Star Line, ayant sombré le 15 avril 1912 au large de Terre-Neuve, après avoir heurté un iceberg ? Environ mille cinq cents disparus. La plus grande catastrophe maritime connue encore à ce jour…

Curney se planta devant l'ingénieur et le détailla attentivement.

_Quoi ? Vous pensiez que je n'y avais pas songé ? renchérit le capitaine.

Curney ne savait trop quoi dire.

_Eh bien…

_Cette idée m'obsède, à vrai dire… tous les jours…

_Racontez…

_Il n'y a rien à raconter. Voici le vaisseau le plus puissant, le plus énorme, le plus extravagant de toute la flotte, et même jamais construit par l'homme… Si l'on a deux sous de jugeote, on ne peut s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec le grandiose RMS Titanic…

_Oui…

_Alors nous avons envisagé toutes les situations possibles, effectué des milliers de simulations afin de couvrir toutes les éventualités…

_Pouvez-vous vraiment tout prévoir ?

_Non, évidemment, pas tout…

_Vous souhaitez éviter l'iceberg…

_En tous cas, éviter que s'il rencontre son iceberg, il ne coule pas…

_Je vois… judicieux.

_On essaie, monsieur, on essaie…

_Je vous fais confiance là-dessus. Vous vouliez me montrer les moteurs également, non ?

_Bien sûr ! On ne peut faire une visite complète sans passer par le cœur du monstre… Il se trouve à la poupe… on peut y accéder par le pont 5… la meilleure vue d'ailleurs…

_C'est vous le maître des lieux…

L'ingénieur se mit en route, suivi par le conseiller, trottinant légèrement derrière lui.

_Les moteurs s'étendent sur dix ponts, du pont 5 au 15, expliqua le capitaine. Inutile de dire qu'un vaisseau de cette taille est extrêmement gourmand en énergie…

_En effet, inutile de le dire.

_Les moteurs ne fournissent pas seulement l'énergie pour déclencher l'onde scalaire de la bulle de distorsion, mais également la charge de tout le vaisseau. De plus, ils assurent la poussée normale en mode impulsion…

_Et le problème du dégagement de particules lors de l'éclatement de la bulle ?

_Je vois que vous vous y connaissez…

Ils empruntèrent le turbolift 4 pour descendre deux ponts.

_Un peu, un peu… Lorsque l'on vote des budgets, la moindre des choses est de se renseigner…

_Tout à fait, accorda l'ingénieur. Le problème de l'effet Carson a été en grande partie résolue par une absorption secondaire des boucliers… une modulation rapide en oscillation transitoire permettait de limiter les dégâts…

_Mais cela est sur tous les vaisseaux, depuis des siècles… Qu'en est-il de celui-ci ? Vous reprenez la même méthode ?

_J'allais y venir. La réponse est non. Nous avons une petite nouveauté. Un champ phasique absorbe l'onde de choc, et, merveille, nous pouvons rediriger l'énergie et la stocker…

_Vous voulez dire qu'à chaque sortie de distorsion vous emmagasinez de l'énergie ?

_Exactement.

_Incroyable…

_Cela nous permet de disposer de plusieurs réserves d'énergies, en cas de pannes. Nous avons en tout trois condensateurs distincts, sans aucun contact les uns avec les autres.

_Ils ne peuvent pas tous fournir l'énergie suffisante pour le vaisseau entier ?

_Plus ou moins. Deux d'entre eux fournissent de quoi alimenter tout le vaisseau, moteurs à distorsion compris pendant quatre jours, et le troisième peut alimenter le vaisseau sans la distorsion pendant cinq jours.

_De quoi voir venir.

_Il faut parer à toutes les éventualités.

_Bien sûr…

_Nous y sommes presque, dit L'ingénieur tandis qu'ils quittaient le Turbolift.

_Dites-moi, selon vous, quand est-ce qu'il pourra appareiller ?

_Difficile à dire. Tout est opérationnel, mais il reste encore nombres de travaux. Le pont 7, par exemple.

_Le pont 7 ?

_Oui, les quartiers d'habitation ne sont pas terminés…

_Vous avez oublié de mettre des pots de fleur…, ironisa Curney.

_Si seulement. Non, certaines cabines n'ont aucun équipement fonctionnels… pas de lit, pas de meubles, et les synthétiseurs ne sont même pas raccordés au réseau, expliqua le capitaine.

_Tout cela n'est pas bien important tant que les fonctions principales du vaisseau sont en état de marche…

_Oh oui, elles le sont toutes… même si le CIC n'est pas tout à fait fini… Dans la journée je dirais… pour le reste… moteurs, armement, escadrilles de chasseurs, etc. Tout est opérationnel.

_Parfait…

_Nous y voilà. Pont 5.

Le sas s'ouvrit sur une passerelle qui surplombait les moteurs. Ils s'étendaient effectivement sur dix ponts, et le panorama était vertigineux.

Au centre de l'immense salle se tenait une colonne bleue, large comme deux hommes, et faisant toutes la hauteur des dix ponts. Des reflets irisés, or et argents la parcouraient de bas en haut.

_Champ magnétique, expliqua l'ingénieur. Nous avons pas moins de quatre chambres intermix, toutes autonomes, et huit stockages de plasma.

Tout en bas une foule de techniciens s'affairaient autour de consoles ou de conduites grosses comme deux poings.

_Dilythium ? s'enquit Curney.

_Nous en consommons une grosse quantité, pour éviter les incidents lors de la réaction antimatière. Mais nous allons tester un nouveau type de raffinement, le dilythium 4. Plus efficace, parait-il…

D'énormes quantités d'énergies circulaient en direction de la colonne centrale.

_Les moteurs sont allumés ? s'enquit Curney.

_Oh, non… Nous les faisons tourner au minimum de puissance. Le plasma antimatière n'est pas injecté dans le cœur, nous utilisons des résidus pour tester les connexions et les champs.

_Vous ne pourriez donc pas faire bouger le vaisseau d'un pouce…

_En fait, si. Ce que nous faisons suffit à alimenter les systèmes principaux, ainsi que les moteurs à impulsion. Par conséquent, le bâtiment peut, si nous le souhaitions, sortir des docks…

_Intéressant…

Curney s'accouda à la rambarde de la passerelle et demeura un moment songeur. La colonne azure faisait un bruit sourd, un ronronnement, comme la respiration puissante d'une bête aux dimensions dantesques. Les autres systèmes, stockages, transferts, tubes de jefferies, semblaient s'organiser en réseau artériel et veineux pour alimenter ce gigantesque cœur. Et, peut-être était-ce son imagination ?, il parut à Curney que ce cœur battait… lentement, lourdement.

Oui, se dit-il finalement, ce bâtiment serait le fleuron de sa flotte de combat. Celle qu'il mènerait, pour sa gloire, et pour un futur où la Fédération ne serait plus qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, une tâche d'encre sur l'immense frise historique.

Oui, le plus puissant vaisseau jamais construit… peut-être allait-il le commander lui-même ? C'était tentant… Bien évidemment, il faudrait éliminer quelques pions, tel que cet ingénieur qui en savait beaucoup trop…


	12. Chapter 12

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 12.

Le silence était soudain tombé sur la passerelle.

_Il est à portée de tir, monsieur, déclara l'officier de sécurité, penché sur la console de visée.

Kirk se tenait debout derrière le fauteuil du commandant, l'archéologue et son assistante à ses côtés.

Torokh était assis, raide et stoïque.

_Il nous détecte ? demanda-t-il.

_Non, répondit l'officier de communication en pianotant sur les écrans tactiles.

_Et nous ?

_Nos détecteurs subissent des perturbations, mais infimes…

_Infimes ? Précisez…

_Elles ne dérangent pas les détections, monsieur… Nous suivons le vaisseau à la trace.

Torokh s'éclaircit la voix (ou bien était-ce un grognement ?).

_Monsieur Kirk, il semblerait que votre idée de nous cacher dans cette nébuleuse ait porté ses fruits.

_Les torpilles sont chargées, monsieur, fit l'officier de sécurité.

_Bien. Restons un peu à distance… observons notre ami…

Le pilote manœuvrait le vaisseau sur une trajectoire de poursuite à quelques clics sur sa poupe.

_Restez dans la nébuleuse, ordonna Torokh.

_Nous ne devrions peut-être pas attendre trop longtemps, s'ils nous échappaient…, suggéra le vieux professeur d'archéologie.

_Je veux savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire…, expliqua Torokh. Je ne veux pas de mauvaise surprise… un second vaisseau par exemple…

_Je comprends, insista Howard, mais il ne faudrait pas que celui-ci s'échappe…

_S'il passe en distorsion nous avons sa signature… nous attendons un peu, et nous aurons l'avantage. Si nous nous précipitons, ils pourraient renverser la situation… Nous sommes mieux armés, mais ils sont rapides, et pas dépourvus d'armement non plus… Soyez patient professeur. Artémis ?

_Le système Artémis est opérationnel, monsieur. Toutefois, il y a des fluctuations et je ne détecte la cible que par intermittences, répondit l'officier communication.

_Vous me donnez son relèvement et son cap régulièrement, ordonna Torokh.

Le système Artémis était un système de détection courte et moyenne portée, une sorte de radar surpuissant. Très efficace pour les manœuvres en station spatiale, ou dans le trafic dense, un atout non négligeable en situation de combat, mais beaucoup moins utile dans une nébuleuse.

_Il y a des interférences magnétiques. Relèvement 068, cap 120, monsieur.

_Il ne nous a pas détecté…, souffla Torokh. Parfait, parfait.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il ait même eu l'idée de scanner le coin…, avança l'officier communication.

_D'autres contacts ?

_Non, monsieur, rien sur Artémis, et rien sur tous les scans conventionnels…

_Manœuvrer lentement, approchez-vous.

Le pilote s'exécuta et le vaisseau s'approcha lentement des maraudeurs.

_Ils attendent quoi ? fit Torokh, perplexe.

_Peut-être comptent-ils leur butin ? suggéra le professeur.

_Ou bien attendent-ils une autre proie ? renchérit Kirk.

_C'est vrai, monsieur ! Il y a souvent des cargos qui passent dans les parages…, confirma l'officier de communication.

Torokh fit jouer ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

_Toujours pas d'autre contact ?

_Non, monsieur. Rien sur Artémis.

_Relèvement ?

_Relèvement 068, cap… toujours le même…

_Vitesse estimée ?

_Elle n'évolue pas. Quart d'impulsion…

_Il fait du surplace…, murmura Torokh. Qu'avez-vous ?

Kirk souriait, et le capitaine Klingon l'avait remarqué.

_Nous allons lui faire exactement ce qu'il nous a fait…

Torokh observa l'écran principal. Le vaisseau maraudeur naviguait lentement, hors de la nébuleuse, tout en en étant le plus proche possible.

Il acquiesça.

_C'est ce qu'il me semblerait. Et, je suppose que vous désirez commander l'équipe d'assaut ?

_Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Torokh opina du chef, sobrement.

_Armement ? demanda-t-il.

_Monsieur, je cherche le vaisseau dans la base de données, mais il ne semble y avoir aucune correspondance, répondit l'officier tacticien. Les détecteurs à moyenne portée indiquent trois canons phaseurs.

_Il pourrait avoir aussi des torpilles… Essayez le vaisseau qui s'en rapproche le plus, ces maraudeurs ont dû customiser un engin rapide…

_Monsieur, intervint l'officier communication. Nous allons sortir de la nébuleuse…

_Combien de temps ?

_Vingt minutes, environ.

Torokh réfléchit, pesant chaque information, examinant chaque action et ses conséquences possibles.

_En résumé, nous sommes à peu près à égalité…

_Nous avons l'avantage de la surprise…, souligna Kirk.

_Oui… sans aucun doute…

_On leur retourne la politesse… et on l'immobilise…

Torokh resta silencieux.

_Il faut récupérer les sarcophage, insista Le professeur.

_Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser le revendre à n'importe qui…, ajouta Kirk.

_Très bien. Monsieur Kirk, préparez-vous, et rejoignez l'équipe d'assaut. Vous me ramenez le sarcophage, rien d'autre… Pour le reste, laissez faire mes officiers…

_Bien sûr ! lança Kirk en quittant la passerelle.

_Prévenez l'équipe, coordonnez l'assaut, ordonna Torokh.

_Oui, monsieur, répondit l'officier tactique.

_Il ne faut pas louper ce coup-là…, grommela Torokh.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ? s'enquit le professeur.

_Nous ne sommes pas vraiment équipés pour ce genre de mission… et j'ai le pressentiment que cet artefact est vraiment important…

Kirk se rendait au téléporteur 3. Enfin du moins la zone n'avait de « téléporteur » que le nom, puisque ce n'était à proprement parler pas un téléporteur tel qu'il les connaissait. En lieu et place d'une cabine étroite où cinq hommes avaient du mal à tenir ensemble, il y avait une salle de la taille d'une passerelle, où trente hommes pouvaient tenir sans jouer des coudes. Une soute de téléportation aurait été une dénomination plus juste…

Les choses avaient bien changé en quelques siècles. Il savait qu'il aurait à s'adapter, et même rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas finir… Finir comment d'ailleurs ? Parce que le mystère de cette mission et de ce sarcophage restait entier. Kirk soupçonnait un de ces génies des services secrets d'avoir monté quelque chose de toute pièce, mais quoi ? Et savait-il ce que contenait le sarcophage ?

Kirk emprunta la longue coursive du pont 2, avant de descendre au pont 3.

La question, en réalité, était bien simple, que savait exactement Starfleet ?

Parce que lui ne savait pas grand chose. Du moins n'avait-il que des bribes d'informations… Et, il devait le reconnaître, les raisonnements élaborés de Spock lui manquaient terriblement.

Saurait-il s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement ? Et en même temps, avait-il bien le choix ?

_Vous suivrez Wiss, commanda Renneir, le responsable des forces spéciales à bord du bâtiment. Un colosse aux épaules larges, à l'attitude austère.

Kirk se glissa près de l'enseigne Wiss, jeune homme aux cheveux coupés raz et au regard franc tout droit sorti de l'académie. On lui tendit un phaser.

_Ce n'est pas mon nom…

_Pardon ?

_ « Wiss »… ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Je suis né au Wisconsin, c'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle « Wiss ».

_Bien sûr… (Kirk soupçonnait que ses origines de l'Iowa avaient transpiré jusqu'ici).

_J'ai l'habitude…

_L'habitude de quoi ?

_Des missions d'assaut. Vous me suivez, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Kirk acquiesça, et intercepta le regard courroucé de Renneir.

_Il n'est pas méchant…, murmura Wiss.

_Il ne mord pas ? ironisa Kirk.

_C'est sa façon d'être… un peu rude, mais c'est un bon commandant… Il a été entraîné par les Klingons.

_Ça explique tout…

_Il est fiable. Il a connu tous les conflits de ces vingts dernières années…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici alors ?

Wiss fit la grimace.

_Ça, ça lui appartient.

Kirk, soudainement, eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_Sauf s'il n'est pas fiable…

Wiss jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, puis s'approcha pour murmurer.

_Il paraît que le commandant a découvert des secrets inavouables de Starfleet… On l'aurait affecté ici pour le punir et le garder sous le coude… Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure c'est vrai, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis portant des galons d'amiral…

Kirk sourit. Le mauvais pressentiment venait de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il se dit que peut-être, ce soldat bougon et austère serait un atout dans ce qui allait indéniablement venir plus tard. Parce qu'il aurait besoin d'atouts pour affronter les prochaines difficultés. Et si le brave commandant connaissait un secret de Starfleet…

_D'accord, dit-il.

Wiss le toisa. Probablement surpris qu'il cède aussi rapidement.

_Bien, dit-il.

_On ne lambine pas ! ordonna le commandant à la volée.

L'équipe d'assaut était prête. On pouvait aisément sentir le professionnalisme de chacun.

Kirk tenait fermement son phaseur et resta à côté de Wiss.

_Je vous le rappelle, pas de gestes inconsidérés, on ne dévie pas de la mission. Le premier groupe va sur les moteurs pour le sabotage. Pas la peine de faire sauter le vaisseau, on veut juste l'immobiliser. Le second groupe aidera monsieur l'invité à récupérer ce qu'on lui a volé, et le dernier groupe récupère ce qu'on nous a pris.

_Oui, monsieur ! répondirent en chœur la vingtaine d'hommes présent.

Renneir activa son combadge.

_Équipe d'assaut parée.

_Bien compris, fit la voix de Torokh. Nous serons bientôt en position…

Kirk s'impatientait. Il voulait des réponses, et ce sarcophage, ou du moins ce qui se trouvait dedans, allait lui en fournir. Parce qu'il y avait deux points qui lui causaient un certain nombre de migraines. D'abord, qu'est-ce que Starfleet savait ? Pourquoi avait-on envoyé l'Enterprise récupérer cet artefact ? C'était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair là-dessous, mais quoi ?

Et il y avait également ce vaisseau inconnu, celui-là même qui avait été la raison du naufrage de l'Enterprise. D'où venait-il ? Était-ce un projet secret de Starfleet ? Ce qui pourrait expliquer tous ces mystères… Ou était-ce un bâtiment romulien, klingon, etc., que les services secrets de Starfleet voulaient faire sortir de son trou… C'était une possibilité tout à fait plausible. Mais il y en avait tant d'autres. Allant jusqu'aux possibilités les plus… originales. Celles que Kirk redoutait, car il ne les connaissait pas, et ne pouvait, de fait, simplement que les imaginer.

_Commandant Renneir. Départ dans dix secondes, fit la voix de Torokh dans le combadge du soldat.

Renneir observa son équipe, puis hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Kirk attendait.

_Téléporation dans cinq secondes, prêts ? fit Torokh.

_Prêts pour téléportation, répondit Renneir.

_5… 4…

Kirk retint son souffle.

_3…

Faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il avait joué avec la téléportation, ça c'était mal terminé…

_2… 1… énergie !

Le groupe disparut instantanément dans un maelström d'énergie. Les cloisons du vaisseau de recherche scientifique, de soutien de mission, firent place à l'exiguïté et l'austérité d'un vaisseau de maraudeurs. Ils étaient dans la soute, pleine de caisses en tout genre, et d'objets entassés sans précautions.

_On se déploie ! ordonna Renneir. Équipe 1, vous allez…

L'officier de sécurité n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des traits d'énergie fusèrent en tout sens.

_Tirs de phasers ! cria un des officiers avant de plonger derrière une pile de caisses.

Trois maraudeurs, pris au dépourvu, s'étaient mis à tirer dans la direction du groupe qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la soute. Heureusement, l'effet de surprise étant complet, ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de viser correctement. Ce qui leur fut fatal.

Kirk riposta immédiatement au premier tir.

Le maraudeur le plus proche, un Romulien plutôt nerveux, n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mettre à couvert. Tant pis pour lui.

Le laser l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra aussitôt.

Le second maraudeur plongea derrière un entassement d'objets indéterminés, et fit feu sans évaluer ses cibles. S'il continuait à tirer ainsi, il pourrait endommager la coque du vaisseau et exposer toute la soute à une décompression brutale. Non que les matériaux des coques puissent résister à quelques impacts de phaseurs, mais ils n'avaient pas été conçus pour en encaisser autant… Il suffisait d'une petite faiblesse structurelle.

Kirk répliqua, mais n'avait pas un bon angle pour atteindre sa cible.

Il fit une roulade vers un autre empilement de caisses, puis visa calmement le maraudeur qui continuait sa riposte aveugle. Lui aussi s'effondra, atteint en pleine poitrine.

Le troisième maraudeur, plus proche du sas, réussit à fuir. Ce qui ne fut pas du goût de Kirk qui espérait qu'aucun dommage ne serait causé au sarcophage, et encore moins à ce qu'il contenait…

_Bon travail, lâcha Renneir comme si le compliment lui brûlait la langue.

Wiss passant près de Kirk, sourit.

_Vous deviez me suivre…

_J'ai réagi…

_Évidemment. On reste ensemble maintenant.

_Il faut trouver le sarcophage.

Wiss fit un geste embrassant la soute.

_Il n'est pas là, apparemment.

_Nous n'avons plus l'effet de surprise…

_Oui, mais ils ne sont pas si nombreux que cela, et vous venez d'en neutraliser deux.

_Peut-être… peut-être… Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils endommagent l'objet et ce qu'il contient…

_Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?

Kirk soupira, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sas d'accès de la soute.

_Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas encore…

_Alors ne traînons pas.

Kirk opina du chef.

Le vaisseau des maraudeurs était bien plus petit que celui de Torokh, mais il ne faisait pas la taille d'une navette. Il y avait encore de nombreux espaces où s'embusquer, et piéger l'équipe d'assaut.

_Il y a une autre soute dans la section suivante, annonça Wiss. On devrait aller voir.

_C'est ce que je me disais, approuva Kirk.

L'équipe se divisa en trois pour explorer le vaisseau. Renneir donna ses ordres et chacun se dirigea vers son objectif.

Kirk n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver le sarcophage et son occupante. En espérant que les maraudeurs n'aient pas eu la mauvaise idée d'en faire du petit bois.

Ils traversèrent deux coursives plutôt étroites avant de déboucher sur la soute en question, grande comme une passerelle. Là encore, des caisses étaient entassées en colonnes branlantes contre les cloisons.

Un tir de phaseur frôla l'oreille droite de Wiss, qui fut pris au dépourvu.

Kirk lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le pousser, évitant le second tir de phaseur qui aurait atteint l'officier de sécurité à la tête. Il plongea ensuite dans la direction du tir, fit une roulade, et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le maraudeur embusqué. Kirk le désarma d'un geste vif, puis l'assomma d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Le maraudeur étant un humain, Kirk savait exactement comment faire pour le mettre KO à mains nues. S'il avait été Klingon, la manœuvre aurait été plus… compliquée.

_C'était moins une ! s'exclama Wiss qui se relevait et se remettait de ses émotions.

_Vous pouvez le dire ! haleta Kirk, tout en cherchant le sarcophage des yeux.

Deux autres officiers de Starfleet rejoignirent Wiss, et se déployèrent ensemble dans la soute.

Kirk contourna une pile de caisses, toutes vides. Il y avait un tel capharnaüm dans ce vaisseau… Les maraudeurs devaient patrouiller un long moment, récupérer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, avant d'aller revendre le tout au marché noir… Ce qui était une bonne chose, car cela signifiait que le sarcophage était toujours à bord. Toutefois, Kirk ne voyait pas les choses ainsi, sur le moment… S'il fallait fouiller jusqu'aux conduits d'évacuation pour…

Kirk se faufila entre deux bidons de dilythium, et l'aperçut. Il était là, perdu au milieu des bidons de dilythium, pas tous remplis. Le sarcophage. Et il était grand ouvert, et… vide !

Il se précipita pour l'examiner de plus près. Ce qui ne changea rien, il était bel et bien vide.

_Ça c'est la tuile…, fit remarquer Wiss, qui venait d'arriver à la hauteur de Kirk.

_Oui…, souffla Kirk.

_À toutes les unités, préparez-vous à évacuer…, ordonna Renneir dans les combadges.

Kirk leva les yeux vers le fond de la soute et distingua un autre compartiment. Il pressa le pas dans sa direction, sans même avoir pris le temps de la réflexion.

_Eh ! Il faut évacuer ! On marque le truc-là, puis on y va ! lança Wiss.

Kirk ne répondit pas, et continua son chemin, déterminé.

_Merde ! grogna Wiss qui fit un signe aux autres membre de l'unité et trottina pour rattraper comptez faire quoi ?

_Il y avait quelqu'un dans le sarcophage…, grommela Kirk, jetant des regards partout devant lui.

_Quelqu'un ? éructa Wiss. Vous déconnez ?

Kirk lança un regard de travers à Wiss.

_J'en ai l'air ?

_Ben ça… C'est pas banal…

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Il faut la retrouver.

_Parce qu'en plus c'est une « elle » ?

_De mieux en mieux… Elle est humaine ?

_Ça… En tout cas elle y ressemble beaucoup…

_Elle est jolie ?

Kirk lança un autre regard noir.

Wiss haussa les épaules.

_Allons-y, commanda Kirk.

Ils débouchèrent dans le compartiment qui devait également servir de débarras, et Kirk se demanda dans quelle mesure le vaisseau tout entier était un dépotoir…

_Allez ma belle, soit mignonne, et viens par ici…

Un maraudeur, humain, à la carrure plutôt impressionnante, tentait d'amadouer une jeune femme très légèrement vêtue, à la longue chevelure ébène, aux hanches fines et élancées, et qui devait arriver à l'épaule du grand balèze.

_Fais pas ta mijaurée…, insista l'armoire à glace.

La demoiselle semblait complètement désemparée. Elle jetait des regards anxieux de tous côtés, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur d'un vaisseau spatial. Elle avait de petits mouvements vifs, reculait sans cesse, et crachait parfois en guise de défiance.

_Ma petite chatte, c'est pas comme ça qu'on sera potes…

Kirk se figea, fit signe à Wiss de ne pas bouger. Il attendit que le molosse lui présente son dos, trop occupé à tenter de capturer la jeune fille.

_Allez…, fit le balèze, qui commençait à s'impatienter. On va pas y passer la journée…

_Exact, lança Kirk.

Le molosse n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, Kirk l'avait assommé avec son phaseur, en mode paralysant.

_Celui-là, il demandera pas son reste…, fit remarquer Wiss.

_Exact, fit Kirk en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

Cette dernière recula d'un pas, instinctivement.

_Elle ne va pas être facile à apprivoiser…, commenta Wiss.

_Reculez…, ordonna Kirk

Wiss s'exécuta, tentant d'adopter l'attitude la moins menaçante possible.

_Ne craignez rien…, lança Kirk levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

La femme ne bougea pas, mais demeura ostensiblement crispée.

_Elle ne comprend pas ce que vous dites…, fit remarquer Wiss.

_Cela me semble évident, grinça Kirk.

_Peut-être si vous vous asseyez sur la caisse, là…

Kirk esquissa un mouvement en direction de la caisse, puis se ravisa. Il regarda la jeune fille, et tenta à nouveau de se faire gentleman.

_Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal… Je suis le capitaine James T Kirk, de l'Enterprise… (Kirk s'interrompit, prenant soudainement conscience que ce titre n'avait plus de signification…)

Soudain, la jeune femme se détendit, et devint tout sourire.

_Ah là… y a un truc, observa Wiss.

Kirk se frotta le menton, observant la jeune femme, perplexe. Connaissait-elle son nom ? Si oui, comment ? Le connaissait-elle personnellement ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais connu cette demoiselle… Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Et, ce qui n'avait pas de sens agaçait l'ancien capitaine au plus haut point.

_Venez avec nous, dit Kirk en faisant des signes pour qu'elle les suive.

Docile, la femme se prit au jeu, et rejoignit Kirk et Wiss.

_Elle vous obéit au doigt et à l'œil…

_On dirait.

Wiss soupira.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

_On verra.

_Ah bah, oui, on verra…

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Wiss haussa les épaules.

_Rien, rien…

_On peut, peut-être, se téléporter, non ?

_C'est une idée… même une bonne idée…

_N'est-ce pas ?

Kirk tendit la main vers la jeune femme, l'enjoignant à se rapprocher de lui.

Wiss activa son combadge.

_Trois à téléporter, lança-t-il.

_Prêt, répondit le technicien à bord du vaisseau.

Wiss lança un coup d'œil à Kirk, qui acquiesça.

_Énergie !

Dans la salle de téléportation, le professeur attendait impatiemment le retour de l'équipe d'assaut, et surtout la récupération du sarcophage. Lorsque Kirk et la jeune fille apparurent, il émit un petit hoquet de stupeur…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il.

Kirk se racla la gorge en faisant de légers signes de tête en direction de la fille.

_Professeur, elle pourrait vous comprendre, je crois…

_Me comprendre ? C'est évident, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas… Oh !

_Oui. Cette demoiselle se trouvait dans le sarcophage…

_Oh…, répéta le professeur qui ne contenait qu'à peine son étonnement.

_Restons pas là, dit Wiss, les autres vont bientôt revenir.

_Je suggère que nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille, peut-être le mess des officiers…, proposa le professeur.

_C'est une idée…, approuva Kirk.

_Vous pensez qu'elle comprend vraiment ce que l'on dit ? demanda le professeur tandis qu'ils quittaient tous la salle de téléportation.

_Ou alors son nom lui évoque quelque chose…, intervint Wiss en pointant du pouce Kirk.

_Comment ça ?

_Je lui raconte, ou vous le faites ?

Kirk fit un geste signifiant à la fois son exaspération et son assentiment.

_Ah… dans ce cas… En fait, figurez-vous que lorsque nous nous sommes approchée de la jolie demoiselle, après qu'il se soit présenté… nom, grade, et tout… d'un seul coup, la donzelle change d'attitude du tout au tout. Elle devient tout sucre, tout miel, exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle était une seconde auparavant, du genre chatte effrayée, crachant, grognant…

_Vraiment ?

_Oui professeur ! Comme si elle connaissait son nom à lui… moi, il y a, quoi ?, deux jours, je le connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam…

_Vraiment…

_Puisque je vous le dis…

_Intéressant.

Après avoir emprunté des coursives et des turbolifts, ils arrivèrent au mess des officiers, qui, fort heureusement, était désert.

Kirk s'occupait de la jeune femme qui se laissait volontiers mener à la baguette. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils près du bar. Le professeur se pencha au dessus d'elle.

_Vous comprenez ce que l'on dit ? D'où venez-vous ? Vous étiez en stase dans un…

_Professeur, le coupa Kirk, je doute qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit…

_Elle a bien réagi à votre nom…

_C'était peut-être une simple coïncidence…

_Ou pas…, intervint Wiss.

_Vous avez vous-même daté le sarcophage, professeur, vous trouvez que cette demoiselle a l'âge d'être… je ne sais pas ?

_C'est certain…, grommela le professeur, tout en s'éloignant de la fille.

_Bon d'accord, mais si on ne peut pas lui parler… Comment va-t-on communiquer avec elle ? fit remarquer Wiss.

_Il y a d'autres moyens…, fit Kirk, énigmatique.

_C'est pas vrai, vous faites une obsession ! lança Wiss faussement exaspéré.

_Je ne parle pas de ça…

_Ah…, grogna Wiss légèrement déçu.

_Les Vulcains…

Wiss tapa des mains.

_Bien sûr ! La fusion mentale ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

_Vous avez des Vulcains à bord. Qui saurait faire ça ?

_Il y a des Vulcains…, confirma Wiss. Je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas une pratique courante… enfin, ce n'st plus une pratique courante... un peu désuet, voyez?

_Les préjugés ont la vie dure…, commenta Kirk.

_Surtout chez les Vulcains !

_Il y a bien un membre de l'équipage un peu… disons hors du cadre…

_Un rebelle ? Un Vulcain rebelle ?

Kirk soupira.

_Je sais, ça sonne…

_Faux.

_Si vous voulez. Qui peut le faire ?

_J'ai ma petite idée, mais il faudrait…

_Je vais lui demander, lança le capitaine Torokh qui venait d'entrer dans le mess. Elle est donc réveillée.

Kirk acquiesça.

_Ce n'est pas de notre faute, monsieur, se défendit Wiss.

_Je m'en doutais un peu.

_Les maraudeurs ont…

_Je pense avoir saisi, le coupa Torokh.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé…, intervint Kirk. Maintenant, nous y sommes…

Torokh opina du chef.

_L'équipe est rentrée ? demanda Kirk. (Avec la jeune femme qui focalisait son attention, il en avait oublié le reste de la mission).

_Oui. Ils sont rentrés il y a peu, et ont récupéré ce qu'on nous avait pris… vous leur avez rendu la pareille…

_Il ne faudrait pas que l'on joue à ce petit jeu plus longtemps…

_Nous avons neutralisé leur téléporteur, puis leur distorsion, et informé Starfleet de leur position actuelle. (Torokh appuya sur son combadge). T'karr, venez au mess des officiers s'il vous plaît.

_À vos ordres, capitaine, fit une voix dans le comlink.

_C'est votre homme ? s'enquit Kirk.

_C'est lui. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas rouillé…

_Rouillé ? Espérons-le… oui.

La jeune femme dardait des regards curieux tout autour d'elle sans bouger. Elle devait se douter que quelque chose se tramait, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se disait, mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes, T'karr se présenta au mess, la démarche raide et hautaine d'un Vulcain.

_Capitaine. Puis-je vous être utile ? demanda-t-il.

_Oui. Je crois que vous pratiquez l'art de la fusion mentale, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne pratique plus depuis quelques années, mais mon expérience reste intacte, et je maîtrise effectivement cet art, déclara T'karr froidement.

_Tant mieux.

_On a besoin de vous, intervint Kirk en pointant l'étrangère d'un léger balancement de la tête…

_C'est à dire ?

_Elle ne parle pas notre langue…, lança Wiss comme si cela expliquait tout.

_Il suffit peut-être de l'écouter, et tenter de traduire ce qu'elle dit…

_Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, non plus…, grommela Wiss.

_Lieutenant, pouvez-vous, oui ou non, effectuer une fusion mentale ? s'impatienta Torokh.

_Oui, capitaine. Je me demandais simplement s'il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement…

_Il n'y a pas moyen…, confirma Kirk.

_Dans ce cas…

T'karr s'approcha de la jeune femme que Kirk tentait d'apaiser par des sourires. Elle jeta un regard craintif, mais se laissa faire. Le Vulcain posa ses mains selon le rituel, puis ferma les yeux.

Il inspira profondément.

_Il ne dit rien ? chuchota Kirk.

_Non, plus besoin de ces anciennes litanies…, répondit Torokh, je crois qu'elles ne servaient qu'à se concentrer… un peu comme un mantra…

Kirk acquiesça, puis lorgna sur une chaise de bar, pensant que la manœuvre allait durer un petit moment…

Ce qui aurait pu et aurait dû être le cas. T'karr s'était installé, assis devant la femme, respirant profondément comme pour une longue méditation. Toutefois, au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent des secondes à Kirk, le Vulcain grimaça, fronça les sourcils, grogna, gémit, et, finalement, se releva brusquement, le regard perdu, l'air hagard.

_C'est… ce n'est…

_T'karr, calmez-vous, ordonna Torokh qui saisit le Vulcain par les épaules.

_Non ! Ce… ce n'est pas possible !

_Quoi donc ? s'enquit le professeur, soudain captivé.

_T'karr.

Le Vulcain était blême.

Kirk vint aider Torokh à tenir T'karr qui commençait à s'agiter.

_Allons, vous êtes officier de Starfleet, gronda Torokh, reprenez vous…

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? demanda Kirk, sans le presser.

T'karr jeta un regard terrifié à Kirk, puis, violemment, d'un coup sec du bassin, se dégagea de la prise de Torokh.

Le Vulcain fit deux pas en arrière avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

Alors les visages se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, tout sourire.

_Il ne faut pas fouiller les esprits comme cela… ce n'est pas une chose que l'on fait à la légère…, dit-elle en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, dévoilant ses oreilles pointues.


	13. Chapter 13

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 13.

Une armée.

Des soldats sans âmes… non. Ils avaient une âme… une âme mécanique, positronique.

Des soldats sans chairs à déchirer, sans muscles à sectionner, sans os à briser… un cerveau plus rapide, beaucoup plus rapide…

Des soldats invincibles. Et ils avaient mis le cap sur la Terre.

Gallen était installé dans son fauteuil de commandement, sur la passerelle du vaisseau amiral de sa flotte, le modestement nommé Noonian Soong 1. Bon, le nom était un peu ronflant, mais au moins cela annonçait la couleur. Pas de chichis, pas d'euphémismes, de périphrases, de symboles, de métaphores, juste la vérité crue et claire. Il ne venait pas en gentil diplomate, genre mission de cinq ans pour se faire des amis dans l'univers (quelle mièvrerie !), et l'armée n'était pas une compagnie de robots ménagers ou de braves androïdes aux attitudes socialement décalées et cocasses. Non, c'était une vraie armée, des combattants de tous types, des pilotes de Crabes (chars individuels pour le combat rapproché), des troupes conventionnelles, des snipers, des forces spéciales, reco, etc. Pas seulement. Il y avait aussi des navigateurs, des pilotes pour les vaisseaux, des médecins (pas beaucoup), des ingénieurs… Bref, des équipages cent fois plus compétents que le plus compétent des équipages de Starfleet.

_Monsieur, nous sommes prêts à effectuer le premier bond subspatial.

_C'est noté 21.50. Paré à lancer le compte à rebours…

_Paré, monsieur.

Gallen pianotait sur sa console tactile individuelle et les informations défilaient sur une représentation en trois dimensions autour du fauteuil. La flotte se composait de quatre vaisseaux en tout. Le Noonian Soong 1, le Gallen (oui, évidemment !), le Sun Kimtyke, et le Havlock. Le Noonian Soong 1 étant bien plus gros que les trois autres, il était logique qu'il fut le vaisseau amiral (encore un titre ronflant…). Il y avait bien un Noonian Soong 2, mais sa construction n'ayant pas été achevée à temps, il ne pouvait être inclus dans la flotte. Il rejoindrait le combat plus tard… Gallen l'avait prévu ainsi.

_Les calculs des coordonnées sont vérifiés ? demanda-t-il.

_Oui, monsieur, répondit 21.50.

Bien sûr que les calculs avaient été vérifiés, et ils étaient parfaitement justes… Gallen observa un moment 21.50. Son visage inexpressif à la peau laiteuse inspirait confiance. Il notait, malgré tout, un brin de… de quelque chose d'original, dans son regard. Ou bien était-ce son imagination ?

Ils avaient tous le même visage… Il aurait pu les faire tous différents, mais cela aurait été une perte de temps et d'énergie. De toute façon, ils allaient tous, individuellement, développer des personnalités différentes… Gallen avait veillé à ce que cela soit dans le programme de base. Se construire progressivement en individualité unique, au contact de l'environnement et des autres individualités. Comme un humain, en somme. Oui, mais en beaucoup mieux… et de loin. Eux n'éprouveraient pas d'émotions qu'il ne soit nécessaire d'éprouver, ne se laisseraient ni traumatiser ni submerger par elles… pourront conserver les sentiments positifs, et contrôler les négatifs… Ils seront plus efficaces, aux comportements moins erratiques, moins impulsifs et violents… Avec eux, tout devrait prendre un nouveau départ, un nouveau sens. Ils iraient plus loin dans l'espace, plus loin dans la recherche, et plus loin dans l'amélioration d'eux-même, que l'humanité n'aurait jamais pu le faire… C'était la raison pour laquelle eux seuls devaient supplanter cette humanité si imparfaite, si barbare et violente.

Et Gallen avait même songé à un petit plus… Conscient de sa propre mortalité, et du désir légitime de certains humains de ne pas périr dans cette évolution inévitable, il avait conçu un moyen de transférer la mémoire, les idiosyncrasies cérébrales d'un humain vers un cerveau positronique vierge. L'opération n'avait pas encore été réalisée, et il devait revoir de menus détails, mais cela marcherait… il pourrait transférer un humain dans le corps d'un androïde !

Évidemment, c'était une chose qu'il gardait jalousement secrète. Imaginant sans mal que si les hommes savaient cela possible, ils prendraient brutalement contrôle du processus pour se donner une immortalité immérité. Ces loups sans cesse affamés, infâmes carnassiers et charognards pour certains, auraient l'occasion de perpétrer encore plus de folies… Non, Gallen ne voulait pas de cela. Ce serait abandonner son merveilleux projet entre les mains du diable… Il avait songé à une sécurité… des algorithmes dans la programmation basique empêchant « l'occupant » de céder à l'hubris, la démesure… se prendre pour Dieu…

En fait, rien de plus simple : un contrôle des émotions et de leurs conséquences. Il ne voulait pas non plus de robots froids, rationalisant tout, mais plutôt des êtres dont la conduite ne serait pas dictée par quelque ancienne et profonde peur, ou par quelque recherche vaine d'un plaisir immédiat. Aucun androïde ne deviendrait drogué, aucun ne deviendrait alcoolique, et aucun ne tuerait sans l'absolue nécessité de tuer. N'était-ce pas beau ? N'était-ce pas ce à quoi devait aspirer l'humain depuis toujours ? Et surtout, aucun androïde n'aurait un ego plus gonflé qu'une voile par grand vent, se croyant mieux que la masse, plus important, si incroyablement unique qu'il méritait un infini respect… la base d'un individualisme poussé à l'extrême qui conduisait les hommes à voir des mérites là où il n'y avait rien d'autre que la banalité et une affligeante médiocrité.

Et puis, les androïdes ne se mentiraient pas à eux-même, se berçant d'illusions commodes pour occulter des faiblesses qui, en fait pour la plupart, étaient anodines. L'homme nouveau… le surhomme… pas parce qu'il était dans un corps plus puissant, mais parce qu'il se libérait de son animalité brutale et rétrograde.

_Vous avez relayé l'ordre ?

_Oui, monsieur, répondit 21.50.

_Prêt pour le premier bond…

Gallen avait imaginé ce stratagème, non sans l'aide d'un de ses assistants androïdes (il fallait l'avouer), afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Starfleet. L'espace de la Fédération étant largement fréquenté et étroitement surveillé, il était inutile de prendre une route directe, droit au milieu des routes commerciales, en se montrant belliqueux trop tôt… Gallen ne voulait pas que Starfleet s'organise et envoie une gigantesque armada pour le contrer. Non qu'il pensait être mis en défaut (un seul de ses vaisseaux anéantirait sans problème dix de Starfleet), mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque…

Alors, ils allaient faire plusieurs bonds successifs vers des zones de l'espace où la détection était perturbée par les objets stellaire, puis entreraient dans le système solaire pour foncer droit sur la Terre.

_Prêt, répondit 21.50.

Vingt-huit sauts successifs en tout. À proximité de nébuleuses, de planètes gazeuses avec des émissions de particules alpha, de naines rouges à rayonnement gamma, et même (bond difficile à négocier) d'un trou noir. Le tout, en évitant soigneusement les routes commerciales bondées, et les espaces de la Fédération, ou ceux d'espèces aux traditions peu diplomatiques comme les Klingons. En fait, la flotte de Gallen ferait seulement deux bonds dans l'espace de la Fédération. Et, malgré cela, il faudrait employer toutes les ruses et les contre-mesures électroniques possibles pour ne pas apparaître sur les détecteurs. La station lunaire aurait tôt fait de les détecter dès qu'ils seraient dans le système solaire, mais cela n'aurait, alors, plus aucune importance. Les vaisseaux de Starfleet n'auront pas le temps de réagir convenablement… et la partie serait gagnée…

Gallen observa les androïdes qui s'affairaient, chacun à son poste, dans la passerelle. Il appréciait tout particulièrement 20.08, spécialiste en communications qui avait un humour involontaire très pince sans rire… Mais aussi 24.11, le scientifique, le logicien, celui qui prenait toujours deux minutes pour analyser une question, même simple, avant de répondre. Bon, 24.11 pouvait s'avérer parfois être… eh bien, très agaçant… mais cela valait le coup de l'écouter… Enfin lorsqu'il ne discourait pas pendant des heures sur la procédure d'un raisonnement logique…

Il faudrait leur trouver des noms… Oui ! Parce que les désignations par matricules n'étaient pas vraiment… comment dire ? Humain ? Ils gardaient quelque chose du robot sans âme… ce qui était fondamentalement faux…

Des noms, oui… mais pas idiots… pas des noms monosyllabiques, ou disyllabiques… Peut-être faudra-t-il les laisser choisir… Peut-être auront-ils à choisir… Ils allaient devenir une civilisation, fonder un nouvel avenir…

_Sur mon ordre. Commencez les bonds, lança Gallen.

_Commencez les bonds, relaya 21.50. Début des bonds.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, Gallen eut un imperceptible mouvement pour s'accrocher aux accoudoirs, mais le bâtiment fut à peine secoué d'un léger soubresaut. Les champs de distorsion subspatiaux entourèrent les vaisseaux d'une bulle de sous-espace, et comme si un démiurge invisible avait d'un petit coup de main changé le paysage, l'environnement immédiat changea. Les moteurs à plasma ronronnaient. Les colonnes de convection grésillaient à peine. Les bobines de distorsion ne surchauffaient pas, et le plasma était contrôlé.

Le premier bond venait d'être accompli. Et le Noonian Soong 1 n'avait pas tremblé.

_Premier bond effectué, nota 21.50. Paré pour second bond dans… huit secondes…

_La matrice ? s'enquit Gallen.

_Opérationnelle à 100 %, monsieur.

_Algorithmes et rétrocontrôles ?

_En cours…

_Moteurs ?

_Parfaitement opérationnels, répondit 21.50, en laissant courir ses doigts avec dextérité et une grande rapidité sur sa console tactile.

Gallen se détendit. Tout se passait bien.

_Second bond, ordonna-t-il.

_Second bond, relaya 21.50. Compte à rebours.

_Allez-y.

_3… 2… 1…

Le vaisseau ne trembla pas. L'environnement spatial changea. Une nébuleuse.

_Rapports…

21.50 recueillit toutes les informations par tranche, et même directement en ayant accès aux détecteurs interne de la chambre intermix.

_Moteurs opérationnels 100 %, systèmes opérationnels à 100 %, algorithmes en cours… Tout est bon, monsieur… Nous pouvons passer au troisième bond…

_Détecteurs longue portée ?

_Rien, monsieur.

_Bien. (Cela ne rassurait pas Gallen pour autant, mais était tout de même encourageant. À moins que…). Paré pour troisième bond…

21.50 pianota rapidement.

_Paré pour troisième bond…

_Parfait. On y va.

_Troisième bond, relaya 21.50.

Le compte à rebours passé, le vaisseau accomplit encore une fois le bond sans le moindre problème.

_Détection longue portée? s'inquiéta Gallen.

_Aucune détection non identifiée, monsieur.

Forcément, pensa Gallen, la flotte ne restait pas suffisamment longtemps sur place pour être détectée. La seule façon d'être découvert était le coup de malchance : tomber par hasard sur un de ces navires d'exploration de la Fédération… Le bougre aurait à cœur de bien faire et enverrait immédiatement un message signalant la présence de quatre vaisseaux de combat inconnus dans un espace censé être neutre… Ce qui ne pouvait alors signifier qu'une seule chose, une attaque… Et même si Gallen donnait l'ordre d'abattre ledit vaisseau d'exploration, cela ne servirait à rien…

C'était l'impondérable qu'il ne voulait surtout pas affronter.

_Quatrième bond, annonça 21.50.

_Poursuivez…

Le Noonian Soong 1 s'ébranla légèrement sous l'effet de la puissance du champ subspatial, puis l'environnement changea une nouvelle fois. Ils se retrouvèrent près d'une géante gazeuse qui faisait deux fois la taille de la Terre.

Les bonds cinq, six, sept et huit se déroulèrent sans encombre.

_Bond numéro neuf, lança 21.50 sans modification dans l'intonation de sa voix.

_Neuvième bond, commanda Gallen une fois de plus.

Le champs entoura les quatre bâtiments, pliant et déformant l'espace conventionnel, puis la géante gazeuse disparue.

Aussitôt des alarmes retentirent, assourdissantes.

Gallen se dressa dans son fauteuil.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_L'analyse est en cours, monsieur.

_Estimation ?

_Il semblerait que le champ de distorsion subspatial se soit effondré…

Cela n'augurait rien de bon… Si le champ spatial s'était effondré cela pouvait signifier que les moteurs à distorsion avaient un gros problème. lequel, ça c'était la question à un million de crédit… Ou bien, cela pouvait simplement signifier qu'un relais était défectueux et qu'il y avait eu une surcharge… rien d'irréparable… À moins que… À moins que cela ne soit une fuite de plasma… une toute petite, parce que si cela avait été une énorme fuite, tous les systèmes du vaisseau flancheraient les uns après les autres.

_La cause ? demanda Gallen.

Réflexion faite, la fuite de plasma serait probablement la pire des situations…

_En cours d'examen.

_Les taux de croissance ? Niveau du plasma ?

_Pas de fuite, monsieur, répondit 21.50, devançant les pensées de Gallen.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

_Même situation pour les autres vaisseaux ?

_Non, monsieur. (21.50 recevait des informations de toutes les sections du vaisseau et de tous les chefs de poste. Il analysait le tout à une vitesse qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu atteindre). D'après l'ingénieur en chef, il s'agirait d'un relais défectueux dans la section 11. Une surcharge… heureusement, le champ s'est effondré en fin de bond supraluminique.

_Des dégâts sur la coque ?

_Non. Les boucliers ont perdu de la puissance, mais rien de plus. Ils sont à 87 %.

_87 % c'est encore largement suffisant.

_Oui, monsieur.

_Conclusions ?

_Je suis d'accord avec l'ingénieur en chef… Toutes les analyses convergent.

_Bien. Communiquez notre situation à la flotte. Et repartons.

_Le problème est réglé. Une dérivation a été faite.

Gallen acquiesça. Ce devait être le petit bémol de la mission.

Il soupira doucement, et se détendit.

_Continuons les bonds.

_Oui, monsieur, acquiesça 21.50. Bond numéro 10, paré.

Tout ne pouvait se passer parfaitement bien. La possibilité d'un accroc pesait toujours sur ce genre de… mission. Toutefois, il n'y avait là rien de handicapant, et la situation était sous contrôle. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

_Procédez au bond numéro 10, ordonna Gallen.

Les quatre vaisseaux, de concert, franchirent le subespace pour se retrouver à des millions d'années-lumières de leur position. Une fois encore, dans la nuit spatiale, les objets stellaires qui les entouraient changèrent. Deux planètes, une naine rouge… un petit système à étoile instable, inhabité…

_Rapport.

_Toutes les tranches, opérationnelles, déclara 21.50, après avoir collecté les rapports des différentes sections du vaisseau, à commencer, bien évidemment par la propulsion. La dérivation est 100 % efficace.

_Excellent, s'enthousiasma Gallen. Vraiment excellent… Préparez le onzième bond.

_Onzième bond, confirma 21.50 après avoir relayé les données des trois bâtiments.

Les vaisseaux effectuèrent le onzième bond sans difficulté technique.

Les alarmes retentirent dès que l'espace conventionnel fut rétabli.

_Alerte proximité ! déclara 31.16 aux communications.

_Je l'ai sur ma console, accorda 21.50.

Gallen se crispa, et retint son souffle.

_Affichez… Je veux une image sur…

L'holoécran de son fauteuil afficha l'image d'un vaisseau étranger.

Là, sous ses yeux, sous la forme d'un énorme engin presque circulaire, se tenait son pire cauchemar. Si Starfleet apprenait l'arrivée imminente de la flotte d'invasion des androïdes… Gallen voulait changer les choses, oui, mais progressivement, en douceur… Bien sûr qu'il imposerait aux hommes ses lois, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour les brusquer, les violenter. Ils seraient certes soumis, sans être pour autant totalement inféodés. En revanche si les humains résistaient d'emblée… ce serait inévitable… la guerre…

Il y aurait des pertes. Des morts. Des dégâts…

_Bloquez les communications ! ordonna-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

_Effectué, répondit 31.16.

_Quelque chose est passé ?

_Pas selon nos détecteurs…

_Le vaisseau ne manœuvre pas, nota 21.50.

Oui. Gallen l'avait remarqué. Le vaisseau étranger ne bougeait pas. S'il avait eu des intentions belliqueuses, il aurait déjà viré pour se retrouver dans le relèvement le plus proche…

_Armement ? s'enquit Gallen (chose qu'il aurait dû demander depuis quelques secondes déjà, s'il n'avait l'esprit préoccupé…).

_Sept batteries phaseurs. Pas de tubes lance-torpilles visibles…, détailla 21.50.

Sept batteries… ce n'était pas bien lourd… pas de torpilles… le combat était inégal. Gallen avait largement l'avantage…

_Boucliers ?

_Boucliers multiphases, à modulation de champ. Ils doivent puiser sur le moteur à distorsion, fit 21.50.

Performants…

_Sont-ils activés ?

_Non, monsieur.

_Base de données ? Quelle classe ?

_J'ai lancé une recherche… rien, pour le moment. En cours d'analyse…

Les boucliers baissés, l'armement inactif, pas de manœuvre d'évasion… Ou ce vaisseau était un vaisseau fantôme, ou son commandant était fou. Il avait dû détecter la présence du Noonian Soong 1, au moins… Il avait dû scanner ses…

_Des scans ? demanda Gallen brusquement.

_Aucun, répondit l'officier communication.

_Aucun, confirma 21.50.

_Aucun scan ? s'étonna Gallen.

_Correct.

_Il y a de la vie à bord au moins ?

_Trois scans effectués, oui, il y a bien un équipage complet, monsieur, répondit 21.50.

Ce n'est pas possible… pensa Gallen. Que faisaient-ils ? Que croyaient-ils ? Ils représentaient un danger trop grand… un risque que Gallen ne voulait pas prendre… et cela ne pouvait finir que d'une seule façon…

Que croyaient-ils ?

Peut-être pensaient-ils avoir affaire à des vaisseaux diplomatiques… ou des vaisseaux d'exploration…

_Manœuvre d'attaque, ordonna Gallen.

_Monsieur, l'analyse est terminée. Toute la base de données a été passée en revue…

_Bien. De quelle classe s'agit-il ?

_Ce n'est pas un vaisseau de Starfleet. Il ne correspond à aucun bâtiment connu.

_Mais alors d'où vient-il ? Et que fait-il dans le coin ?

_Selon mes déductions, c'est un vaisseau de recherches scientifiques en mission d'étude…

_Possible…, accorda Gallen. À qui appartient-il ?

_Si je peux prendre un peu de temps, je trouverai… probablement une civilisation en cours d'évolution…

_Oui, ou bien une de ces petites civilisations tout juste entrée dans l'ère distorsion, à peine intégrée à la Fédération… Le problème est qu'on n'a pas le temps de tergiverser… nous avons encore des bonds à effectuer…

_Oui, monsieur.

Gallen était songeur. Ce vaisseau inconnu n'était probablement pas une menace, peut-être même n'enverrait-il jamais aucun message, considérant la flotte de Gallen comme une flotte de vaisseaux de croisière… des touristes explorant les merveilles de l'univers… Mais pouvait-il prendre ce risque ?

Ce serait un massacre… Des équipages de Starfleet, armés jusqu'aux dents… oui. Mais là, ils n'avaient même pas de quoi combattre un cargo de dilythium… Des scientifiques examinant de la poussière d'étoile… si mortel.

Il ne pouvait pas risquer la mission…

_Quels sont les ordres ? demanda 21.50.

… La mission de renouveau… une humanité meilleure… la renaissance… Un massacre… pouvait-il seulement y penser ? Seulement l'envisager… mais si un seul de ces gentils scientifiques envoyait un message, un tout petit…

_Monsieur ? insista 21.50.

… Un massacre… nécessaire.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait donner l'ordre… et il devait assumer… porter le poids de cette folie sur les épaules… mais le changement… Le changement se fait parfois dans le sang et les flammes.

_Manœuvre d'attaque, ordonna Gallen.

_Manœuvre d'attaque, relaya 21.50.

_Détruisez ce vaisseau.

_Oui, monsieur.

21.50. n'avait pas discuté l'ordre. Non parce qu'il obéissait les yeux fermés, comme une machine sans âme, mais parce qu'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de la situation. Il comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix… Aurait-il lui aussi à en assumer les conséquences ?

_Le Noonian Soong 1 uniquement. Que les autres préparent le prochain bond.

_Calculs en cours.

_Torpilles et phaseurs.

Le Noonian Soong 1 fonça droit sur le vaisseau étranger. Il tourna autour comme un requin autour de sa proie, le harcelant de tirs de phaseurs. Le bouclier du vaisseau avait beau être performant, moduler ses fréquences pour s'adapter aux chocs des tirs lasers, il ne tint pas longtemps.

_Quatre torpilles, fit 21.50.

Gallen acquiesça.

_Finissons-en.

Les quatre torpilles traversèrent l'espace entre les deux vaisseaux en quelques secondes. Sans boucliers, il n'y avait aucune défense. La coque ne pouvait encaisser une telle charge.

Les deux premières déchirèrent la coque comme du papier, endommageant des zones non vitales, quartiers d'habitation et laboratoires. La troisième atteignit les moteurs à distorsion. La quatrième toucha la chambre intermix, et le plasma…

Gallen ne vit pas le vaisseau réduit à une gigantesque boule de feu, de métal en fusion, et finalement en miettes éparpillées dans l'espace si froid et silencieux.

Le Noonian Soong 1 avait effectué le bond subspatial, continuant sa route vers son unique objectif, la Terre.

Temple de Surack, Vulcain.

Il n'était jamais venu. Pas une seule fois.

C'était plutôt étrange, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre. De toute façon, dans la capitale, le temple de Surack était bien plus un monument historique qu'un édifice religieux. On n'y officiait guère plus que pour les touristes. Et, de la même façon, l'idée de religion aurait titillé le sens des conventions de ce cher Surack.

La logique… La logique n'était pas une religion… Oh, et, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une religion ? Des rites ? Des croyances ? Et pourquoi pas la logique ?…

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens… ou plutôt si… une ironie.

_Pourquoi ici ? demanda Ertack.

Son interlocuteur n'était pas du genre commode. Pas un de ces Vulcains de la haute bourgeoisie qui se donnait des grands airs. Non, il avait un mélange du parvenu policé, du soldat qui en avait vu bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et du serpent sournois, intelligent, qui cachait très bien son jeu. Et il ne fallait pas moins que tout cela pour faire ce qu'il était, le chef des services de renseignements Vulcains.

_Ne vous tracassez pas…, répondit-il laconiquement.

_Je ne peux être vu…

_En ma compagnie ? Personne ne sait qui je suis… il semblerait que vos émotions ne soient pas totalement soumises… Peut-être devriez-vous...

Ertack leva la main.

_Bien, bien…

_Je comprends vos interrogations. N'est-ce pas le lieu idéal ? L'hypocrisie à la vulcaine… un temple…

Ertack dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

_Que voulez-vous ?

_Savez-vous que des temples, certains comme celui-ci, ont été jadis utilisés comme centre de surveillance… Nous avions un réseau si étendu… Personne ne pouvait bouger une oreille dans l'univers sans que Vulcain ne le sache… Les services de renseignements n'avaient aucun mal à… (Il soupira). Laissons cela… (Le chef des services de renseignement marqua une pause. Il observa un prêtre allumer quelques bougies). Vous n'êtes pas idiot…

Ertack hocha la tête froidement.

_Moins qu'un grand nombre de gens, plus qu'une part de la population…

_C'est une réponse de politicien.

_Je suis un politicien.

_Évidemment. Vous êtes un politicien…

_Que voulez-vous ?

_Comme je l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas idiot. Et, selon mes informations, vous êtes même le moins idiot de tous… Vous avez manœuvré votre carrière de façon très adroite… sans faire de remous, sans heurter aucune sensibilité… ce qui, en politique, n'est jamais simple. Vous avez fait profil bas, et on vous a nommé à ce poste… Il y avait d'autres candidats… des candidats que l'académie voulait voir à votre place…

_Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_Quelque chose est en train de se passer… je le sens… dans l'ombre, des forces font… On agit dans le plus grand secret, et le monde va changer. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

_Allons, ne jouez pas les faux-fuyant avec moi… Je vous sais suffisamment intelligent pour choisir vos combats, éviter les ennuis, et manipuler votre petit monde… Vous avez vu ce qu'il se passe… vous aussi vous pressentez… Ah ! Je ne sais même pas quoi… et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir…

Ertack baissa la tête. Il comprenait pourquoi cet homme était le chef des services secrets. Il n'avait absolument rien du va-t-en-guerre militaire un peu rustre…

_Oui, je…, bredouilla Ertack.

_Vous dites ?

_Je suis… Vous avez raison, je pressens quelque chose…, avoua-t-il.

_Oui… bien sûr. Avez-vous une idée plus précise ?

Ertack secoua la tête.

_Ces terroristes… le prophète…

_Oui ?

_Tout cela ne colle pas… il y a aussi la Fédération…

_Elle s'est considérablement affaiblie ces dernières années, n'est-ce pas ?

Ertack hocha lentement la tête.

_Affaiblie…, murmura-t-il.

_Il y a des dissidences… Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est mon travail de savoir ce genre de chose… Un groupe de contestataires, au sein même du gouvernement vulcain… des politiciens qui ne veulent plus de cette Fédération moribonde… Comment les blâmer ? Je les comprends…

_Venez en au fait. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Le chef des services de renseignement inspira profondément. Il ne se départissait pas d'un petit sourire poli qui, à la longue, agaçait.

_Ce que j'attends de vous… Eh bien, un peu d'aide… tout simplement.

_Ne tournez pas autour du pot… Dites-moi franchement ce que vous voulez…

_Vous êtes direct. Une qualité rare chez… eh bien, chez un politicien…

_Je ne suis pas comme les autres.

_Je sais… Soit ! Je vais aller droit au but, monsieur l'ambassadeur. Vous êtes nommé pour un poste de cinq ans sur Terre. Plus précisément à Genève, siège des instances du pouvoir de la Fédération…

_Ce n'est pas un secret…

_Bien sûr que non. Vous serez proche de nombreux… hauts dignitaires de la Fédération.

_Je ne suis pas l'ambassadeur officiel de Vulcain, se défendit Ertack.

_Non, non. Mais connaissant votre habileté et votre discrétion, je ne doute pas que vous saurez vous faire des amis… de bons amis… et cela, très rapidement. Je vous demande simplement de tendre l'oreille… guère plus.

_Vous me demandez d'espionner pour vous. Moi, ambassadeur… N'avez-vous pas des espions éparpillés dans l'espace ? Des espions dans nos propres ambassades et consulats ? Et je gagerais que vous en avez aussi dans les ambassades étrangères… même chez les Klingons…

Le chef du renseignement se laissa légèrement glisser sur le banc en bois.

_Certes, certes… il faut bien avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout… Mais je n'ai personne qui soit aussi près du pouvoir… ni personne de votre acabit.

_C'est dommage.

_Je ne vous demande pas d'espionner… Je n'exigerais pas des choses fantasques comme de pirater des données secrètes… non, rien de cela. Je veux juste que vous soyez attentif, et que vous me parliez de ce que vous voyez... et de ce que vous ressentez...

_Un ambassadeur… je ne puis…, se plaignit Ertack.

_Vous pouvez parfaitement, mon ami. Et vous le ferez. Parce que vous savez, comme moi, qu'une chose se prépare, dans l'ombre, et que nous ne pouvons attendre que l'orage éclate…

Ertack dut reconnaître, à part lui, que le chef des services secrets avait raison. Il avait, depuis quelques temps, un très mauvais pressentiment, mais comme les Vulcains repoussaient tout ce qui n'était pas logique, ou bien tout ce qui était de l'ordre de l'émotionnel, il se disait que ce devait être l'effet de la fatigue, avec ces changements en perspective…

_Il y a…

_Oui ?

_Ce n'est peut-être rien…

_Monsieur l'ambassadeur, ce n'est jamais rien… Parlez…

_Ce prophète… les cellules terroristes… je n'y crois pas…

_Comment cela ?

_Cela sonne… faux.

_Vous voulez dire que ce ne sont pas des terroristes fanatiques ?

_Si, pour la plupart si… Mais le prophète… je crois qu'il y a autre chose derrière…

_Intéressant… quoi donc ?

_Je ne sais pas exactement, reconnut Ertack. Peut-être… non.

_La Fédération ?

_Je n'ai rien dit de tel, se défendit Ertack.

Le chef des services secrets vulcain se leva en soufflant.

_Ah, je me fais vieux… Non, mon ami, vous n'avez rien dit de tel… Après tout, n'est-ce pas… logique ? D'où sort-il ce prophète ? Et ces vieilles rengaines religieuses ? Un discours cousu de fil blanc, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, on est en droit de se demander ce qui se cache dans l'ombre… qui tient la marionnette ?

_Et qui serait le plus à même de l'agiter…

_Nous ferons du bon travail…

_Ai-je le choix ?

_Monsieur l'ambassadeur, vous n'êtes pas un espion… mais, c'est exact, vous n'avez pas le choix.

_C'est ce que je pensais.

Le chef des services de renseignements s'apprêta à quitter le temple.

_N'oubliez pas les enjeux de tout cela. Ils dépassent de loin les simples histoires de politique.

Ertack acquiesça silencieusement et le regarda s'éloigner lentement, comme un vieil homme venu se recueillir. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était le Vulcain le plus retord et le plus craint de tous… Y compris de ces pontifiants scientifiques de l'académie…

De toute façon, la mission ne contrevenait en rien à ses intentions.

Ertack se leva, à son tour.

Oui, quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre… quelque chose qui allait bouleverser l'univers…


	14. Chapter 14

Star trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 14.

Services de renseignements de Starfleet, San Francisco, Terre :

L'amiral Ioruta tenait son pad d'une main et regardait le lieutenant Gaynes, médusée.

_C'est une plaisanterie ?

_Non, madame. On a reçu ce message il y a quelques minutes à peine…

_Authentification ?

_Confirmée, capitaine Torokh… Nous avons reçu son code personnel. Je pense qu'il a envoyé la missive lui-même.

_Oui, c'est évident…

Gaynes restait droit, presque au garde-à-vous.

_Il n'a pas fait envoyer le message par…

_Il fait mention du sarcophage…

_Oui, madame.

_Mais pas de ce qu'il contient…

_Non, madame…

_Sait-il ? fit l'amiral Ioruta plus pour elle-même que comme une vraie interrogation.

_Pardon, c'est une question ?

_Non… non, je réfléchissais…

_Que devons-nous… que doit-on faire ?

Elle soupira.

_Vous savez depuis combien de temps ce secret est gardé ?

Gaynes fit non de la tête.

_Bien sûr que non… Je suis certaine que vous ne saviez même pas qu'il y avait un secret de ce genre…

Gaynes haussa les épaules.

_Oui… oui, continua Ioruta. Je suis en poste depuis… quoi ? huit ans… et je ne connais ce… pfff, deux ans à peine… Il a fallu que je fasse mes preuves. Les services secrets de Starfleet… il y a des secrets… des secrets dans les secrets, certains secrets ont des secrets… Vous n'imaginez pas.

_Non, madame.

_Ce secret là… il n'y a pas grand monde qui le connaisse… Il n'y a même pas grand monde qui sache simplement qu'il existe…

_Vous êtes responsable du département action…

_C'était inévitable…

_Que faisons-nous ? Nous ignorons le message ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

_Certainement pas.

_Vous savez ce qu'il y a dans le sarcophage n'est-ce pas ?

_Oh que oui…

_Un danger ? Une arme ?

_Je ne suis pas encline à utiliser un vocabulaire… disons, fleuri. Mais dans ce cas, on peut dire que ce qu'il y a dans le sarcophage, ce sont des… emmerdements.

_Carrément… Alors on est dans la merde…

_On peut dire ça…

_Du coup, je peux m'asseoir ?

Ioruta fit un geste de la main droite désignant l'un des fauteuils devant son bureau.

_Ne vous privez pas…

Gaynes s'assit.

_Bon, vous allez pouvoir me dire de quoi il s'agit.

Ioruta fit le moue.

_Je ne crois pas.

_Il vous faut quelqu'un de confiance.

_Certes, cela n'implique pas pour autant que je doive vous mettre dans le secret.

_Le secret des dieux…

_C'est exact.

_Alors qu'est-ce que je peux savoir ? Le sarcophage ? D'où vient-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Non, ça je ne peux pas le savoir.

Ioruta resta de marbre.

_Ne répondez pas, poursuivit Gaynes. Peut-être pourrais-je connaître les implications de…

_Où sont-ils ? coupa Ioruta qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme en écoutant les tergiversations du lieutenant.

_Qui donc ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

_Oh ! Secteur 51.

_On a qui dans ce secteur ?

Gaynes pianota sur son pad.

_Mmmmh. Dans le secteur… personne.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais aimé entendre…

_Nous avons bien une mission de recherche scientifique… Ah, non, pardon, ce sont des pèlerins qui font le tour d'une nébuleuse…

Ioruta le fusilla du regard.

_Les vaisseaux les plus proches ?

_Je suis dessus… Ah, voilà ! Ce n'est pas si loin que ça…

_Ne me faites pas languir…

_Oui… euh… alors, nous avons le Yamada, le Bourbaki, et le… une seconde… Oui ! Le Burnham.

_Le Burnham ?

_Oui, madame… il n'est pas le plus près mais…

_Le Burnham est l'un de nos meilleurs vaisseaux…

_Vous voulez un descriptif ?… classe Dunkelosteus, huit batteries…

_Lieutenant, coupa Ioruta. Vous pensez que je ne connais pas les spécifications de ces…

_Le Yamada, plus rapide, classe Déinonicus… Oh ? Oui, bien évidemment… inutile de faire le descriptif complet…

_Très aimable…

Ioruta, qui d'ordinaire était d'une telle impassibilité qu'on se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque gêne vulcain planqué dans le fin fond de son patrimoine génétique, laissa transparaître une pointe d'agacement.

_Toutes mes excuses, madame… euh, Amiral, je veux dire…

_En combien de temps peuvent-ils être sur zone ?

_Le premier sur place serait le Yamada, en… cinq heures, environ. Le suivant serait le Bourbaki, en six heures…

_Le Burnham ?

_Il est plus loin…

_J'avais cru comprendre…

_Douze heures.

_Une demi-journée ? Ce n'est pas… vos estimations se basent sur Warp 10 ?

_Non, Warp 8… on évite de surcharger les moteurs.

_En poussant les moteurs ? Warp 9… voire 10 ?

_Neuf plutôt… disons… environ huit heures…

_Oui… nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…

_Si vous me disiez…

_Si je vous disais, je devrais très certainement vous tuer…

Gaynes émit un petit rire nerveux, qu'il interrompit immédiatement après avoir constaté que Ioruta n'avait exprimé aucune espèce d'émotion.

_Je leur envoie un message…

_C'est évident. Vous l'enverrez en top priorité 1, pour nos bâtiments. Répondez ceci au Reliant : « Retour sur Terre immédiat – Escorte de soutien en route – sécurisez colis – Starfleet top priorité 1. »

_Autre chose ?

_Non.(Ioruta griffonna quelques ordres sur un petit bout de papier qu'elle donna à Gaynes). Transmettez ceci à nos vaisseaux.

_Bien, madame.

Gaynes se leva, salua et quitta la pièce.

_Espérons que tout se passe bien…, soupira l'amiral qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire…

Bureau du représentant Curney, Genève, Terre :

_Nous avons de nouvelles informations, monsieur, annonça Zaortk.

Le bureau de Curney était vaste, mais vide. Un bureau blanc, un siège mieux équipé que ceux des commandants de vaisseau spatial, et deux fauteuils en cuir blanc (pour les invités), étaient tout ce qui constituait l'ameublement de la pièce. Même le bureau n'affichait aucune photo, aucun post-it, aucune pile de papier, aucun pot à crayons, pas même un écran de contrôle au design novateur. Pour peu, on aurait pu croire que personne n'occupait l'endroit.

_Ne me faites pas attendre… de quoi s'agit-il ?

_Un vaisseau, le… Reliant, a envoyé un message crypté à Starfleet…

_Et nous l'avons intercepté…

_Évidemment. Le cryptage était simple… enfin, pour nous… Starfleet n'a vraiment pas la moindre idée de…

_Oui, oui, l'interrompit Curney. Que disait le message ?

_Le Reliant a… comment dire cela ? Le Reliant a récupéré deux paquets… oui, deux paquets cadeau.

_Très bien.

_Le premier est un sarcophage. Personne ne sait d'où il vient, ni ce qu'il contient…

Curney fit un geste de dépit.

_Ennuyeux.

_Le second est un certain… euh… une seconde, j'ai le nom là… Un certain capitaine Kirk. James T Kirk.

Curney se figea. Les muscles tendus, crispé comme si le diable venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

_Kirk…, souffla-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

_Vous le connaissez ?

_Si on veut…

_Alors vous ne le connaissez pas…

_Pas personnellement… de… réputation pourrait-on dire.

_C'est un ennui ?

_Un ennui ? Peut-être… une épine dans le pied… je ne sais pas…

_Faut-il le tuer ?

Curney se cala dans son fauteuil et joignit ses doigts devant lui.

_Quelle a été la réponse de Starfleet ?

Zaortk pianota sur son pad.

_Euh… la réponse de… Starfleet…

_Oui, c'était ma question…

_En fait… euh…

_Vous n'avez pas intercepté ces missives ?

_Si ! Si ! Seulement…

_Seulement…

_Nous ne les avons pas décryptés. (Zaortk tentait de garder contenance, mais n'en menait pas large).

_Ah. Vous moquiez la faiblesse de Starfleet…

Zaortk acquiesça.

_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

_Je n'en doute pas. Que savez-vous ?

_Ils ont contacté trois vaisseaux…

_Lesquels ?

_Oui… Le Yamada, le Bourbaki et le Burnham…

_Le Burnham ? s'étonna Curney.

_Il est plus loin que les autres, et ne rejoindra la formation qu'en dernier…

_C'est le mieux armé de la flotte…

_Notre plus gros ?

_Non… le mieux armé, répéta Curney pensivement. Cela signifierait que…

_Qu'ils veulent détruire le Reliant… non ?

Curney sourit.

_Intéressant…

_Vraiment ?

_Que dites-vous ?

_Vous croyez qu'ils vont détruire le…

_Oh, non. Je pense qu'ils vont escorter le navire en toute discrétion et…

_Oui ?

Curney se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée de son bureau qui donnait sur la ville de Genève. Il n'avait pas une belle vue sur le jet d'eau, mais l'architecture cossue des anciennes bâtisses le satisfaisait… Et puis, s'il voulait une vue, il fallait aller dans l'espace…

_Nous allons donner un coup de pouce au destin…

_Vous voulez que Starfleet abatte le Reliant ?

_Bien sûr que non ! contactez Ioruta. Transmettez un message simple.

_Pas trop sinon ils ne comprendront pas la subtilité…

_Vrai… (Curney se retint d'éclater de rire… mais un rire qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à un vétéran Klingon…).

_Je suis à vos ordres.

_Bien… transmettez ceci : « De Curney, conseiller auprès du président de la Fédération. Il y a des secrets qui ne peuvent être éventés. »

Zaortk pianota sur son pad et enregistra le message.

_Lapidaire, et clair, commenta-t-il.

_Oui. Maintenant, allez. Et venez me rapporter le moindre changement.

Zaortk fit un bref signe de tête, puis s'éclipsa rapidement.

Curney restait à admirer les toits de la ville, songeur.

_Kirk…, murmura-t-il.

Ainsi les rumeurs disaient vraies… Des rumeurs si vieilles… Certains les moquaient, d'autres les ignoraient, et d'autres encore…

Le capitaine James T Kirk, commandant de l'Enterprise. Un vaisseau mythique… un équipage mythique… Officiellement, le vaisseau avait été perdu dans le Nexus… avec son capitaine… Mais Curney connaissait les dossiers classés de Starfleet… et même ceux que Starfleet ne connaissaient pas… Il y avait… il y avait des secrets, et des secrets dans les secrets.

Pas un seul capitaine, depuis des siècles, ne savait que l'Enterprise n'avait pas disparu lors de la rencontre avec le Nexus. Pas même les autres capitaines des autres Enterprise.

Kirk… Ce nom sonnait comme une menace. Il résonnait du fond des âges comme un challenge…

Si Curney voulait changer les choses, manipuler les événements, il lui faudrait affronter cet adversaire inattendu… un adversaire à sa mesure…

Ce n'était pas prévu, et cela le contrariait. Toutefois, en même temps, il sentait une pointe d'excitation aiguiser son esprit.

Kirk ne savait pas quel jeu se jouait… et le jeu avait déjà commencé…

Reliant ECCS 227. En route pour la Terre.

_C'est tout ce que Starfleet répond ? s'étonna Kirk.

L'officier de communication haussa les épaules.

_Moi j'ai transmis. C'était en crypté, priorité 1.

Torokh était assis dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur son abdomen, l'air songeur. Après avoir décrypté, avec ses codes de sécurité personnels, et lu le message, il avait fait venir Kirk. Non qu'il estimait devoir lui rendre des comptes, mais… il pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et l'ancien capitaine, s'il était de son côté, pourrait s'avérer être un atout important. D'ailleurs des murmures parcouraient déjà tout le vaisseau, et l'on racontait comment il avait tenu tête à ces maraudeurs, allant jusqu'à leur reprendre ce qu'ils avaient volé… On parlait de héros…

_C'est l'aspect lapidaire du message qui vous dérange ? lança Torokh.

_Lapidaire ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… « Escorte en route. Retour Terre immédiat » cita Kirk. Un muet serait plus loquace…

Torokh émit un petit grognement.

_Oui…

_Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Des renforts…

Kirk fit un geste de dépit. Il marchait de long en large dans le bureau de Torokh, analysant la situation.

_Oui, oui des renforts… une escorte… une escorte pour quoi ? Nous protéger, ou nous mettre aux arrêts ?

Torokh lui lança un regard froid. Lui aussi y avait pensé.

_Pourquoi ils nous arrêteraient ? demanda l'officier de communication.

_Je ne sais pas…, répondit Kirk du tac au tac. Peut-être pour nous faire taire ?

_Ils ne savent pas qu'on a ouvert le sarcophage…, rappela Torokh tout en décroisant ses mains et avançant le buste vers son bureau.

_Ils savent qu'on l'a avec nous…, précisa Kirk.

_Ça ne change…

_Ils en savent plus qu'ils ne le disent…

Torokh acquiesça.

_Ou qu'ils ne le laissent paraître… Vous pensez qu'ils savent ce qu'il y a dans le sarcophage ?

Kirk haussa les épaules.

_Et alors ?

_On ne sait même pas qui elle est… D'ailleurs, ne deviez-vous pas vous renseigner à ce sujet ?

Kirk haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

_Je vais aller la voir…

_Surtout, pas de…

_De… ?

_Laissez tomber…

_On fait quoi ?

_Je…

_Pour l'escorte.

_J'avais saisi… (Torokh émit une sorte de petit grognement, entre le soupir et le râle…). Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? On ne va tout de même pas affronter deux vaisseaux… si ?

_Trois, monsieur, précisa l'officier communication.

_Trois. (Un autre grognement). Le Burnham… nous ne sommes pas de taille contre celui-là…

_Pas de taille…, souffla Kirk réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Torokh se leva, fit le tour de son bureau en plexinano et se planta devant Kirk.

_C'est le plus lourdement armé de la flotte… et son commandant…

_Quoi, son commandant ?

Torokh se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement en proie à quelque émotion dérangeante, ce qui, chez un Klingon, n'augurait rien de bon.

_J'ai fais mes classes avec lui…

_Et alors ? C'est votre ami ? Il comprendra si vous lui expliquez la…

_Non.

_Non ?

_C'est un homme… Il croit en Starfleet, la mission… Ce n'est pas un mauvais homme… juste un peu trop…

_À cheval sur les règlements… je connais ça, souffla Kirk.

_C'est l'un de nos meilleurs… le capitaine Daniell Hilling n'a jamais perdu un seul combat, et…

_Et ?

_C'est le seul à avoir réussi le test du Kobayachi Maru…

Kirk bomba le torse.

_Non ce n'est pas le seul…

Torokh éclata de rire et donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Kirk.

_Si, c'est le seul ! Vous, vous avez triché…

_J'ai redéfini les conditions du test pour que…

_Ah ! (Torokh retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau). Vous avez triché… lui, non.

Kirk inspira profondément, tentant de réprimer une soudaine bouffée de colère, teintée de crainte.

_C'est impossible, le test n'est pas conçu pour…

_Peu importe, le coupa Torokh. Nous sommes seuls contre trois vaisseaux, nous sommes moins bien armés, et nous affronterions Hilling… il est très malin… il trouve toujours… peu importe !

_Dans ce cas, préparons un piège…

_Alors ? À quel point sommes-nous dans… comment dit-on en argot… dans la panade ?

Kirk avait rejoint le labo médical 2, où on avait conduit, avec forces politesses, la jeune inconnue (ou… pas si jeune que cela…) tout droit sortie du sarcophage.

Elle était assise sur une chaise haute, utilisée d'ordinaire par les techniciens du labo pour observer les microscopes quantiques… Elle était droite mais pas raide. Ses longs cheveux ébènes lui tombaient sur les épaules, et son visage oblong ne marquait aucune émotion.

Kirk se tenait debout devant le sas d'accès. Il y avait aussi le professeur et son assistante, ainsi qu'un médecin virtuel, un HMU 4.6.

_Franchement, je ne saurais le dire…, soupira Kirk.

La jeune inconnue replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pointue en un geste mesuré.

_Par quoi commençons-nous ?

_Bonne question. Médicalement…

_Toutes les analyses effectuées, biochimiques et anatomo-physiologiques, n'ont révélé aucune anomalie, coupa le HMU, froidement.

_Parfait… ça en dit long, lança Kirk, non sans une pointe d'exaspération.

_Cependant, reprit le HMU faisant fi de la remarque de Kirk, les analyses génétiques et cellu…

_Oui, oui… nous attendons vos résultats avec impatience.

_Et si on commençait par le nom ? suggéra le professeur qui craignait de voir dégénérer l'échange entre Kirk et le HMU en pugilat.

_Mon nom ? demanda la jeune inconnue.

_Pourquoi pas…, accorda Kirk.

_Oui, votre nom…, répéta le professeur.

_Si vous voulez. On me nomme Issaa.

_Voilà ! Nous avançons…, jubila le professeur. Issaa, quel nom élégant ! Et d'où venez-vous ma chère ?

_Si vous me laissez à mes secrets, je préfère, pour l'instant, garder le silence sur cela, répondit-elle, sans ciller.

_D'accord, d'accord… nous ne voulons pas vous brusquer, ma chère. Toutefois, vous vous doutez bien que notre curiosité n'est nullement satisfaite avec un simple nom… Vous pourriez peut-être nous dire de quelle façon vous connaissez cet homme (le professeur désigna Kirk qui ne broncha pas) ? Sachant que, de toute évidence, lui ne vous connaît pas.

_Il est célèbre…

_Ah. (Le professeur se tourna vers Kirk). Votre réputation vous précède… jusqu'aux confins de l'univers…

_C'était il y a longtemps… de l'eau a passé sous les ponts.

_Certes. Il n'en reste pas moins que la légende du capitaine James T. Kirk et de son vaisseau, l'Enterprise perdure…

Kirk haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné par les on-dits.

_Essayons une autre question, poursuivit le professeur en reportant son attention sur la jeune Issaa. Que faisiez-vous dans ce sarcophage ?… le… caisson cryogénique… vous étiez en stase…

Elle regarda le vieil homme, sans afficher aucune émotion.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Vous ne savez pas ? s'étonna Kirk.

Le professeur lui intima l'ordre de se taire en agitant négligemment sa main droite.

_Dans ce cas, quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

_C'est vrai, parlons des soirées lū´au sur la plage, ça fera avancer…

_N'écoutez pas le grinçant monsieur Kirk… De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

_C'est… nébuleux, répondit-elle laconiquement.

_Essayez, insista le professeur.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de rassembler ses pensées.

_C'est… je vois une… ombre…

_Oui, une ombre. Continuez.

_Elle bouge… il fait froid… l'ombre grandit… je… je ne vois rien…

_C'est bien, c'est bien… c'est un bon début.

_Oui, là on avance bien…, gronda Kirk.

_Pfff… Ne l'écoutez pas… Dites-en plus sur cette ombre… est-ce quelqu'un… quelqu'un que vous connaissez ?

Issaa acquiesça.

_C'est une ombre… noire…

_Une ombre noire…, souffla Kirk avec force gestes expressifs.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ombre…, continua Issaa…, un phaseur. Il y a un phaseur… un XT41.7 à modulation de phase…

_Ouah ! C'est carrément… Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus impressionnant, la mention du phaseur ou qu'elle sache exactement… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est un XT41.7 à modulation de phase ! Vous savez, vous, professeur ?

_Monsieur Kirk s'emballe un peu… essayons de nous concentrer… Ma chère, laissez-vous porter par vos sensations…

Elle se concentra.

_Tout est froid… l'ombre grandit, puis rien…

_Vous étiez où ? À bord d'un vaisseau ? Sur une planète ? intervint Kirk qui se prêtait au jeu.

_Je… je ne sais pas… un vaisseau ? Ou peut-être un avant-poste… non…

_Attendez. Revenez au phaseur, proposa le professeur. Vous le voyez nettement.

_En fait, c'est une image… nette, oui, elle est nette… elle surgit comme ça, sans aucune continuité avec…

_D'accord, d'accord… Comment savez-vous que c'est un… ZT41 ?

_XT41.7 à modulation de phase.

_Voilà ! Comment… ?

_Je ne sais pas…

Kirk secoua la tête.

_On ne va pas loin…

_Il faut lui laisser du temps, rétorqua le professeur, avant de reporter son attention sur Issaa. Vous savez, la mémoire est étonnante… En réalité on ne peut pas l'effacer, ni en totalité, ni en partie… Et, lorsque l'on croit qu'un morceau s'en est allé, d'autres sont disponibles… Par exemple, vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qui s'est passé avant… mais vous vous rappeler votre nom. Vous savez encore qui vous êtes…

Issaa opina du chef.

_Bien sûr. Les différents types de mémoire…

_Peut-être cela aiderait-il si vous nous disiez d'où vous venez, où vous avez grandi, et toutes ces choses… ?

Soudain, l'intercom de l'infirmerie 2 sonna.

_Une communication de la passerelle, annonça le HMU.

_On écoute, fit Kirk.

_Monsieur Kirk ? fit la voix du commandant Torokh.

_Nous sommes tous là, capitaine, répondit le concerné.

_Des résultats tangibles ?

_Je ne dirais pas ça…

_C'est ennuyeux. Messieurs… et… mesdames… Nous sommes maintenant accompagnés de deux vaisseaux de la Fédération…

_Formidable…, grommela Kirk.

_Et… étant donné leur attitude, plutôt… distante… je doute qu'ils soient là pour nous protéger…

_C'était prévisible… Vous les avez contactés ? s'enquit Kirk.

_Oui. Réponse laconique et péremptoire… nous devons les suivre…

_Ont-ils…

_Oui, monsieur Kirk, ils ont activé leurs boucliers et armés leurs phaseurs…

_Alors c'est clair…

_J'attends, d'un moment à l'autre, l'ordre de me soumettre à une inspection… autant dire un abordage… Donc, la situation est désormais entre vos mains…

_Et si on leur faisait le coup des maraudeurs ? proposa Kirk.

Le HMU afficha un air perplexe de circonstance, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, tandis que le professeur était ostensiblement inquiet.

_Je réfléchis à la proposition, répondit Torokh avant de couper.

_Fin de la communication, nota le HMU.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda le professeur.

Kirk réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ils ne pourraient pas combattre de front, c'était une certitude. Mais peut-être pouvaient-ils ruser ? Jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris jusqu'à obtenir plus d'informations… parce que, pour l'heure, Kirk pataugeait dans la mélasse. Plus il découvrait de choses et moins il comprenait. À croire qu'il s'enfonçait dans la plus grande obscurité comme on s'enfonce peu à peu dans les fonds abyssaux des océans. Et lui qui d'ordinaire prenait le parti de l'action, se demandait si… s'il ne valait pas mieux…

_Peut-être qu'on devrait faire profil bas…, gronda-t-il.

_Profil bas ?

_Oui… faire le mort… jusqu'à ce que…

_Si Starfleet s'en mêle… ils vont emmener Issaa, et…

_Je sais, se crispa Kirk. Je sais…

_Vous pensez qu'ils savent quoi ?

Kirk se laissa lourdement tomber sur un brancard d'examen.

_Ils savent… ils savent… Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'ils sachent ? S'ils savaient tout, ils… (Kirk s'arrêta net).

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Que savent-ils au juste ?

_Que savent-il ? répéta le professeur. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

_C'est ça !

Kirk se leva brusquement.

_Vous avez perdu la boule ? s'enquit le professeur, bouche bée.

_Contactez le commandant, fit Kirk au HMU.

_Je ne crois pas que cela soit judicieux de déranger le commandant en pareille situation, rétorqua celui-ci sur un ton neutre.

_C'est prioritaire, insista Kirk, plus déterminé que jamais.

_À votre guise, accorda le HMU.

Kirk s'approcha du professeur, lui lança un regard espiègle, puis sourit, avant de jeter le même regard à Issaa.

_Je ne perds pas la boule…

_Franchement, ça ne me rassure pas… On ne va tout de même pas se battre contre eux, si ?

_Non.

_On ne va pas fuir avec… à bord d'une navette ?

_Non.

_Alors quoi ? On contacte les maraudeurs pour leur demander de l'aide ?

Kirk souriait.

_Non.

_Je ne vois pas…

_On va leur donner exactement ce qu'ils veulent, répondit l'ancien capitaine de l'Enterprise.

Torokh avait vu juste. On lui avait gentiment, mais fermement, signifié qu'une équipe de sécurité se téléporterait à bord pour une inspection classée priorité 1. Les ordres venaient du haut commandement de Starfleet directement. Peut-être même des pontes des services secrets… qu'est-ce que cela changeait ?

Toujours avec la plus grande courtoisie, froide et autoritaire, on avait également souligné le fait que le Burnham serait de la fête dans peu de temps. Une façon polie de dire que s'il n'obéissait pas, son vaisseau serait réduit en poussière…

Torokh avait serré les dents. Et obtempéré.

Les choses étaient allées si vite… D'une mission de routine, escorte de scientifiques sur une lointaine planète, le Reliant se retrouvait plongé dans… dans quoi au juste ? Ces scientifiques avaient trouvé l'Enterprise, et Kirk… le vaisseau le plus célèbre… le capitaine le plus célèbre… Qu'est-ce que cela allait changer ? Starfleet allait s'en mêler, c'était certain…

Il y avait aussi ce caisson d'hibernation… D'où venait-il ? Et la jeune fille, désormais réveillée, qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Était-elle une princesse d'un royaume lointain ? Un agent secret infiltré ? Romulien peut-être ? Ou une militaire, black ops, d'une civilisation inconnue ?

Tellement d'inconnues…

Le Reliant n'était pas de taille… Torokh pressentait que la succession d'événements essentiels qui avait été initiée par la découverte de l'Enterprise n'allait pas s'arrêter là… Mais jusqu'où cela allait aller ? Et… non, le Reliant ne serait pas de taille… parce que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de grand… de très grand…

Le premier groupe de sécurité fut téléporté depuis le Yamada. Torokh avait ordonné à son propre chef de la sécurité de réunir une équipe et d'escorter les nouveaux venus. Évidemment, cela ne leur plut guère. Alors il reçut une communication du Yamada, immédiatement suivie d'une communication classée top secret de Starfleet.

Pas de discussion possible. Même pas un mot de politesse.

Obéir aux ordres…

Se soumettre…

Puis, le Burnham arriva. Il était deux fois plus gros que le plus gros des trois bâtiments déjà présents, et pourtant il n'était pas le plus imposant de la flotte…

Il émergea de l'hyperespace et flotta doucement vers le groupe de vaisseaux tel un dogue menaçant. Il y avait une sorte de puissance sourde, quelque chose de dangereux qui se dégageait de cette masse oblongue aux formes épurées, curvilignes. Il y avait du mystère… une sorte de monolithe bardé d'armes laser et photoniques…

L'équipe de sécurité du Burnham fut téléportée à bord du Reliant. Une fois de plus, Torokh ne put que subir… il ne pouvait pas engager le combat…

Une vingtaine de molosses aux mines patibulaires, phaseurs levés, parcoururent les coursives et fouillèrent le vaisseau, sans escorte… Rapidement, ils atteignirent la soute 3 du pont 4. Elle était presque entièrement vide… mais ils ne s'intéressaient pas aux réserves de dilythium, ni aux pièces de rechange, ni aux tubes de jefferies… non.

Ils trouvèrent exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Les molosses du Burnham n'eurent pas à montrer les dents. Ils se saisirent de Kirk qui n'opposa aucune résistance, et emportèrent le sarcophage, scellé, opérationnel. En quelques minutes, on les téléporta à bord du Burnham, et les mit sous haute surveillance.

Était-ce Ioruta ? Ou Curney ? Cela ne faisait aucune différence pour les capitaines de Starfleet, qui obéissaient eux-aussi aux ordres, sans savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre.

Torokh, installé dans son bureau, près de la passerelle, reçu une communication du Burnham. On lui signifiait que Kirk était mis aux arrêts et transféré immédiatement sous l'autorité de Ioruta… et donc des services secrets. Quand au Reliant, il serait escorté sur Terre, puis immobilisé pour enquête…

Calé dans son fauteuil, tourné vers le hublot, mirant les profondeurs de l'espace, d'un noir d'encre, et songeant à l'avenir, il dégusta un verre de Warnog.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était laissé allé à un petit plaisir alcoolisé… Il aurait bien volontiers pris une bière romulienne, mais la dernière bouteille avait été égarée… Il sourit. La bière romulienne était si appréciée.

Torokh soupira.

Une enquête… tu parles !


	15. Chapter 15

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 15.

Bâtiments de la Fédération des planètes unis, Genève, Terre :

Walter n'avait jamais eu de chance.

Cela avait commencé avec le choix de son prénom. Comment des parents, avec un minimum de bon sens, avaient pu nommer leur enfant Walter ? C'était un prénom de vieux… il avait déjà des cheveux blancs et une canne avant d'avoir une sucette dans la bouche… C'est sûr qu'au milieu des Théo, Léo, Kal, Len, Pax, etc., (prénoms à la mode depuis plus d'un siècle…), il faisait franchement ridicule.

Toutefois, cela ne s'était pas arrêté là. Les maigres revenus de ses parents ne lui facilitèrent pas les choses… Et, même s'il existait des moyens de contourner le problème, la pauvreté constituait encore aujourd'hui, un frein non négligeable à l'ascension sociale. Pas d'argent cela voulait dire, pas les meilleures écoles, ni les meilleurs lycées, et encore moins les meilleures universités. Il fallait se contenter d'une éducation au rabais, fournie par un gouvernement local peu enclin à se préoccuper du niveau intellectuel de ses concitoyens. Alors, lui qui rêvait, depuis tout petit, d'intégrer Starfleet, sa prestigieuse académie, et aller embarquer à bord d'un des vaisseaux en partance pour la galaxie, dut se contenter d'un boulot minable de recycleur de déchets urbains.

Cela ne payait pas bien. Recycleur classe 3. Et pour passer classe 2…

Rêves brisés, avenir compromis… Né au mauvais endroit, dans la mauvaise famille… Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini dans l'alcool et la violence. À y regarder de près, c'était bien la seule façon de s'amuser, et de supporter une vie minable… écrasée par ces messieurs, si respectables, de la Fédération. Tous plein d'arrogance. Tous sans le moindre soucis d'argent… Tous si… si, quoi au juste ?

Pour qu'une partie de la population vive ses rêves pleinement et rêve sa vie, il fallait bien qu'une autre en paye le prix…

Starfleet. La Fédération… Cela avait marché… un temps seulement. Et puis l'humain avait repris ses droits. Hautain, méprisant, égocentrique, sans compassion… Cela ne pouvait que mal finir… Une utopie… Voilà ce qu'était la Fédération de Archer et des autres… Une utopie…

Bien beau lorsque l'on surfe sur la vague d'un enthousiasme fraîchement né des cendres d'une guerre si violente… si dangereuse… Mais après ? Des années… des siècles après ?

Walter avait eu son lot de problèmes… et n'avait jamais eu de chance. Jamais au bon endroit, au bon moment…

Forcément, cela devait se conclure par quelques démêlés avec la justice… puis une vertigineuse plongée, sans fin, dans la violence et la drogue.

Oui, cela faisait cliché… Et lorsqu'il y songeait, Walter trouvait que sa vie avait tout d'une mauvaise blague, ou bien une mauvaise pub de prévention contre la délinquance…

Puis, il y eut cette apparition. Un tournant. Un changement incommensurable dans cette trajectoire incontrôlable… Sa vie avait changée. Il l'avait changé. Le prophète…

Personne ne le connaissait vraiment… Personne ne savait d'où il venait ni pourquoi il était ici, mais il était là. Il se manifestait à certains. Ceux qui étaient importants, disait-il…

Lui, Walter, était important. Il devait porter le changement… porter le renouveau… et brûler l'ancien monde. Et sur ses cendres, un nouveau monde naîtra… plus juste… plus libre… sans cette Fédération qui, se drapant de vertu, laissait les puissants prendre à nouveau l'ascendant sur les hommes… la démesure de fous qui en voulaient toujours plus… ces vieux ambassadeurs qui n'écoutaient guère plus rien d'autre que le son de leur propre voix…

Walter marchait d'un pas décidé. Il remonta une rue bondée. Des commerces de part et d'autre… des touristes en vagues… Puis il déboucha sur la grande place. Celle où il y avait les drapeaux.

D'immenses mats en acier, au faîte desquels flottaient les drapeaux des différents membres de la Fédération… et celui de la Fédération.

Jadis, il y avait les drapeaux des pays qui composaient l'organisation mondiale (il ne se souvenait plus de son nom…) chargée de réguler les conflits terrestres… ce qui n'avait nullement empêché la guerre…

Il passa entre le drapeau Vulcain et celui de l'empire Klingon.

Encore une aberration, se dit-il. Les Klingons… Comment avait-on pu penser que ces créatures féroces, plus proches du prédateur que de l'humain, avait pu intégrer la Fédération ? C'était bien là la preuve qu'on avait, à un moment donné, perdu tout sens commun… tout sens de la mesure.

Autant demander à un voleur de tenir la banque… Mauvaise métaphore, se dit-il… parce que les voleurs tenaient les banques depuis très longtemps déjà…

Sa vie aurait pu être minable… finir, comme toutes les vies minables, dans le caniveau… Personne n'aurait pleuré à son enterrement… Aurait-il eu seulement un enterrement ? On aurait probablement balancé son corps dans un tas d'immondices, le laissant pourrir là, sans s'en préoccuper le moins du monde…

Au lieu de cela, il était apparu.

Bien sûr, lui qui n'avait jamais été porté sur la chose religieuse, prenant soin de laisser les considérations œcuméniques à de plus brillants cerveaux (ou tout simplement à ceux que cela intéressait…), avait été un peu désarçonné. De prime abord, on se dit qu'un homme qui se présente comme un prophète a sa place dans un asile…

Mais il avait écouté. Et les paroles du prophète avaient du sens… et elles faisaient sens. Il trouvait les mots justes pour évoquer son passé, ses actes… aussi mauvais soient-ils… Tout se justifiait par un enchaînement de causes et de conséquences qui avaient un but… Ses errements n'avaient été qu'un prélude à cette nouvelle vie, à ce moment…

L'univers n'était pas absurde, chaotique, il y avait un dessein… et il en faisait parti. Il devait jouer son rôle, et le jouer pleinement, parce que tel était le devoir des hommes. Ceux qui s'égaraient dans de futiles occupations ne cherchaient rien de plus qu'à flatter leur ego. Et, in fine, souffraient de ne pas réaliser la tâche qui leur était assignée en ce monde… Lorsque l'on comprenait cela, une sorte de bien-être métaphysique envahissait tout votre être. L'âme était apaisée, et l'esprit plus clair. Tout prenait un sens nouveau.

Peu importait le rôle, tant qu'il était compris et joué au mieux… mais aussi accepté.

Certains hommes avaient de grands destins, des rôles plus éclatants, tandis que d'autres en avaient des plus simples, mais tous étaient d'égale importance. Il n'y avait aucune honte, aucun déshonneur, à être un inconnu trimant toute sa vie pour que ses enfants aient un avenir.

Walter avait accepté son rôle.

Il était, comme l'avait dit le prophète, un « acteur du changement ». Peu d'hommes avaient eu ce rôle dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité… Peu d'hommes avaient eu le courage d'affronter ce destin… pour de rares cas ont les avaient nommés prophètes…

Par leur vie, et par leur mort, ces hommes d'exception avaient initié un bouleversement dans la civilisation. Lui aussi serait à l'origine d'un bouleversement du même type.

Finie la Fédération, cette institution moribonde… L'humanité devait opérer un renouveau. Même s'il fallait, pour cela, être un peu brutal…

Walter avait accepté son rôle. Et sa fin… inévitable.

Il n'avait pas peur. Bien au contraire, il était heureux. Une joie intense, emprunte d'une grande sérénité. Rien ne pouvait être plus magnifique. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien accompli dans sa vie, allait entrer dans le panthéon des… Serait-il admiré ? Se souviendrait-on de son nom ? Est-ce que les livres d'histoire feraient de lui un héros ou un martyr ?

Qu'importe… il ne le saurait jamais…

Un héros… Voilà ce qu'il choisit de croire… on ferait de lui, un héros.

Walter se présenta à l'entrée du complexe de la Fédération.

Le dôme était immense. Une construction qui pouvait se voir depuis l'espace… tout un message.

Il y avait foule… Le débat…

Les agents de sécurité étaient sur les dents… Ils scannèrent Walter à quatre reprises.

Rien.

Un Klingon mesurant bien ses deux mètres, s'écarta pour laisser Walter entrer. Il le toisa d'un regard courroucé, mais ne pipa mot.

Walter suivit le mouvement des files qui progressaient vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Tout serait bientôt terminé.

Le dôme ne désemplissait pas.

De nombreuses invitations avaient été envoyés, officielles, et l'on avait laissé des sièges disponibles supplémentaires pour les dernières minutes.

C'était un instant crucial. Le débat n'avait, politiquement parlant, pas de valeur. Après tout, la campagne pour l'élection présidentielle ne débuterait que dans un an, mais ce soir, chacun allait défendre sa vision de la Fédération, et l'on savait, jusque dans les foyers les plus modestes, jusque dans les vaisseaux les plus éloignés, que celui qui l'emporterait, emporterait aussi la présidence…

Kovan observa la scène depuis l'un des balcons privés.

_Monsieur ? demanda à nouveau l'un des assistants.

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Il y a une délégation ferengie… ils ne seront peut-être pas enchanté par…

_Quoi ? L'idée de normaliser l'économie de la Fédération ? Surveiller les transactions et sanctionner les petits malins qui veulent se goinfrer ?

L'assistant acquiesça.

_Oui, monsieur.

_Les Ferengis… ils ne devaient pas venir, si ?

_Non. Ils voulaient protester contre votre politique de durcissement des échanges commerciaux. Ce sont eux qui en pâtiraient le plus…

_Forcément, ils sont sur tous les coups foireux… Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, ils trouveront autre chose…

_Quoi ?

_Donnez rendez-vous au chef de la délégation, après le débat… je veux lui parler…

_Il ne sera probablement pas coopératif…

_Il sera ravi.

_Vraiment ?

_Je vais lui faire une proposition qu'il ne pourra pas refuser…

_Pardon ?

_Voyez-vous, la politique c'est l'art de faire croire au changement sans rien changer… Emballer les mêmes sornettes dans un nouveau papier, plus joli… Je vais proposer aux Ferengis un assouplissement des sanctions de la Fédération concernant la contrebande… et même une zone d'exclusion dans laquelle la Fédération n'interviendra pas…

_Oh… je vois… c'est… brillant.

_Il ne faut pas se laisser emporter… Autrefois, il y a de cela bien longtemps, certains politiciens avaient trouvé une astuce pour régler le problème du trafic de drogue, sans perdre leur cote de popularité, ni affronter des narcotrafiquants outrés.

_Comment ont-ils fait ?

_Un accord secret, avec les plus puissants… Ils durcissaient la politique anti-drogue, faisaient de grosses saisies et des arrestations spectaculaires régulièrement, en échange ils garantissaient un couloir d'accès sans surveillance… tant que les livraisons restaient mesurées… Les narcos passaient pour des méchants aux yeux des médias, mais ils s'en mettaient plein les poches sans être inquiétés. Ils se débarrassaient de leurs ennemis, ou de quelques lieutenants trop impétueux en les balançant aux autorités… Tout le monde était content. Et le peuple n'y a vu que du feu.

_Oui… vous allez faire pareil, conclut l'assistant.

_Exact.

_Vous ne perdrez pas la face et ne lutterait pas contre les Ferengis… Vous donnez à tout le monde ce qu'il veut, sans changer quoi que ce soit sur le fond…

_Encore exact.

_Et, si par chance, vous ridiculisez la politique naïve du président… c'est un bonus…

_Un bonus… non négligeable.

_Qui pourrait vous faire remporter l'élection… n'est-ce pas ?

Kovan leva les mains.

_Oh, je ne m'attarde pas sur ces choses ! L'élection n'est pas ce qui me motive… Je ne souhaite que la bonne marche de la Fédération…

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un moment, puis, éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

_Ils ont bientôt fini de tout préparer, annonça l'assistant.

_Très bien. Il y aura beaucoup de monde, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Beaucoup. Et c'est retransmis dans toute la Fédération.

_Alors il faut gagner le débat… ou au moins, ne pas perdre la face…

_Bien sûr.

Kovan continua d'observer la scène, et ressentit comme un soudain regain d'excitation. C'était le moment… le point culminant. Tous ses plans allaient enfin se réaliser. Les contacts et les soutiens qu'il avait obtenu secrètement, lui assureraient la victoire… En fait, en bon lecteur de Sun Tzu, il savait que la victoire lui était déjà acquise. Le président de la Fédération n'était plus à la hauteur. La grogne généralisée du peuple, de tous les peuples, ne cessait de s'amplifier. Les millions de petites injustices, le pouvoir de l'argent (qui avait pourtant, un temps, disparu), minaient une société en quête de nouveaux défis, d'un nouvel avenir.

La conquête spatiale, aussi soudaine que totale, avait donné un nouvel élan à l'humanité. Et, même si, par le passé, il y eut encore les réminiscences d'un vieux monde d'avidité et d'égoïsme, progressivement, sous l'impulsion d'un même élan, vers les étoiles, les choses changèrent. Et cela dura pendant des siècles.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, la conquête spatiale était belle et bien terminée… Dans cet élan si puissant, on n'avait pas songé une minute à ce qui se passerait après… Peut-être pensait-on que l'exploration et la colonisation spatiale n'aurait jamais de fin…

Grosse erreur.

_Monsieur ? intervint l'assistant.

_Je pensais…

_Oui ?

_Je pensais à l'avenir… à ce que nous bâtissons aujourd'hui… et ce que nous détruisons…

_Détruire, monsieur ?

_Détruire… Pour construire un nouveau monde il faut détruire l'ancien… Cela fonctionne ainsi depuis des siècles…

_Oui…

_Des siècles ? Non, des millénaires !

_Des millénaires… monsieur.

_Ne voyez-vous pas ? Ne sentez-vous pas ces bouleversements en marche ?

_En marche ?

_Cela ferait un excellent slogan, non ?

L'assistant grimaça.

_Non, monsieur… c'est ridicule, et cela n'a aucun sens.

Kovan soupira.

_Si vous pouviez être, de temps en temps, moins…

_Moins… ?

_Moins… froidement rationnel…

_Je suis Vulcain, monsieur.

_Bien sûr…

_Cela m'empêche de saisir toutes les nuances de l'humour, et en particulier certains types d'humour humain, ceux qui contredisent la logique…, expliqua l'assistant.

_J'avais compris, grommela Kovan. Peut-être suis-je ici depuis trop longtemps…

_N'avez-vous pas des ascendances humaines ? fit remarquer l'assistant.

_Si… si… De toute façon, je n'aime pas l'humour vulcain…

_Mais… les Vulcains n'ont pas d'humour…

_C'est ce que je disais. Bon, où en est-on ?

_La scène est prête. Les invités officiels sont présents. Les médias sont prêts. Il reste encore quelques curieux à venir, mais presque toute la salle est occupée. Nous allons pouvoir y aller, monsieur.

_Bien… bien.

Kovan épousseta sa toge de représentant vulcain, bien qu'elle n'en ait eu nul besoin.

_Vous êtes inquiet ? s'enquit l'assistant.

_Non. Je ne doute pas de mon programme…

_Oui, monsieur.

_Mais, il convient de ne jamais ignorer ses craintes… avant une bataille… C'est ce que les Vulcains ont oublié… Dans leur quête de la logique, leur mépris des émotions les a conduits à devenir illogiques…

_Monsieur ?

_Laissez… je me comprends.

_Êtes-vous prêt ?

Kovan hocha la tête.

_Oui. Allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre le public… après tout, cela sera une soirée mémorable, n'est-ce pas ?

_Certainement, monsieur, accorda l'assistant.

Walter venait de passer son troisième point de sécurité, sans la moindre difficulté.

Les agents de sécurité, tous formés aux techniques de repérage et d'action les plus sophistiquées, tous formés à Starfleet par les meilleurs instructeurs, le regardaient passer, avec une pointe de perplexité dans le regard, mais sans plus. Les portiques de détection, bien que performant, ne décelaient aucune arme.

Rien de plus normal, puisqu'il n'en portait aucune. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, aurait été proprement suicidaire. Qu'un de ces belliqueux Klingons voit ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout du canon d'un phaseur et il aurait découpé le pauvre Walter en petits morceaux… ce qui n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

_Vous venez soutenir qui ?

Walter se laissait porter par le mouvement de la foule, et pris dans ses pensées, n'avait pas prêté attention au Romulien qui progressait à ses côtés.

_Pardon ?

_Je disais, vous venez soutenir qui ? Le président, ou le conseiller Kovan ? C'est un bon candidat, enfin je crois…

_Je…

_Il ne nous laissera pas à l'écart… Il est temps d'évoluer, n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'a plus de sens de craindre le terrible, le si vindicatif empire Romulien… vous ne croyez pas ?

_Je…

_Bien sûr ! Nous sommes à l'aube d'un changement, une nouvelle Fédération va naître… Que c'est excitant, non ?!

Le Romulien qui faisait seul la conversation, ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait vu juste… L'aube d'un renouveau… mais pas celui auquel il pensait…

_Avez-vous entendu les discours de Kovan ? poursuivit le Romulien. Moi oui… Il a raison, la Fédération n'a plus d'objectifs clairs, il faut redéfinir les lignes de notre avenir… Et il faut également sanctionner plus durement ceux qui minent le projet commun… c'est évident ! Ne restons plus assis sur nos chaises, confortablement installés dans nos petites vies mornes et stériles… un petit appartement luxueux à San Francisco, un emploi administratif dans les bureaux de Starfleet… Quel ennui ! Vous ne croyez pas ?

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance…, grommela Walter.

_Oh… (le Romulien balaya la remarque d'un geste). La conquête de l'espace, le frisson des voyages intergalactiques, ou la stimulante découverte d'autres espèces, de nouvelles civilisations, tout cela est bel et bien révolu ! Nous prenons un vaisseau spatial pour aller en vacances sur Mars ou sur Rigel II, comme nous prenions autrefois… Enfin, je veux dire, comme vous les humains, vous preniez des… des… une seconde ça va me revenir… Ah ! Oui ! Des Avions… Un petit billet au tarif réduit, une promotion pour l'été, et on traverse l'espace pour les plages de Kaywanhi IV… un petit paradis, avec des hôtesses…

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu de vacances, grommela Walter, une fois encore.

_Vous en aurez, vous verrez… vous irez là-bas… Et vous vous lasserez de tout cela… Moi, je viens soutenir le conseiller Kovan (comme si Walter ne l'avait pas déjà deviné…), je ne suis pas réfractaire au changement… Beaucoup de Romuliens le sont… ils n'ont pas digéré la fin de l'empire… Des fadaises ! Il fallait bien se défaire de ce système archaïque ! Les Ferengis non plus n'aiment pas le changement… Ils ne vont sans doute pas apprécier la politique commerciale du conseiller… Forcément, ils profitent largement du laxisme patenté du gouvernement actuel…

_Sans doute…

_Mais cela ne peut pas durer ainsi… Les petits transporteurs, les honnêtes entrepreneurs en ont assez de toutes ces magouilles… Vous savez, la colère gronde… les reproches fusent de toutes parts, et il y a de plus en plus de mécontents… La Fédération est beaucoup plus avantageuse pour certains que pour d'autres…

Le flot des visiteurs se divisa en plusieurs files, à l'approche des portes qui menaient à l'amphithéâtre principal. Là, des officiers de sécurité répartissaient au mieux la foule, afin que tous puissent avoir un siège.

On avait déjà rempli les premiers rangs. Des délégations officielles et des personnalités. Walter et son infortuné compagnon furent dirigés vers des places sur les derniers rangs, en hauteur. De là où il était, il avait une bonne vue sur l'ensemble de la salle, mais ne distinguait pas les détails de la scène.

_Prenez l'exemple des taxes frontalières…, continuait le Romulien, sans se préoccuper de savoir si son interlocuteur l'écoutait vraiment. À qui profitent-elles réellement ? On nous dit qu'elles sont là pour permettre à la Fédération de payer de quoi assurer la sécurité des lignes commerciales… Balivernes ! Savez-vous combien il y a eu d'attaques de pirates et de maraudeurs ces deux dernières années ? Soixante trois. Pas moins de soixante trois… et le nombre est en hausse ! Il y a cinq ans, c'était quarante huit… Rien que cette année, quatre vaisseaux ont été perdus… corps et biens… Et que fait Starfleet ? On se le demande… Et puis, de vous à moi, cette taxe est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Ne paye-t-elle pas plutôt des négociations secrètes avec… avec, je ne sais pas !, des peuples comme les Ferengis… (Le Romulien se renfrogna.) Moi je dis qu'un peuple qui n'a que le profit à la bouche ne devrait pas faire parti de la Fédération… Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Walter ne répondit pas. Il observait l'arrivée des derniers visiteurs. Les rangs les plus hauts, donc ceux qui ne pourraient rien voir de ce qui se déroulait sur la scène, finissaient de se remplir, progressivement. Il y avait autant de races différentes que possible. Des Romuliens, des Ferengis, des Klingons, des Vulcains, des Télarites, des Andoriens, des Humains, etc. Tous unis dans la même préoccupation de l'avenir de l'univers… Quelle mascarade !

Des agents de sécurité étaient postés à chaque entrée, montrant ostensiblement leurs phaseurs d'un air menaçant. Il semblait évident qui si quelqu'un s'avisait d'agir de façon inhabituelle, ces molosses se précipiteraient sur lui et l'empêcherait de mener son projet à bien… Il semblait également évident que des officiers de sécurité de Starfleet surveillaient la salle depuis un poste d'observation caché dans une des pièces mitoyennes, scrutant par des détecteurs sophistiqués, le moindre battement de cil suspect. Cela aurait été pure folie de venir ici armé… ou de glisser une arme pour la récupérer… D'aucun pourrait croire qu'il était facile d'amener un phaseur démonté, le cacher dans un fauteuil, pour qu'un autre le récupère, le remonte, et s'en serve… non. Sans parler du risque qu'un agent découvre l'objet en fouillant, à la seconde où le phaseur serait monté, une bonne dizaine de costauds tomberaient sur son possesseur en un déluge de muscles et de crocs…

Donc, pas d'armes…

Walter était songeur… Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait pas le Romulien poursuivre sa longue litanie de plaintes contre les taxes commerciales et autres impôts en tout genre que la Fédération avait mis en place. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait. Il fallait se focaliser sur l'objectif, ne pas perdre sa concentration.

Walter inspira profondément.

La soirée-débat allait commencer. Des techniciens s'affairaient sur la scène, et deux officiels en costumes extrêmement chers se présentèrent.

_Et ces terroristes, quelle honte !

Walter fut soudain pris par la conversation.

_Vous dites ?

_Je disais, reprit le Romulien, que les terroristes qui ont posé la bombe sur cette colonie minière, je ne me souviens plus de son nom, sont des lâches…

_Ah ? Des lâches ?

_Exactement ! Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faut être lâche pour assassiner des innocents en utilisant des bombes ? S'ils ont des revendications, ne peuvent-ils pas combattre avec honneur, comme des soldats ? Non… non, moi je vous le dis, ce sont des lâches et des pleutres… Ils se cachent derrière des paroles religieuses sans queue ni tête, pour justifier des actes de barbarie… Oui ! De la barbarie pure et simple ! Il faut que l'armée s'en occupe ! Pas les services de sécurité, non, l'armée… Vous voyez, le conseiller Kovan est très clair à ce propos, il promet de chasser les lâches qui se terrent dans leurs cavernes, de les débusquer et les éliminer. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen…

Walter prit le temps d'inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire capoter le projet juste pour un coup de sang… en plus cet idiot de Romulien…

_Et s'ils n'avaient pas le choix ? glissa-t-il le plus aimablement possible.

_Pas le choix ?! s'étrangla le Romulien. Pas le choix ?! C'est absurde ! C'est une ineptie ! On a toujours le choix de se battre honorablement ou bien d'agir comme un animal, une brute sans cervelle… Aimeriez-vous qu'une bombe éclate tout près d'une école ? Ou d'un cinéma ? Qu'ont bien pu faire ces enfants ? Les soldats… ça se comprend, mais les enfants !

_Si vous n'aviez pas d'autre moyen de combattre… Lorsque l'adversaire est beaucoup plus fort, vous ne pouvez l'affronter sur son terrain, vous devez ruser… lui porter des coups là où il ne s'y attend pas…

_Mais pas sur les populations civiles ! Pas sur les innocents ! C'est de la pure démence !

_Peut-être pas…

_Peut-être pas ?

Walter le regarda avec un air amusé.

_C'est plutôt simple en fait… Si vous posez des bombes un peu partout, des cibles prises au hasard, civiles… à la longue, vous n'avez même plus besoin de combattre.

Le Romulien eut l'air surpris.

_Expliquez-vous, mon ami…

_L'ennemi va s'entre-tuer… Le gouvernement ne pourra que durcir ses lois, ses contrôles pour prévenir des attentats, car lorsque l'un d'eux survient, sa popularité va aller en diminuant. Il va donc instaurer un état policier. Mais, comme il est impossible de stopper les attentats, puisque toutes les cellules sont indépendantes, qu'un seul individu…

_Un dément !

_Un fou, oui, oui, accorda Walter. Un seul individu peut attaquer n'importe où, n'importe quand… Il est difficile de surveiller tout le monde… Dans un état policier, la tension est grande, les injustices se multiplient, et le peuple, à un moment ou à un autre, se retourne contre une partie de lui-même… une ethnie, une culture, qu'il stigmatise… Les tensions s'exacerbent, les conflits et petites incartades se font plus nombreuses… Deux hommes interpellés à la terrasse d'un café, une femme insultée, un policier malmené, etc. On a peur, on est en colère, on ne mesure ni ses paroles, ni ses actes… et il ne reste plus qu'à jeter une petite étincelle là-dessus pour embraser le plus grand brasier jamais imaginé…

Le Romulien se cala dans son fauteuil, soupira profondément.

_Oui… oui… je vois… C'est une tactique de guérilla et en même temps de guerre psychologique…

_C'est un peu ça.

_Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a d'honorable à être un tueur d'enfants, un poseur de bombe… Il faut être intoxiqué par des mensonges… Aucune religion de paix ne peut tolérer cela.

_Pour qu'une religion de paix subsiste et ne meure pas sous les coups de l'ignorance, elle doit pourtant bien tolérer des actes de guerre…

_Vous ne le pensez pas ?

_Croyez-vous que tous acceptent le changement ? N'avez-vous pas constaté à quel point les hommes peuvent être effrayés par de nouvelles idées ? Et lorsqu'ils sont effrayés… ils peuvent agir comme des barbares… Lorsque le monde évolue, le nouveau prend la place de l'ancien dans le sang et la violence… Il en est toujours allé ainsi…

Le Romulien jeta un regard en biais, mi interrogateur, mi dépité.

_Il est vrai que l'humanité a eu son lot de… brutalités, reconnut-il. Cependant, c'était il y a bien longtemps… les hommes ont…

_Évolué ? Mûri?

Le Romulien gratifia Walter d'un autre coup d'œil courroucé.

_Si vous voulez… Vous ne comparez tout de même pas la situation actuelle avec ce lointain passé révolu ? Il a fallu tant de temps et de guerres pour en arriver là, aujourd'hui… Même mon peuple… Ce n'est pas si simple de renoncer à certaines habitudes…

_Des habitudes ? C'est comme cela que vous appeler l'injustice, la violence, et l'ignorance ? Je compare, j'ose comparer à ce passé pas si lointain… Et d'ailleurs, je me souviens que tous les prophètes, avant d'être reconnus ont été martyrisés… tués, méprisés… moqués… et même mis sur la croix pour l'un d'entre eux…

Le Romulien secoua la tête.

_Ce n'est pas… non, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Vous évoquez les vieilles religions monothéistes de la Terre… un temps où les hommes…

_Peuvent-ils changer leur nature ? l'interrompit Walter, plus passionné.

_Je…

_Certains pensent que la nature des hommes n'a guère changé… ils ont simplement masqué leurs instincts primaires derrière les idéaux de la Fédération…

Le Romulien éclata de rire. Mais cela sonnait faux. C'était un rire crispé.

_Mon ami ! Vous tenez des propos subversifs ! Que c'est… stimulant ! La plupart des citoyens avec qui je partage mes vues se contentent de hocher la tête d'un air entendu… tous convaincus qu'il faut mettre un terme au terrorisme, stopper le fanatisme religieux de ce… comment se nomme-t-il ? Oui, ce « prophète ».… Mais vous… vous défendez vos idées… et vous semblez penser que le prophète n'est pas si… fou ?

Walter demeura impassible. Il devinait le Romulien adroit dans l'art de la rhétorique, et se demanda soudain s'il ne cherchait pas à tester sa loyauté envers la Fédération. Après tout, on ne savait jamais à qui on avait affaire, et il se pourrait bien que ce débonnaire Romulien ait des contacts hauts placés… peut-être même dans les services secrets…

_Tout ce que je dis, répondit Walter, est que du point de vue des terroristes, leurs agissements ne sont nullement condamnables… Ils ne sont pas des terroristes, mais des libérateurs… Combien de Terroristes furent ensuite nommés Résistants ?

_Bien sûr, parfois la seule façon de résister est de lutter avec des moyens… non conventionnels… Cela ne fait pas pour autant de vous un libérateur. Vous ne pouvez rapprocher le fanatisme et la lutte contre un oppresseur… un dictateur. La situation n'est pas la même…

_Pourtant, rétorqua Walter, le vocabulaire est le même… Ceux qu'on appelle terroristes, s'appellent eux-mêmes résistants…

_C'est bien là le problème. Il ne s'agit que de propagande. Les mêmes mots mais qui couvrent des réalités bien différentes. La Fédération n'est pas un oppresseur… Elle n'a rien d'une dictature brutale qui foule aux pieds vos libertés. Et puis, n'oubliez pas que ces terroristes ont également un discours religieux… Ils mélangent, à dessein, religion et politique… Et lorsque l'on mêle la religion à la politique… cela ne fait jamais bon ménage…

_Peut-être… Mais la Fédération n'est pas toute innocente… de vieilles habitudes renaissent… les inégalités se creusent… l'argent est à nouveau roi…

_C'est un peu réducteur. Vous ne cro…

_Ah ! Cela va commencer ! coupa Walter en désignant la scène.

Les techniciens s'étaient éclipsés, et le président de la Fédération était entré en scène.

Peu à peu la salle fit silence.

Le Romulien lança un regard en biais à Walter, se disant que c'était là un homme bien étrange…

Kovan s'était arrêté dans les couloirs. Ce qui ne fut pas du goût de son assistant qui trépignait d'impatience. Mais, lorsque l'on rencontrait, par hasard, l'ambassadeur Klingon en personne, on ne passait pas son chemin en l'ignorant… C'était impoli, et… dangereux.

_Monsieur l'ambassadeur…, s'inclina Kovan.

_Monsieur le conseiller. (Le Klingon lui rendit son salut.) Nous allons écouter avec attention ce débat.

Kovan sourit.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins. J'ose croire que vous saurez apprécier ma vision d'un avenir plus serein…

_Nous verrons. D'autres ont fait des promesses, avant vous… beaucoup d'autres…

_Certes. Mais les tours de politiciens agacent le peuple désormais… et la Fédération ne peut plus se le permettre…

Le Klingon hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

_Il semblerait, en effet. Les rumeurs enflent… le peuple est une bête féroce, et il ne vaut mieux pas lui taper trop souvent sur la tête…

Kovan s'inclina respectueusement.

_Vous êtes plein de sagesse, monsieur l'ambassadeur.

_Ah ! Allons, quand on est un vieux Klingon, comme moi, on n'a pas le choix ! On ne peut plus mordre alors on joue les philosophes !

_Une façon comme une autre de jouer son rôle…

Il le gratifia d'une violente tape dans le dos, que Kovan encaissa sans broncher.

_Oui! Dites-moi, cher conseiller… Où en sommes-nous du… traitement de ces terroristes ? Nous, Klingons, n'aurions pas pris autant de pincettes pour les embrocher sur un bathlet ! Ce sont des lâches qui ne méritent même pas l'honneur du combat !

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

_Ah ? Bombarder leur base… je trouve cela simple au contraire.

_Il nous faut plus d'informations sur celui qui se fait appeler « prophète »…

L'ambassadeur Klingon eut l'air ennuyé.

_Oui… nous… nos services de renseignement ont du mal… C'est un personnage très secret !

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Nous ne connaissons pas ses intentions réelles, et il semble plutôt adroit pour… disparaître…

_Ah ! Starfleet a des ressources, c'est certain, mais pas nécessairement les meilleurs services de renseignements !

Kovan en doutait, mais il se garda bien de contredire un Klingon. Surtout un ancien héros de guerre.

_Peut-être… peut-être…

Le Klingon s'approcha comme pour faire une confidence.

_Peut-être devriez-vous envisager de vous adresser à quelqu'un d'autre… non ?

Kovan le regarda, curieux. L'ambassadeur avait une façon bien à lui de comprendre les arcanes de la politique, et il avait une façon bien à lui de secouer les vieilles traditions… tout en les respectant aussi. Il aurait, c'est certain, à s'en faire un allier.

_Et qui donc ? demanda Kovan, s'amusant un peu.

_Voyons… vous devriez en avoir une petite idée…

Ah ! C'était donc là où il voulait en venir. Il aurait dû le deviner… une approche si grossière… mais cela n'était pas si stupide que cela…

_Les Vulcains ?

Le Klingon tapa dans ses mains, arborant un large sourire (ce qui, ressembla plus à une attitude hostile, celle d'un tigre prêt à sauter sur sa proie, qu'à une posture amicale).

_Les Vulcains… En matière de services de renseignements, ils ne sont pas les derniers… et vous même êtes… Eh bien ! Vous êtes Vulcain, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ce n'est peut-être pas si évident que cela…, ironisa Kovan. Cependant, vous devez reconnaître, Ambassadeur, que les Andoriens et les Romuliens ont aussi des… comment dites-vous ? Des ressources…

_Bah ! Je ne crois pas que les peaux bleues aient autant de ressources !

Kovan nota que le Klingon se garda bien de mentionner les Romuliens.

_Je peux vous l'accorder…

L'assistant de Kovan s'approcha furtivement tel un chat silencieux.

_Monsieur, nous allons être en retard… il faut y aller, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Kovan acquiesça.

_Monsieur, l'ambassadeur… nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard, je crains de devoir vous quitter… mon pupitre m'attend.

_Conseiller… nous aurons bien d'autres conversations.

Les Klingons s'éloignèrent en direction des accès publiques, tandis que Kovan et son assistant se dirigèrent vers l'accès des intervenants.

Le conseiller eut une hésitation.

_Et s'il avait préparé son coup ? demanda-t-il subitement.

_Illogique…

_Ah oui ?

_Disons… improbable…

_Peut-être… (Kovan inspira profondément). L'heure de vérité. L'un de nous sortira vainqueur de cette pièce.

Il se prépara à entrer.

Le président se tenait sur la scène, derrière un pupitre blanc. En fond, des hologrammes représentant le logo de la Fédération tournaient lentement.

La salle était désormais silencieuse.

Walter jeta un coup d'œil furtif au Romulien à sa droite, qui était tout entier absorbé par les propos mielleux du politicien.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Le président se contentait de présenter le débat, remercier les différents représentants des peuples de la Fédération, et lâcher un flot de banalités hypocrites et affligeantes. Si Walter avait pu hésiter, ce n'était plus le cas.

Il détestait ce langage convenu, creux, vide, gonflé d'orgueil et de suffisance… le langage de la politique…

Il fallait que cela cesse. Et cela allait cesser.

Le prophète disait vrai. L'heure était au changement… le monde devait changer… On s'était fourvoyé… On avait cru que la conquête spatiale effacerait les violences absurdes et futiles… On avait cru que le charognard pouvait s'éloigner des carcasses, et que le loup pouvait devenir végétarien…

Le prophète disait vrai. L'homme est fou… et seule la folie parle à la folie…

Walter ne comprenait pas toujours ce que disait le prophète, mais il savait que c'était de sages paroles. Il savait aussi que le saint homme avait une vision. Ce ne serait pas facile… il y aurait des martyrs… mais… Mais le changement n'est jamais facile.

Le conseiller Kovan n'était toujours pas là.

Walter observa la salle. Elle était pleine.

Tant pis, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

On l'avait fouillé quatre fois.

Quatre fois.

Des scanners biométriques de pointe. Des Klingons féroces, prêt à vous découper en rondelles s'ils sentaient ne serait-ce que la vague odeur d'un phaseur.

Des détecteurs holographiques dernière génération (le Gateway 43.A, qui équipait le QG de Starfleet…).

Quatre fois. Et personne n'avait rien vu.

Il y avait bien eu un de ces Klingons belliqueux au regard insistant. Ce n'était pas passé loin…

Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien détectés, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à détecter.

La bombe n'était pas un dispositif microscopique planqué dans un faux stylos, ni une nanotechnologie complexe… tout cela aurait été détecté.

La bombe était dans son corps, dans son sang. En fait, la bombe était le sang lui-même. Des particules… un truc compliqué… pas besoin de comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il suffisait d'avaler un banal morceau de sucre. Il déclenchait la réaction… La chimie… on faisait encore des choses stupéfiantes avec la chimie…

L'explosion détruirait la moitié de la salle, tuerait presque tout le public, et très certainement le président aussi.

Il y aurait de nombreuses victimes. Le bâtiment serait en parti rasé… symbole de la Fédération… symbole d'un monde moribond…

Walter saisit le petit morceau de sucre qui se trouvait dans la poche droite de sa veste, puis l'avala.

La réaction ne prendrait qu'une minute ou deux.

Walter inspira profondément. Il accueillait la mort avec le sourire. Son nom serait inscrit dans le livre des justes… il ferait parti des martyrs…


	16. Chapter 16

Star trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 16.

Le souffle de l'explosion emporta la moitié du bâtiment. Là où avant il y avait une belle façade et l'accès tout public, il ne restait plus qu'un énorme cratère.

La moitié du palais des nations avait été détruite, comme si une bête gigantesque avait abattu son énorme griffe au beau milieu de la construction. Ou bien comme si quelque géant, passant par là, avait malencontreusement piétiné l'édifice.

Des débris avaient été projetés sur plusieurs centaines de mètres dans le parc qui s'étendait devant le bâtiment, et où, autrefois, il y avait une allée plantée de drapeaux.

La scène était sans dessus dessous, mais tenait encore debout, face à l'entrée ajourée. Le soleil entrait et réchauffait doucement les visages hagards. Il y avait de nombreuses victimes, de toutes les races que la Fédération pouvait compter. Des centaines de corps, prenant des positions anatomiquement impossibles, étaient jetées un peu partout dans ce qu'il restait de la salle principale du palais de la Fédération. Les blessés gémissaient, et les survivants se relevaient péniblement, choqués pour la plupart.

Il n'y avait pas de survivants dans la zone de déflagration de la bombe. Il ne restait de Walter et son voisin, le Romulien, que des particules et des miettes pulvérisées aux quatre vents. Tout comme une bonne vingtaine de spectateurs installée à proximité. Seuls les plus éloignés avaient pu avoir une chance de s'en sortir…

Le président, sur la scène, n'avait pas été pulvérisé, bien que le souffle ait été si puissant qu'une partie du faux décors avait été emporté. Non, il avait été projeté contre une colonne de pierre sur l'arrière scène. Il y avait quatre colonnes, trois en plâtre, et une seule en pierre, pour soutenir l'édifice. Le président eut la malchance de rencontrer celle en pierre.

S'il eut été projeté sur une des colonnes en plâtre, il serait passé à travers, et sa course aurait finie dans un mur si rembourré de matériaux anti-bruits (pour une meilleur accoustique) qu'il aurait eu l'impression d'atterrir sur un matelas douillet. Le choc aurait été si bien amorti qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir avec seulement quelques contusions et des égratignures.

Mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Sa colonne vertébrale se brisa en deux au moment de l'impact. Quatre côtes se cassèrent comme de vulgaires brindilles, et l'une d'elles se planta dans son poumon droit.

Les sirènes se déclenchèrent, et au moment où des survivants, parmi les gardes (des Klingons, à la constitution plus robuste…), s'approchaient, il expira dans un borborygme horrible.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Kovan tenta de se relever, mais il avait terriblement mal au flanc droit. Il grogna de douleur.

_Je… je… je ne sais pas…, bredouilla son assistant qui, à quelques mètres, tentait lui-aussi de se relever.

_On dirait… une… non, c'est impossible…

_Une ? De quoi… attendez, je me lève… nous avons été secoués… C'est peut-être un tremblement de…

Kovan tenta de se lever une fois encore, et il grogna une fois de plus.

_Une explosion…, souffla-t-il en serrant les dents.

_Ne vous relevez pas, monsieur… Vous avez peut-être quelque chose de cassé… mieux vaut attendre les… Une explosion ?! réalisa soudain l'assistant.

Kovan opina du chef, et gémit aussitôt.

_Oui… il ne faut pas rester là…

_Monsieur ?

_Aidez-moi à me mettre sur mes pieds…

_Sauf votre respect, il est préférable d'attendre l'arrivée des secours… Ils scanneront le bâtiment et nous téléporte…

_Non !

L'assistant eut un mouvement de recul et pencha la tête de côté.

_Monsieur ?

_Aidez moi. Faites-moi confiance, il ne faut pas rester ici.

L'assistant s'exécuta et vint soutenir Kovan qui se mit debout en grognant et soufflant.

_Où allons-nous ? Nous sommes peut-être bloqués ici…

_J'espère que non…

_Si les accès se sont effondrés…

Kovan réfléchit une minute, respirant difficilement, de façon saccadée.

_L'explosion a dû toucher la salle principale, et l'entrée…

_Là où il y avait le plus de…, murmura l'assistant terrifié.

_Oui. Donc, les plus gros dégâts seront à cet endroit…

_Et le président ?

Kovan regarda son assistant.

_Je pense qu'il est mort.

L'assistant baissa la tête.

_On peut s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

_Oui. Par là, c'est bloqué… on va rebrousser chemin et passer par…

Kovan grogna à nouveau.

_Il y a une autre sortie… par les bureaux, je crois.

_On va passer par là… et on ne traîne pas.

_Bien sûr… mais vous ne pouvez pas…

Kovan souffla fort, tentant de supporter la douleur.

_Contentez-vous de me soutenir, oui, comme ça, et la douleur, je m'en occupe… Il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit le plus vite possible…

_Vous m'expliquerez ?

_Il ne vaut mieux pas. Allons par là.

Les secours ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Deux vaisseaux, en orbite basse, scannaient les débris pour trouver d'éventuels survivants. Les biosignes stables étaient immédiatement téléportés dans une grande soute aménagée en zone de triage des blessés. Les zones médicales s'emplissaient rapidement, et les HMU étaient débordés. Starfleet dépêcha plusieurs médecins pour les opérations délicates.

Sur place, la sécurité de Starfleet (une bande de Klingons surarmés présentant des faces belliqueuses à tout ceux qui s'approchaient sans autorisation) avait bouclé le périmètre et gérait le flux des équipes de secours.

Plusieurs navettes médicales atterrissaient à proximité de la zone de sinistre, et débarquaient des secouristes bardés de matériel en tout genre. Ils se rendaient aussitôt, en vagues, sur les lieux du drame. Lorsque les Klingons les avaient laissés entrer, ils se précipitaient vers les décombres et scannaient de petites surfaces afin de situer toutes les victimes.

Quelques ambulances, motorisées, faisant la taille d'énormes bus, venaient se poster au plus près de la zone. Pour ceux qui connaissaient les procédures en cas de catastrophe majeure, il s'agissait de blocs opératoires et de services d'urgences médicalisés mobiles. Une fois le véhicule en position, il se déployait comme s'ouvre une boîte à outil et initialisait les systèmes médicaux.

On leur fit de la place. Trois blocs, et deux véhicules de tri, plus un centre opérationnel de commandement. C'était l'hôpital qui venait aux blessés. Une stratégie payante qui avait déjà sauvé d'innombrables vies. Une stratégie efficace, puisque les victimes les plus graves n'avaient pas à subir une téléportation, ni risquer un transport hasardeux en navette. On les amenait directement sur les blocs mobiles, où on les opérait dans la demi-heure… Ce qui, dans certains cas, était une question de vie ou de mort. Les ruptures aortiques, par exemple, avaient, avec ce système, 35% de chances supplémentaires de survie. Ce n'était pas négligeable…

Après les équipes et véhicules de secours, ainsi que les équipes de sécurité, vinrent les personnels de chantier et les navettes de déblaiement, réservées aux travaux en cas de catastrophe majeure. Il fallait bien dégager les gravas et les débris, pour progresser dans les méandres d'un bâtiment effondré. Et, par la même occasion, on nettoyait toute la zone en vue d'une éventuelle reconstruction future. Des équipes de contrôle environnemental suivaient le cortège aérien des navettes de déblaiement. On ne saurait négliger l'impact sur l'environnement de ce genre d'incident, que cela soit simplement les poussières éjectées en nuages épais dans l'air, ou bien les matériaux toxiques qui pouvaient s'écouler dans les égouts, les systèmes d'évacuation, voire pire, imprégner le sol jusqu'à contaminer les nappes phréatiques.

Autant dire que tout ce monde faisait une fourmilière grouillante d'une activité frénétique, au sol, et un ballet incessant de navettes blanches, rouges, bleues et vertes, à quelques mètres dans les airs. Le tout sous le contrôle du PC mobile installé à proximité, et des deux vaisseaux qui s'étaient signalés pour les évacuations, en orbite basse.

L'information ayant été relayée au plus tôt de l'incident à Starfleet, les pontes suivaient la progression des secours dans une salle de crise bardée d'holoécrans. En cas de besoin, Starfleet pouvait prendre la main, et envoyer d'autres équipes venant du monde entier. Toutefois, n'étant pas sur les lieux, ils ne pouvaient qu'avoir une vision partielle des problèmes. Cela restait une solution de dernier recours. Alors les amiraux, les plus gradés sur toute la planète, se contentaient d'observer. Impuissants.

Il y avait un déploiement impressionnant autour du palais de la Fédération, anciennement palais des nations. Peut-être trois ou quatre fois plus de personnels à l'extérieur que de victimes et de personnels à l'intérieur. Alors, un secouriste de plus, dans la masse, passa complètement inaperçu.

Vêtu d'un uniforme blanc et rouge, lesté d'un gros sac de soins d'urgence, la tête enfoncée sous une casquette marquée d'un caducée or et azur, il se faufila nonchalamment au milieu de la foule, et franchit un à un les postes de sécurité… sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il adoptait une attitude concentrée de professionnel, et les gestes précis de celui qui sait exactement quoi faire. Alors on ne le distingua pas des autres secouristes.

Il progressa rapidement, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

_Je suis désolé, se plaignit l'assistant, je ne sais pas où on va !

_Ce n'est pas grave, il faut avancer…, répondit Kovan et soufflant pour supporter la douleur.

_Je ne connais pas bien le bâtiment… je ne suis pas affecté…

_Ce n'est rien ! grogna Kovan. Le tout est de s'éloigner du foyer d'explosion le plus vite possible…

_Mais tous ces couloirs se ressemblent ! gémit l'assistant.

_Prenons par là…

Ils avaient emprunté plusieurs couloirs, et descendu un étage, en s'éloignant de la grande salle.

Kovan poussa légèrement son assistant vers un nouveau couloir, plus long que les précédents.

_Monsieur, si nous nous sommes assez… enfin, nous pourrions essayer de contacter l'extérieur ? Il y a des centaines de bureaux, l'un d'eux a peut-être une ligne…

_Non… il faut avancer encore ! Lorsque nous serons à bonne distance, nous essaierons de contacter quelqu'un…

L'assistant acquiesça, et ils continuèrent d'avancer au milieu des bureaux déserts, alignés comme des soldats à la parade.

_Allez-vous me dire ce que vous redoutez ?

_Je ne suis pas sûr…, grommela Kovan.

_Vous n'êtes pas sûr de le redouter, ou de vouloir me le dire ?

Kovan grimaça. La douleur était à peine supportable.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça… je…

_Vous ne voulez pas m'effrayer…

_Un peu ça…

_Mais, tout va bien… je peux comprendre…

_Ne ralentissez pas…

_Oui… expliquez-moi…

_En fait, c'est plus une intuition…

_Une… intuition ?

_Oui, rien de très… logique…

_Sans doute…

_Laissez-moi quelques latitudes ici… je vous expliquerai, mais seulement lorsque nous serons à l'abri.

_Bien. Je me plie à vos exigences. Nous arrivons au bout de ce couloir… des escaliers… nous pouvons descendre au niveau inférieur.

Kovan acquiesça.

_Très bien… on y va…

_Il vous faut des soins… nous ne tiendrons…, avança l'assistant en désignant le côté droit du conseiller.

_Vous voulez dire, que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne voulais pas…

_N'ayez crainte. Il faut seulement que je tienne suffisamment longtemps…

_Oui… je me demandais… Qui peut commettre un tel acte ?

Kovan souffla difficilement en franchissant deux marches.

_Quoi ?

_S'il s'agit bien d'une bombe, alors c'est un acte terroriste. Qui peut… ?

_J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus…

_Très bien… Vraiment ? s'étonna l'assistant, un brin perplexe.

_Le président… (Kovan inspira lentement.) Le président était faible…

_Faible…

_Je ne ferai pas la même erreur… La Fédération… doit être plus forte…

_Plus forte…

Kovan lança un regard noir à son assistant.

_D'accord… Qu'avez-vous derrière la tête? gronda le conseiller.

_Monsieur…

_Pas d'inquiétude… parlez… Que puis-je vous faire dans mon état, de toute façon ?

Kovan se fendit d'un petit rire qui lui causa immédiatement une douleur au flanc, suivi d'une quinte de toux.

_C'est que… je ne suis qu'un assistant… et Vulcain… Bon, je raisonne en Vulcain…

_Ne vous privez pas… (quinte de toux) au point où nous en sommes… au point où j'en suis, je peux bien écouter vos élucu… je veux dire votre opinion…

_Il ne s'agit pas de mon opinion… pour dire vrai, je n'en ai pas…

_Oui… pas une opinion…, accorda le conseiller.

_Ce sont plutôt des… observations… Par là, je pense…

_Exact. Allons de ce côté, toujours en nous éloignant…

_Je crois que nous sommes au rez-de-chaussé…

Kovan grimaça de douleur, et inspira profondément pour contrôler son intensité.

_C'est possible… Que disiez-vous ?

_Je disais ?

_Cela m'occupe l'esprit… Vous ne sembliez pas d'accord avec mes… propositions… Une Fédération plus forte… mais aussi plus juste…

_Bien sûr, monsieur, mais…

_Les Vulcains aiment les circonvolutions… et parfois, ils sont par trop directs… Je n'ai jamais compris cela… ni aimé d'ailleurs…

_Eh bien… J'entends vos propos… mais je les ai déjà entendus auparavant… Attention à ce tabouret…

_Vous les avez déjà entendus ? Vous m'intriguez…

_C'est que vous n'êtes pas le premier à exiger une Fédération forte… D'autres ont tenu ce discours…

_Et ?

_C'est tout…

_Allons, vous pouvez faire mieux… D'autres ont tenu ce discours, et, cela n'a rien changé n'est-ce pas ?

L'assistant opina du chef.

_Je vois…

_Ce n'est pas…, tenta de se défendre l'assistant.

_Charge à moi… de vous… convaincre…, le coupa Kovan en gémissant.

_Bien sûr, cela va de soi…

_Il est temps que les choses changent… Et même les vieux discours ne suffisent plus à rassurer…

_Oui… c'est cohérent.

_Je suis à moitié Vulcain…

L'assistant lui lança un regard en biais.

_Ce n'est, semble-t-il, pas le côté qui ressort le plus de votre personnalité… ni celui que vous affectionnez…

_C'est exact… je ne… Il y a un côté austère chez les… Vulcains…

_Austère…, répéta l'assistant en penchant la tête sur le côté gauche.

_Mais… je ne renie pas cet aspect… de ma personnalité… La logique…

_La logique…, accorda l'assistant en continuant de conduire Kovan dans le couloir du bâtiment.

_La logique ! Je ne suis pas un de ces fous qui rêvent trop, un de ces ego avides de pouvoir, ou encore un politicien rompu à la langue de bois… non… non… Mes promesses, je les tiendrai…

_D'autres ont dis cela.

Kovan pressa le bras de son assistant, et s'arrêta.

_Je ne suis qu'à moitié humain… (il se remit en marche) et à moitié Vulcain…

_Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

_Je veux dire, mon bon ami, que… j'ai… ouf ! Laissez-moi reprendre mon souffle… Je veux dire… que j'ai gardé le meilleur des deux moitiés…

L'assistant se fendit d'un sourire amusé… rare pour un Vulcain.

Il s'appelait Eftak.

Originaire de Harietaeren, une petite planète (presque une lune) aux confins de l'univers, oubliée de tous, et colonisée, il y a de cela bien longtemps par des Bajorans, il ne s'était jamais senti réellement chez lui, nulle part. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs, jamais réellement sentit Bajoran… Enfin, bien sûr il l'était, preuve en était ses arêtes typiques sur la crête du nez, mais disons qu'il n'avait aucune affinité avec la sacro-sainte Bajor.

En réalité, toute cette fanfaronnade autour de l'occupation cardassienne ne lui secouait pas même un petit poil sur la nuque. Depuis son enfance, il avait perçu tout cela comme une mascarade destinée à entretenir l'appétit glouton de certains, avides de pouvoir. Pour le reste, les petites gens, les plus humbles, comme à l'accoutumée, payaient le prix fort.

Il avait grandit sur Harietaeren, avec un père cultivateur, et une mère institutrice. Tôt, il avait montré des dispositions pour la lecture, et s'intéressait à tout, de la récolte de Shitka (petits fruits bleus), aux mathématiques et la littérature. Évidemment, à l'age de déraison, l'adolescence, il apprit que l'univers ne se réduisait pas à la ferme et les deux villages alentours. Il y avait la Fédération…

Des centaines, des milliers de mondes à explorer, des civilisations florissantes, des cultures si différentes les unes des autres. Alors Eftack quitta sa petite planète oubliée de tous, et s'engagea.

Cependant, il ne savait pas très bien dans quoi il s'engageait… ni où il mettait les pieds.

Le plus évident, et le nom que l'on murmurait partout avec respect, était Starfleet. Deux années, ou trois ?, à Starfleet, et après, peut-être, le commandement d'un vaisseau…

On refusa sa candidature. Pas le niveau.

Pourtant, il lisait… mais pas assez. Lorsque l'on vient d'une planète toute petite…

Par dépit, il s'engagea sur un cargo.

Nourriture infecte, travail dur, et peu de reconnaissance…

Une vie sans saveur, sans rêves et sans valeur.

Il avait de la colère en lui. Une boule au ventre qui ne le lâchait jamais. Du ressentiment, chevillé au corps, dans chacune de ses cellules, dans son ADN. On avait été injuste avec lui… Il avait travaillé dur, et n'avait jamais rechigné à la tâche… même dans les cargos. Il faisait plus que le minimum requis, et espérait gravir les échelons… Mais on ne l'avait pas promu. Il se coltina des capitaines, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, et n'éprouvant pas le besoin de s'intéresser à lui. On ne lui donna jamais sa chance.

La colère, la haine, grandit alors, comme un monstre qui dévorait son âme.

Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Démissionner ? Il avait trop besoin d'argent pour vivre (Non ! Survivre !). Se rebeller ? Contre qui, contre quoi ? Prendre le pouvoir par la force ? Envoyer le capitaine dans l'espace… Non, il s'était contenté de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Eftack salua des secouristes qui couraient vers un tas de gravas.

Frapper son capitaine… dans le petit monde des cargos commerciaux, cela équivalait à une condamnation à mort… On ne voulait plus de lui nulle part… Il avait beau s'excuser, expliquer que ledit capitaine était tyrannique, odieux, esclavagiste… on ne voulait plus de lui…

Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Rien.

Il trouva un boulot encore plus minable que le précédent. Et laissa croître plus encore, ce monstre de haine… Toutes ces injustices qu'on ne réparait jamais… Il se sentait faible, lâche, mais aussi méprisé, et finalement, poussé hors de la société, mis au banc. Et il s'en voulait.

La colère se mêla à la honte… Manquant d'atteindre son paroxysme et de s'exprimer de la seule façon possible…

Et puis, il y eut « le prophète ».

Étrangement, pour un Bajoran bercé par la religion des prophètes, ce ne fut pas si difficile que cela d'adhérer à cette nouvelle forme de spiritualité. Eftack se serait attendu à rejeter une religion qui ne s'ancrait pas dans le passé de son peuple, mais non. La transition fut presque naturelle. Il échangea des prophètes contre un seul. Des promesses contre des vérités, et des mythes contre une place dans ce monde.

Le prophète sut panser ses plaies, apaiser ses rancœurs. Puis, il lui enseigna la voie qui allait le guider vers son accomplissement.

Eftack comprit bien vite qu'il serait l'instrument du renouveau, de l'éveil d'un autre monde, où les injustices dont il avait été l'objet ne seraient plus. Un monde où tous auraient une place, et personne ne souffrirait le mépris ni l'opprobre injustifiée d'idiots patentés et égoïstes. Un monde où l'avidité et la soif inextinguible de pouvoir seraient brimées, et condamnées. Un monde où les profiteurs seraient taxés et sévèrement surveillés. Un monde où les requins ne nageraient pas au milieu des autres poissons, se travestissant en dauphins… Un monde juste.

Et même si pour cela, Eftack devait mourir, cela en valait la peine. Car, il savait, aux tréfonds de lui, que d'autres Eftack allaient naître, mais ils vivraient dans ce nouveau monde.

Le prophète parlait vrai. Il ne mentait pas, ne se déguisait pas, Dévoilait ce qu'on ne voulait pas révéler, montrait au grand jour ce que l'on préférait taire…

Il allait droit au but, et évoquait un avenir radieux, après des changements douloureux, mais nécessaires. Cependant, tous les changements nécessaires n'étaient-ils pas douloureux ?

On devait en passer par là, l'accepter, avec une grande joie, et penser à cet avenir radieux, pas si loin que cela…

Eftack y pensait. Tout le temps. Et son cœur, autrefois gangrené de colère et de haine, s'emplissait maintenant de félicité…

Il n'avait aucune appréhension… plus aucune. Par le passé, il avait ressenti de la peur, et la simple idée qu'il aurait pu mourir, le terrifiait. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Il pensait continuellement à ce nouveau monde, si beau, si juste, mais aussi à cet au-delà qui l'attendait. Un au-delà radieux, paisible, où il serait heureux. Et comme il serait un martyr, accueilli en martyr, toutes les portes des cieux lui seraient ouvertes. Il aurait, dans la mort, ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir dans la vie.

Alors il souriait.

Ce qui était étrange. Sourire dans ce contexte… Aucun autre secouriste ne souriait. Tous avaient une mine sévère, concentrée. Mais il n'y en eut pas un pour y prêter attention.

Eftack avança au cœur du dispositif, là où les équipes tentaient de dégager des victimes des décombres.

Il y avait beaucoup de hurlements. Qu'ils soient ceux des blessés, en proie à d'épouvantables douleurs, ou bien ceux des médecins et des infirmiers qui lançaient des ordres, et organisaient le tri des cas urgents. Il y avait également le bruit sourd des navettes et des autres véhicules qui soufflaient comme des animaux enragés. Les sirènes qui retentissaient dans toute la ville. Un bruit ininterrompu qui emplissait tout l'espace. Toutefois, Eftack n'entendait rien. Pour lui, tout était silencieux, ou du moins étouffé, comme si toute cette agitation frénétique était lointaine, presque irréelle.

Encore quelques pas.

On le bouscula, mais on ne le retint pas. On ne le regarda même pas.

Un pas.

« Faut s'occuper de lui ! » lui cria un médecin en désignant une victime à moitié brûlée sur tout le corps.

Là.

C'était le bon endroit. Au milieu. Au beau milieu.

Il lui avait suffi de se déguiser en secouriste…

Un jeu d'enfant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Eftack s'arrêta net, comme foudroyé sur place.

Un grand costaud, épaules carrées, des bras larges comme des troncs d'arbre, un humain, était soudainement apparu dans son dos. Il se tenait, menaçant, tel une mégère prête à cracher toute sa verve retenue par un mariage raté.

_Je… je…, bredouilla Eftack, ne sachant comment réagir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? répéta le balèze.

_Je suis secouriste…

Eftack détailla l'uniforme : Starfleet, officier, sécurité. Tout ce qu'il fallait éviter. S'il devinait… S'il devinait à temps… avant que…

Le Bajoran inspirant profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid.

C'était le grain de sable. Ce grand baobab, avec son faciès courroucé, était le rouage qui refusait de tourner correctement.

Seulement, un seul rouage grippé, pouvait stopper tout le mécanisme.

_Je le vois bien, que t'es secouriste !

_Je suis accrédité…

L'homme toisa Eftack quelques secondes, l'air mauvais. Ce dernier crut qu'il allait alerter la sécurité.

_Je m'en tape ! Ici, il y a trop de monde… Faut aller plus loin… là bas !

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme indiqua un endroit où il y avait moins de secouristes, et un peu plus de décombres.

Eftack acquiesça.

_Oui. C'est même mieux…, lança-t-il en dépassant l'armoire à glace.

L'ironie ne lui échappa guère. L'emplacement était bien meilleur.

Eftack s'arrêta. Jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Cette frénésie…

Il inspira profondément.

Il pensa au paradis… un martyr au paradis…

Cette fois la bombe n'était pas dans le sang. Il fallait quelque chose de plus puissant… beaucoup plus puissant. Pas seulement pour secouer des murs et déchiqueter des strapontins.

La bombe se trouvait dans le sac d'urgence. Au milieu des seringues, des appareils de réanimation. On n'avait même pas fouillé ce sac… Il aurait pu laisser la bombe au grand jour, personne ne l'aurait remarquée.

Personne ne remarquait jamais rien. Ne dit-on pas que l'on voit ce que l'on veut bien voir ?

Le peuple est si naïf…

Ces énormes idiots nourris au sein du mensonge et des faux-semblants. Ils méritaient tous ce qui allait arriver. Tous.

Il n'y avait pas d'innocents…

Eftack enclencha le dispositif d'allumage. Un petit bouton à pousser… tout simple.

Clic !

La réaction ne prit que quelques secondes, et l'explosion fut si violente que l'on ressentit la terre trembler à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

D'ordinaire, les bombes utilisées dans le cadre d'une attaque terroriste étaient de fabrication simple et efficace. Il suffisait d'un détonateur fiable (une impulsion électrique dans la majorité des cas. Cela pouvait être n'importe quel engin électrique…), et d'un explosif puissant. Par le passé, on en avait testé plusieurs types, et utilisé certains, les moins détectables possibles, relativement faciles à produire, et relativement stables, comme le tétranitrate de pentaérythritol (un des explosifs les plus puissants au XXIème siècle et entrant dans la composition du Semtex), ou le peroxyde d'acétone (très simple à produire, bien qu'ayant une certaine volatilité dangereuse à chaud, et dont les cristaux peuvent ensuite servir à la confection d'une pâte pouvant prendre la forme souhaitée, et, surtout, difficilement détectable), mais cela avait de nombreux inconvénients.

Le plus grand d'entre eux était que, aussi puissant que pouvait être l'explosif, on ne pouvait ni contrôler l'étendue de l'explosion, ni sa dispersion. Autrement dit, il ne suffisait pas de bourrer un camion de produits chimiques pour détruire entièrement la cible. Pire, si on lançait un de ces véhicules mortels sur un immeuble, suivant l'angle de dispersion de l'explosion, celui-ci pouvait rester debout, presque intact.

L'attentat était alors totalement raté.

Dans certains cas, il se pouvait que des victimes proches de l'explosion, mais protégées par des matériaux en béton, par une simple brise matinale et la mauvaise appréciation de l'angle de dispersion, s'en sortent indemnes.

Ce n'était pas ridicule ? Foncer avec du Semtex droit sur la cible, et rater ses objectifs ?

Non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Eftack voulait. Ce n'était pas ce que le prophète voulait.

Pour la première explosion oui… Spectaculaire, beaucoup de flammes, un gros boum… rien de plus.

Mais là…

Ce qui avait l'apparence de matériel médical, un défibrillateur de la taille d'une main, trois scanners pas plus gros qu'un livre de poche, et deux scopes, s'ouvrirent et laissèrent échapper des centaines de milliers de microparticules artificielles. Des TCTA si légères qu'elles s'envolaient au moindre petit courant d'air. Et, atout non négligeable, incolores et inodores, donc indétectables. En Quelques secondes, ils emplirent l'air environnant et formèrent un gros nuage un seul secouriste, ni agent de sécurité de Starfleet ne décela la moindre de ces particules.

Le TCTA, très stable, formé à base de dilythium V raffiné, était un explosif extrêmement puissant. Interdit par la Fédération, pas même utilisé par Starfleet, en raison des risques d'interaction avec d'autres matériaux, et de sa puissance (si 50g de TCTA explosait, accidentellement, sur un vaisseau, il faisait un trou énorme dans la coque… Et ne parlons pas des risques d'interaction avec les antiparticules…). Les particules voletèrent, et comme il n'y avait pas de vent, pas une petite brise, elles ne se laissèrent pas emporter au loin.

Le nuage était si grand qu'il englobait toute la zone sinistrée, et montait jusqu'à vingt mètres d'altitude.

Le TCTA était l'explosif, pas le détonateur.

Une fois les appareils vides, un des scans lança dix nanorobots. Enfin, des dispositifs rudimentaires, conçus uniquement pour provoquer une surpression sur le TCTA. Les dix détonateurs se désagrégèrent, et le nuage de TCTA explosa.

Une bombe à sous-munitions. En fait, cela avait également quelque chose de la bombe à fragmentation… entre les deux.

Toutes les particules de TCTA étaient comme une mini bombe, mais aussi comme de micro particules de métal incandescent…

Cette fois l'explosion fut apocalyptique.

Rien de ce qui se trouvait dans le nuage ne put survivre.

Au sol, tous les secouristes moururent. Les plus proches du point d'origine de la dispersion furent vaporisés, d'autres, sur la périphérie, furent gravement brûlés, et les derniers, plus éloignés, subirent le souffle violent (le blast) et furent disloqués. Les véhicules de commandement et les postes hospitaliers avancés se soulevèrent comme des fétus de paille et se déchiquetèrent en morceaux incandescents qui formèrent de gros shrapnels mortels. On en retrouva quelques uns fichés dans des bâtiments à plusieurs kilomètres.

Par endroits, la chaleur fut si intense qu'elle fit fondre toutes les structures métalliques. L'allée de drapeaux n'existait plus.

Le nuage ne s'était pas exclusivement propagé au raz du sol, l'explosion atteignit également tout ce qui se trouvait en altitude. Les navettes de secours furent prise dans un enfer de flammes et un souffle puissant. Les plus proches fondirent comme du beurre sur une plaque de cuisson, et furent vaporisées. Deux navettes furent projetées dans le lac voisin. Les hommes à bord auraient pu s'en sortir, si l'impact n'avait été si violent qu'il ne resta de l'appareil rien de plus que quelques éléments de structure.

Pendant l'espace d'une ou deux secondes, le monde sembla saisi d'un silence sourd, un silence de mort.

Le bâtiment de la Fédération, anciennement palais des nations, fut littéralement rasé à l'endroit où la première explosion avait crevé l'entrée. Plus de décombres, plus de blessés ni de victimes, il ne restait qu'un cratère fumant, une désolation qu'on n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Inutile de mentionner les nombreuses destructions éparpillées dans toute la ville de Genève, surtout la partie la plus proche de l'épicentre.

Plus tard, l'explosion fut estimée à un équivalent de huit bombes atomiques. Ou quatre torpilles à plasma mark 9.

Eftack n'en réchappa guère. En fait, il fut même le premier à mourir. Et l'on ne retrouverait jamais un seul petit bout de son corps, pas même un pouce égaré… Ce que personne ne put voir était qu'une milliseconde avant d'être pulvérisé, il souriait béatement.

Centre opérations, Starfleet, San Francisco, Terre.

On n'entendait que le crépitement et le léger gazouillement des appareils électroniques et de l'informatique. Deux amiraux, debout, en étaient restés bouches bées. Ils contemplaient, sur les écrans muraux, le désastre.

Les différents opérateurs avaient stoppé leurs activités pour fixer, eux-aussi, l'écran principal. Personne ne croyait ce qu'il voyait. La situation était complètement surréaliste.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura l'un des opérateurs à son voisin.

_J'en sais rien… Franchement, j'en sais rien, répondit celui-ci en secouant la tête.

_C'était une torpille ?

_Je crois pas… Non, c'était plutôt… je ne sais pas… On dirait une bombe ?

_Une bombe ?

_Deux, alors…

_C'est pas possible…

Une alarme retentit bruyamment, qui tira soudainement l'ensemble de la salle de sa léthargie.

_Messieurs, nous sommes en alerte maximale ! intervint l'amiral Grayson en reprenant rapidement ses esprits. À vos consoles, je veux des infos rapidement !

L'amiral Deiforan s'approcha d'un groupe d'opérateurs et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de l'un d'eux.

_C'est localisé, semble-t-il.

_Genève… c'est bien cela ? S'enquit Grayson.

_Oui. Nulle part ailleurs.

_Bien. Je veux tout savoir. Et commencez par me sécuriser cette zone ! Et rapatrier nos vaisseaux de combat.

_Je viens de donner l'ordre, répondit Deiforan.

_Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, et qui a fait cela !

_Pour le « qui », ce n'est pas difficile à deviner…

Grayson leva un sourcil.

_Je ne veux pas deviner… je veux des certitudes…

_Bien sûr. Dois-je demander à Shorr d'envoyer ses hommes ?

_Les commandos… oui. Qu'ils s'occupent de la sécurité… Et je ne veux plus un seul civil ou secouriste qui ne soit pas fouillé correctement ! À partir de maintenant, tout le monde est suspect.

_Monsieur, intervint un opérateur, le Relyphant demande des instructions…

_En orbite, il s'occupait de coordonner les secours avant de…, précisa Deiforan.

Grayson acquiesça.

_Qu'il scanne, mais reste en stand by. Clarifions la situation avant d'envoyer qui que ce soit d'autre sur place…

Deiforan lui lança un regard effaré.

_Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il pourrait y avoir…

_On ne sait jamais. Je ne veux pas un troisième attentat…

Un autre opérateur attira l'attention de Grayson.

_Monsieur, un message du Surack.

_Que dit-il ?

_Il entre dans le système solaire et propose son assistance. Il demande également à contacter l'ambassade vulcaine au plus vite.

_Nous ne pouvons pas…, intervint Deiforan.

_Je sais. Dites au Surack que toute aide est la bienvenue, mais que dans l'immédiat il doit se tenir à distance. Des mesures de sécurité ont été prises. Les communications sont… perturbées, et nous faisons tout notre possible pour rétablir les liaisons…

_Bien, monsieur.

Deiforan vint se poster aux côtés de Grayson.

_Il ne vaut mieux pas leur dire que nous avons coupé les communications pour empêcher des terroristes de contacter d'éventuels cellules…, murmura-t-il.

Grayson hocha la tête.

_Non, en effet, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Deiforan ne lâchait pas les images en prise de vue aériennes, probablement envoyées par le Relyphant, du palais de la Fédération. Ce n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes sous un épais nuage de poussière.

_Le président…

Grayson baissa la tête, la mine sombre.

_Le président est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est… Personne n'a pu survivre à un truc pareil.

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Vous ne pensez pas que l'on devra assurer la suite ?

_Rien n'est certain. Tout dépendra des prochains jours. Nous ne pouvons pas nous substituer au pouvoir civil…

_On nous accuserait de profiter de la situation.

_Voire pire, de faire un coup d'état. L'image de Starfleet dans la Fédération ne s'en remettrait pas.

Deiforan ajusta son uniforme en un geste machinal.

_Alors on fait quoi ?

Grayson se tourna vers le Bajoran et planta son regard dans le sien, comme un défi silencieux.

_Je veux le salaud qui a fait ça…

Deiforan hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il rajusta le bijou cérémonial sur son oreille.

_Je voulais dire, que fait-on… C'est la guerre ?

_La guerre contre qui ? Franchement, qui est l'ennemi ? Où se cache-t-il ? On ne sait presque rien de ce « Prophète », ou « Shaakt... » je ne sais plus quoi… Qui nous a frappé ? Qui sont ses soldats ? Ses martyrs ? Ses ouailles ? Il nous faut des informations…

_Ça c'est le travail de l'amiral…

_Évidemment ! Et c'est en cours !

_Mais cela ne va pas assez vite.

_Vous voyez le problème ? Non, non, on a toujours un wagon de retard…

_Nous n'avons pas le choix… Nous devons savoir ce qui se trame…

_Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Je veux ce « prophète », et je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il vient de faire…

Deiforan hocha la tête.

_Et vous ne serez pas le seul.

Ils n'avaient rien vu venir, mais ils purent ressentir les effets dévastateurs de la seconde explosion. Par chance, ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés pour que celle-ci ne leur fut pas fatale.

Ils avaient atteint un long couloir en rez-de-chaussée. Ils progressaient lentement, Kovan soutenu par son assistant, et gémissant à caus de ses douleurs lancinantes aux côtes, lorsque le blast de l'explosion secoua le bâtiment comme un fétu de paille. Les murs tremblèrent si fort qu'ils se fissurèrent et manquèrent de s'effondrer. C'était comme si une main gigantesque venait soudainement de serrer le couloir pour le briser. Le sol monta et descendit, puis ondula tel la surface d'une eau agitée.

Kovan fut jeté à bas et s'étendit de tout son long par terre. Il se roula en boule, oubliant sa douleur, pour se protéger de tous les débris qui volaient en tout sens avant d'atterrir lourdement tout près de lui.

L'assistant fut violemment projeté contre un mur, et secoué comme une balle dans un flipper avant de terminer sa course dans une armoire en bois. L'un dans l'autre, Kovan eut plus de chance.

L'avantage qu'ils eurent à se trouver dans un couloir plutôt que dans une pièce, ou une salle, fut qu'ils n'eurent pas à éviter les bris de verres qui se formèrent en nuages mortels.

Quand les tremblements cessèrent, et que la poussière retomba un peu, Kovan tenta de ramper vers son assistant. Celui-ci était inconscient, sous les débris de l'armoire déchiquetée. Il avait du sang qui coulait abondamment du crâne.

Kovan le secoua doucement. Il géignit.

C'était bon signe. Au moins n'était-il pas mort.

Le conseiller inspira profondément et observa les dégâts autour de lui. Trois rhinocéros jouant aux cow-boys et aux indiens auraient provoqué moins de ramdam. Plus rien ne tenait debout. Les murs avaient de grosses balafres, profondes, et il était certain qu'ils ne tiendraient pas encore longtemps.

Kovan distingua une sortie. Ils n'en étaient pas loin. Seulement, il était si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager de porter ou même soutenir son assistant, alors s'il ne se réveillait pas… Peut-être pourrait-il le tirer… Ce serait long et fastidieux. Combien de temps la structure du bâtiment allait-elle tenir ?

Combien de temps pour les secours… Les secours ! Kovan réalisa soudain que cette seconde explosion avait dû pulvériser toutes les équipes de secours.

Mais il y avait un vaisseau en orbite. Il scannerait les décombres… Enfin, du moins l'espérait-il.

Et quand bien même… s'ils scannaient, s'ils les trouvaient, risqueraient-ils une navette sans savoir si la zone était sécurisée ? Non, les amiraux de Starfleet allaient sûrement être plus mesurés. Ils enverraient des équipes… Non ! Les commandos ! Ils allaient envoyer les commandos…

Par conséquent, Kovan et son assistant étaient seuls, et devraient s'en sortir seuls.

Mais où était cette foutue sortie ? En temps normal, il était si simple de suivre quelques panneaux, peut-être interroger un fonctionnaire, et l'on trouvait le bon chemin. Ce qui était en temps normal, simple, n'avait plus rien de simple dans le palais en ruine. Les panneaux indicateurs avaient été jetés bas, il n'y avait personne pour répondre aux questions, et pas un rayon de soleil pour illuminer le chemin.

_Où suis-je ?

L'Assistant tenta de se dresser sur ses coudes et gémit.

_Ne bougez pas, pour le moment, ordonna Kovan.

_Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Seconde explosion.

_Une seconde… explosion ?

_Oui.

L'assistant soupira, un soupir qui tenait plus du râle.

_Vous l'aviez prévu.

_Oui. Il faut que l'on sorte de là. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Comme si je venais de traverser un trou noir.

_C'est un peu ça. Il va falloir bouger… Vous pouvez bouger ? Vous… déplacer ?

_Je… ne sais pas.

_Allez-y doucement, vous avez peut-être quelque chose de cassé…

_J'ai sûrement quelque chose de cassé…

_Ça ne m'étonnerait pas…

L'assistant remua, grogna, souffla, mais, avec l'aide de Kovan, réussit à se dégager. Il s'accroupit, puis se leva lentement.

_On dirait que… je n'ai que des bleus.

_Des gros.

_Et une énorme bosse sur le crâne. C'est un miracle ! Les prophètes ont été bons avec…

_Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps, le coupa Kovan, souhaitant échapper aux litanies religieuses et autres louanges du coup de chance qu'avait eu le brave assistant.

_Très bien.

Les deux rescapés se faufilèrent au milieu des débris de meubles, et des morceaux de béton arrachés du plafond vers une ouverture qui donnait sur un escalier.

_Encore un…, grommela l'assistant, avant de passer l'encadrement de l'ouverture et de constater qu'il n'y avait que quelques marches donnant sur un grand hall.

Le sol était jonché d'obstacles allant du drapeau jeté bas au buste en marbre éclaté en deux ou trois gros morceaux. Des vitrines avaient explosé, et le verre craquaient sous leurs pieds. Toutefois, ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur la double porte vitrée (dont il ne restait que les montants), à travers laquelle une lueur fantomatique illuminait le hall.

_On y est ! jubila l'assistant.

_On y est, approuva Kovan.

Ils progressèrent à pas mesurés, évitant de glisser et de se rompre le coup inutilement. Et enfin, ils franchirent la porte. Malgré le nuage grisâtre qui couvrait la zone, l'air frais de l'extérieur leur fit du bien.

_Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda l'assistant en observant la scène apocalyptique qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

_Maintenant, je vais remettre de l'ordre… Ne suis-je pas le nouveau président ?

L'assistant ne le vit pas, mais Kovan souriait.


	17. Chapter 17

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps. Chapitre 17.

_Vérifiez vos équipements. Deux fois… trois fois s'il le faut.

_Oui, chef !

_Et pas de bavure ! On neutralise, et on les laisse pas bouger un pouce…

_Ou autre chose !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Dans l'espace réduit, dans la navette dévolue aux forces spéciales, cela sonnait comme un concert de grognements rauques. Et cela était bien rare de les entendre ainsi, parce qu'il n'était guère dans leurs habitudes de s'esclaffer de la sorte. Mais avant une mission dangereuse, cela ne faisait pas de mal de faire descendre la pression. Les troupes des forces spéciales vulcaines étaient les seules à ne pas suivre les recommandations de la sacro-sainte logique de Surack à la lettre. Ils adoptaient parfois des attitudes bien plus humaines que le conseil supérieur ne le souhaitait. C'était toléré, pour la bonne raison que ces soldats étaient les meilleurs, et n'échouaient jamais.

_Toujours le mot pour rire T'Marr. Pour peu, on te croirait humain… ou au moins à demi humain.

_Non ! répondit le concerné. Je suis 100% Vulcain !

_Au grand désarroi de toute sa famille !

_Une fois encore, Taenor a vu juste… si je n'avais pas intégré les forces spéciales, mon père m'aurait renié !

De nouveaux rires.

_Évidemment, c'est logique !

Ils s'esclaffèrent. Ces soldats aguerris, rompus à toutes sortes de combats, savaient que la logique avait ses limites. Certes, elle avait l'avantage indéniable de repousser les affres des émotions, utile pour un combattant qui devait garder la tête froide en toute circonstance, mais sur le terrain, parfois, les situations réelles échappaient à la sacro-sainte logique.

_Messieurs (aucun Vulcain n'utilisait cette marque de respect typiquement humaine, ce pourquoi les forces spéciales en avait fait leur particularité), il ne reste plus que cinq secondes. Je ne veux pas la moindre erreur. C'est comme à l'entraînement.

_À vos ordres, lieutenant ! répondirent les six autres Vulcains en chœur.

_Les coms sont ouvertes, canal 2.1. Alors personne ne change inopinément. Dernier rappel, le code pour notre VIP est « Emtack ». Répété trois fois. Compris ?

_Emtack ! Emtack ! Emtack ! Reçu, lança T'Marr.

La navette fit un virage serré qui secoua la cabine. Mais aucun des soldats ne parut s'en formaliser.

_Les casques ! ordonna le lieutenant.

Chaque soldat était équipé d'une combinaison de combat légère, servant à la fois de protection, de support tactique et de combinaison de survie en milieu hostile en cas de besoin. Autrement dit, ils avaient tous un matériel de pointe, bardé d'électronique, et pouvaient affronter l'ennemi aussi bien à la surface de Vulcain, dans le désert de la forge, que dans l'espace hors d'un vaisseau. La tenue se complétait d'un casque au design effilé, avec une large visière anthracite permettant de voir tout ce qui se passait dans le champ de vision à 180°.

Ils ressemblaient à des insectes étranges venus d'une planète lointaine.

_Tout le monde est connecté ? demanda le lieutenant à travers son casque.

Les informations s'affichaient sur la visière dans les coins, en affichage numérique. État de santé, infos tactiques des troupes et du terrain, munitions, coms, etc.

Le lieutenant disposait aussi des infos sur chacun de ses soldat. À mesure qu'ils enfilaient et connectaient leurs casques, leurs noms apparaissaient en surbrillance bleue en haut à gauche de sa visière. Si l'un d'eux venait à être blessé, le nom apparaîtrait en rouge. Et s'il mourrait, en noir…

_Tous connectés, constata-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Vous avez les cartes topo dans votre doc. Servez-vous en !

_Oui, lieutenant.

Une donnée s'afficha sur l'écran du chef de groupe.

_Dix secondes avant zone cible ! relaya le lieutenant.

Chaque Vulcain vérifia son équipement une dernière fois, et en particulier son arme.

La navette trembla, puis vira brusquement à nouveau.

_C'est un pilote humain ? fit remarquer T'Marr, sur un ton qui se voulait tout à fait sérieux, mais finalement fut pris comme une plaisanterie.

_C'est possible…, rétorqua Taenor. De nombreux humains viennent vivre sur Vulcain, et s'intègre à notre société.

_Et volent nos plus belles femmes, pas vrai T'marr !

_Évidemment, ma mère était une très belle femme. Bien que pour un Vulcain…

_Ah, c'est ton côté logique qui ressort.

_Dernière précision, intervint le lieutenant pour couper court au débat. La tempête qui devait passer au sud, va finalement nous arriver droit dessus.

_Je suppose que les vents ont changé de sens, réfléchit Taenor.

_C'est exact. Ils sont aussi plus violents. Par conséquent, nous nous trouverons dessous…

_Combien de temps avons nous, lieutenant ? s'enquit T'Marr.

_Deux heures… peut-être moins. Si nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'ici là…

_Et les coms ?

Le lieutenant tapota son casque.

_Plus de coms… donc, on sera seuls.

_Oui, lieutenant. Après tout, on n'a jamais dit que cela devait être facile ! commenta T'Marr.

La navette se stabilisa rapidement. Une petite soute s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds.

_Prêts ?

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement, cramponnés à leurs armes.

_T'Fangorr ?! lança le lieutenant en s'adressant au bâtiment de contrôle en orbite basse.

_On vous reçoit, lieutenant, répondit froidement une voix dans son casque.

_À mon commandement… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

À bord du T'Fangorr, vaisseau Vulcain de classe Va'arrah, (pas l'un des plus impressionnants, ni l'un des plus petits, dévolu aux missions polyvalentes à travers l'univers. Une sorte de frégate spatiale), dans la salle technique des transferts par téléportation, un technicien, de troisième classe, régla la capture des biosignes, ajusta les senseurs, et, après trois vérifications, par trois moyens différents, des calculs de paramètres, il activa la téléportation de l'équipe des forces spéciales.

Il y eut une intense lumière blanche dans la navette.

Les soldats disparurent…

pour réapparaître, moins de trois secondes plus tard au niveau du sol, au beau milieu du petit village de Jy''dbavuyjn. Des maisons en terre cuite, basses, aux formes angulaires, carrées ou rectangulaires (pas un arrondi, pas une coupole ou une tour toute ronde), des rues en quadrillages simples, des habitants plutôt austères et rudes, dans un environnement inhospitalier.

Un patelin au nom imprononçable, dans un le désert le plus infernal de la planète. Battu par des vents et des tempêtes dantesques, des océans de sable brûlant et de roches aux arêtes tranchantes. L'endroit idéal pour se planquer.

Même les Vulcains les plus forcenés ne venaient pas ici.

Il y eut bien, par le passé, des tentatives pour entraîner les soldats vulcains en milieu désertique, qui se soldèrent par d'épouvantables catastrophes. L'une d'elle fut une tempête qui emporta trois sections chevronnées entières, qu'on ne revit jamais plus.

Seules, les forces spéciales, rompues à des techniques particulières, peu pratiquées dans l'armée vulcaine, purent s'entraîner dans ce désert. Raison pour laquelle les hommes du lieutenant étaient tout désigné pour cette mission.

Ils avaient été téléportés dans une petite ruelle, coincée entre deux bâtisses qui devaient faire trois étages. Ils étaient dans leurs ombres, et personne ne pouvait les remarquer. À moins que les cibles ne possèdent l'équipement de scan nécessaire, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le brusque pic d'énergie causé par le faisceau de particule.

_On se déploie, ordonna le lieutenant.

Sans un seul mouvement brusque, sans un geste qui ne soit précis et mesuré, les soldats se déplacèrent rapidement d'une position protégée à une autre.

_Rien, commenta T'Marr.

_Rien pour moi, confirma Taenor.

_Restez sur vos gardes. On ne faiblit pas.

_Oui, lieutenant ! répondirent en chœur tous les membres de l'équipe.

Ils évitaient de traverser la rue principale, se faufilant entre les maisons, passant de ruelles transverses en ruelles transverses.

_Mon lieutenant, intervint T'Marr. Je note que l'on ne croise pas âme qui vive, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je confirme, rien sur mes bioscans, ajouta Taenor.

_C'est désert ! renchérie T'Marr.

_J'ai pris acte de vos remarques. Il y avait des informations allant dans ce sens…

_Lieutenant ?

_Nous ne savions pas si le village était occupé ou non…

_Oui, lieutenant.

_Je suppose qu'il y a des interférences magnétiques, rendant les bioscans hasardeux, suggéra Taenor.

_Exact, répondit le lieutenant. On passe à gauche. T'Marr en tête…

Le groupe progressa rapidement, de maison en maison, fusils phaseurs levés, et on entendait qu'un léger froissement.

Soudain, T'marr s'arrêta au milieu d'un salon.

_Il se passe quoi ?

_La cible n'est pas ici, répondit le lieutenant, feignant de ne pas comprendre le sens de la question.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_Je sais.

_Nous savons qu'il y a des… règles, intervint Taenor. Et nous les acceptons. Si nous n'avons pas toutes les informations, c'est que la stratégie l'exige. Cependant, nous sommes maintenant trop engagés…

Le lieutenant observa chacun de ses soldats à travers la visière de son casque. Ils étaient tous prêts à mourir au combat.

_C'est juste, reconnut-il sans la moindre émotion. Nos services de renseignement, en collaboration avec les services de renseignement de Starfleet, ont pu déterminer la position d'une base de terroristes. Peut-être même la plus importante de toutes. Ici même. Notre mission était d'appréhender le leader qui se fait appeler « prophète »… Voilà la mission telle qu'on vous l'a présentée. Seulement, il nous manquait des informations. Nous ne savions pas si tout le village était composé uniquement de terroristes, ou s'ils se cachaient parmi la population civile. Nous ne savions pas où se cachaient les cibles, parce que sous le village, il y a des galeries qui forment des dizaines de tunnels. Et ne parlons pas de ce désert qui perturbe par moments les détecteurs. Rien de ce que nous savions n'était fiable…

_Donc, il fallait aller sur place, conclut Taenor.

_Oui.

_C'était un risque.

_Oui. Mesuré.

_C'était une mission suicide, fit T'Marr.

_C'était une mission pour nous, rétorqua le lieutenant.

T'Marr se tourna vers lui et resta comme interdit quelques secondes.

_C'est exact, finit-il par dire. C'était une mission pour nous.

Des volets claquèrent. Un bruit strident, comme un hurlement, leur parvint depuis la rue principale.

_Le vent forcit, nota T'marr.

_Nous devons accélérer le pas.

_Lieutenant, intervint Taenor, vous avez un plan, même rudimentaire, de ces galeries, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Rudimentaire.

_Lorsque nous avons préparé la mission en holodeck, la cible se trouvait dans une cave en sous-sol…

_L'entrée des galeries.

_Si je comprends bien, continua Taenor, la vraie mission commence, en fait, à l'endroit où nous pensions qu'elle se terminerait…

Le lieutenant hocha la tête.

Un autre volet claqua brutalement.

_Par conséquent, reprit Taenor en plein raisonnement, j'en déduis que nous n'aurons probablement aucune résistance dans le village… Civils ou non, ils ne s'opposeront pas à notre progression. Je suggère alors d'aller directement à ce sous-sol, entrée des galeries souterraines, sans prendre les précautions d'usage en cas de présence hostile en milieu urbain. Lieutenant ?

_Et si c'était un piège ? intervint T'Marr.

_Comme toujours, le côté humain de T'Marr l'empêche d'exercer pleinement ses capacités rationnelles, ironisa Taenor.

_Oui, mais moi au moins j'ai de l'imagination… et de l'humour…

_Si c'est un piège, expliqua Taenor, on nous laissera avancer sans résistance. Donc, dans les deux cas, inutile de s'attarder, ni de prendre des précautions excessives et par là absurdes. LA seule question à laquelle nous devons répondre est : allons-nous nous jeter dans la gueule du Narl ?

Tous les soldats se tournèrent vers le lieutenant qui sentait, malgré les visières, le poids de leurs regards.

_Nous n'avons pas le choix, finit-il par dire.

_Nous sommes aux ordres du haut commandement…, grogna T'Marr.

_C'est exact. Et cette unité est la meilleure pour ce genre de mission.

_C'est donc bien une mission suicide, commenta Taenor.

_Ne sont-elles pas les plus intéressantes ? lança T'Marr en reprenant sa progression, en tête du groupe.

_Assez plaisanté, commanda le lieutenant. En formation serrée par deux. Rapides, mais prudents. Suivons le raisonnement de Taenor. Pas de détours.

_Compris ! répondirent en chœur les soldats.

Le groupe avança rapidement, sans prendre le temps d'examiner chaque logement, sans craindre de possibles embuscades, et rien ni personne ne vint se mettre en travers de leur route.

Ils traversèrent des ruelles, des petites maisons, sans même tirer une salve de phaseurs.

Ils localisèrent la cible, au sous-sol d'une bâtisse coincée entre deux réserves de matériaux en tout genre. Elle n'avait que deux étages. Entièrement vide, quelques meubles, rudimentaires, de quoi cuisiner, dormir, et s'asseoir, rien de plus. T'Marr nota du regard la présence d'un exemplaire des piliers de Surack sur une petite table qui tenait plus du guéridon que de la table de salon.

_Visiblement, ou bien les occupants sont partis en hâte, ou bien ils n'ont pas vraiment logé ici…, fit remarquer Taenor.

_C'était un village actif, non ? demanda T'Marr.

_Oui, répondit le lieutenant en s'approchant des escaliers qui descendaient au sous-sol.

_Alors cela n'a pas de sens…

En bas des escaliers, il y avait une petite cave, pas plus grande qu'une chambre, et entièrement vide, les murs nus, à l'exception d'une tenture brodée sur un pan.

Le lieutenant n'hésita pas, et leva la tenture.

Elle dissimulait une ouverture qui donnait sur un long couloir sombre.

_On y est, dit-il. Cette fois, on peut rencontrer de la résistance.

_Évidemment… Et si tout le village est dans les galeries…, se plaignit T'Marr.

_Ils ont l'avantage du terrain, renchérit Taenor. Est-ce bien sage d'y entrer ?

_Sage, peut-être pas, mais on a des ordres, qui viennent des plus hautes instances de notre peuple, argua le lieutenant. Alors, on se lance. Et puis, ne sommes-nous pas l'une des meilleures formations militaires vulcaines ?

_Seulement vulcaine ? fanfaronna T'Marr. Non, l'une des meilleures de la Fédération…

_Et pourquoi pas de l'univers ? renchérit Taenor, qui se moquait.

_On reste groupé, ordonna le lieutenant. Si des cibles cherchent à vous entraîner dans les galeries, refusez le combat. Gardez toujours le contrôle.

T'Marr entra le premier, suivi du lieutenant et du reste du groupe, Taenor fermant la marche.

Les galeries souterraines étaient basses et étroites, mais suffisamment large pour laisser passer deux personnes côtes à côtes. Les parois de la roche étaient rugueuses et marquées de centaines d'aspérités allant du petit trou au renfoncement assez grand pour installer une chaise et un bureau.

Malgré les fourches, les embranchements, les culs-de-sac, les salles mal éclairées, autant de possibilités propres à monter des embuscades, ils ne croisèrent même pas une taupe. Ils tombèrent sur des ameublements rudimentaires et fonctionnels (tables, lits de camp, chaises, bureaux, etc.), signe qu'il y eut bien une activité dans les galeries, mais rien qui soit vivant, ou qui puisse tirer au phaseur.

Devant une fourche qui séparait la galerie en deux branches, le groupe se divisa pour optimiser l'exploration.

_Lieutenant. Nous avons quelque chose, lança T'Ra'ak dans les coms des casques, après quelques secondes.

Le lieutenant, ayant suivi T'Marr et Taenor dans l'autre branche de la fourche, rebroussa chemin, seul.

Celle de droite débouchait sur une grande cavité, sans aucune autre issue. Au plafond, pendaient des stalactites, desquelles s'écoulaient, lentement, des gouttelettes d'eau. Contre chaque paroi, il y avait de longues étagères en fer, pleines de matériels militaire et d'explosifs de tous types.

Au centre de la pièce, une table rudimentaire, entourée de quatre chaises elles-aussi simples, supportait un fatras d'appareils électroniques, de phaseurs démontés ou en piteux état, de produits chimiques indéterminés, et quelques livres pas plus grand qu'un tricordeur.

T'Ra'ak, qui était le costaud de l'équipe (autrement dit une armoire à glace), en attrapa un et le brandit devant le lieutenant.

_Je crois que c'est un manifeste, dit-il.

_Possible, répondit le lieutenant en examina le petit opuscule.

_En tout cas, je ne crois pas que ce soit un apocryphe de Surack, n'est-ce pas ?

_Évidemment.

_On doit en ramener ?

Le lieutenant en avait pris un qu'il faisait tourner dans ses mains.

_Pourquoi pas. Nous avons des analystes qui se feront un plaisir de décortiquer ça…

T'Ra'ak le fourra dans une poche de sa combinaison.

_Je le prends !

Le lieutenant l'imita. Par acquis de conscience, ou peut-être par curiosité.

_On n'en aura pas trop de deux…

_Lieutenant, vous avez vu ça ? emanda T'Erk, le médecin de l'équipe, en désignant les étagères pleines d'explosifs.

_Oui, faites attentions avec…

_Non, regardez de plus près. Là.

Le lieutenant s'approcha, et ajusta, par commande vocale, la luminosité de son casque.

_Ce sont des cristaux de dilythium…, constata-t-il.

_Il semblerait, en effet.

_Des bombes au dilythium… il faut analyser tout ça.

_Évidemment, concéda sans mal T'Erk.

_Prenez des relevés, au cas où…

_C'est déjà fait monsieur.

Le lieutenant jeta un coup d'œil sur la table, s'approchant afin de bien discerner chaque objet. Pour un œil non averti, ce n'était qu'un amas d'appareils désossés, de produits chimiques sans valeur, et d'ustensiles obsolètes. Mais en réalité, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour concevoir des bombes mortelles et sophistiquées…

_Sécurisez-moi ça, commanda-t-il.

_À vos ordres, lui répondit-on.

_Je veux tout ce qu'on peut ramener aux services de renseignements. Ne négligeons rien. Cela pourrait être capital… La mission n'est pas terminée !

Le lieutenant s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque son communicateur intégré afficha un contact. C'était T'Marr.

_Lieutenant, pourriez-vous nous rejoindre ? Nous avons trouvé… Il faut que vous veniez voir.

_J'arrive, répondit-il immédiatement.

Les galeries s'enchaînaient, presque toutes identiques, et si l'on n'y prenait garde, on pouvait aisément se perdre dans le dédale. Heureusement, en professionnels avertis, les soldats du groupe des forces spéciales avaient marqué le chemin. Ils laissaient une petite empruntes chimiques au moyen d'un simple spray, et l'analyseur de réalité augmentée sur la visière du casque la faisait apparaître. Ce qui évitait de s'égarer, et ainsi perdre un temps précieux en cas de combat dans un espace confiné.

Le lieutenant gardait son sang froid et, en bon Vulcain, chassait la moindre émotion qui tentait de le déstabiliser. Toutefois, il se laissa aller à un mauvais pressentiment.

Depuis le début de la mission, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'était préparé à affronter une petite armée de fanatiques prête à mourir plutôt que de se rendre, et au lieu de cela, il n'y avait eu personne pour leur jeter ne serait-ce qu'un fruit trop mûr.

On l'avait prévenu, en haut lieu, et dans le plus grand secret. La mission ne serait pas simple. Bien sûr ! C'était tout à fait logique, une mission comme celle-ci ne pouvait être… simple. Toutefois, dans l'esprit d'un soldat rompu aux combats les plus difficiles, dans des zones géographiques extrêmement inhospitalières, contre des ennemis redoutables, « pas simple » cela signifiait qu'ils devait s'attendre à une forte résistance. D'autant plus que les combats en zone citadine n'était pas les plus faciles à mener. Il y avait tant de coins et de recoins qui faisaient de bonnes caches pour l'ennemi, et tant d'espaces étroits, de goulots qui se rétrécissaient, qu'on pouvait monter une embuscade à presque tous les carrefours… Il y avait aussi les populations civiles. On ne savait jamais vraiment si un civil était un civil, ou bien un ennemi planqué dans la foule… Alors il fallait retenir ses tirs, et viser juste. Ce dont l'ennemi se passait allègrement. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'endroit avait un épouvantable climat désertique. Entre la chaleur suffocante et les tempêtes de sable…

Le lieutenant progressait dans la galerie de gauche, tout à ses réflexions, la main sur son fusil phaseur d'assaut et les sens en éveil. On ne savait jamais… Dans ces galeries souterraines, il y avait des carrefours, des bifurcations, des coudes, qui formaient un réseau difficile à évaluer, et un maillage si complexe qu'on ne pouvait savoir vraiment comment il se comportait. Un ennemi ayant une solide connaissance du réseau pouvait surgir n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment. Il pouvait apparaître en embuscade au bout d'un boyau, puis disparaître, contourner sa proie comme un chasseur, et se trouver derrière elle pour la prendre à revers. Ou encore, une petite troupe, à moindre coût était capable d'effectuer une manœuvre d'encerclement de soldats nombreux et aguerris. Coincés dans les grottes, on ne pouvait plus rien faire…

Le lieutenant était attentif au plus petit détail, à chaque bruissement, chaque ombre suspecte, il se figeait, prêt à riposter… mais les galeries semblaient vides, comme si elles n'étaient plus rien d'autre qu'un sinistre tombeau.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Ou bien tout cela était trop facile, et on avait monté un piège si ingénieux qu'on ne le verrait qu'une fois qu'il serait trop tard. Toutefois, trop tard, pour les forces spéciales, en règle général, cela signifiait qu'ils seraient tous mort… Et cela était inenvisageable… pas pour les forces spéciales vulcaines…

La galerie débouchait dans une cavité immense, aussi grande que la soute d'un vaisseau moyen-courrier. T'Marr et les autres se tenaient en retrait sur la droite, raide comme des piquets, ne cessant de jeter des coup d'œil nerveux un peu partout. Ils étaient crispés sur leurs armes, s'attendant à devoir affronter une bête féroce.

_Lieutenant…, lança T'marr lorsqu'il vit l'officier apparaître à l'entrée de la salle souterraine.

Pas besoin d'explications. Inutile de faire un rapport circonstancié… le lieutenant comprit immédiatement pourquoi on l'avait appelé.

C'était une scène d'horreur.

Le sol de la petite caverne était presque entièrement couvert de cadavres. Les corps s'entremêlaient dans des positions grotesques, comme s'ils avaient été jetés là, avec empressement. Des visages livides étaient tournés vers le plafond, jetant un regard sinistre vers un au-delà incertain, peut-être inexistant. Des mains, paumes ouvertes, semblaient implorer une pitié qui ne viendrait jamais, tandis que d'autres, crispées, le poing serré dans un ultime effort, semblaient lancer un dernier défit. D'autres avaient pris des postures étranges, probablement sous l'impulsion d'un spasme musculaire post-mortem.

Le lieutenant prit le temps de balayer l'espace du regard, et détailler cet épouvantable radeau de la méduse. Des centaines… Il y avait des centaines de corps. Vulcains, Humains, Télarites, Andoriens, Bajorans, Cardassiens, et même des Klingons… Tous morts.

_C'est… c'est indescriptible, fit T'Marr après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

La puanteur.

Malgré les filtres et les capteurs de son casque, le lieutenant pouvait sentir l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait des monticules de cadavres.

_Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_Il n'y a qu'un monstre pour faire ça…

_Un monstre… oui…

_Lieutenant ? Vous croyez qu'ils sont tous là ?

_Tous ?

T'Marr désigna la caverne du canon de son arme.

_Là… les terroristes… les habitants… civils et…

Le lieutenant reprit ses esprits.

_Tous là ? Évidemment… Cherchez le « prophète » ! ordonna-t-il.

_Lieutenant, intervint Taenor, ils ont tous été tués au phaseur…

_Une exécution…, souffla l'officier.

_Monsieur, insista T'Marr, nous ne pouvons chercher quelque chose que nous ne connaissons pas.

_C'est vrai. Mais, improvisez… Vous êtes l'élite de l'armée, non ? Et des Vulcains… utilisez…

_Peut-être que ce prophète ne ressemble pas à ses fidèles…, suggéra Taenor.

Le lieutenant acquiesça.

_Je contacte les autres. Il nous faut du renfort.

_Les autres… c'est toute une division ? ironisa T'Marr.

_Ne l'écoutez pas, lieutenant, vous savez qu'il n'a pas tous ses esprits…, répliqua Taenor un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

_Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, se plaignit T'Marr. Et ce n'était pas un manque de respect, non plus. Je voulais juste souligner qu'il y a beaucoup de corps, et que nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour les identifier tous, un par un…

_C'est exact, fit le lieutenant. Il faudrait plus de personnel… Mais nous ne les avons pas. Alors faisons au mieux pour le moment. J'ai appelé le reste de l'équipe… au travail.

Ils fouillèrent tous pendant plusieurs longues et sinistres minutes. Ils circulaient au milieu des cadavres, gravissant les monticules à la limite du déséquilibre, secouant chaque mort du bout du pied pour mieux distinguer son visage.

_Ça enregistre…, signala T'Marr.

_Exact, fit lieutenant.

_Ne peut-on utiliser la reconnaissance faciale ?

_Nous ne savons pas à quoi ressemble la cible, ce serait inutile…, répliqua Taenor.

_Je pensais plutôt à envoyer les images en orbite, et là haut ils recalibrent les paramètres d'analyse, argumenta T'Marr.

_C'est ingénieux, reconnut Taenor.

_Oui, admit le lieutenant. Nous pourrions avoir au moins un feedback utile…

_Par ici ! lança T'Erk.

Ils se glissèrent tant bien que mal vers la position du Vulcain, qui se tenait au dessus d'un corps.

_Identification positive ? demanda le lieutenant qui ne croyait pas une seconde que la chance avait pu agir aussi vite.

_Positive, oui, répondit T'Erk. Mais pas notre cible prioritaire.

_Ah.

_Nous avions des infos sur celui-ci.

_Possible.

_Une seconde, je compile sur mon interface… voilà. Identification de… Farhajin…

Le lieutenant pianota sur son boîtier tactile de commande d'avant-bras, et obtint une holodescription défilante.

_Exact, dit-il. Farhajin, une sorte de guide spirituel… Messieurs, c'est un VIP.

_Il a été exécuté au phaseur, comme tous les autres, nota Taenor..

_Oui, c'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? renchérit T'Erk. S'il était leur guide spirituel, pourquoi être mort avec eux ?

_Il y a des civils et des fidèles, poursuivit Taenor, cela n'a pas de sens…

Le lieutenant, une fois certain qu'ils ne pourraient faire mieux que d'avoir une vue d'ensemble, envoya son rapport au bâtiment en orbite, qui fut immédiatement relayé au haut commandement.

On enverrait la troupe ici, et les services de renseignement démêleraient cette histoire. Pour l'heure la mission des forces spéciales était terminée.

_Lieutenant ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? s'enquit T'Marr. Pourquoi ont-ils tous été exécutés ? S'ils étaient des terroristes, ne devraient-ils pas avoir une mission à mener ? Je ne sais pas, attaquer des installations militaires… n'est-ce pas ?

_Peut-être ont-ils été attaqués ? suggéra T'Erk. Dans ce cas, devons-nous encore chercher notre cible ? Ce « prophète » ?

Le lieutenant inspira profondément, songeant déjà à la prochaine mission, qu'il pressentait, sans savoir pourquoi, être sur Terre.

_Non, répondit-il. Inutile de chercher, nous ne trouverons pas notre cible ici…

Studio médias de la Fédération, Genève, Terre :

Le conseiller Kovan était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, derrière un bureau sobre et simple. On avait fini de le maquiller. Les projecteurs éclairaient le plateau d'une vive lumière. Des dizaines de drapeaux faisaient, derrière lui, un décor très formel.

Des centaines d'assistants et de techniciens volaient et bourdonnaient autour de lui comme un essaim en pleine activité. On pouvait sentir une certaine tension dans leur empressement nerveux.

On réglait l'image, on préparait les holoprojecteurs pour une résolution maximum, et on vérifiait les communications pour un envoi dans toute la Fédération. C'était un moment historique, et personne ne l'ignorait. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées… La Fédération avait subi la plus outrageuse des attaques. Genève n'avait pas encore pansé ses blessures. Le quartier du palais de la Fédération était bouclé. L'armée avait envahi les rues. Pas moins de quatre vaisseaux de combat, et six vaisseaux polyvalents de Starfleet veillaient en orbite sur la fragile planète bleue.

Un technicien s'approcha et se pencha tout près de Kovan.

_Plus qu'une minute, monsieur le président.

« Monsieur le président »… Il ne s'y était pas encore fait. Cela sonnait… irréel. Était-ce un rêve ? Si c'en était un, il avait été précédé d'un cauchemar…

Kovan avait pris le pouvoir sans grande difficulté. Après l'ignoble acte de terrorisme, et la mort du président de la Fédération, il avait fait valoir ses droits. En tant que premier conseiller, c'était à lui d'assurer la gouvernance de la Fédération, au moins jusqu'aux prochaines élections. Mais le temps que celles-ci soient organisées, en bonne et due forme, il comptait bien profiter de sa position pour effectuer quelques changements… et peut-être, en tout cas il l'espérait, conserverait-il son poste…

Chaque chose en son temps. Il pourrait à loisir préparer son avenir si ses décisions étaient populaires.

Tout avait fonctionné à merveille. Les huiles de Starfleet s'étaient rangées à ses arguments légaux, et ses soutiens politiques ne lui avaient pas fait défaut. Y compris ce Curney, si étrange et distant…

Maintenant qu'il avait de puissants appuis, et les rênes bien en main, le changement allait commencer…

Mais pour l'heure, Kovan devait se plier à l'exercice de tout dirigeant prenant ses fonctions, le discours.

On lui fit signe. Dix secondes.

Il inspira profondément, focalisant son esprit sur la tâche à accomplir… Et elle était immense.

Un autre signe. Cinq secondes.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prendre la présidence aussi facilement. Il s'était attendu à devoir ourdir des plans politiques complexes, amener, progressivement, les indécis dans son camp. Rallier les mécontents, les insatisfaits, et tous ceux qui pouvaient désirer que la Fédération change… Il aurait fallu trouver un petit quelque chose que le président en exercice n'aurait pu contrer… une liaison amoureuse, des millions cachés, des intérêts mal placés, etc. Et, de coups bas en manipulations adroites, il l'aurait emporté… Mais là… Un tel déchaînement de violence. Une telle brutalité… Il n'avait rien eu à faire… La présidence avait été négligente et faible… Voilà bien ce qu'il disait depuis un moment maintenant. La preuve de ses hypothèses était faite dans le sang et les larmes… Qu'importe, plus personne n'oserait le contredire. Personne ne s'opposerait à une politique plus ferme, plus drastique… plus tyrannique… Et lorsque la trame serait installée, il ne se déferait plus jamais du pouvoir…

Allait-il changer la Fédération pour un empire ? Et pourquoi pas ?

La lumière rouge.

Silence.

Kovan était prêt. Dans son fauteuil, il était droit, fier, plein de suffisance.

Il entama son discours sous les regards inquiets de milliards d'êtres, sur des milliers de planètes.

« Mes chers concitoyens, membres et représentants de la Fédération. Nous venons de vivre une tragédie sans précédent. Et nous pleurons encore sur nos disparus.

« C'est un acte qui ne peut rester sans conséquences, et nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour arrêter les coupables.

Une telle barbarie ne peut être cautionnée, ni tolérée. C'est là l'apanage des fous et des sectaires. Nous ne les laisserons pas gangrener notre monde. Nous ne les laisserons pas nous imposer les diktat de leurs croyances sans queues ni têtes. Nous ne les laisserons pas prendre l'ascendant… instiller dans nos cœurs la haine et la peur. Nous les anéantirons et ne les laisserons jamais prendre une place à notre table…

La Fédération est une noble institution qui a su préserver la paix pendant des siècles, dans la tolérance et le respect de chaque être dans l'univers. C'est bien là ce qu'il nous faut protéger… C'est ce qui vaut la peine d'être défendu, de toutes nos forces. Malheureusement, ce si bel idéal de fraternité, ainsi que de liberté, a été bafoué par des dirigeants plus soucieux de leur confort personnel que de celui de milliards de concitoyens. Des dirigeants qui, par leurs faiblesses, et leurs vices, ont laissé la Fédération d'aujourd'hui moribonde.

« Ils vous ont trompés, ils vous ont mentis… Ils ont fait du profit sur le dos de votre crédulité, à vous qui aviez mis votre confiance en eux. Ils n'ont pas géré au mieux vos intérêts parce qu'ils ne voulaient que satisfaire leurs désirs, toujours plus extravagants… Pendant que la misère et la précarité frappaient nombres de concitoyens de la Fédération, ces fourbes ne cessaient de se vautrer dans un luxe indécent.

« Ce sont des traîtres ! Des traîtres à l'idéal de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Ne les laissons pas faire de cette merveilleuse institution un cloaque… Ils ont pressé le fruit pour leur bon plaisir… Ils ont pris notre sang, votre sang, et vous laissent maintenant exsangue… Ils vous volent depuis si longtemps, avec leurs traités commerciaux secrets, leurs tractations malhonnêtes, et leurs détournements de fonds publics… Ils raflent les crédits qui devraient revenir à d'autres… Et leur démesure, leurs excès n'a pas de limite.

« Je dis NON, à tout cela. Car c'est dans ce contexte qu'a pu germer la graine de la folie qui a mené à des violences extrêmes, et à l'émergence de discours fanatisés.

« Membres et représentants de la Fédération. J'ai hérité, par la force des événements, de la lourde charge que représente la fonction présidentielle. Je compte assumer pleinement mes responsabilités de dirigeant pour tous, et non pour une minorité par trop ambitieuse. Je souhaite rétablir la justice sociale, ainsi que le respect des droits et des devoirs de chacun. Je souhaite une Fédération forte, sans failles, et sans corruption.

« Dans cet esprit, afin de mobiliser les ressources nécessaires à la sécurité de tous, mon gouvernement, nouvellement formé, et moi instaurons l'état d'urgence.

« Soyez assurés, mes chers concitoyens, que vos intérêts ne seront jamais plus ignorés, et que vos vies sont désormais sous la protection de nos forces… »

Le conseiller Curney coupa l'holonet.

Inutile d'entendre la fin du discours… des mièvreries politiciennes.

Kovan était malin. Il avait su adroitement profiter de la situation, et nul doute que ses amis immensément riches allaient désormais faire plus de profits encore.

Il se faisait passer pour un vertueux redresseur de tords, alors qu'il était le pire d'entre tous… Il parlait de démesure et d'avidité, lui qui ne savait pas ce qu'était la mesure…

Il avait agi exactement comme prévu… Les hommes de cette trempe étaient si prévisibles… agitez-leur un yacht de luxe sous le nez et ils plongent dans un bassin de piranhas… Ils se gargarisent, flattent leur ego… Ils se prennent pour des requins alors qu'ils ne sont que des charognards, rien de plus…

_Monsieur le conseiller ?

Un enseigne attendait devant le bureau, raide comme un piquet.

Curney hocha la tête.

_Transmettez les ordres… cela va commencer…


	18. Chapter 18

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps

À bord du Reliant. En route vers la Terre. Sous commandement temporaire :

_Vous êtes relevé de votre commandement, répéta l'homme planté droit comme un i, devant Torokh.

Sa nature klingonne l'aurait porté à réagir en écrasant le crâne de cet humain maigrichon et hautain, mais son expérience dans Starfleet retint ses mains.

_Sur l'ordre de qui ?

_Amiral Ioruta, répondit l'homme sans même y réfléchir plus de deux secondes.

Torokh acquiesça. L'amiral Ioruta était à la tête des services de renseignements de Starfleet. Il ne valait mieux pas s'opposer à ses ordres.

Le Klingon se leva. Il avait invité le nouveau venu dans son bureau et s'était assis dans son fauteuil de commandant. « Invité » était un bien grand mot… il lui avait montré le chemin…

_Je suppose que je dois vous céder mon fauteuil…, ironisa Torokh.

L'homme ne broncha pas.

_Vous pouvez regagner vos quartier, dit-il froidement.

Torokh se dirigea vers le sas, puis se retourna.

_Vous n'aurez aucun problème avec mon équipage, glissa-t-il, conscient que c'était là une demi menace. Tant que vous respectez les procédures de Starfleet…

Torokh était encore libre d'aller et venir sur son vaisseau. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Il ne souhaitait pas retourner dans ses quartiers, attendre l'inéluctable sanction, dont il ne connaissait finalement pas la teneur. Toute cette manœuvre sentait la magouille de bas étage, et il doutait que les amiraux de Starfleet soient tous au courant de ce qui se tramait ici…

Il traversa des coursives vides, et d'autres avec des soldats postés en faction (ils avaient la courtoisie de le saluer). Il franchit quelques ponts en utilisant les turbolifts du bord, puis se rendit en salle de détention.

Deux colosses, équipés de fusils phaseurs, montaient la garde. Heureusement, Torokh n'avait pas l'air d'un gringalet.

_Je veux voir les prisonniers, dit-il avec autorité.

Les deux colosses s'entre-regardèrent, perplexe, ne sachant pas s'il fallait obéir ou s'opposer au capitaine. Était-ce la stature du Klingon, ou bien ses galons ? Les deux hommes s'écartèrent, et il franchit le sas.

Encore des gardes. Ils le regardèrent d'un air mauvais, qu'il ne se priva pas pour leur rendre.

Kirk était revenu au point de départ, exactement là où Torokh l'avait vu la première fois. Seulement cette fois, il n'était pas accompagné de ces jeunes agents de sécurité menant un interrogatoire… tout sauf musclé.

_Capitaine, fit Kirk en voyant le Klingon.

_Capitaine, répondit Torokh poliment.

Kirk était entravé par des champs de rétentions individuels. De petits éclairs bleues parcouraient ses poignets à chaque fois qu'il remuait un tant soit peu.

_C'est pas tout confort…, ironisa-t-il.

_Faudra vous y faire.

Kirk regarda Torokh droit dans les yeux.

_Ils ont arrêté tout le monde… Moi, le professeur, et… (il sourit) son assistante…

Le plan de l'humain était ingénieux, Torokh devait le reconnaître. Ils avaient fait de la demoiselle du caisson l'assistante du professeur, et de l'assistante un membre d'équipage… Pour l'instant, personne ne s'était rendu compte de la supercherie. Et, bien que la nouvelle venue fut en détention aux côtés du professeur, on ne voyait en elle qu'une simple assistante, une étudiante dévouée.

Torokh opina du chef.

_Je sais, dit-il laconiquement.

_Et vous ?

_Relevé de mes fonctions…

_Oui… c'était prévisible. Destination ?

_La Terre, répondit Torokh.

_La Terre…, fit Kirk songeur. J'aurai cru qu'ils nous auraient envoyé sur une station secrète, perdue quelque part… loin de la Terre.

_Non.

_Eh bien, au moins je vais rentrer chez moi…

_Aux arrêts…

_Vous avez le mot pour rire.

Torokh haussa un sourcil.

_Laissez tomber, ajouta Kirk.

_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire une fois là-bas ?

Kirk secoua la tête.

_Je ne sais pas… (il jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes qui jouaient les statues décoratives mais tendaient aussi l'oreille). Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette histoire ne sent pas bon…

_Une expression humaine… fleurie.

_C'est ça, grommela Kirk.

Torokh s'avança un peu.

_Nous ne savons pas à qui nous nous frottons.

_J'en ai bien conscience…

_Ne devrions-nous pas obtenir des informations ?

_Nous n'en aurons pas le temps, rétorqua Kirk. Si nous patientons nous serons pris au piège.

Torokh se redressa et gonfla sa poitrine.

_Je ne refuse jamais un bon combat.

Kirk sourit.

_Les Klingons…, ironisa-t-il.

Torokh ne releva pas.

_Jouons le jeu, pour l'instant.

_Et pour l'équipage ? demanda Kirk.

La supercherie ayant été montée rapidement, les officiers n'avaient pas pu relayer les consignes dans tout le navire. Et si pour le moment, on obéissait aux ordres de Starfleet, il faudrait, probablement, organiser une mutinerie. Seulement, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, et cela pouvait tourner court s'il manquait ne serait-ce qu'un seul personnage clé.

Torokh l'avait compris. Il hocha lentement la tête.

_L'équipage est fidèle à Starfleet… je les connais bien.

Traduction, au moins les officiers supérieurs étaient fidèles à leur capitaine. Une bonne chose.

_Très bien. Avez-vous eu des contacts avec Starfleet ?

_Non. Aucun. Uniquement avec nos… hôtes.

_C'est comme ça que vous les appeler ? Original…

_Si je les appelle autrement, je leur donne un autre statut… les mots ont leur importance…

Kirk balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main.

_Oui, oui… Il nous faudra peut-être des accès…

Torokh acquiesça. S'il était relevé de son commandement, de façon officielle, il n'aurait plus les codes d'accès des armureries, ni les codes pour les messages prioritaires à Starfleet.

Ce qui compliquerait grandement les choses dans l'éventualité où ils auraient à agir rapidement.

_Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir de…

_Avez-vous des contacts ?

_Des contacts ?

_Avez-vous des… amis, haut placés ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider… vous comprenez ?

_Je vais réfléchir.

_Ne perdez pas de temps…

Torokh s'apprêta à quitter le capitaine Kirk.

_Vous avez intérêt à ne pas rater votre coup, dit-il durement.

_Mon ami, si je rate mon coup, c'est que nous allons droit vers les embrouilles… Et pas des petites, répliqua Kirk sombrement.

Camp Archer, 1er régiment d'infanterie, 1ère division infanterie spatiale. Texas. Terre :

_Mon colonnel, nous sommes prêts.

_Les LAC (Landing Arcraft Carrier) ?

_Un seul manquant, tous les autres opérationnels, et parés pour le déploiement.

Le jeune officier, raide, faisait face à son aîné dans un bureau sobre, lambrissé d'un simili bois ocre.

_Parfait, lieutenant. Nous sommes en alerte maximum. Prévenez les capitaines Dennyss, et Roth… qu'ils se rendent au centre de commandement. Nous avons reçu les ordres de déploiement.

_Monsieur ?

_Un commentaire, lieutenant ?

Le colonel était un homme sévère, ayant passé sa vie dans l'armée, et un des rares officiers supérieurs à avoir connu des opérations de combat. Il était sévère, mais juste. Et respecté de ses hommes.

_Monsieur… Puis-je connaître notre objectif ?

Le colonel le toisa froidement. Ce jeune officier, dans un uniforme impeccable, était un officier de valeur, et prometteur.

_Pourquoi pas… Notre objectif est Genève…

_Oui.

Le vieil officier lui lança un regard doux, paternel.

_On va sur les lieux des attentats, fiston. Sécuriser la zone.

Le lieutenant sourit, puis claqua sèchement les talons, et salua.

_À vos ordres !

Le colonel suivit le jeune homme du regard tandis qu'il quittait promptement la pièce.

Après les événements épouvantables de Genève, nombre d'officiers et de soldats avaient exprimé leur désir brûlant de trouver les responsables et d'aller leur flanquer la plus grosse déculottée de l'histoire. La colère et la rancœur aiguisaient leurs sens de combattants.

Seulement, en militaire expérimenté, qui avait eu son lot de conflits sur des mondes lointains, qui avait vu les atrocités que les êtres doués d'intelligence pouvaient perpétrer, le colonel se demandait ce qui se passerait si de tels ressentiments étaient utilisés à de mauvaises fins. Si on manipulait, au nom de la vengeance travestie en justice expéditive, tous ces jeunes soldats impatients d'en découdre avec un ennemi dont ils ne savaient rien. Ne disposerait-on pas d'une force puissante et dangereuse ? Une armée personnelle aux frais de la Fédération…

De plus, il semblait, pour le moins, évident, qu'un corps expéditionnaire de la 1ère division spatiale, en place dans une ville, même pour protéger les citoyens, étaient aussi une force d'invasion que l'on pouvait utiliser comme force de coercition. Malheureusement, l'armée n'était jamais totalement autonome, toujours soumise au pouvoir politique… et la politique allait et venait…

Le colonel enfila sa veste d'uniforme, et quitta le bureau.

Quoi qu'il allait se passer, les événements étaient déjà en marche.

Centre de détention haute sécurité, cercle polaire arctique. Terre :

Le prisonnier était enferré dans un champ de stase. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était contrôlé et suivi d'un champ de confinement individuel électro-magnétique. S'il décidait d'effectuer des gestes non autorisés, ou simplement trop brusques, le champ se contracterait jusqu'à l'immobiliser totalement. Ce qui prenait, en règle général, pas plus de deux secondes.

Le prisonnier était assis sur une chaise en plasti-formé, dans la salle des interrogatoires.

En face de lui, une table, sobre, et deux agents spéciaux de Starfleet. Un homme, petit, rondouillard et chauve, et une femme, entre deux âges, maigre, au visage anguleux et à la mine sévère.

_Vous êtes dans de sales draps…, déclara l'homme sans préambule.

Le prisonnier acquiesça silencieusement.

_Vous êtes soupçonné de mener et d'avoir mené des actions terroristes contre la Fédération et ses intérêts dans l'univers, continua l'homme sobrement. Il se trouve que nous disposons de lois datant du XXIéme siècle, contre les terroristes. Vous n'avez plus aucun droit. Votre citoyenneté fédérale vous a été enlevée… Autrement dit, vous êtes un ennemi sans la moindre protection juridique… Nous pouvons faire de vous ce que nous voulons…

Le prisonnier ne broncha pas. Il arborait un air de défiance et de suffisance, avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait y mettre.

_Genève… Vous avez entendu parler des événements de Genève ? intervint la femme. Des centaines de milliers de morts…

Le prisonnier ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire niaisement.

_Très bien, souffla l'homme. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre… On commence par la manière douce, après… enfin, pas besoin de mettre les points sur les i. Nous voulons savoir quels étaient vos objectifs avant l'interpellation, quels sont les objectifs des autres cellules, combien d'autres cellules y a-t-il en tout, et, l'identité de celui que vous appelez le « prophète » ?

Le prisonnier demeura muet. Stoïque.

L'homme le toisa froidement.

_Je vois, reprit-il. Peut-être nous ne nous y sommes pas pris convenablement… Qu'en pensez-vous lieutenant ?

La femme hocha la tête.

_C'est vrai, bien sûr ! Où avions-nous la tête ? Nous lui posons des questions mais nous ne lui disons rien…

_Du coup, répliqua l'homme d'un ton léger, il ne sait pas dans quelle situation il se trouve…

_Et alors, il ne peut se décider à nous communiquer les informations qu'il possède…

Le prisonnier regarda les deux officiers de sécurité tour à tour, perplexe.

La femme s'avança un peu, puis toucha la table. Aussitôt, des images apparurent sur le plan, comme si un écran était intégré. La jeune femme passa la main pour faire défiler plusieurs photos de cadavres éparpillés dans une caverne.

_Ce que vous voyez là, expliqua l'homme, est ce qui a été découvert par les Vulcains lors d'une intervention des forces spéciales. Ils avaient pour objectif de sécuriser une planque de terroristes, et récupérer… bon vous avez compris. (La femme continuait à faire défiler les images, et elle s'arrêta sur un gros plan). Celui-là c'est… une seconde… un certain Farhajin… leader spirituel…

Le prisonnier était livide.

_Vous le connaissez ?

Le prisonnier ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, sans qu'un seul son ne sorte. Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Je crois qu'il le connaît, avança la femme.

_C'est ce que je crois aussi…, approuva l'homme. Pensez-vous qu'il se demande… ou peut-être pas.

_Il se demande… oui, il se demande…

_Arrêtez vos conneries ! cracha le prisonnier.

_Ah ! Tiens, maintenant il parle…,ironisa l'homme.

La femme prit un air grave et sombre.

_Ils sont tous morts, dit-elle. Tous massacrés… il n'en reste pas un vivant… Y compris ce Farhajin… Vous croyez qu'ils ont été surpris ?… Moi je dirais qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu venir… Et vous ? Vous voyez ce qui vous attend ?

_Attendez, coupa l'homme. Je pense qu'il faut préciser… parce qu'il n'a pas saisi les tenants et les aboutissants du problème…

_Vous avez raison… il faut expliciter tout cela…

L'homme regarda le prisonnier avec défiance.

_Tous ces terroristes… Vos… comment les appeler ? Amis ? Comparses ? Camarades ?… peu importe. Ils ont tous été tués… Et par qui ? Pas par les FS, pas par les Vulcains… Non, par celui-là même qui les menait… Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? (Il se tourna vers la femme). C'est harassant d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, non ?

_Le pro… le prophète…, bredouilla le prisonnier.

_Ah ! Il a pigé ! jubila l'homme.

_Non, non, c'est pas… C'est pas possible ! s'emporta le prisonnier.

_Pas possible ? répliqua l'homme. Ce que vous avez sous les yeux est le résultat de vos…

_Non ! (Le prisonnier tapa du point sur la table, mais les images ne tremblèrent pas. Le champ de confinement grésilla). On nous a trahi ! Un de ces… un infidèle ! Incroyant ! Il s'est déguisé, nous a infiltré… On nous a trahi !

_Bien sûr ! renchérit la femme. Bien sûr qu'on vous a trahi ! Mais qui aurait pu faire cela ? Qui avait le plus intérêt à éliminer ces témoins ?

Le prisonnier secoua la tête doucement.

_Non, non, non…, répétait-il comme une litanie salvatrice.

_Les cibles ? Les autres cellules ? Et le prophète ? demanda l'homme froidement.

_Vous irez tous crevez en enfer ! cracha le prisonnier. Vous et votre putain de Fédération !

La femme le toisa avec tant de dureté dans le regard, qu'il cru être écorché vif.

_La Fédération ne mourra pas… Ce n'est pas quelques illuminés avec des bombes qui supprimeront des siècles d'histoire… Vous n'êtes que des moutons obéissant à un chef religieux avide de pouvoir, rien de plus… Des moutons qui foncent tête baissée à l'abattoir… Et en plus, vous ne savez même pas pour qui vous bossez ? Vous est-il venu à l'esprit, bande de dégénérés sans cervelle, que le but du prophète n'était peut-être pas de vous garantir la vie éternelle ? Un paradis quelconque ? Ou même un avenir meilleur ? Et s'il ne voulait qu'une chose… le pouvoir. Toi et tes abrutis de potes terroristes n'êtes qu'un outil comme un autre… Et un outil, ça se remplace lorsque l'on n'en a plus besoin…

Le prisonnier pâlit plus encore, autant qu'il fut possible.

_Allez, fit l'homme. Des noms… les objectifs… Lâche tes infos, et on évitera le pire…

_Vous n'avez rien ! cracha le prisonnier, une fois de plus, puisant dans tout ce qui lui restait de mépris.

_On a des choses… des tonnes de choses, répondit l'homme. Crois-moi…

_Je sais rien ! pleurnicha le prisonnier, changeant soudain de tactique. J'suis un petit moi, j'avais pas les ordres de missions… On me disait de faire, je faisais… Rien d'autre…

_Il ne faisait rien d'autre…, le singea l'homme.

_Évidemment ! Il préparait le thé pour tout le monde ! Une soupe de plumick, peut-être ? ironisa le femme.

_C'est vrai ! Croyez-moi ! supplia le prisonnier, ayant perdu soudain son attitude revêche et hautaine.

L'homme prit un air faussement compatissant.

_Alors… Nous nous somme trompés…, dit-il. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit grouillot, un simple rouage dans la grande machine… C'est une terrible méprise ! Vous n'êtes pas un terroriste mais un homme pris dans la tourmente ! On vous a obligé à faire tout ça ! N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'y avez rien à y voir, on vous a manipulé, menti, caché des choses… On ne vous a pas dit que les petits cylindres argentés étaient des bombes…

Le prisonnier resta de marbre, tentant, tant bien que mal, de garder contenance, comme si une auréole divine lui était collée sur le crâne, signe indubitable de son innocence.

_Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Vous ne cherchiez qu'à faire le bien autour de vous, et vous ne vouliez que protéger les gens qui ne peuvent pas le faire eux-mêmes… Vous étiez rejeté par la société, alors vous avez cherché autre chose, une autre voie, et l'appel de la foi, la vraie, l'originale a sonné…, continua l'homme stoïquement. Tout est allé si vite… Les discours plein d'entrain, les réunions secrètes, les amis louches, et puis… Hop ! D'un coup, vous êtes là, à cuisiner pour des futurs martyrs… (L'homme s'arrêta, ménageant son effet). Des conneries. Vous savez combien de fois on a entendu ces conneries ?

Le prisonnier recommença à imiter le poisson hors de l'eau.

_On a votre dossier, intervint la femme. Denyss Tarikk, 31 ans, ancien détenu du secteur 5B, ancien voleur, et meurtrier… Vous avez tué un couple pour leur piquer des crédits… Ce n'est pas vraiment l'attitude d'un pauvre innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Oh ! Et, j'allais oublier, vous avez servi dans l'armée… Deux ans. En poste… sur Kritakk 2. Un coin remuant à ce qui parait… des missions de combats qui s'enchaînent… l'infanterie lourde… pilote d'Extand, c'est ça ? Entre autres… Parce que sur votre dossier militaire, la liste de vos compétences est très longue… Vous n'êtes pas le dernier des idiots en matière de mission dangereuse… Alors, cessez de nous faire perdre notre temps.

_Vous êtes un ancien soldat, et un gars remuant, ajouta l'homme. Vous ne deviez pas être un sous-fifre… Je gagerais que vous étiez le chef de cette cellule. Et si je devais parier, je ne perdrais pas un seul crédit…

_Je ne vois pas de quoi…

L'homme coupa le prisonnier en levant sa main droite, paume vers lui.

_Assez de conneries… On vous a appris à balancer des boniments, mais ça ne sert à rien. D'ailleurs, selon vos anciens supérieurs, si vous n'aviez pas merdé, on vous aurait proposé une affectation aux forces spéciales…

Le prisonnier écarquilla les yeux.

_Ah, vous ne saviez pas ? jubila l'homme. Vous auriez eu une autre vie… Vous ne seriez pas ici… Maintenant, balancez vos infos, qu'on en finisse… Personnellement, j'ai un délicieux poisson-chat pané qui m'attend…

_Vous vous doutez bien, renchérit la femme, que si on sait tout de vous, on sait aussi tout de votre famille… Je pense, par exemple, à votre petite sœur… Elle est en poste sur une station hôpital, près de la frontière avec les Klingons… S'il s'avérait qu'elle avait des liens avec un terroriste… Avec les attentats de Genève… Combien de Klingons sont morts ?

_Soixante-douze, je crois, répondit l'homme.

_Soixante-douze… Vous savez comment les Klingons vont réagir ?

Le prisonnier eut du mal à déglutir… et à respirer.

_Répondez à nos questions, c'est tout ce qu'on demande. Vos objectifs ? Les prochaines cibles ? Les autres cellules ? Et le prophète…

_Il va me tuer… Il va tuer toute ma famille…, balbutia le prisonnier, blanc comme un linge.

_On vous protégera… On vous planquera, il ne vous retrouvera pas…

_Non… non… Je ne peux pas…, implora le prisonnier.

_Allons, fit l'homme, on a essayé la manière douce, vous ne voulez pas qu'on passe à la manière forte…

_Ah non ! confirma la femme. Je vous le garantis, vous ne voulez pas !

_Si je vous donne… (Le prisonnier se mordit la lèvre inférieure.) Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait… Il ne me laissera aucun répit…

_Alors vous avez saisi, n'est-ce pas ? fit la femme. C'est votre prophète qui a massacré vos amis… Oui, il est capable de ce genre de chose. Oui, c'est certain il y a du danger…

_Mon pote, coupa l'homme. Mon frère… Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu t'en sortes… Si tu nous files ce qu'on te demande, tu seras en QHS, et ta famille sera protégée… Nous ne passerons même pas par les voies de la Fédération… Nous avons nos contacts…

_Ou alors, on prévient les Klingons… Tu as déjà vu un interrogatoire klingon ? Et là, je te parle des militaires, ou des forces de sécurité… Imagine les services secrets de Qo'noS…, menaça la femme.

_Mon frère…, lança l'homme d'une voie mielleuse, tout le monde craque, à un moment ou un autre… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte…

_J'ai pas honte ! Vous êtes des infidèles ! cracha le prisonnier en serrant les dents.

L'homme se cala dans le siège et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque.

_Eh oui…, soupira-t-il, on est des infidèles… des mécréants… (Il inspira lentement.) Objectifs, autres cellules, prophète…, scanda-t-il.

Le prisonnier les regarda à tour de rôle, hésitant. Il se laissait convaincre progressivement, plusieurs menaces ayant fait mouche.

_La manière forte, expliqua la femme, c'est soit les vers xyriliens, soit le tamis neuronal. En gros, on laisse les petites bêtes entrer dans ton corps, et te grignoter le cerveau de l'intérieur, avec les conséquences que tu peux imaginer… Au bout de quelques heures, il ne reste plus rien de toi… Tu n'es même pas un légume… Ou bien, on utilise une sorte de champ électro-magnétique pulsé à fréquence rapide, couplé à des drogues et des neuro-inhibiteurs, et on secoue si fort la structure cérébrale qu'on fait sauter toutes les défenses… Tu sais plus qui tu es, et tu dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête… On accède ensuite très facilement à tes structures mémorielles. C'est enfantin… Et ensuite, tu es un légume… Le cerveau prend tant de surcharge qu'il ne le gère pas…

_Voilà ! intervint l'homme. On obtient ce qu'on veut, et tu parleras, quoi qu'il arrive… Seulement si on appelle les docs, la protection de ta famille ne tient plus…

Le prisonnier baissa la tête, serra les poings de rage.

_Vous êtes des salauds…, gronda-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda la femme.

_Il nous adore…, ironisa l'homme.

_La mission principale était Genève. Deux autres objectifs sur Terre, San Francisco et les chantiers de constructions du Kansas…, lâcha le prisonnier, les muscles de la mâchoire si tendus qu'il aurait pu se briser des dents.

_San Francisco ? Le QG de Starfleet ? Merde…, souffla l'homme.

_Les autres ?

_À ma connaissance, quatre autres cellules… Mais pour le prophète, je n'ai rien… Il ne s'est jamais présenté en personne, et personne ne sait son nom… Il nous parle à travers des holo-avatars, ou en communiquant ses discours aux leaders spirituels…

_Comme ce Farhajin…

_Oui. Lui aurait pu avoir plus de renseignements…

_Ben, il est mort. C'est embêtant…, grogna l'homme.

_Où sont les autres cellules ? demanda la femme.

Le prisonnier leva les yeux vers les deux agents, le regard plein de défi, et sourit.

Localisation inconnue. Zone désertique. Terre :

_Vous connaissez la loi… Elle est formelle.

Ishtarr n'avait pas l'habitude de mener ses opérations ainsi. Seulement, le commanditaire n'était un de ces crasseux des bidonvilles, et il payait bien. Vraiment très bien…

Alors tous les mystères qu'il faisait, et ce qu'il réclamait… Ishtarr s'en foutait comme de sa première paire de bottes… Les lubies des riches, ça ne le gênait pas… comme de s'habiller dans un long et grand manteau sombre, avec un chèche qui lui cachait tout le visage, ne laissant apparaître que les yeux, eux-même planqués derrière des lunettes d'aviateur noires, le tout sous une ample capuche, à la façon de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Son commanditaire.

Ce qu'il demandait n'était pas banal… et, pour tout dire, plutôt risqué.

_Je connais la loi, grogna le commanditaire d'une voix méconnaissable.

_Depuis le XXIVème siècle, la production de synthétiques autonomes, incluant les robots, est sous stricte contrôle fédéral… Tout contrevenant sera immédiatement arrêté, emprisonné, et son… enfin, vous connaissez la suite… bla, bla…

L'homme ne répondit pas.

_Parce que…, poursuivit Ishtarr, vous en commandez beaucoup…

Le commanditaire ne réagit toujours pas.

_De quoi faire une petite armée…, insista Ishtarr.

_Et cela vous dérange ?

Ishtarr haussa les épaules.

_Tant que vous payez, et que je n'apparais sur aucune facture, ni transaction électronique…

_Pas d'inquiétude.

Le commanditaire tendit un petit lingot de platine.

_Pour le service, et la… discrétion.

Ishtarr l'attrapa et le fourra dans une petite besace qu'il mettait toujours en bandoulière.

_On a dit 50% platine, 50% dylithium…, grogna-t-il.

_Ah… On oublie ses problèmes éthiques…

_L'éthique c'est pour les pauvres…

Le commanditaire esquissa un mouvement de tête qui se voulait être un hochement léger.

_Tout est livré…, confirma-t-il. 50% platine, 50% dylithium… Celui-là c'était juste pour…

_Ouais, vous assurer mon silence et tout le bazar… J'ai l'habitude… Et puis vous allez me balancer ensuite que si le boulot est mal fait, ou si je crache un mot à quiconque, vous reviendrez me trancher la gorge… Je suis Andorien, et je déteste le sable ! Alors, il n'y aura aucun soucis… d'aucun ordre.

_Bien.

_Les modèles sont parfaitement opérationnels. Programmés selon vos directives, et vous pouvez même encore entrer des lignes de codes supplémentaires, si le cœur vous en dit… Ils sont programmés pour être des soldats d'élite… Ils ne se fatigueront pas, et ne vous décevront jamais… Mais Starfleet ne va vraiment pas apprécier.

_J'en fais mon affaire. Où sont-ils ?

_Par ici.

Ishtarr précéda l'homme dans le dédale de couloirs du sous-terrain, et ils débouchèrent ensuite sur une petite plate-forme surplombant un grand espace de stockage aménagé. C'était un hangar poussiéreux et mal entretenu. Il y avait de nombreuses carcasses de moteurs qui rouillaient dans les coins, et quelques établis tout contre les cloisons. Au centre, rangés comme des légionnaires à la parade, des milliers de robots de forme humanoïdes, se tenaient droits.

_C'est cela ?

_Oui, monsieur, répondit Ishtarr. Voilà vos droïdes… C'est un mot un peu réducteur pour ces merveilles… Je les appelle des H2G2, mais si le nom ne vous convient pas… Armure légère en titanium souple, servomoteurs à quatre cœurs couplés, et processeur central quantique de cinquième génération… Je vous l'ai dit, de vrais petites merveilles. Ils bougent et agissent comme des humains… les inconvénients en moins.

Le commanditaire observa un instant les robots. Leur allure élancée les rendait presque vivants, mais en lieu et place d'un visage humanoïde, ils possédaient une sorte de casque noir qui les rendaient inexpressifs. Ils avaient l'air de tueurs froids et méthodiques.

_Nous sommes légion…, souffla le commanditaire.

_Quoi ?

_Je vais les appeler Titans… Titans NX… mes Titans… Combien y en a-t-il en tout ?

_Vous aviez commandé quelques milliers… sans être précis. Deux milles trois cent…

_Vous pouvez en faire d'autres ?

Ishtarr émit un petit sifflement.

_J'ai dü récupérer tous les processeurs en contrebande… Ça va être plus cher… beaucoup plus cher…

_Oui ou non ?

_Oui. Si vous y mettez le prix, je peux en faire autant que vous voulez… avec un petit délai… le temps de réunir les pièces essentielles… même s'il faut les fabriquer…

_Parfait. Commencez la production.

_Combien d'unités ?

_Des millions…

Bâtiment temporaire du Sénat Fédéral, Las Vegas. Terre :

_C'est original, non ? lança le Xindi installé dans son fauteuil de représentant.

_C'est vous qui le dites, répondit le Cardassien. Personnellement, je trouve cela d'un très mauvais goût.

Ils étaient tous deux assis en hauteur dans l'immense amphithéâtre aménagé pour l'occasion. Tous les représentants de la Fédération avaient été transféré ici. On avait, à la hâte, couvert les murs de tentures et tapisseries sobres, ainsi que les sols de moquettes aux teintes bordeaux. Au pied de l'hémicycle se trouvait des pupitres et des chaises pour les orateurs, ou les présidents de séance.

_Allons, insista le Xindi. Nous sommes dans une pyramide… C'est cocasse, non ? Bon, ce n'est pas une authentique pyramide… une réplique…

_C'est une ville de jeux et de débauche, asséna le Cardassien. Quel message cela envoie-t-il ?

Le Xindi fixa son voisin d'un œil perplexe.

_Le message ? Après les attentats de Genève, le message est simple… Regardez autour de vous (il pointa les nombreux agents de sécurité et militaires qui tournaient un peu partout, l'arme à la main), le message est que nous ne laisserons pas faire cela une nouvelle fois…

_Oui…, grogna le Cardassien. Mon grand-père a eu ce genre de pensées lorsque la guerre a…

_C'était il y a longtemps… Maintenant, la Fédération ne connaît plus de guerre… Seulement des illuminés qui veulent juste détruire… des brutes, cruelles et stupides.

_Pas si stupide que cela, pour berner toutes les sécurités de Starfleet et de la Fédération…

Le Xindi se cala dans son fauteuil, observant ce qui se passait en contre-bas.

_Bien sûr, bien sûr, vous dites vrai… Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer… Reconnaissez tout de même que cette ville a un autre symbole… Celui de l'union.

_De l'union ? s'étonna le Cardassien. Vraiment ?

_Évidemment ! Il y a ici tous les peuples de la Fédération !

_Ils viennent s'amuser, se saouler, trouver des femmes, et je ne sais quoi encore…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

_Ce sont des excès… Se rafraîchir avec une bière, pourquoi pas ?, s'enivrer jusqu'à rouler dans le caniveau…

_Vous êtes du genre moralisateur, vous…

_Non, du genre à ne pas aimer les excès.

Un hologramme apparut sur les mini pupitres devant les fauteuils.

_Ah ! On va voter ! fit le Xindi en changeant de sujet.

_Décret 21.4, et 555, des lois Genève 1 et 2, précisa le Cardassien stoïquement.

_Oui ! Vous allez voter quoi ? Oh ! Mille pardons ! C'est personnel… cela doit rester secret… (Le Xindi gloussa, ce qui lui valut un regard en coin du Cardassien).

_Vous savez ce que vous votez ? Vous représentez tout un peuple, et une partie de la Fédération…

_Soyez pas si collet-monté… Si j'ai bonne mémoire, les Cardassiens n'ont pas fait de chichi lorsqu'ils ont envahi Bajor…

Le représentant Cardassien serra les dents.

_Peut-être…, grommela-t-il.

_J'ai touché un point sensible… je m'en excuse… Mon peuple a commis des erreurs aussi… Nous sommes ici pour que la haine et la violence ne nous dominent plus… N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Ce président Kovan dit vrai… Il faut durcir les lois, sanctionner avec plus de rigueur ceux qui menacent la démocratie…

_Le 21.4 stipule que tout citoyen soupçonné de collusion avec des terroristes pourra être sommairement arrêté, interrogé, enfermé, et aura ses droits de citoyen suspendus. Il stipule également qu'un terroriste n'aura plus le statut de citoyen de la Fédération, et pourra être considéré comme un ennemi…, expliqua le Cardassien. Le 555 élargit les possibilités d'écoutes et de surveillances des citoyens pour prévenir tout actes terroristes, et en particulier, les lieux de cultes, quels qu'ils soient. Il renforce également les moyens légaux pour les forces de sécurité et leur déploiement dans toute la Fédération.

_Évidemment, Kovan a annoncé la mise en place de l'état d'urgence. Et le gouvernement aura tous les moyens à sa disposition pour lutter… Moi je vote « oui » ! Pas vous ? Il ne reste que quelques secondes.

Les deux représentants saisirent leurs votes. Un hologramme en forme de camembert avec les couleurs verte pour le oui, et rouge pour le non, apparut au centre de l'hémicycle. Le vert prenait presque toute la surface.

_C'est le « oui » qui l'emporte ! jubila le Xindi.

_Nous venons de plébisciter une dictature tout à fait légale…, gronda le Cardassien.

Espace détention provisoire. Station orbitale X. Chantier Orbital 2. Terre :

La cellule était exiguë. Mais pour Kirk cela n'avait pas d'importance. D'ailleurs il avait connu des situations bien pire… Et la bannette rudimentaire, qui servait à la fois d'assise et de couchette, était plutôt confortable. Ce qui le dérangeait bien plus était la présence d'une autre bannette identique à la sienne, contre la cloison d'en face. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul lavabo… Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, cette cellule, d'environ huit ou neuf mètres carrés, était une cellule double !

On l'avait prévenu. La détention dans la station orbitale n'était que provisoire, le temps du transit vers la Terre. Ce qui devait être le cas pour tous… et, de surcroît, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de détenus à enfermer… peut-être une ou deux cuites qu'on laissait cuver dans cet espace minuscule, juste histoire de rappeler au petit malin que sa propre cabine à bord était confortable et spacieuse… En règle général, Starfleet ne lésinait pas sur le côté confortable dans ses vaisseaux… Après tout, les hommes partaient en voyage des années durant. Très loin de la Terre… Ils devaient pouvoir s'approprier leurs quartiers, et ne pas se sentir comme enfermés dans une boîte…

Cela lui rappela les histoires de marin que McCoy lui racontait… Dans les sous-marins nucléaires des XXème et XXIème siècles, les hommes n'avaient même pas leur propre couchette, ils la partageaient avec des camarades et la prenaient à tour de rôle lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas de quart. Économie de place oblige… Les choses avaient bien évolué… Et les matériaux, plus solides, plus légers aussi, permirent de confectionner des vaisseaux beaucoup plus grand. Les géants des confins de l'univers…

Même l'Enterprise avait considérablement évolué. Le NCC-1701-B n'avait rien à voir avec le NX-01 et ses minuscules cabines…

Jim Kirk était allongé, et fixait le plafond. Ce qu'il espérait, avant tout, et qui lui permettait d'occulter tous ces petits inconvénients, était que son plan marche. Enfin, tout cela reposait sur le fait que Torokh ne soit pas mis aux arrêts… Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors, sur la station, il y aurait un peu de…

Il y eut du bruit à l'extérieur. Des voix étouffées. Kirk distingua tout de même des ordres secs.

La porte blindée s'ouvrit brusquement, et un homme entra.

Ce n'était pas Torokh.

Kirk s'assit.

L'homme était grand, et plutôt beau gosse, jugea-t-il. Il s'assit en face, sur l'autre bannette.

_Alors c'est vous…, dit-il de but en blanc.

Kirk se contenta de hausser un sourcil perplexe.

_Vous êtes le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk, lança l'homme.

_Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il me semble que oui…, ironisa le concerné.

L'homme soupira ostensiblement.

_Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour… Je ne pensais même pas qu'on vous retrouverait un jour… Je vous croyais mort…

_Ça a l'air de vous décevoir.

_Voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on ne refrène pas les lubies des scientifiques…, continua l'homme en ignorant la remarque de Kirk. Ce foutu archéologue m'a bien berné… Je ne le pensais pas aussi fourbe… une erreur de ma part… J'avais trop de choses en tête, trop de fils à tirer… J'ai négligé celui-ci. Cela ne se reproduira pas…

_Et, on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

_Oui, les présentations… C'est inévitable… À un moment, ou à un autre, il faut connaître son ennemi. (Kirk se raidit.) Je me nomme Curney. Je suis conseiller au gouvernement fédéral… très proche du nouveau président Kovan.

Kirk fronça les sourcils.

_Connais pas…, marmonna-t-il.

Curney sourit, d'un sourire glacial et condescendant, entre le lion qui a acculé sa proie et la mère qui condamne son enfant.

_Cela serait étonnant. Nous apprendrons à nous connaître… peut-être… ou peut-être pas…

_J'ai eu une aventure avec votre femme ? Non, pire, votre fille… Me dites pas ! Votre mère ?! Et… (Kirk arbora une mine défaite, un air de dégoût), et, je suis votre père !

_L'humour est un moyen de dissimuler votre ignorance et vos faiblesses… En vérité, capitaine, vous n'avez jamais été qu'un homme chanceux… Cela frise l'impertinence d'ailleurs…

_Chanceux ? C'est sûr… dans cette cellule, j'ai de la chance…

Curney se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

_Vous foncez tête baissée, sans réfléchir, sans jamais analyser la situation, comme un rhinocéros fou qui charge… Je ne peut pas me permettre de garder un chien enragé dans mon entourage… Vous êtes le grain de sable que je n'avais pas prévu… Mais vous ne gripperez pas la machine. Croyez-moi, je vais m'en assurer.

Kirk ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Curney quitter la cellule.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que cet énergumène avait en tête, et il se dit que lui aussi ne ferait pas l'erreur de sous-estimer son ennemi.


	19. Chapter 19

Star trek, Les vagues du temps

Bureau des services de renseignement de Starfleet, San Francisco, Californie, Terre :

L'amiral Ioruta regardait par la baie vitrée le Golden Gate Bridge, et se demandait s'il ne resterait, au final, de l'humanité que ces édifices gigantesques et démesurés. Des ponts, des murailles, des pyramides, des centres commerciaux aussi, mais pas de philosophes, ni de scientifiques, et encore moins des hommes sages. Les écrits devaient rester… mais après des siècles et des siècles, on oubliait les hommes, les guerres, et les écrits… Il ne restait plus que d'énormes tas de ferrailles ou de pierres… Était-ce cela l'héritage de l'homme ? Si la race humaine disparaissait, serait-ce les seules choses qui en resteraient ?

L'amiral soupira.

Elle se demanda de quoi on se souviendrait. De ce qu'elle avait fait de bien ? Ou de ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ? Ou… de rien du tout… Ses choix auraient des conséquences, le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas lesquelles… Et pour le chef des services de renseignement de Starfleet, c'était un comble… Elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un manœuvrait en coulisse, sans que personne ne sache qui il était, ni ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Elle-même n'avait eu des contacts qu'avec des intermédiaires, des espions, et une fois, une seule, un hologramme flouté… Pas moyen de remonter à la source, pas moyen d'obtenir le plus petit renseignement…

Il y avait, sur Terre, (ou peut-être ailleurs ? Elle ne savait pas !), un individu qui bernait tous les services secrets de la Fédération… Parce que, d'après ses sources, même les Vulcains ne savaient rien… ni les Klingons… ni les Andoriens, ni les Cardassiens, et en ce qui concernait les Romuliens… Du peu qu'elle avait entendu, eux non plus ne savaient rien. Tous les services de renseignement les plus performants, les plus efficaces…

Et il y avait ce Curney… Probablement une espèce de spécialiste des relations publiques, un homme de confiance… Elle ne l'aimait pas. En tant qu'espionne, elle flairait les mensonges aussi bien qu'un limier sa proie. Et cet homme était plus fourbe que le diable. Il cachait tant de choses, et elle ignorait ce que c'était… Peut-être que lui-aussi n'était qu'un pantin… ou l'image publique qu'il se donnerait… Il se donnait tant d'images…

Qui était-il vraiment ? Un ancien soldat ? Un ancien de Starfleet ? Un ancien commandant peut-être ? Était-il seulement humain ? Un Klingon peut-être ? Non. Les Klingons ne faisaient pas dans la subtilité, alors élaborer un plan aussi complexe, un renversement de… un Vulcain ? Ou un Romulien ? Possible… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas penser aux Bajorans ? Aux Cardassiens ?

Mais quels seraient leurs intérêts ? Prendre le contrôle de la Fédération, oui, bien sûr, mais dans quel but ? Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, un tyran au pouvoir ne pourrait manœuvrer la Fédération aussi facilement. Ce serait aussi idiot que de croire qu'on pouvait piloter un vaisseau cargo comme on pilote une moto-speeder. Les représentants et tout le gouvernement fédéral ne se laisseraient pas tyranniser aussi facilement… Le pire qui puisse arriver était que la Fédération éclate, et qu'elle soit purement et simplement dissoute. Vraiment en cas de…

À moins que… Oui, à moins que cela ne fasse partie de son plan d'ensemble… éliminer la Fédération.

Rien que l'idée lui fit froid dans le dos.

Après toutes ces années, non !, ces siècles de conflits, de tractations, de négociations, la Fédération avait apporté la paix dans l'univers… Sans elle, les vieilles rancœurs, les petits roitelets, les tyrans qui rêvaient dans l'ombre de prendre un trône, allaient tous montrer leurs crocs.

Personne ne pourrait prédire la tournure des événements. Ce serait catastrophique…

Mais qu'en tirerait-il ? Avait-il des atouts secrets qu'il abattrait lorsque la Fédération serait au plus bas ? Une carte maîtresse ?

Le communicateur du bureau bipa.

_Amiral ? fit une voix de femme.

L'amiral rapprocha son fauteuil et activa l'holocom. Une petite représentation holographique d'une jeune officier de Starfleet apparut sur le bureau.

_Je vous écoute.

_Amiral, vos ordres ont été transmis.

_Y a-t-il eu des réclamations, ou bien des mécontentements ?

_Pas à ma connaissance, amiral. Tout a été fait selon vos consignes.

_Le général Zernady ?

_Aux arrêts en ce moment même, madame.

_Les Vulcains ?

_Nos contacts nous ont assuré qu'il n'y aura aucun mouvement… Ils sont occupés ailleurs de toute façon…

Ioruta avait eu vent des opérations de contre-terrorisme menées sur le sol de la planète mère des oreilles pointues… Pas un succès phénoménal…

_Le verrouillage orbital ?

_Aucun vaisseau autour de la Terre qui ne soit… enfin qui ne nous soit pas fidèle.

_La deuxième division ?

_Madame ?

_La deuxième division d'infanterie a toujours été si attachée à la protection des intérêts démocratiques, et de la Fédération, expliqua Ioruta. Si nous ne la neutralisons pas, elle pourrait se dresser sur notre chemin…

_Ce serait une épine dans le pied… oui madame. Je vais me renseigner. Il y a également… euh…

_Oui ?

_Eh bien, il semblerait que les marines…

_Quoi, les marines ?

_Pas moyen de les…

Ioruta soupira. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec l'ensemble des marines, forces spéciales comprises, prêt à combattre dans son dos.

_C'était prévisible… Veillez à ce qu'on leur assigne des missions… exotiques… Très exotiques.

_Bien madame. Une dernière chose… Il y a des échanges… Certaines de nos troupes sont déployées sur d'autres planètes… des échanges militaires… notamment chez les Klingons.

_Elles sont éparpillées, et trop loin… pas d'inquiétude.

_Oui, madame, fit l'hologramme.

Ioruta garda le silence un instant, plongée dans ses pensées, puis se reprit.

_Assignez les missions comme convenu. Déploiement autorisé.

Elle coupa la communication sans attendre de réponse.

Oui, elle espérait avoir pris la bonne décision…

Camp Reede, 5ème division d'infanterie coloniale, Territoire Fédéral, Mars :

Les soldats en arme avançaient vers les vaisseaux de transport en une longue colonne par deux. Enfoncés dans leurs armures de combat, avec leurs exosquelettes, ils ressemblaient à de gros insectes en route pour la bataille.

Lorsqu'un transport avait embarqué sa troupe, les réacteurs mobiles bourdonnaient furieusement, et il décollait comme une énorme libellule prenant de l'altitude, vers l'espace. Là, en orbite basse, deux bâtiments de la flotte attendaient l'ensemble des transports spatiaux.

Trois vaisseaux de combat, de classe Edestus, escortaient les vaisseaux de déploiement. Une puissance de feux suffisamment impressionnante pour repousser d'éventuels assaillants.

La 3ème et la 6ème division d'infanterie coloniale, basées aux camps Pembroke et Glenn, dans l'hémisphère sud de Mars, avaient déjà terminé l'embarquement. Seule la 5ème manquait.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un tel déploiement militaire n'avait eu lieu. Jamais Starfleet, ni la Fédération, n'avait lancé une opération d'une telle envergure… Starfleet se contentait d'utiliser les forces de sécurité, et, de temps à autres, des unités spéciales… Marines, ou forces spéciales… Rien de mieux pour des missions ponctuelles d'assaut, ou de soutien… le scalpel… Là, il s'agissait de frapper du sabre.

Jamais cela n'avait été fait… même durant la guerre contre les Klingons… Les guerres se faisaient dans l'espace… à bord des vaisseaux, à coup de phaseurs et de torpilles photoniques… Seulement, pour la première fois de son histoire, la Fédération et la Terre étaient en danger… Un danger qui venait de l'intérieur… qui venait de partout et de nulle part… Et qui frappait aussi durement qu'on le pouvait.

Les attentats de Genève n'avaient laissé personne indifférent.

Alors les officiers généraux obéissaient aux ordres récemment envoyés.

Les troupes de Mars seraient les premières troupes coloniales sur place. Environ cent mille hommes et matériels à la pointe de la technologie. Des armures H.O.R 3X2 avec exosquelettes « extand » pour améliorer les performances du soldat, des Intelligences Artificielles O.A.C 3.4, dernière génération pour le combat sur tous types de terrains, des phaseurs multimodes en composites ultra résistants et ultra léger L4.A2, et encore bien d'autres équipements hors de prix. Tout cela s'ajouterait aux divisions d'infanterie et blindés de la Terre. Un déploiement sans précédent… qui dépassait en nombre, celui du débarquement en Normandie, le 6 juin 1944… Il faut dire que celui-ci était planétaire…

Les chars à suspensions magnétiques et canons plasma Scorpio M45 gronderaient sauvagement comme un millier de tigres affamés. Les chars multipodes Spider TT27, avec leurs pattes et leurs allures de grosses araignées, iraient là où les autres blindés ne pouvaient aller. Les drones mortiers de soutien TRF13 cracheraient leurs mini bombes à champ stasique, ou leurs grenades à photons. Les exobipodes, des robots extand pilotés par un seul homme, impressionneraient sûrement les éventuels ennemis. Et les Devilchock, désignation char de combat TK57, des mastodontes pouvant embarquer une vingtaine d'hommes, feront trembler les rues des villes, et secoueront les rats qui se terraient dans des grottes…

C'était une démonstration de force, et tous les militaires chevronnés espéraient que cela en resterait là. Une simple démonstration de force.

Malgré tout, ils étaient tous prêts au combat. Peu importe l'ennemi, qu'il se terre ou qu'il se dévoile, ils l'affronteraient s'il le fallait. Ce serait probablement la plus grande bataille jamais menée, d'abord sur Terre et dans l'espace proche, peut-être sur les stations lunaires, mais aussi dans toute la Fédération. Les terroristes ne se contentaient pas de se planquer sur la vieille planète bleue, non, ils étaient éparpillés dans toute la Fédération. Plus de peuples, plus de planètes où se planquer. Cela prendrait fin. Les soldats les débusqueraient et protégeraient les citoyens de la Fédération.

La noria des transporteurs se poursuivit encore pendant une heure. Tout le matériel et les hommes fut amené à bord des vaisseaux-cargo, et il ne resta plus rien au sol. Le camp Sherman parut soudain complètement vide et silencieux. Seuls les générateurs ronronnaient encore doucement dans l'air recyclé de Mars.

Cargo BlueWhale désignation CVT 125483, sous mandat fédéral. Cargaison minerais et ressources agricoles. Destination Terre. Entrée du système solaire.

_Capitaine, on a une panne des reséquenceurs…, se plaignit l'ingénieur du vaisseau.

Sur la passerelle, le capitaine était avachi dans son fauteuil de commandement, scrutant négligemment le poste de pilotage. C'est que la jolie blonde récemment embauchée attirait l'œil. Elle faisait un boulot exemplaire, et remplissait admirablement bien son T-shirt blanc.

_Et alors ? gronda le Capitaine. C'est pas la première fois…

_Mais cela risque de contaminer tous les systèmes…

_On fera réparer avant de repartir… (Le capitaine fit un geste de la main pour congédier l'ingénieur.)

_J'espère bien, sinon on bouffera des rations de merde…, bougonna ce dernier en quittant la passerelle.

_Maintenez le cap, mademoiselle Traviss.

_Oui capitaine, droit vers la Terre, minauda l'intéressée.

_Exact, droit vers la Terre. (Il se paya le luxe de lorgner sur sa pilote, trop affairée sur les commandes du vaisseaux pour se rendre compte du regard lubrique qu'il lançait.)

_Capitaine ? (C'était l'officier de communications. Un vieil homme qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose, prendre sa retraite au soleil… sur une plage de sable fin.)

_Mel…

_Capitaine, j'ai quelque chose sur l'écran…

_T'es certain de ne pas confondre avec ton holoécran portable ? Tu regardes un film là…, plaisanta le commandant. (À bord, tout le monde se moquait du grand âge de Mel.)

_Non… deux vaisseaux… pas des petits… Des vaisseaux de combat… Classe Dunkleosteus…

_Quoi ?!

_Batteries de phaseurs, tubes à torpilles, boucliers à évolution de phase, et probable champ stasique… Je dois pouvoir trouver leur désignation…

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? C'est une route commerciale… qu'il y ait du trafic c'est normal, un escorteur de la Fédération…

_Non, répondit Mel. C'est plus que ça… Ils ont activé leurs boucliers et leurs batteries !

_C'est des conneries… un exercice… Ces cons de Starfleet veulent nous foutre les pétoches…

_Capitaine, fit Mel. J'ai un contact.

_Sur écran.

Un très vieil écran plasma rectangulaire émergea du plafond de quelques centimètres. L'image des deux vaisseaux de combat apparut.

_Ils émettent, lança l'officier de communications. Pas très polis…, ajouta-t-il.

_Allez-y.

Le buste d'un homme entre deux âges et en uniforme remplaça l'image des vaisseaux.

_Capitaine Reuald, commandant du Tikkal, se présenta-t-il froidement. Précisez vos intentions.

_Mes… ? Je suis le capitaine Simpson, commandant du BlueWhale, matricule 125483. En route pour la Terre, livraison de minerais et de fruits et légumes…

_Je vérifie…

Simpson resta bouche bée. Depuis vingt ans qu'il faisait les trajets, personne ne l'avait interpellé ainsi. Qui était donc ce…

_Eh ! Trou du c' ! fit-il, j'ai du fret à livrer… je suis attendu. Moi, tes conneries, ça me fait perdre du temps…

_J'ai votre matricule, coupa Reuald ne tenant pas compte de l'invective de Simpson. Coupez les moteurs, nous allons envoyer une équipe de sécurité. Vous allez être détourné sur la station de Jupiter…

_Quoi ?! s'étrangla le commandant du cargo. C'est des conneries ! Je vous dis qu'on a du fret à destination de la Terre… Je décharge, je charge et je repars… Un jour ou deux, grand max…

_Bien reçu. Starfleet a pris des mesures. L'espace du système solaire n'est plus libre. La Fédération est en état d'urgence. Coupez les moteurs, nous envoyons une équipe de sécurité.

La jeune pilote (et bimbo à ses heures…), jeta un coup d'œil craintif au capitaine.

_Commandant ? dit-elle doucement.

Simpson se redressa dans son fauteuil.

_C'est des foutaises ! Poursuivez la route, ne coupez pas les moteurs, ordonna-t-il.

_Commandant, ils vont…, suggéra l'officier de communication.

_Rien du tout ! grogna Simpson.

L'officier se fit plus menaçant en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

_Capitaine Simpson, dernière sommation. Vous stoppez les moteurs, une équipe de sécurité vous rejoint, et vous serez dérouté sur Jupiter. Si vous n'obtempérez pas, nous serons obligés de vous considérer comme hostiles… et de vous abattre.

_Capitaine ! fit la pilote dans un miaulement plaintif.

_Foutaises, répéta Simpson calmement. Ils ne descendront pas un cargo de la Fédération… Ce serait pure folie…

_Capitaine ! lança l'officier com. Ils ont coupé les communications.

_Ouvrez un canal vers la Terre… Transmettez à Starfleet les…

Le commandant Simpson n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

Cela se passa si vite, que personne à bord du BlueWhale n'eut le temps d'effectuer une inspiration complète.

Les deux vaisseaux de combat firent feu de toutes leurs batteries phaseurs. Les rayons de plasma dense couleur émeraude, écarlate ou azur, strièrent l'espace et découpèrent la coque du cargo. Comme ce n'était pas un bâtiment taillé pour le combat, ses boucliers cédèrent aussitôt sous la puissante charge laser. Ceux-ci atteignirent ensuite la coque externe et y passèrent comme dans du beurre. Le vieux rafiot fut percé de toute part, et lorsque les phaseurs touchèrent les réserves de dylithium, ou les conduits anti-matière, il se transforma en une gigantesque boule de feu.

Il ne resta rien. Rien des membres d'équipage, rien des milliers de tonnes de vivres et de matériaux de la cargaison, et rien du capitaine Simpson, de sa belle pilote, du vieux Mel, ni de l'ingénieur bougon.

Station de recherche et relais com de Starfleet. Proche zone frontière de la Fédération. Galaxie Entaryon.

_Ils ne sont pas prévus sur le registre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ! tonna Ivan Karkoff, le chef de poste de la station.

C'était un homme de forte stature, aux bras volumineux, à la barbe drue et noire, aux yeux d'une profonde sagacité, et à l'accent rocailleux. Il n'était pas le dernier pour avaler une petite vodka, ou concurrencer les Klingons de la sécurité en avalant leur terrible vin de sang, mais il n'était pas le dernier non plus aux labos d'analyse des signaux, ou aux soutes de maintenance. Ce qui faisait de lui, à la fois un excellent ingénieur, et un directeur apprécié.

_Je n'ai rien, répondit le responsable des communications de la station, un Bajoran affable.

Karkoff s'installa dans le fauteuil de commandement sur la passerelle.

_Contactez-les, ordonna-t-il.

_J'essaie, mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse.

_Réessayez, bougonna Karkoff.

Le Bajoran s'exécuta en pianotant sur son interface tactile, modulant le signal, ou le renforçant.

_Rien, dit-il au bout de deux minutes. Ils ont peut-être un problème de com ?

_Essayez toutes les fréquences, même les fréquences d'urgence. Peut-on avoir ses codes ?

_Ce n'est pas un vaisseau d'exploration, analysa Reina, la responsable de la sécurité, en scrutant les images sur son pupitre. Il est vraiment très bien armé… On dirait un vaisseau de combat… un petit… classe Edestus peut-être… Il a dû être modifié… Oui, classe Edestus je dirais…

_Et ces codes ? insista Karkoff.

_Non, répondit le Bajoran. Il ne transmet rien.

Tous les vaisseaux de la Fédération devaient transmettre en permanence leurs codes d'identification. Ceux qui ne le faisaient pas étaient hors la loi et s'exposaient à une immobilisation temporaire du bâtiment. Ce qui, pour un cargo, était hautement préjudiciable, car il ne livrerait pas ses marchandises.

Il n'y avait que trois raisons pour lesquelles un vaisseau ne transmettait pas : soit une panne de tous les systèmes de communication, soit il faisait de la contrebande, soit…

_C'est illégal, souffla Erilick, pilote de la station, un Andorien plus adroit avec les propulseurs qu'avec les interactions sociales.

_Je sais, grinça Karkoff. C'est peut-être intentionnel.

_Intentionnel ? s'étonna le Bajoran. Cela signifierait que ce sont des contrebandiers… Ici ? Si loin de…

_Ce ne sont pas des contrebandiers, l'interrompit Karkoff.

_S'ils ne sont pas des… Oh, par les prophètes !

L'officier communication se tourna brusquement vers Karkoff. Celui-ci, resta de marbre. Il savait que si un vaisseau ne transmettait pas ses codes, sans être contrebandier, c'était qu'il avait l'intention d'attaquer.

La station avait des défenses rudimentaires. Elle était faite pour relayer les communications dans le quadrant bêta, et quelques expériences scientifiques, pas pour le combat.

Le vaisseau attaqua.

Il tourna deux fois autour de la station comme un requin attiré par le sang, puis fit une vive embardée pour se placer face à sa cible.

_Une, non deux… trois torpilles ! annonça l'officier communication, le regard rivé sur ses écrans de détection.

La station, beaucoup trop lourde, ne pouvait être manœuvrée ainsi. Le combat était inégal.

L'Andorien baissa la tête, se résigna.

_Et merde ! grogna-t-il avant que la première torpille ne percute le corps de la station.

Karkoff était sur le point d'ordonner l'envoi d'un message d'urgence à Starfleet, lorsque toute la station explosa sous le coup des deux autres torpilles.

Soudain, toutes les communications à destination de centaines de mondes furent interrompues.

Un silence sépulcral tomba comme le couperet du bourreau.

Des millions de voix se turent.

2ème division d'infanterie coloniale, province de Qinghai, ancienne Chine. Terre :

_Mon général ?

Le général Tienshin commandait le camp Hiro depuis plus de sept ans maintenant. Un quotidien partagé entre l'entretien des matériels de combat et l'entraînement, parfois rompu par des manœuvres en op-ex.

Il avait, sous ses ordres, les meilleurs soldats de la Fédération (du moins selon ses critères… il devait reconnaître que les Marines n'étaient pas mauvais non plus…) Il disposait d'un budget conséquent, et, pour tout dire, n'était vraiment pas le plus mal loti dans l'armée. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps la Fédération avait une fâcheuse tendance à nettement réduire les financements des troupes conventionnelles, pour se concentrer sur Starfleet et ses vaisseaux… Tienshin l'avait deviné, la Fédération préférait la modularité des unités de sécurité de Starfleet à la lourdeur des unités militaires traditionnelles. Encore quelques années et les camps auraient progressivement fermés, et on aurait mis les vieux généraux comme lui au rebut.

Il faut dire que l'on comptait les guerres avec déploiement de forces armées terrestres, aériennes, voire maritimes, sur les doigts d'une seule main.

En vérité, il n'y avait plus aucun profit à se faire en vendant des chars, des LST ou des mortiers automatisés… D'autant plus qu'avec les lois robotiques, le marché des drones de combat était mort et enterré. Non, l'avenir était aux vaisseaux spatiaux et leurs batteries de phaseurs… Il l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs. On faisait de l'argent avec de nouveaux boucliers, des torpilles plus efficientes, des phaseurs plus précis, et des moteurs plus puissants. Si guerre il y avait, elle se réglait dans l'espace et depuis l'espace. Même les Ferengis, habituellement avides de nouveaux marchés, de niches inexploitées, vendant tout et n'importe quoi, avaient abandonné la contrebande d'armes conventionnelles. Ils avaient, pendant un temps, refourgué des canons phaseurs de trente-cinq Térawatts, capable de percer des blockhaus en combi-béton comme du fromage mou, montés sur chenilles, un peu partout dans l'univers, mais personne n'en avait voulu… (Quelques pièces avaient échoués sur Andoria, Romulus, Qo'noS, et… la Terre.) Problème, le canon surchauffait tellement, qu'il ne pouvait tirer à pleine puissance qu'une fois toutes les vingt minutes. Alors, sur le champ de bataille, cela ne faisait son petit effet qu'une fois toutes les vingts minutes. Entre temps, l'ennemi se bidonnait parce que les engins faisaient d'excellentes cibles pour les mortiers TTX21 renifleurs.

On avait retrouvé des carcasses de ces simili-chars, dans différents mondes, certains simplement abandonnés, et tous, aujourd'hui, ensevelis soit sous une tonne de sable, soit sous une végétation luxuriante.

Tienshin savait.

Il avait attendu cet ordre. Parce qu'il savait… que la Fédération serait faible.

Sans armée, sans soldats de métier, sans outils de mort, la gentille et naïve Fédération serait à la merci de n'importe quelle nation belliqueuse et conquérante… ou de fanatiques.

Genève… Des centaines de milliers de morts… Pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Pour qui ?

Tienshin avait donné sa loyauté à un autre maître… Plus malin que les autres.

Il avait attendu… et l'ordre était venu. Prendre les positions stratégiques économiques et diplomatiques, Pékin et Hong-Kong. Il aurait aussi à contrôler Tokyo.

_Mon général ? répéta le lieutenant d'ordonnance.

Ils étaient réunis dans le PC stratégique. Les officiers supérieurs, et leurs ordonnances. Ils supervisaient le déploiement de toute la division.

_Pas de soutien d'artillerie, pour l'instant. Gardez les drones à distance… je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une grande résistance.

_À vos ordres, répondit l'ordonnance.

Au centre de la salle, (qui était en fait un mini holodeck), il y avait une représentation en trois dimensions de l'avancée des troupes, assez grande pour monter à la taille des officiers.

On pouvait distinguer les LST, (appareils aux allures de libellules avec propulseurs sur les flancs à la place des ailes), survoler les paysages de la province de Henan. Ils longeaient une partie du fleuve jaune, pour ensuite passer à grande vitesse et basse altitude au dessus de paysages agricoles.

_Top plus dix, annonça l'une des ordonnances, un peu à l'écart, affairée sur un pupitre de contrôle tactile.

_Dix secondes, répéta le général.

La synchronisation serait parfaite. Les deux groupes de combat arriveraient en même temps au dessus de Hong-Kong et de Pékin.

_Voulez-vous des images du groupe 2 ? s'enquit le colonel Karlson, officier rude d'origine néo-zélandaise.

_Non. Restons sur le groupe 1, répondit Tienshin.

Les LST survolèrent le district de Fangshan en périphérie sud-ouest de Pékin, entre les gratte-ciel immenses, les pagodes et jardins éparpillées de-ci de-là, et les arcologies (ces unités environnementales autonomes). Puis, ils avalèrent le district Fengtaï. À peine le temps de distinguer quelques visages curieux tournés vers le ciel. Et enfin, atteignirent le centre de la gigantesque agglomération de Pékin, dans le district Dongcheng.

Le flot incessant de civils ne sembla même pas perturbé par l'apparition soudaine de ces étranges engins dans un ciel serein.

_Contact dans 2…, annonça l'une des ordonnances. 1… contact.

Les premiers LST atterrirent sur la place Tian'anmen, orientés vers le côté ouest, où se trouvaient les bâtiments politiques de la Fédération, installés dans le vieux palais de l'assemblée du peuple.

Les engins, une fois au sol, ouvraient une soute arrière, et laissaient les soldats surgir comme une nuée de sauterelles. Chaque LST transportait vingt combattants.

_Déploiement en cours.

_Poursuivez, ordonna le général tranquillement.

En moins de cinq secondes, plus de deux cents soldats avaient été déposés, et se déployaient maintenant rapidement en investissant toute la place fusils-phaseurs armés et levés. Les quelques civils qui flânaient s'étaient mis à courir pour fuir la démonstration de force.

Lorsque les LST eurent terminé leur travail, plus de sept cents combattants se déplaçaient dans et autour de la place Tian'anmen.

Sur l'image 3D, l'espace face à la porte de la paix céleste de la cité interdite était soudain devenu noir.

_Pas de résistance, signala le colonel Takahé, un maori costaud originaire des îles Cook.

_Acquisition des objectifs, commanda Tienshin.

Les troupes firent mouvement vers les différents édifices de la Fédération, en commençant par le palais.

Les images se modifièrent pour montrer les couloirs, les bureaux, les halls, etc.

La progression fut rapide, et pas un tir de phaseur ne brisa le tempo efficace du déploiement. Les officiels et diplomates furent transférés dans la plus grande salle de chaque bâtiment sous la garde de plusieurs soldats. Bien sûr, ils se plaignirent, menacèrent, invectivèrent lesdits soldats, en firent appel à leur immunité diplomatique… Il y eut même un Klingon qui provoqua quelques sueurs froides aux militaires, mais, dans l'ensemble, cela se passa vite et sans encombres.

_Contrôle des points de convergence ? demanda Tienshin.

Les points de convergence étaient toutes les localisations, dans la ville, d'où une contre-attaque pouvait venir, comme les points d'accès routiers, les commissariats de proximité, les égouts, les éventuelles baraquement de sécurité, etc.

D'autres LST débarquaient des sections d'assaut pour contrôler ces points.

_Effectifs, répondit une ordonnance après avoir consulté les données.

_Général, fit Takahé, Hong-Kong et Pékin sont sous notre contrôle, sécurisés. Tous les objectifs atteints.

Tienshin demeura songeur un moment, prenant la mesure de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des troupes armées avaient pris l'ascendant des organes politiques locaux de la Fédération. Lorsque les bottes battaient le pavé des rues, les choses allaient inévitablement se compliquer. Mais, il était temps que cela change… le renouveau passait toujours par quelques moments difficiles.

_Très bien. Fermez les accès. Occupons-nous de Tokyo…

Centre de contrôle régulation com de la Fédération, proximité du Caire. Terre :

La vue était imprenable.

Le bâtiment se situait entre la ville du Caire, et les Pyramides. Du coup, les occupants pouvaient, à loisir, admirer l'originalité des gratte-ciel aux formes étranges de la ville, ou les antiques monuments de pierre.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient souvent que peu de temps pour s'extraire du quotidien rythmé par la surveillance des communications de toute la Fédération.

Il faut dire que le flux était tout simplement gigantesque. Un océan d'informations transformé en signaux quantiques transitait par le centre de contrôle. En priorité les flux à destination et en partance de la Terre.

Mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi, les flux du système solaire, bases, colonies, stations, vaisseaux. Ou encore, les flux en provenance des différents relais disséminés dans la galaxie, et même au-delà. Ainsi que les flux en provenance des autres mondes comme Vulcain, Qo'noS, etc. Seules les communications sécurisées de Starfleet, et les communications diplomatiques de la Fédération ne transitaient pas par le Caire. Ce qui faisait tout de même un bon milliards de données circulant sur une centaine de canaux.

Le bâtiment était donc conçu pour gérer autant de flux. Il se divisait en deux zones : celle des serveurs quantiques, et celle de la surveillance proprement dite. Deux holodecks servaient à visualiser l'ensemble des circulations de données en trois dimensions, et permettaient même de s'y promener comme un photon pris dans la masse. Cela ressemblait souvent à ces vieux films où le héros, numérisé, entrait dans un ordinateur. L'avantage, non négligeable, était d'identifier rapidement un étranglement sur le réseau. Il se manifestait par des teintes écarlates, tandis que les données et particules ordinaires flirtaient avec le bleu irisé, ou des violets pâles.

La salle de contrôle, située au dernier étage du bâtiment, ressemblait à une ruche sans cesse bourdonnante, et jamais au repos. Qu'on se fasse l'idée d'un ancien centre de contrôle du trafic ferroviaire ou routier au XXIème siècle, et l'on serait encore dix fois en dessous de la réalité.

Certains des techniciens étaient installés dans des pods individualisés avec interfaces holographiques dernière génération, tandis que la plupart se trouvaient au centre de la salle, alignés derrière des pupitres tactiles à interfaces 3D, en contact permanent avec les chefs de rangs. Ces derniers relayaient les informations au directeur du centre.

La salle des serveurs se trouvait au troisième sous-sol, conservée au frais par trois climatiseurs externes. Trois processeurs plasma-quaternion contrôlaient des milliers de processeurs quantiques, le tout utilisant des stockages virtuels à douze cœurs. Le réseau le plus puissant sur Terre.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas là l'âme du centre, son sang vital… Ce qui le faisait vivre était la salle d'alimentation générale, située dans un plus petit édifice accolé au premier. Un simple pavé, sans fenêtres, aux briques rouges patinées, et couvert de poussière et de sable.

À l'intérieur, se trouvait la réplique d'un moteur à distorsion type Rickhover V. Chambre intermix, réserves de dylithium, conduits à plasma, tubes de Jefferies, injecteurs de plasma, et bobines de distorsion. Tout y était. Identique aux moteurs embarqués sur les vaisseaux spatiaux de Starfleet.

Pourquoi utiliser un moteur à distorsion dans un centre de communications ? Simple, la distorsion, qui n'était pas à proprement parler utilisée comme telle, servait à fournir la quantité astronomique d'énergie consommée par les serveurs et processeurs. Mais tout le monde l'ignorait… Il y avait des ingénieurs pour gérer les soubresauts de la distribution d'énergie, mais les techniciens com, tout à leurs tâches respectives, en avaient oublié son existence.

Ce qui expliquait peut-être la faible présence de la sécurité. Si Starfleet avait alloué un détachement de sécurité pour le centre, les équipes se concentraient sur la salle des serveur, et la salle de contrôle. On craignait bien plus un piratage qu'un sabotage.

Erreur.

L'homme se fondit dans le décor aussi bien qu'un caméléon. Il portait un uniforme d'ingénieur, et se déplaçait avec l'empressement de celui qui savait exactement où il allait. On ne contrôla son badge qu'une fois, à l'entrée du site. Il y eut bien un chef ingénieur pour jeter un regard suspicieux sur ledit badge, mais ses occupations du moment l'emportèrent sur ses doutes.

L'homme se dirigea d'abord vers les conduits de distribution, et en particulier les sections de résistance et régulation de puissance. Il plaça deux micros charges tactiques, puis se rendit à la salle du réacteur. Et plaça deux charges sur les consoles de contrôle des matrices de dylithium.

L'air de rien, le nez dans son tricordeur, il quitta le bâtiment, sans être inquiété.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il déclencha les détonateurs à distance.

Les explosions n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour détruire le réacteur. Et ce n'était pas le but recherché. Les charges sur les conduits de régulations détruisirent les résistances. La puissance d'énergie fournie augmenta rapidement, de façon exponentielle. Il y eut une gigantesque surtension qui grilla les serveurs, incapables de gérer un afflux aussi massif d'énergie.

Une fois les consoles détruites par les deux dernières charges, les ingénieurs furent incapables de contrôler la réaction matière-antimatière dans la chambre intermix. Le réacteur s'emballa, et l'on dut déclencher l'arrêt d'urgence. Ce qui mit le réacteur en faudrait des mois pour le relancer.

Le centre de régulation des communications de la Fédération venait de perdre le contrôle…

Toutes les communications furent interrompues brutalement.

QG de Starfleet, San Francisco, Terre :

Nul n'avait imaginé que cela se produirait un jour. Et pourtant…

La grande place qui faisait face au building principal du Quartier Général de Starfleet, celle où les officiers, les ingénieurs, les techniciens et même parfois les cadets, flânaient nonchalamment, fut investie par une armée de robots anthropomorphes.

Les quelques traînards lézardant au soleil sursautèrent et détalèrent comme des lapins lorsque les machines, en formation serrée, au pas cadencé et mécanique, se dirigèrent vers le QG.

Il y eut des cris étouffés, des hoquets de stupeurs, puis en quelques secondes, une fois les soldats de métal postés en sentinelles implacables, un silence lourd s'abattit.

Quelques agents de sécurité tentèrent de s'opposer aux robots, en vain. Les tirs de phaseurs furent précis et mortels. La sécurité de Starfleet n'était pas de taille.

Une escouade de droïdes noir et or avança en escortant le conseiller Curney. Celui-ci pressa le pas et franchit les portes du building.

À l'intérieur, les robots s'étaient déployés partout, et tenaient en respect tous les officiers de Starfleet, éberlués.

Curney emprunta les longs couloirs blancs, prit un turbolift pour monter au quinzième étage.

Là encore, des robots montaient la garde à chaque angle, chaque porte de bureau, derrière chaque ficus en plastique, et à chaque recoin de tout l'étage.

Le conseiller savait exactement où aller. La grande salle. Celle avec les immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le Golden Gate Bridge, et la baie de San Francisco. Celle avec la table en acajou démesurée. Celle où se réunissaient tous les pontes de Starfleet, au moins deux fois par mois.

Seulement cette fois, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas uniquement les amiraux.

Il voulait soigner son entrée. Alors il fit un signe de tête à l'un des robots, qui défonça la double porte d'un coup de pied.

Les réunions étant strictement secrètes, les hauts-gradés de Starfleet étaient toujours isolés. Aucun d'eux n'avait saisi ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ils tournèrent des têtes défaites en voyant à la fois le conseiller et les robots qui se positionnèrent, menaçants.

Ce n'était pas une réunion ordinaire. Une fois par mois, le président de la Fédération prenait un siège autour de la table d'acajou. Avec ses propres conseillers et assistants, il échangeait sur l'état des flottes, et de l'espace fédéral.

Curney embrassa la pièce d'un regard, scrutant les personnes présentes. Il nota, non sans afficher un petit sourire sardonique, que tous les amiraux n'étaient pas présents. Comme prévu.

Kovan se leva brusquement, emprunt de toute la suffisance que lui valait son nouveau poste.

Deux robots le tinrent en joue.

_Curney ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'étrangla le président.

Le conseiller s'approcha en laissant sa main parcourir les dossiers de quelques fauteuils vides.

_Vous ne devinez pas ?

L'amiral Grayson, commandant en chef de Starfleet, se leva lui-aussi.

_Curney, fit-il d'une voix autoritaire. La directive 43.2, relative aux synthétiques suivant les lois…

_Taisez-vous ! intima Curney. Vous m'ennuyez avec vos directives, vos lois qui ne protègent personne… (Il éclata de rire. Un rire glacial.) Oui ! J'ai ma petite armée personnelle de robots. Et ils sont très efficaces…

_J'avais votre soutien…, gémit Kovan en lorgnant du côté des phaseurs pointés sur lui.

_Et vous êtes président… Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez.

_Curney, lança Grayson, tout cela n'est pas nécessaire.

_Pas nécessaire ?! éructa le conseiller. Pas nécessaire ?! Bien sûr que c'est nécessaire ! Vous faites tous une bande de dégénérés aveugles… Vous êtes là, dans vos uniformes frais et clinquants, à vous pavaner comme des coqs alors que la Fédération meurt…

_Mais c'est exactement ce que je…, le coupa Kovan.

_Ne m'interrompez pas ! Si vous vous figurez que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes réellement Kovan, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil ! Monsieur a ses petits amis dans toutes les hautes sphères de la finance sur tous les mondes… Même les Ferengis craignent cet énergumène ! Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous êtes le renard qui a trompé les poules, ou un simple pantin qu'on manipule dans l'ombre… Peu importe, je vais y mettre bon ordre… Ce n'est pas seulement la Fédération que vous menacez, vous, bandes d'incapables, mais aussi toute l'humanité.

_Et pour cela vous…, rétorqua Grayson, interrompu par un tir de phaseur en pleine poitrine, sur l'ordre de Curney.

_J'ai horreur de me répéter ! Et vous n'écoutez pas… Cela fait trop longtemps que règnent l'ambition, la démesure, le profit, la mauvaise foi, l'incompétence… Et… j'en passe ! Tout cela est terminé !

Kovan en trembla d'effroi. Saisi de stupeur, il jetait des coups d'œil partout autour de lui.

Les autres amiraux baissaient la tête, résignés. Ils savaient…

_Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bredouilla Kovan.

Curney laissa ses lèvres se fendre d'un large sourire carnassier.

_C'est un coup d'état, dit-il avant de faire volte-face et s'éloigner.

_Un… un… un… nooon…

_Au moins, vous aurez été président ! jeta Curney sur le pas de la porte. La Fédération c'est fini. Place au renouveau… place à l'Empire…

Le conseiller Curney fit un geste de la main, puis quitta la grande salle du quinzième étage du QG se Starfleet.

Il entendit nettement les tirs de phaseurs, et les cris affolés de Kovan.

Une chose le chiffonnait. Il avait noté que l'amiral Dourok, commandant en chef des forces spéciales de Starfleet, était parmi les absents. Mais, dans son souvenir, le Klingon n'avait pas rejoint ses rangs… le côté impérial.


	20. Chapter 20

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps

Haut commandement. Cité de Vulcain. (Shi'Kahr) Vulcain.

Les plus hauts dignitaires de la confédération vulcaine s'étaient réunis en session extraordinaire. Après les événements de Genève, et la prise de pouvoir, plus ou moins légale, en tout cas opportuniste, de Kovan, tout Vulcain était en émoi. Ce qui, pour des adeptes des principes logiques de Surak, signifiait que les discussions et arguties fines allaient bon train.

Les débats, longs et fastidieux, avaient scindé les Vulcains en deux factions bien distinctes. Il y avait ceux qui, voyant en Kovan une perspective de changement profond, soutenait la nouvelle présidence, et ceux qui, craignant que le demi humain ne soit qu'un habile rhéteur et un sombre menteur, se défiaient de lui.

_Nous ne pouvons que demeurer, dans cette affaire, neutres, déclara S'Taak avec une certaine emphase. Vulcain a toujours été politiquement distante vis à vis de la Fédération… même si nous entretenons des relations diplomatiques cordiales…

_Ne serait-ce pas parce que les humains nous rappellent un passé pas si lointain ? le tança S'Vyek.

_Bien sûr, concéda froidement S'Taak. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ces choses-là. Nous, Vulcains, nous méfions des humains parce que nous savons que trop bien ce que des êtres pris par leurs émotions peuvent faire…

_La question n'est pas là, intervint S'Reok. Nous devons mesurer nos réflexions, et ne pas dévier…

_Le conseiller S'Reok a raison, lança S'Vyek. Ne nous égarons pas en considérations inutiles.

_Je vois où veut en venir notre cher collègue, fit S'Taak. C'est parfaitement logique… Il nous faut savoir s'il s'agit d'une nouvelle configuration géopolitique, ou les résurgences d'anciennes idéologies.

_C'est exact, accorda S'Reok. Les attentats de Genève révèlent l'existence d'un terrorisme spiritualiste que l'on pensait disparu depuis des siècles… pour le bien de tous…

_Oui, renchérit S'Taak, les religions ont beaucoup évolué…

_Il reste, dans l'univers, des peuples attachés à certaines croyances…, rappela S'Vyek.

_Mais ces croyances ont tendance à ne plus s'attacher à une entité divine immatérielle unique et toute puissante…, dit S'Taak. Nous avons plutôt un mélange de croyances animistes, de rationalités métaphorisées, et quelques personnages idéalisés comme des prophètes ou des héros…

_Le problème, conseillers, et que nous ne devons pas ignorer, est la présence avérée de Vulcains dans les rangs des terroristes ! jeta S'Vyek.

Il y eut des murmures et des grondements.

_La question est donc, intervint S'Taak en haussant la voix, de savoir si tout cela est du fait des humains seuls, ou si cela va plus loin et s'étend bien au-delà de la seule originalité terrienne…

_Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? tança S'Vyek. Notre unique choix est le suivant : intervenir, lancer toutes nos forces dans la lutte… éliminer ce problème « terroriste »… ou bien, nous retirer… adopter un protectionnisme que je qualifierais de… prudent ? Toutefois, pour que l'idée effectue son petit chemin dans nos esprits, je vous rappelle à tous que la plus importante cellule terroriste a été découverte ici même, sur Vulcain.

Encore des murmures.

_Il me semble opportun de nous enquérir de l'avis de notre directeur des renseignements. Conseiller S'Marek ?

S'Marek dans sa robe de cérémonie avait la mine tout aussi grave que celle des autres conseillers.

_Conseillers, commença-t-il pompeusement. L'affaire est grave, et nécessite de nombreux éclaircissements quant aux détails qui s'y rattachent… Les ramifications d'un tel réseau…

_Oh ! Cessez vos boniments ! le coupa S'Vyek. De quelles informations disposez-vous ? Avez-vous identifié celui qu'ils nomment « prophète » ? Qui sont les leaders ? Savez-vous ce qui se passe ?

_Le conseiller S'Vyek a son franc parler, fit S'Taak. Cependant, nous reconnaissons tous qu'il y a un cruel manque d'informations… mais… vous êtes celui qui doit avoir ces informations…

_Par définition, renchérit S'Reok.

S'Marek s'éclaircit la gorge.

_Il y a des… zones d'ombre…

_Autrement dit, nous n'avons rien ! conclut S'Vyek.

_Pas tout à fait, le contredit S'Marek stoïquement.

_Pas tout à fait, tiens donc ? renchérit S'Vyek, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du chef des services de renseignements.

_Expliquez-vous, l'enjoignit S'Taak.

_Eh bien, je crois que nous ne pouvons, pour l'heure, mesurer l'ampleur du problème.

_Cela ne nous avance pas, se plaignit S'Vyek.

_En matière de renseignements, expliqua S'Marek, le manque d'informations est tout aussi révélateur qu'une information. De plus, en règle générale, lorsque l'on veut cacher des informations, cela devient plus visible que si vous ne les cachiez pas…

_Vous voulez dire que vous avez des renseignements parce qu'on vous cache des renseignements ?

_C'est un peu ça. Comprenez ceci, lorsque l'on cherche à dissimuler des choses, dans le cadre d'activités militaires, d'espionnage, ou de terrorisme, il y a deux façons de faire. La première, simple, consiste à se montrer au grand jour, en imposer, susciter la crainte, et cacher de petits renseignements… petits, mais essentiels. Vous êtes aveuglés par la grandiloquence d'un Mollah, ou le côté spectaculaire d'un attentat, pendant que les terroristes préparent d'autres coups… Vous devez penser les coups avant qu'ils ne viennent. C'est un art, et pas si difficile à pratiquer…

_Et la deuxième ? s'enquit S'Taak.

_La seconde façon est plus inquiétante. Avant de frapper un grand coup, de détruire votre ennemi et toutes ses ressources, vous disparaissez. Vous vous rendez invisible. Quelle meilleure attaque que celle que l'on ne voit pas venir ?

_Très bien, dit S'Vyek. Qu'avez-vous ?

_Je peux vous donner deux conclusions. D'abord, toute cette histoire de terrorisme n'est qu'illusion. Et poudre aux yeux. Elle occulte les vraies intentions de ce « prophète ». Ensuite, il y a parmi nous, sur Vulcain même, des traîtres…

La déclaration de S'Marek fit l'effet d'une bombe. Mais avant que l'un des conseillers ne puisse réagir, on entendit des bruits étouffés, des coups, et des tirs de phaseurs provenant de l'extérieur de la salle du conseil.

Il y avait du remue ménage, et ce n'étaient pas de pacifiques manifestants.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta S'Taak.

Un groupe armé fit brusquement irruption dans la salle, menaçant les conseillers de leurs fusils-phaseurs. Une vingtaine de soldats, vulcains, humains, andoriens, télarites, etc., drapés dans des capes ocres et des combinaisons de survie en milieu désertique couleur sable, mangées de trous et de griffures, se postèrent à toutes les sorties.

_Qui êtes-vous ?! gronda S'Vyek, qui se leva, dominant les nouveaux venus de toute sa suffisance. Gardes !

Un des assaillants, sans la moindre sommation, fit feu sur le conseiller.

_Ce sont les traîtres…, grommela S'Marek, peiné et résigné.

S'Reok se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers le groupe hétéroclite dépenaillé mais solidement équipé.

_Des traîtres… ou des héros… Le pouvoir change de main, désormais. Terminé les palabres de plusieurs jours… la logique stérile. Place au renouveau…

_S'Reok, vous êtes fou ?! lança S'Taak.

_Moi je suis fou ? s'offusqua-t-il. Qui sont les fous ici ? Vous êtes tous tellement attachés à vos traditions, aux quatrains de Surack, aux apocryphes de Tivakh, et que sais-je encore !, que vous ne mesurez pas l'ampleur du désastre… Toute la civilisation vulcaine est menacée…

_Mais les traditions…

_Les traditions ! Il faut évoluer !… Si nous n'évoluons pas, nous mourrons… Au moins, cela, les humains l'ont compris…

_La race vulcaine a su s'adapter et se perfectionner, pendant des millénaires, les…

_Assez ! coupa S'Reok. J'en ai assez d'écouter vos élucubrations de vieux dément…

Il fit volte face, esquissa un bref geste de la main, et quitta la salle du conseil.

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le bruit étouffé des tirs de phaseurs. Pas un seul cri. Les coneillers avaient affronté leur dernière heure dignement et sereinement, selon la tradition.

Conseil impérial. Cité d'Andoria. Andoria.

_Qu'est-ce que nous attendons pour envoyer la 2ème flotte ?! s'emporta le commander Shkraal, commandant de la 2ème flotte impériale.

_C'est un peu prématuré, souligna Kslahnaas, premier conseiller impérial. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe là bas…

_Bien sûr que nous savons ! La Fédération est attaquée ! Des lâches ont détruit le palais de la Fédération, tué le président…

_Ne fallait-il pas s'y attendre ? glissa Kslahnaas.

_Comment ?! s'étrangla Shkraal qui aurait été rouge de colère s'il n'avait été bleu de peau.

_Eh bien, cela fait quelques années que les positions politiques de la Fédération s'affaiblissent, répondit Kslahnaas. Il y a eu l'histoire des colons de Gateway…

Shkraal fit un geste d'humeur.

_Ce ne sont que des ronds de jambes. Une entité aussi importante en taille que la Fédération, chapeautant des milliers de peuples différents dans l'univers a forcément quelques… déboires. Ce n'est rien d'autre que les lourdeurs de la machine administrative… Et il y a toujours des petits malins pour souligner l'inertie de cette même machine.

_Je ne serais pas si catégorique, intervint Tergiaas, directeur des services de renseignements impériaux. Et je serais plutôt de l'avis du premier conseiller.

_Tiens donc ! s'offusqua Shkraal qui craignait qu'une petite lutte de pouvoir intestine n'ait de plus graves conséquences sur la Fédération.

_Les informations à notre disposition, se justifia Tergiaas, tendent à montrer qu'un petit groupe de… appelons-les des commerçants… s'est emparé sournoisement des rênes du pouvoir. Les conflits sociaux, les problèmes commerciaux de ces dernières décennies sont le reflet de ce que les dirigeants effectifs de la Fédération ont changé d'objectifs. Leurs intérêts ne sont plus seulement la bonne marche d'une structure diplomatique interstellaire, mais également de se servir de cette structure pour améliorer leurs finances…

_Faire de l'argent en commerçant ! Quelle nouveauté ! ironisa Shkraal. Oseriez-vous nier que tous les peuples ont utilisé et utilisent encore la Fédération pour faire du profit, dans leur intérêt propre ? Et je ne parle pas uniquement des Ferengis, pour qui la finance et les mauvais coups sont un sport national ! Nous-même, Andoriens, n'avons-nous pas réussi à obtenir un contrat juteux sur les boucliers triphasique des cargos long-courriers ?

_C'est exact, reconnut Tergiaas. Seulement, dans le cas présent, il ne s'agit pas de quelques contrats épars, mais plutôt de tout une façon de faire.

_Bon, admettons… Et alors ? Il y a des profiteurs, et cela cause des mécontentements…

_Ce n'est pas si… simple, le coupa Tergiaas, plein d'assurance. Certes, il y a des profiteurs, toutefois les mécontentements, comme vous dites, sont bien plus profonds. Il existe une part non négligeable de membres de la Fédération pensant que la Fédération elle-même est la cause des inégalités sociales dont elle fait l'objet. Et ces inégalités se creusent de plus en plus… Pour être clair, et nous ne sommes pas les seuls services secrets à l'avoir noté, la course au profit laisse des milliers de familles entières dans le dénuement… Et dans ces milliers de familles, il y a des hommes qui rejoignent les postures politiques les plus extrêmes, les critiques les plus virulentes. Ils n'ont plus confiance dans le système. C'est alors qu'émergent des groupes violents comme les groupes terroristes, et celui qui se fait appeler « prophète ».

_Si je suis votre raisonnement, et il semblerait que cela ne relève pas que du subtile sous-entendu, c'est que nous, Andoriens, loyaux envers nos amis peaux roses, devons nous tenir à l'écart ? Je suis le commander Shkraal, et la 2ème flotte est prête à partir au combat… Cela ne mettrait même pas l'empire en position de faiblesse ! Il reste neuf flottes pour le défendre !

_Là n'est pas le problème, fit Kslahnaas. Si nous envoyons la 2ème flotte vers la Terre, quel message transmettons-nous ?

_Que nous aidons nos amis terrien, ainsi que la Fédération, dans un moment difficile ! rétorqua Shkraal du tac au tac.

_Ou bien que nous profitons de la situation, répliqua aussitôt Kslahnaas.

_Il y a autre chose à considérer, reprit Tergiaas. En ce moment même, la Fédération est en proie à des… remaniements internes…

_Vous parlez de Kovan ? C'est un opportuniste, et alors ? Grand bien lui fasse… Il y aura des élections plus tard, et nous serons là pour…

_Non, le coupa Tergiaas. Je ne parle pas de Kovan… D'après mes sources, l'armée fédérale a été mobilisée, les communications sont rompues avec les zones éloignées… Cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose…

_Très bien… très bien…, intervint Ytrandass, conseiller suprême impérial (l'être le plus puissant sur Andoria après l'empereur lui-même) qui s'était contenté d'écouter attentivement les différents intervenants. Commander Shkraal, votre proposition est claire, et sera prise en compte, je vous l'assure. Commandeur Tergiaas, vous préconisez un retrait temporaire, une attitude de repli prudent, n'est ce pas ? (Tergiaas hocha la tête lentement.) Je suis d'accord avec cette proposition. J'en référerais à l'empereur. Dans l'immédiat, et au vu de la situation, l'empire Andorien ne se mêlera pas des affaires en cours de la Fédération. Nous allons protéger nos intérêts et consolider les relations diplomatiques dans la région. Nous verrons comment cela évoluera.

Il se leva, avec toute la pompe due à son rang, et tous le saluèrent poliment.

Tarktaas, commandeur général de la garde impérial, s'approcha subrepticement de Shkraal et lui glissa à l'oreille.

_Mon ami, tout cela est de la politique… L'empereur est prudent et méfiant, rien de plus… Il ne veux mécontenter personne. Garder votre 2ème flotte prête, nous pourrions en user plus tôt que vous ne le pensez…

Vaisseau Amiral Kira Nerys, flotte Bajoranne en route pour la Terre. Deux années lumière de Bajor.

_Monsieur, nous sommes parés pour les coordonnées du premier bond. Selon vos ordres…

La décision avait été prise d'effectuer le voyage vers la Terre en deux bonds successifs, afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise. On ne souhaitait pas se trouver nez à nez avec une flotte de vaisseaux belliqueux aux alentours de Pluton.

Sur la passerelle du Kira Nerys, les officiers s'affairaient sur leurs consoles avec une attention soutenue. Ils jetaient des coups d'œil à l'amiral Durakys, qui donnait le ton.

_Prévenez les autres vaisseaux, ordonna-t-il. Feu vert pour le premier bond.

_Feu vert. Je relais l'ordre, acquiesça l'officier des communications.

L'amiral avait pris le fauteuil de commandement, et donc la place de capitaine du Nerys.

La flotte comptait quatre vaisseaux en tout. Ceux que Bajor avaient pu envoyer. Les autres étaient disséminés dans les différends quadrans, pour diverses missions.

Cela n'avait pas été sujet à discussion. Bajor devait envoyer des troupes sur Terre. Ne serait-ce que pour participer aux opérations de recherches antiterroristes. Parce les problèmes de terrorisme, Bajor connaissait. Les tactiques du maquis, les tactiques de guérillas, l'espionnage, le noyautage des centres du pouvoir, les cibles, les cellules, etc. Toutes ces techniques avaient été utilisées à un moment ou à un autre… notamment lors de l'occupation cardassienne.

Toutefois, les leaders du nouveau Presidium Bajoran souhaitaient également faire une petite démonstration de force. Montrer à quel point les nouvelles structures démocratiques s'appuyaient sur une entente citoyenne idyllique… Et, bien sûr, qu'il fallait compter sur Bajor comme un acteur essentiel du théâtre politique de la Fédération. Ce qui n'était pas facile à revendiquer, surtout quand d'impressionnants Klingons grognaient de mépris.

Le Kira Nerys trembla tandis que le premier bond en distorsion se terminait sans encombres.

_Gardez le cap, ordonna Durakys. Détection ?

_Je garde le cap, répondit le pilote. Aucun obstacle…

_Parfait. Détection ? répéta Durakys, pensant que son officier, trop concentré, n'avait pas entendu son ordre.

Soudainement, l'officier communication se leva, imité par l'officier de sécurité auparavant silencieusement affairé sur sa console de tir, et dégaina son phaseur. Il tira une salve sur l'amiral, tandis que l'officier de sécurité abattit l'officier scientifique de bord.

Durakys n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, se contorsionna de douleur, puis s'effondra en bas du fauteuil, haletant.

_Qu'est-ce… pour… pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-il en lançant un regard haineux à son officier communication.

_Pourquoi ? Pour une nouvelle ère… J'aurais aimé vous emmener avec nous, mais vous avez refusé mes… avances. (L'officier gloussa.)

_Rasterys ? s'enquit l'officier de sécurité.

_Oui. (L'officier com ignora le dernier râle de l'amiral et s'adressa au pilote.) Vous êtes avec nous, ou contre nous…

Le pilote n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir.

_Avec… avec…, s'empressa-t-il de répondre…

_Excellent. (L'officier com poussa du pied, le corps de l'amiral sans ménagement, et s'installa dans le fauteuil de commandement.) Passerelle en quarantaine, ordonna-t-il.

L'officier de sécurité passa la passerelle en mode quarantaine. Plus personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir.

_Selon vos ordres, dit-il.

_Selon vos ordres, répéta le pilote d'une voix hésitante.

Rasterys inspira profondément, bomba le torse, et se fendit d'un large sourire.

L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa guère. Lui qui avait rêvé de commander son propre vaisseau. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre que la mutinerie ait renversée tous les officiers du bord qui n'en étaient pas, et il contrôlerait le Kira Nerys. L'un des plus beau bâtiments de la flotte bajoranne…

_Commandant ? s'enquit l'officier sécurité.

Commandant… quel mot agréable… le pouvoir, les responsabilités, le respect…

_Verrouillez les autres vaisseaux, répondit Rasterys. Toutes les batteries phaseurs. Feu !

QG de Starfleet. Nouveau QG impérial. San Francisco. Terre.

L'édifice principal avait fait peau neuve. Les symboles de la Fédération avaient été remplacés par les couleurs écarlate et or frappées du dragon à deux têtes impérial.

Des drapeaux, tous identiques, flottaient autour de la place, et de longues bannières pendaient sur la façade du bâtiment du QG.

Des centaines de robots-droïdes étaient en faction à toutes les entrées.

La salle du 15ème avait, elle-aussi, été redécorée aux teintes impériales.

Curney s'était procuré un volumineux fauteuil qui avait des airs de trône.

La table en acajou n'avait, en revanche, pas bougé.

Des robots se tenaient droit, tout contre les cloisons. La garde impériale portaient le noir et l'or.

_Nous y voilà, commença l'ancien conseiller. L'empire naît sur les cendres de la Fédération, de toute façon depuis longtemps moribonde. Et je commencerai par assurer à tous que nous ne tiendrons pas rigueur des petits écarts de conduites et autres hésitations, nous pardonnerons de bonne grâce à ceux qui ne nous ont pas soutenu dès la première heure, dès qu'ils se soumettent au nouvel ordre. Pas de punitions, pas de chasse aux sorcières. L'heure est au renouveau, pas aux vieilles rancœurs.

_Que fait-on pour les terroristes, votre majesté ? s'enquit l'amiral Ioruta.

Curney acquiesça, sensible à la marque de politesse protocolaire.

_Je m'en occupe personnellement.

_Nous détenons l'un des…

_Je sais, coupa Curney. Ces informations sont cruciales, et croyez bien que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour démanteler le réseau. Je suis déjà sur le point de créer une unité spéciale dévolue à cette unique tâche…

_Bien, votre majesté, répondit Ioruta stoïquement.

_Il y a encore une chose à examiner… sire, lança l'amiral Deiforan. La question de la légitimité de l'empire…

Il y eut soudainement comme un silence gêné. Personne n'aurait pensé aborder ce problème de front, ni imaginé la réaction de Curney.

Ce dernier n'en prit pas ombrage.

_À vrai dire, il n'y a aucun problème, dit-il, puisque le sympathique et ambitieux Kovan avait instauré l'état d'urgence et fait voter un certain nombre de lois, avec empressement je l'avoue, conférant bien plus de largesses à la présidence qu'on ne pourrait le croire…

_Donc, nous ne faisons que changer de nom, d'une présidence autoritaire nous passons à un empire.

_C'est un peu cela, amiral. Et nous allons garder beaucoup de choses, comme les grades, ainsi que Starfleet elle-même… Je ne suis pas réactionnaire… Cependant, nous en modifierons d'autres…

Deiforan s'inclina respectueusement.

_Ce n'est pas là le plus important, reprit Curney. La transition doit s'effectuer en douceur, en toute sécurité, et nous risquons de nous aliéner quelques nouveaux ennemis. Car je compte bien m'emparer de certains biens mal acquis… Ils reviendront à l'empire et nous en disposerons selon notre bon vouloir. Nul n'est besoin de dire que nous allons marcher sur quelques pieds, et que cela ne plaira guère à ces messieurs les négociants habiles… Général Tienshin… Je vous ai nommé commandant en chef des forces armées impériales… la situation ?

_Je vous suis reconnaissant de la confiance que vous m'accordez votre grâce, minauda Tienshin, conscient des ronds de jambes qu'il fallait parfois faire. Les forces armées sont déployées sur la planète, nous contrôlons les villes suivantes, Genève, Pékin, Hong-Kong, Tokyo, Washington, Paris, Marseille, Lyon, Londres, Dublin, Oslo, Moscou…

_Oui… oui, l'interrompit Curney. C'est très bien… qu'en est-il du système solaire ?

_Plusieurs de nos vaisseaux de combat défendent les frontières, répondit Tienshin. Cependant, sire, le centre de communication du Caire a été endommagé… nous ne pouvons communiquer que sur les fréquences d'urgence, ou avec le matériel militaire.

Curney croisa les doigts devant lui.

_Continuons comme ça, pour le moment. Le Caire aura la priorité… Pouvez-vous envoyer vos ingénieurs amiral D'Thek ?

_Oui, assurément, votre majesté, répondit aussitôt le Xindi.

_Bien, très bien, jubila Curney. Tout cela est parfait. Madame, messieurs, c'est une nouvelle ère qui s'ouvre, nous chasserons les traîtres et les fanatiques, nous bâtirons ensemble un empire fort, qui s'étendra au delà, bien au delà, de la Terre… Et le soutien de tous sera récompensé à sa juste valeur.

Curney se leva, imité par les officiers supérieurs, puis quitta la pièce accompagné de ses robots terrifiants.

Ioruta suivit la procession du regard, et se demanda ce que cachait l'amabilité policée de ce tout nouvel empereur, qui avait su mener un coup d'État de main de maître… Et, de plus en plus, l'idée que Curney avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, utilisé les actes terroristes pour pousser la Fédération dans ses retranchement s'imposait comme une évidence.

Espace détention. Station orbitale 41.3. Chantier Orbital 2. Terre.

Kirk patientait.

Mais il n'avait jamais été patient. Alors il rongeait son frein.

La visite de ce Curney lui avait donné à réfléchir, sauf que le bougre avait été trop mystérieux pour que le capitaine puisse en déduire quoi que ce soit. Il savait seulement qu'il aurait à l'affronter, mais il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment.

Et alors ?

De toute façon, pour le moment, la seule préoccupation qu'il avait en tête était : Torokh avait-il réussi à mobiliser son équipage et récupérer le vieil archéologue ? Parce que s'il ne s'échappait pas de cette cellule, nul doute que ce maboule de conseiller aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Kirk était le grain de sable… il l'avait toujours été… C'était pour cela qu'on le craignait et qu'on l'admirait tout à la fois.

Kirk soupira.

Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas ouvert le sarcophage, se dit-il. Si les officiers de sécurité découvraient que celui-ci était vide… Curney savait-il pour le sarcophage ? Savait-il ce qu'il contenait ? La jeune femme… Vulcaine… aux capacités mentales…

Kirk secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que…

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un chuintement discret.

Le capitaine se leva derechef et ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait devant lui.

_Vous ?!

Le professeur Howards fronça les sourcils.

_Vous attendiez votre thé peut-être ? gronda-t-il.

Kirk lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, avant de se faufiler hors de la cellule.

_Vous avez fait quoi des gardes ? (Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la coursive. Il n'y avait pas un seul officier de sécurité.)

_Un cours d'archéologie antique. Ils se sont endormis…, ironisa Howards. Nous devons retrouver le Klingon…

_Où est Torokh ?

_Euh… attendez…

_Vous vous souvenez plus ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? s'offusqua Howards. Nous devons rejoindre… ah, comment s'appelle-t-il ?… mmmh… Reigard ! On doit rejoindre le lieutenant Reigard et ses hommes… il nous emmènera auprès de Torokh.

_C'est vous le guide…, fit Kirk tout sourire.

_Évidemment, grinça le professeur, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

_Vous savez par où aller, pas vrai ?

_Non, je cherche la cantine, j'ai envie d'un sandwich au concombre… Ce foutu machin est gigantesque…, bougonna Howards.

_Et votre… assistante ?

_Elle examine les relevés du sarcophage…

_Pas Votre assistante… l'autre !

_Ah…, fit Howards perdu dans ses pensées. C'est par là ! (Il fila vers un bout de la coursive, et Kirk ne put que le suivre.) Elle est avec Torokh.

_Ce n'est… et il fait quoi notre ami ?

Howards s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Kirk.

_Il cherche un vaisseau… (Puis il repartit vers une autre coursive). Ça doit être par là… section 42, pont 5… nous devons aller au pont 4…

_Il faut monter…, fit Kirk en précédant Howards et dégotant le premier turbolift qui se présenta.

_Ben oui…, grommela Howards.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un ascenseur avec une affreuse musique d'attente. Kirk jeta un coup d'œil à Howards. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Après quelques secondes interminables et ennuyeuses, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils furent accueillis par un déluge de tirs lasers striant toute la coursive d'un bout à l'autre.

Un homme taillé dans un menhir, plus de deux mètres, cheveux blonds, barbe blonde, avec des allures de viking fonça sur Kirk et le colla contre une cloison.

_Vous êtes qui ?! lança le bonhomme.

_Et vous, vous êtes qui ? répliqua Kirk.

Howards leva les yeux au ciel.

_Reigard, je vous présente le capitaine Kirk… Kirk, c'est Reigard… notre escorte…

Le viking lâcha le capitaine avec un demi sourire.

_Désolé… dans le feu de l'action…

Kirk épousseta son uniforme, l'air de rien, comme s'il ne venait pas de subir une charge de mammouth.

_Je sais ce que c'est. Quel est le problème ?

Reigard indiqua la coursive du menton.

_La sécurité… ils ne sont pas… coopératifs. Venez par là, on se met à l'abri.

Ils suivirent le géant blond pour rejoindre l'angle opposé de la coursive. Là, les hommes du lieutenant harcelaient les officiers de sécurité de la station. Ils étaient six, quatres hommes et deux femmes. Kirk remarqua le septième membre du groupe, la jeune femme du sarcophage.

Elle tenait un phaseur et tirait en rythme avec une précision effroyable. Elle fit un signe de tête au capitaine, et abattit un des gardes.

_Tout le monde est là…, fit Kirk.

Howards opina du chef.

_Nous devons rejoindre Torokh, lança-t-il à Reigard occupé à tirer des salves de phaseur.

_Je sais bien ! répondit ce dernier. Nous devons prendre la section 21, pont 3. Il y a un accès… (Il baissa la tête pour éviter un tir.)… il y a un vaisseau en cours d'armement… Torokh est à bord…

_Il était en cale sèche ? s'enquit Kirk.

_Quoi ?

_En réparation ?! (Kirk évita lui aussi un tir de phaseur.)

_Non ! Ce chantier est pour la conception…

Kirk écarquilla les yeux.

_On va piquer un vaisseau même pas fini ? De mieux en mieux…

_Disons qu'il a tout pour prendre la route…, répondit Reigard en tirant deux salves.

_Faites pas le difficile, le tança Howards.

Kirk soupira.

_Et on attend quoi ?

Reigard lui jeta un regard ahuri.

_Ben… on est un peu pris là…

Kirk arracha un phaseur de la main d'une des deux femmes du groupe de Reigard, puis s'élança dans la coursive en direction des positions ennemis. Il fonça entre les tirs de phaseurs en zigzagant, la tête entre les épaules, tirant quelques salves avec son phaseur.

_KIRK ! hurla Reigard, derrière lui.

Mais le capitaine n'entendait plus. Il fut si prompt et si téméraire, que les officiers de sécurité de la station ne surent comment réagir. En un clin d'œil, Kirk fut sur eux, et les gratifia d'un véritable festival de tirs précis version OK Choral. En moins de trois secondes, le temps pour Reigard de dire « il est timbré ! », les ennemis étaient à terre, paralysés et inconscients.

Kirk se tenait au milieu des corps lorsque les autres le rejoignirent.

_Capitaine, fit la jeune femme du sarcophage, c'était une tactique audacieuse, mais tout à fait illogique, et dangereuse…

Kirk lâcha son sourire le plus charmant.

_Vous me rappelez quelqu'un…

_La prochaine fois que vous jouez au cow-boy, je vous descends moi-même, gronda Reigard en passant à la hauteur du capitaine.

Howards le fusilla du regard.

_Vous êtes complètement fou…

_Perdons pas de temps ! commanda Reigard en pressant le pas vers les autres coursives.

_Rendez-moi ça, grogna la femme à qui il avait pris le phaseur après lui avoir arraché des mains et filant derrière Reigard.

Kirk suivit le groupe, se portant aux côtés de la Vulcaine.

_Vous vous adaptez bien…, nota-t-il. Quoi que vous ayez fait avant…

_Je ne saisis pas le sens de votre remarque, répondit-elle stoïquement. Je m'adapte à quoi ?

_Rien… rien… c'est une façon de parler…

_Étrange façon de parler…, fit-elle remarquer en levant un sourcil.

_Vous me rappelez vraiment quelqu'un…, glissa Kirk pensivement.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs coursives, et montèrent de deux ponts pour se rendre sur les plates-formes d'accès.

Reigard et son groupe restaient sur le qui-vive bien qu'ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autres obstacles sérieux. Howards marmonnait des choses dans sa barbe que Kirk se contentait d'ignorer. La conversation avec la Vulcaine n'étant pas des plus fameuse, il dut se rabattre sur les quelques hublots qui lui permirent de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'extérieur de la station. Toutefois, ce fut lorsqu'ils longèrent une petite baie vitrée, peu avant d'atteindre la plate-forme numéro 2, qu'il eut un choc. Là, à travers le plexiglas, apparut le monstre le plus gigantesque qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Avec des formes arrondies et racées, il avait quelque chose d'une voiture de course… un bolide taillé pour un fou… et en même temps, il était au moins trois fois plus gros que les autres vaisseaux en cours de construction autour de lui.

Kirk eut un sentiment étrange entre l'attendrissement et l'excitation. Ce vaisseau-là était taillé pour lui… pas de doute.

Ce devait être le dernier né de la flotte, tout juste fini, l'odeur de la peinture fraîche, du cuir neuf…

_Vous venez ? lança Howards, remarquant que Kirk était tombé en pâmoison devant le vaisseau.

_Torokh est à bord ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Reigard.

Le viking opina du chef sèchement.

Ils franchirent la plate-forme d'accès, un échafaudage de plusieurs ponts connectés à deux sas de secours.

Ensuite, ils prirent le chemin de la passerelle.

À bord du géant, Kirk croisa des membres de l'équipage du Reliant qu'il reconnut sans mal, mais aussi des visages inconnus. Tous marchaient le nez dans un tricordeur, un pad, ou des holocoms. Tous avaient l'air empressé et nerveux. Cela sentait l'appareillage, et l'excitation de Kirk augmenta, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Reigard donna quelques ordres, et trois hommes se séparèrent du groupe, puis, un peu plus loin, ce fut le reste de son équipe qui s'éloigna vers une autre partie du vaisseau.

Ils empruntèrent le turbolift 2 qui faisait presque tous les ponts, et menait, en tout cas, au sommet du bâtiment.

Lorsque les portes s'écartèrent, Kirk faillit tomber à la renverse. La passerelle était rutilante, bardée de consoles et d'interfaces holographiques, de fauteuils équipés d'électroniques, et fleurait bon le neuf.

Cinq officiers tenaient des consoles à différents endroits, pianotant rageusement, examinant les données qui défilaient sur des écrans tactiles ou sur des holoécrans.

Torokh se tenait debout, au centre. Il aperçut Kirk, Howards, Reigard et la jeune Vulcaine.

_Nous vous attendions, lança-t-il.

_Un peu de résistance sur le chemin, répondit Reigard.

_C'était à prévoir, accorda Torokh.

Kirk s'approcha et vit le fauteuil de commandement. Il avait quelque chose de… familier.

_Vous… comment est-ce que vous…, bredouilla-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la merveille de cuir.

_Nous avons neutralisé les officiers ingénieurs qui travaillaient à bord, et fait comme si nous étions l'équipage assigné…, expliqua Torokh.

Kirk sourit. Le Klingon y était allé au culot, et cela marchait ! Il aimait cela.

_Et maintenant ?

Torokh indiqua le fauteuil sur lequel Kirk lorgnait.

_Il est à vous…

Kirk n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'énorme bolide… son vaisseau…

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, et tout son être se souvint de cette sensation… le commandement. Mais pas seulement, la liberté aussi… Partir à bord d'un vaisseau… C'était comme prendre la mer à bord d'un navire… L'océan, l'espace… Ils appelaient le navigateur, le voyageur, le rêveur…

Il y avait deux autres fauteuils, plus modestes, de part et d'autre du fauteuil de commandement.

Torokh s'installa dans celui de droite, et la jeune Vulcaine dans celui de gauche.

Cela s'était fait naturellement…

_Ils ne vont pas nous laisser partir…, fit Kirk.

Torokh acquiesça.

_Cela semble logique, reconnut la Vulcaine.

Kirk regarda Torokh.

_C'est un vol.

_Un emprunt, rectifia le Klingon.

_Faut bien s'amuser… Voyons ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Tous les postes, parés ? Pilote ?

Reigard s'était installé à la console d'armement.

_Plate-forme en procédure de désamarrage, répondit l'officier ingénieur.

_Paré, répondit le pilote.

_Paré, répondit l'officier tactique.

_Paré, répondit l'officier communications.

Torokh se pencha vers Kirk.

_Il a des chasseurs…, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Kirk ne pouvait être plus ravi.

_En avant, ordonna-t-il. (Il activa l'intercom du fauteuil.) Machines ?

_Machines, capitaine, lui répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Prêt pour toute la puissance ?

_À vos ordres !


	21. Chapter 21

Star Trek, Les vagues du temps

Zone de conflit Klingon. Top secret. Planète Nech'kos.

Ils avaient été accueillis avec une politesse froide propre aux Klingons, mais ils sentaient bien que les soldats les observaient avec une sorte de curiosité mêlée de respect.

Aucun humain n'était venu ici. Jamais.

Le groupe de pilotes de Sheppard avait accompli un exploit, et ils n'en étaient pas peu fiers.

On les avait gentiment, mais fermement, guidé vers un immense hangar accueillant les chasseurs de combat. Pas le temps de flâner, ni même de découvrir les paysages désertiques, volcaniques de la planète, il fallait se préparer… Même après un voyage chaotique dans une frégate de combat klingonne qui n'avait rien du vaisseau de plaisance (il fallait supporter les repas animés et la nourriture si fraîche qu'elle était encore vivante…), ils n'auraient pas le loisir de passer une heure sur une plage les doigts de pied en éventail… de toute façon, sur cette planète, il n'y avait pas de plage.

Le guide était charmant. Non, en fait, il était Klingon… Il grognait, ricanait, et ne parlait que par phrases très courtes.

_Ça, Tar'choss II, lâcha-t-il en présentant un chasseur de combat, au design franchement fatigué.

Dans le hangar, des centaines d'appareils recevaient l'attention soutenue de mécaniciens et pilotes, tandis que trois d'entre eux semblaient avoir été abandonnés dans un coin.

_Ils nous refilent leurs vieux engins ou quoi ? demanda Johnson.

_On va quand même pas voler avec ça…, se plaignit New-York qui notait les nombreux impacts de laser sur la carlingue de l'engin.

_Pas vieux ! grogna le Klingon affable. Déjà servi. Bon chasseur…

Johnson fila un coup de coude à New-York.

_La ferme, sinon ils vont aussi nous refiler les piaules les plus nulles… Je ne veux pas dormir sur un paillasson…

La présentation, succincte, se termina par un listing des spécificités du chasseur, égrainé mécaniquement par le très loquace guide. Armement, canons phaseurs, missiles Kirtach' et Aaroch, système de détection quantique, interface tactique et IA adaptative, processeur quadruple cœurs, système de survie TR3, amortisseur inertiel, etc.

New-York s'autorisa la petite fantaisie d'un sifflement admiratif qui fut accueilli par un regard noir du Klingon.

Après cette délicieuse visite du musée de l'air de Nech'kos, on les mena en salle de briefing des pilotes (enfin, Sheppard avait supposé que tel était la fonction principale de la salle, qui, vu les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool, et les armes démontées, aurait pu passer pour un dépotoir…). Là, l'aimable guide se fendit de trois mots, grommelés à la hâte, que personne ne comprit, avant de s'éclipser (plutôt de s'enfuir à toutes jambes) discrètement (non ! Un Klingon, discret ?).

Un sergent, tout aussi charmant que le guide, prit le relais.

_Vous intégrerez l'escadrille 28, cracha-t-il. Zone de patrouille nord-est de la vallée de Ta'arch.

_Attendez une seconde ! l'interrompit New-York, risquant au passage de se faire arracher un bras pour cette outrecuidance.

Le sergent klingon fusilla le pilote humain du regard, mais hocha lentement la tête sans mot dire. C'est que la culture klingonne avait pris en maturité, on ne s'entre-tuait désormais plus que pour des motifs sérieusement valables (par exemple, si on ne vous livrait pas vos plats en moins de vingt minutes, ou si votre voisin était fortement agaçant avec sa musique de sauvage…).

_Tu es fou ou quoi ? murmura Johnson à l'attention de New-York. Faites pas attention à lui, lança-t-il à la cantonade, il a mal digéré le repas servi par les hôtesses !

Éclats de rire chez les humains, grognement chez le Klingon.

_Non ! s'entêta New-York. Y a un truc qui me turlupine.

Cette fois ce fut Sheppard qui le gratifia d'un regard noir.

_Puisqu'il faut rassurer ce pilote, gronda le sergent.

_Oui, euh… en fait, c'est simple, on ne sait pas pour qui ni pour quoi on va se battre…

Silence. Comme un vent glacial qui souffle soudain sur le microcosme de la salle de briefing.

Le Klingon toisa le jeune pilote, et l'on retint son souffle. Il faut dire qu'un couteau de poche, de la taille d'une machette, pendait à sa ceinture. Il pouvait, d'un seul geste, lancer la lame en direction de New-York et lui enfoncer dans la poitrine. Un humain de moins, ça ne se verrait pas… pas vraiment…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Pas de lancé de couteau.

_La planète Nech'kos est riche en minerais de toutes sortes. L'exploitation n'est pas attribuée…, expliqua le sergent.

_D'accord, ajouta Johnson. Celui qui aura la main mise sur cette planète, aura un gros avantage politique.

_C'est ça.

_Et qui est en lice ?

_Aujourd'hui, deux maisons se disputent le territoire. La maison T'arhoch, et la maison G'nech't. Vous combattrez pour la maison G'nech't… Et demain, peut-être pour T'arhoch...

_Des Klingons qui affrontent d'autres Klingons… c'est normal ça ? ironisa Johnson.

_Vous vous entre-tuez pour rien…, glissa Sheppard.

_Vous voyez une meilleure façon de mourir ? grogna le sergent.

_Attendez ! intervint New-York, une nouvelle fois. Si je comprends bien, vous vous livrez un combat sans merci, pour un caillou qui appartient déjà à l'empire Klingon !… Alors la maison qui…

Sheppard coula un regard expressif vers son pilote, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

Le Klingon se gratta le poitrail, puis éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

_Ah ! Oui ! Il a bien dit ! On aime se battre ! (Il se frappa la poitrine du poing.) Honneur ! Vie !

Sheppard acquiesça silencieusement.

New-York se pencha pour murmurer un mot à l'oreille de Johnson.

_Ils sont fous ces Klingons…

Un soldat aux gestes secs et raides comme un piquet, entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il communiqua rapidement une information au sergent, avant de s'effacer tout aussi sèchement qu'il était entré.

Le sergent s'éclaircit la gorge (ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à feulement de chat…), puis il regarda les pilotes.

_Nouvelles informations, déclara-t-il solennellement. Fédération est finie… Nous avons maintenant, un empire…

Station orbitale 41.3. Chantier orbital 2. Terre.

Le bâtiment s'ébranla comme un vieux paquebot, trembla légèrement, puis avança doucement.

Il laissa les énormes bras mécanisés et la prison d'acier qui avait été son nid protecteur depuis sa naissance en orbite. Il défila ensuite le long des différents tronçons de la station, véritable réseau de modules différents, dont certains étaient en rotation permanente, avant de prendre de la vitesse.

Sur la passerelle, tous étaient concentrés.

Kirk observait, sur l'écran principal, la progression lente du vaisseau.

_Essayons de ne pas rayer la peinture, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il sentait bien que le pilote n'était pas habitué à manœuvrer un tel mastodonte. Et sa nervosité se voyait physiquement sur les muscles de sa mâchoire.

_Tout est optimal, signala Torokh, assis à droite de Kirk.

_Bien… (Kirk se leva et alla se poster aux côtés du pilote. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule.) Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_Sato, répondit le pilote les dents serrées. Ikaru Sato.

Kirk tourna brusquement la tête vers le jeune homme asiatique, le gratifiant d'un signe de tête entendu.

_Détendez-vous… ça se pilote comme… (Kirk sourit.) C'est une belle blonde… Il faut être ferme et tendre…

_Détendu…, souffla Sato.

Kirk sentit le jeune pilote desserrer les dents, respirer plus lentement, et affermir sa prise sur les commandes.

Il retira doucement sa main de l'épaule, mais resta à côté de son pilote.

_Capitaine, appela Torokh depuis son siège. Il n'a pas de désignation…

Kirk ne bougea pas.

_Il va falloir lui donner un nom…, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Soudain la sirène stridente de la red alert retentit dans tout le vaisseau et fit sursauter les officiers sur la passerelle, sauf un.

_Détections ! Mouvements, deux bâtiments ! Sur tribord de la station ! lança l'officier navigation en manipulant des cartes stellaires holographique. Ils se positionnent pour une interception.

Kirk regagna aussitôt son fauteuil.

_Armement ? demanda-t-il.

_Paré, capitaine, répliqua Reigard du tac au tac.

_Alors c'est maintenant qu'on fait la différence…, gronda Kirk. Monsieur Sato… détendu…

_Une belle blonde…, fit-il.

_Un pur sang…, ajouta Kirk. Prenez de la vitesse, manœuvre d'évasion !

_Ils arment ! fit l'officier de communication. J'ai… j'ai un ultimatum !

_Ça dit quoi ? fit Kirk.

_Rendez le bâtiment, infraction grave, stoppez machines sinon on vous abat. En substance, monsieur…

_Je confirme, ils arment ! ajouta l'officier tactique.

_Réaction prévisible…, glissa la jeune Vulcaine.

_Tant pis pour les politesses. Monsieur Sato, vous nous placerez entre ces deux vauriens…

Le bâtiment prit de la vitesse et s'extirpa du chantier orbital. Il prit ensuite de l'altitude en se cabrant dangereusement vite, risquant le décrochage, puis il plongea vers les vaisseaux, fit une brusque embardée, et se retrouva entre les deux ennemis. Ceux-ci n'avait pas anticipé une manœuvre aussi brutale avec un bâtiment aussi gros, et ne réagirent pas… pas à temps.

_Feu ! Toutes les batteries, feu ! ordonna Kirk.

Reigard obtempéra et aligna les phaseurs, les visées accrochées aux deux cibles. Deux cent quarante deux batteries de phaseurs firent feu en même temps, lorsque le vaisseau fut parfaitement au centre de la formation ennemie. Cela ressemblait à une canonnade navale, sauf que le vaisseau de ligne au milieu avait cent fois plus de puissance de feu que ses adversaires.

Les vaisseaux cibles ne furent pas seulement endommagés, ils furent littéralement pulvérisés. Les phaseurs étaient bien trop mortels pour que quiconque en réchappe.

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement sur la passerelle.

_Monsieur Sato, excellent travail ! lança Kirk tout sourire. Et maintenant, où allons-nous ?

_Je propose que nous rejoignons Qo'noS, suggéra Torokh. Ça me semble être la meilleure option, dans l'immédiat.

_Très bien, accorda Kirk, non sans une pointe de réticence. Pilote, cap sur Qo'noS.

_À vos ordres, capitaine ! répondit Sato, avant de déclencher la distorsion, immédiatement relayée en salle des machines.

_Au moins, maintenant nous sommes clairement hors-la-loi, fit Kirk avant de se tourner vers la jeune Vulcaine. Ça vous a plu ?

Elle leva un sourcil, perplexe.

_Tout cela était pittoresque, capitaine. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait dû susciter en moi des émotions… c'est illogique…

Kirk secoua la tête, médusé.

_Vous me rappeler tellement quelqu'un…

_Il n'a toujours pas de nom, glissa Torokh, détournant Kirk de sa contemplation de la Vulcaine. C'est tout de même le fleuron de la flotte fédérale…

_Oui, et nous l'avons volé… J'ai un nom pour lui… Je l'ai depuis un moment…

_Ah ?

_L'Enterprise, asséna Kirk, gonflant sa poitrine, fier comme un paon.

Howards, assis sur un siège dans le fond de la passerelle, tout près de l'officier com, leva les yeux aux ciel, et soupira.

Torokh approuva d'un signe de tête. Il s'y attendait…

_C'est tout à fait normal que je ravive de vieux souvenirs en vous, intervint la Vulcaine. (Kirk coula soudain un regard emprunt d'un mélange de surprise et de curiosité.) Il est logique que je vous rappelle votre meilleur ami et officier scientifique, Monsieur Spock, puisque je suis sa fille…

Centre de détention Haute sécurité. Cercle polaire Arctique. Terre.

L'homme portait une ample robe cérémonielle noire, avec un grand capuchon sur la tête. Cinq robots humanoïdes gris métallisé, l'accompagnaient, le suivant comme de féroces ombres.

Il avait des autorisations d'un niveau si élevé que les gardes cessaient de respirer lorsqu'il passait.

On le saluait avec déférence et inquiétude.

On le suivait du regard.

On le suivait sur les moniteurs de la prison.

On suspendit toutes les activités.

On s'inquiétait. Mais personne ne savait qui il était.

Des ordres avaient été envoyés par le haut commandement impérial.

Le changement de gouvernement n'avait pas vraiment bouleversé la vie des gardiens et des détenus. Le quotidien restait sensiblement le même. Toutefois, le poids de la hiérarchie apparaissait comme plus lourd. On ne côtoyait plus des soldats d'une gentille démocratie, mais des troupes impériales. Cela avait quelque chose à la fois d'effrayant, de fascinant et de prestigieux.

L'homme franchit les portiques de sécurité avec aisance et décontraction. Malgré le fait qu'il cache son visage sous le capuchon, il n'en faisait pas des tonnes. Tendait ses cristaux ID avec douceur, inclinait la tête avec respect. Ce qui renforçait plus encore sa prestance mystérieuse et terrifiante.

En revanche, les droïdes, avec leurs gestes parfois un peu trop saccadés, mécaniques, faisaient leur petit effet. Nul n'en avait vu des comme ça depuis des lustres… Mais l'angoisse le gagnait sur la curiosité, et l'on jetait des coups d'œil en coin vers ces êtres froids, espérant secrètement qu'ils ne soient pris d'une soudaine folie meurtrière. Si un seul entrait dans une rage démente, il pourrait aisément massacrer tous les occupants de la prison, sans s'abîmer les circuits. Et il y en avait cinq qui se baladaient, l'arme à la main.

Les ordres disaient, carte blanche, Ultra Secret.

Il avait été demandé de couper les enregistrement dans une cellule.

Une seule.

L'homme franchit les dernières sécurités, remercia les gardes d'un signe de tête, puis parcourut le long et triste couloir qui menait à la cellule en question.

On déverrouilla la porte. De toute façon, le prisonnier avait été préparé. Il était assis sur une chaise, entravé par des champs de confinement individuels… des répliques miniaturisées des champs stasique de certains moteurs de vaisseaux.

L'homme ouvrit la lourde porte blindée, et entra.

Denyss Tarikk était assis, une table devant lui, attendant de voir ce qui pouvait encore lui tomber dessus.

On l'avait menacé. On l'avait interrogé des centaines de fois. Alors aujourd'hui… cette visite d'un inconnu…

L'homme s'installa sur une chaise posée de l'autre côté de la petite table, en face de Tarikk.

Les robots étaient restés à l'extérieur, en faction. Immobiles comme des statues.

La porte se referma en faisant un bruit sourd.

L'homme ôta son capuchon.

C'était un humain. Il n'était pas laid.

_Putain, z'êtes qui, vous ?! cracha Tarikk, se voulant menaçant.

L'homme pencha la tête de côté, comme un chien qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit.

_Je suis l'empereur Curney…, dit-il sobrement. (Il fit mine de réfléchir une seconde.) Je devrais changer de nom, ça ne sonne pas très… impérial…

Tarikk était bouche bée. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Que pouvait-il dire à un empereur ? À celui qui dirigeait ce qui était autrefois la Fédération… L'homme le plus puissant sur Terre…

_Ah…, reprit Curney, tu ne me connais pas sous ce nom… Tu me connais mieux sous le nom de « prophète »… Je suis le « prophète »…

Tarikk faillit défaillir.

_Mmmaître…, bredouilla-t-il, ne sachant si l'univers venait de lui faire une énorme farce ou s'il était sur le point d'exploser en un nouveau big bang brûlant et bouillonnant.

_C'est ça, « Maître »…

_Que… que… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? bredouilla à nouveau Tarikk.

Curney leva son index droit mais pas pour désigner quelque chose, puis se fendit d'un sourire triste, entre le sourire fatigué et paternaliste.

_Ça va faire un peu mal… Je suis navré, mais c'est inévitable…

Tarikk ressentit soudainement une vive douleur à l'estomac, puis un violent serrement dans la poitrine. Son souffle devint saccadé et rapide. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Il avait comme l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, comme s'il était pris dans un étau qui serrait encore et encore, et encore, et encore… La douleur irradiait dans le bras et la mâchoire, un peu dans le dos aussi… elle fut rapidement insupportable.

Tarikk se ratatina sur lui-même tandis que Curney se servait de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour déclencher une crise cardiaque massive.

Après quelques secondes, le prisonnier, ancien terroriste patenté, se laissa tomber, et ne fut retenu que par le champ de rétention, ce qui lui fit prendre une position grotesque.

Il était mort.

L'empereur Curney se leva, se recapuchonna et quitta la cellule.

Ce ne serait qu'un accident… un cœur qui flanche… un simple accident… rien de plus.


End file.
